Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat
by etherian
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter's 2nd Chance & 2nd Chance Take Two. Be sure to read those or you will be lost. The continuing story of Snape, little Harry, Echo Snape, and friends. There will be tragedy & hope. Two people will find a Second Chance. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & the Rat  
Chapter 1 - A Gathering of Spirits  
Time: 1997 - Christmas was just a few days ago.**_

_**Disclaimer: All except for the OCs and the story itself, everything else belongs to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing.**_

_**Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter's Second Chance, Second Chance Take Two and Second Chance: The Journal of Harry Potter. If you haven't read those stories yet, you will get lost in this one. These are the continuing adventures of the Snape family. They will face tragedy, and an old "friend" will be found.  
**_

* * *

Severus dropped a single piece of parchment on top of the holiday homework his son was doing. Harry glanced over it. In his father's precise, yet spidery cursive was a list of very unusual items. A couple of them were:

The colours of a sunset  
The song of a bird  
The smell of rain  
The sound of laughter

At the bottom of the list was the simple line of: A Gathering of Spirits.

Harry was intrigued, especially when he looked up into his father's eyes and saw within the ebon pools that this was one of those rare secrets that father passed to son. Harry, as might have been mentioned before, loved secrets.

"What is, A Gathering of Spirits, dad?" asked Harry.

Severus drew up a chair and folded his height, a bit uncomfortably, next to his son's short desk. Severus tapped the list with his long index finger.

"This is an art of Potions creation that very few Potions Masters practice today. In fact, I'm quite certain that there are only two others that have this knowledge, but they don't use it. I'm going to teach you the art of Gathering Spirits."

"These aren't spirits like ghost spirits, right?" Harry's green eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Correct. These, Harry, are ingredients used in some of the most arcane and wonderful potions ever created. They are without form or substance because they are remnants, echoes, flights of fancy, sights and sounds. Spirits of those things that we cannot touch, but we can hear, smell, taste, or sense deep within lost memories, or in our souls."

Harry leaned his chin on his hand. He was absolutely mesmerised by the velvet, near musical tone of his father's voice as he revealed this lost art to him. Harry wasn't lulled, but ensnared like an insect in cooling amber.

"Choose," Severus finally said.

"What?" Harry glanced down at the list then at his father. "Choose? Only one?"

Severus smirked. "You'd be a Squib at the end of the day if we did all nine, Harry. Just one. Then we're going to create a gift for the baby."

Harry perused the list carefully. A gift for his unborn brother or sister. He had no idea what he and his father would be brewing, but all the Spirit ingredients sounded fascinating. Finally, he smiled. About halfway down was the perfect ingredient and since it was snowing outside.

"This one, dad," Harry pointed.

"Ah! The Hidden Beauty of Snow. Perfect, Harry. Get only your Potions robes, and your gloves."

"But it's cold, dad," Harry protested lightly. "Shouldn't I dress warmly?"

Severus straightened in his chair and gave his son a discerning, gimlet-eyed glance. "You're worried about the cold _now_ when your mother and I have to remind you to wear your warm clothes every single time you've gone out to play?"

"Uhm... yes?" Harry gave his father a half smile. Severus' expression dropped into a speculative smirk. Harry shrugged.

"Go on, you ridiculous child," Severus waved a hand and Harry pushed away from his desk and hurried to his bedroom upstairs. A few minutes later he was practically flying down the stairs, his midnight blue robes, which were made specifically for his work with potions brewing, billowed behind him just like his father's did. At the front door he began pulling on his gloves and met Severus. Harry's father quickly cast a Warming Charm over his clothing and they stepped out onto the front terrace.

The wide, long front lawn was covered with a blanket of glittering white snow. More snow fell, drifting lazily down from the grey-blue sky. Harry drew the chill air into his lungs and smiled with pure, child-like joy. Severus leaned over just enough to grasp his son's hand in his and he drew him down the snow-covered steps and out onto the lawn. Harry marched with exaggerated steps as his boots crunched through the thin top layer of the snow. He looked up at his father and grinned.

Severus looked warmly down at his son and began to speak, "The Gathering of Spirits is considered one of the oldest Magicks known to wizard-kind. Some speculate that the Gathering of Spirits was a gift to the first Witch and Wizard as a way to bind them to the Magick of the Earth. It is a very difficult Magick to practice for it exhausts one of their magic in the performance of gathering. It was early in the 12th Century that wizards decided that the Gathering of Spirits was an impractical and wasteful Magick. It was also decided at that time that such gathering of potion ingredients was better suited to witches.

"Witches that brewed, did their best to preserve such arcane knowledge until almost into the first half of the 18th Century."

"Do witches still brew with spirits?" asked Harry as they stopped somewhere in the middle of their front yard.

"Unfortunately, no one brews with spirits anymore. My mother taught me about the Gathering of the Spirits and a few times we brewed potions from what was gathered. Until you came into my life, I never thought I would have someone to pass this knowledge onto."

Harry grinned, always delighted to be reminded of how much he meant to his father. "So, what do we do, dad?"

"This is your gift to the baby, Harry, so you're going to get to use your magic," began Severus, in teacher mode.

"I don't have a wand, dad," reminded Harry, politely.

"Gathering a Spirit can't be done with a wand. This takes Wish Magic, the magic that is the basis of your Accidental, or Wild Magic." Severus smiled lightly. He enjoyed the way his son listened so intently. Harry was always eager to learn, especially since he was still very intent upon creating a series of potions just for children that tasted good.

Harry smiled. "All right, dad. So what do I do?"

Severus knelt down in the snow on one knee so he was eye level with his son. He removed a delicate, filigree, crystal bottle from his pocket. He placed it carefully into his son's hands. He then gently shaded Harry's eyes.

"Close your eyes." Harry did so. Severus voice drifted over him, musical, but not. Like velvet, silk, cream. There was love within each word the Potions Master spoke as he instructed. "Think back, Harry, to the first time you walked in the falling snow and discovered how wonderful it was. How very magical."

Harry's brow beetled with concentration, but when he smiled, Severus rose to his feet and began to slowly circle Harry as he continued to speak.

"Sight... sound... or silence... sun or cold breeze... remember how all of it was and... tell me..."

"Winter. At Hogwarts. Only a few months after you came for me. I'd been waiting by the enchanted window in my bedroom everyday hoping for snow. I remember waking up very early. You were still asleep. I knew it was snowing and as I looked out my window, I could see the fat flakes falling past my window. Outside, it was all white, clean, sparkling, brand new. I thought that the snow had changed everything and I wanted to go and run and laugh in that snow. I didn't even bother to take off my pyjamas but got dressed as fast as I could and grabbed the heavy coat Aunt Minnie had given me a few days before. I shoved my cap on my head, my feet in my shoes, and forgot my gloves.

"I raced all the way up to the Entrance Hall and ran right out into the snow. I started giggling and leaping. I'd never seen anything more wonderful in my life. It felt like all the good things in the world.

"I caught snowflakes on my tongue and they tasted like nothing, but also like everything I'd ever enjoyed tasting."

Severus still kept walking in a circle round his son, but he leaned over and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed, and open the bottle."

Harry did so, fumbling only slightly. A sparkling mist emerged from the bottle and drifted over the young boy. Harry gasped as he felt the magic touch his memory. Without needing to be told, he opened his eyes and spread his arms outward. Severus stepped aside as his son burst into laughter and sprinted away through the snow.

Severus gasped, feeling the sudden tug of his son's joyfulness impressing itself upon his heart. He looked down at his hands and saw a glittering, opalescent aura surrounding him. Tendrils leapt from him towards Harry who was spinning and dancing under the falling snowflakes. The aura of magic surrounded Harry for only a moment and then vanished from father and son in the blink of an eye. At that very same moment, Harry had replaced the silver cap back on the crystal bottle.

Incredibly euphoric, Harry dropped so that he was now sitting in the snow. He felt... giddy and drunk. He giggled at his father who carefully took the bottle from his son's hands and tucked it into his pocket. He then took Harry's head in his hands and firmly, but gently stroked his hands down his son's hair and then over his face. Harry took in a deep breath, smiled, and blinked a few times.

"Wow."

Severus chuckled and helped his son to stand. He put an arm across his back until Harry's knees were strong enough to support him. The Potions Master retrieved the bottle from his pocket and held it in front of Harry's face.

"Look how well you did, Harry."

Harry peered into the crystal to see a diaphanous, swirling mist that looked like liquid pearls.

"That's beautiful, dad," he gasped as he saw tiny sparkles in the diaphanous mist. "What do we make with it?"

"Come along, son, and I'll show you magic only few have ever seen."

Harry slipped his hand in his father's and they returned to the house.

* * *

_A/N: My greatest apologies for not being able to get this post up sooner. I've been dealing with an ER visit and visits to the doctor. I have good days and bad days. On the good days, I write._

_As you can see this chapter is actually the first chapter to the sequel, which will be called Second Chance: The Death Eater & the Rat. Two people will find their second chance at a good life, just as Harry, Severus, Echo, and Albus found theirs. I cannot promise once a week updates, but I can promise that the sequel will be finished._

_I adore every single reader, and those that left feedback on the last chapter, I promise I will be sending you each replies._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat**_  
_**Chapter 2 - The New Year Begins**_

* * *

Severus was deeply asleep and without any nightmares. In fact, he was having a pleasantly simple dream of he and Harry going to a professional Quidditch match. He abruptly and rudely fell away from the dream as he felt his wife yanking herself out of his sleeping embrace. Severus opened his eyes just in time to see Echo rushing into the loo.

Severus slipped out of bed and slid his feet into his slippers as he threw on a grey silk dressing gown. He then went into the bathroom. Echo was suffering from her first bout of morning sickness. He grabbed a small towel, wet it with cool water, and then went over to his wife. Lifting up her heavy single braid he placed the cool cloth against the back of her neck. Echo let out a pleased sigh. She leaned back against her husband's legs as she remained kneeling in front of the commode.

"Accio Stomach Soother," Echo heard Severus voice intone. A few minutes later Severus lifted the potion to her lips and she downed the dosage as fast as she could. As it hit her stomach, the chalky taste of the potion almost made her want to vomit again. She didn't, though, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll put a few bottles of the Stomach Soother on your bedside table." Severus helped Echo to stand.

"I really hoped I'd skip this morning sickness," sighed Echo.

Severus escorted his wife back to bed and tucked her in. "Do you want anything to eat, yet?" he asked.

Echo yawned and rolled over on her side. "No, love. I just want to sleep a bit more."

Severus leaned down and kissed Echo's forehead and then left their bedroom. He headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Dobby and Harry were both cooking. Harry was working on the scrambled eggs and sausages, while Dobby was making pancakes.

"Is Missy Madame coming down for breakfast, Sir?" asked Dobby as he waved his hand towards Severus' coffee cup. The cup leaped into his hand, and with a snap of his fingers it was filled with steaming hot coffee. The elf handed the coffee over to Severus.

"Echo's not feeling too well. Have something light ready for her when she wants to eat, please, Dobby."

"Yes, Sir!" Dobby went back to the pancakes as Severus sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning, dad!" greeted Harry. "Do you want some fluffy eggs?"

Severus summoned his newspaper. "Thank you, Harry. I would love some eggs."

Harry grinned and finished up the eggs. Dobby provided his assistant chef with two plates and Harry scooped eggs onto both plates. He then put a few sausage links next to the eggs. Dobby levitated the plates over to the table along with a set of eating utensils.

Now that Harry's part in the morning meal was finished, he headed for his seat at the table and sat down.

Harry picked up a sausage link, with his fingers, while his father's attention was buried in the news from The Daily Prophet. He had quickly devoured the sausage and absently licked his greasy fingers as he stared at the back page of the newspaper facing him. It wasn't unusual for Harry to partially read whatever story was on the back page of The Daily Prophet. If a story made little sense, Harry just waited until his father or mother were finished with the news and then he'd go over it himself.

Splashed across the back page was a black and white moving photo of wizards and witches raising a huge tent. The headline above the wide photo read: The O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus Sets Up Their Big Tent.

"Oooohhh," breathed Harry as he picked up another sausage with his fingers. "A circus."

"Harry, use your silverware and not your fingers," admonished his father who was still behind the paper.

Harry gave the newspaper a bit of a cheeky scowl, finished the sausage, and then used his fork for the scrambled eggs.

"Dad?" asked Harry as he was mesmerised by the great tent going up, then down, then up, as the photo continually cycled through its animation.

"Hmm?" Severus replied letting his son know he had just a bit of attention for Harry's questions.

"There's a man hammering stakes into the ground that looks like Draco. His hair is longer, though."

Severus stopped reading. He had expected his son to ask if they might go to the circus. He folded the paper back, covering the photograph and revealing his face to his son. "What man, Harry?"

"The one in the picture." Harry pointed at the now hidden photograph.

Severus turned the paper over to the back and straightened it so he could see the photo. It was a busy, very chaotic scene as mostly colourfully dressed witches and wizards used their magic to raise the big top tent. Other workers, more commonly dressed in jeans and t-shirts, were doing the hard labour. Severus scanned the photo until he saw the man Harry had been referring to.

Tall and slim, the man wore a pair of worn out jeans and no shirt over the well-defined, but slightly too thin upper body. His hair had been tied back and hung down his back. For a brief moment as the man used a large sledgehammer the Muggle way to pound a large, anchoring tent stake into the earth, his face was obscured. It was when the man took a break to wipe a kerchief across his sweat-beaded brow that Severus was able to see the man's face. Severus recognised the well chiseled facial features he was so very familiar with. The man was Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Echo had taken Harry out into the backyard while Severus met with Albus, Arthur Weasley, and Alastor Moody. Severus had transfigured one of the living room chairs into a round table which they could all sit at. Just as the men were seating themselves comfortably, Draco stumbled through the Floo. Clutched tightly in his hand was the The Daily Prophet from that morning.

Draco was visibly upset as he stared at the other wizards. He almost wasn't aware of his godfather's cleaning spell that removed the soot from his clothing and hair. After several minutes where he just stood frozen in place, Draco held up his crumpled newspaper. "My father's dead."

Severus heard the pain in his godson's voice and he nudged Draco to a chair. He then carefully peeled the newspaper from the younger wizard's grip.

"He's dead," Draco repeated. Severus placed a consoling hand upon the young man's shoulder. Draco's eyes turned to the old soldier, Moody. "You killed my father."

Moody glowered and settled his good eye upon the young man. "Much as it were temptin' to kill any Death Eater, I can assure you that I only used a strong Disarming Spell upon ol' Lucius. Once he were down, he weren't my business no more."

"I have a Death Certificate for him..." Draco spoke softly and then dropped into the chair Severus had been holding out for him.

Arthur rubbed a weary hand down his face. "It was such a mess back then and along with the upheavals that the Ministry was coping with, it was a marvel that we managed as many trials as we did."

Severus grimaced, "How many Death Eaters were not accounted for?"

"Of the Inner Circle, three that we've confirmed," interjected Moody. "There are more that may or may not have even been summoned to Riddle Cemetery. As far as we know, now, Lucius is the only one that vanished from the battle field."

Draco tapped the moving image of the shirtless man pounding the tent stake into the ground. "Then this could be my father."

"It is possible," the Headmaster said softly.

"Arthur, who else besides Lucius was not accounted for?" demanded Severus.

As Arthur paused, it was Moody who replied gruffly, "Angus Nott and Walden MacNair.

Severus sighed, somewhat relieved. "Neither of them were the bodies consumed by Fiendfyre?"

Arthur shook his head. "Five Death Eaters succumbed to the Fiendfyre that Bellatrix LeStrange foolishly cast. There was just enough left for us to identify who they once were."

"How have MacNair and Nott eluded capture for so long then?" asked Severus. "Neither of them have an entire brain cell to rub together."

"Luck," muttered Moody. "What with one thing and another, they weren't given much thought. Now, though, we've enough leads that they're sure to be found within a few months."

"Is anything official being done about this?" Severus asked tapping the photo from the newspaper.

"To be honest," said Arthur with trepidation, "Beyond those at this table, no one else has contacted the Ministry with any suspicions about that man."

"They said Malfoy was the only one not throwing around any offensive spells," growled Moody skeptically.

"Lucius wouldn't," said Severus softly.

"Man was a Death Eater, Snape," snarled Moody as some of his old distrust of the ex-death eater arose within his emotions.

"Not all Death Eaters are murderers!" snapped Severus, aiming his cold, coal black eyes toward the man who had once been his jailor.

"Telling me there ain't no blood on your fingers, Snape?" Moody shot back.

Albus slammed a hand to the table as both men rose aggressively from their seats. "Enough!"

Ignoring Dumbledore, Moody snatched up the newspaper and growled towards Severus, "The man was a bloody Death Eater! Whether or not he was throwing offensive spells isn't the question. He fought against the Light! That's a Dementor's Kiss right there!"

Moody was hoping that Severus might lash back with some argument, but the Potions Master had noted, from the corner of his eye, the slight trembling shoulders of his godson. He moved away from the table and placed his hands upon Draco's shoulders. Draco relaxed, but only a little.

"Gentlemen," began Albus, "I think before we decide upon anything we should determine if this man is who we think he is." Severus adjusted his spectacles, then took them off, wiped the lenses, and then put them back on. "He undoubtedly resembles Lucius Malfoy, but I think all of you would agree with me when I say that man shows none of the aristocratic behavior that Lucius would have. He looks like a Muggle."

After further discussion that was without argument from either Severus or Moody, it was decided that Severus would go to the circus and interview the man in the photograph. It was when this agreement was made, and Moody, still grumbling, but mostly to himself, nearly collided with Remus Lupin emerging from the Floo.

Remus quickly cast a cleansing spell to remove the soot from his suit and the bit that had fallen on Moody.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Albus, but I have the information you wanted," Remus greeted breathlessly.

Moody moved past Remus and gruffly muttered his destination in the Floo. He was gone even before Remus realised he had not greeted the old Auror.

Remus was ushered over to the table and given a cup of tea as Albus and Severus showed him the photograph and brought him up to speed on the discussion he'd missed.

"And now, Remus, that bit of information I asked you for?" smiled Albus.

"The O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus will be at Flitwick Field, outside of Hogsmeade for approximately three weeks," replied Remus.

"They're nearby," Severus murmured. "That will make it easier to investigate."

"I'm going with you, Uncle Sev," declared Draco.

Severus glared. "No. You are not."

"But, he's my father!" shouted Draco.

"If, as the Headmaster suspects, that man has no memory of you. It would be too emotionally hard on you until we can determine the answers to several questions."

Draco slumped dejectedly in his chair. "I just don't want to sit around like a useless lump."

"It would ease my mind if you looked after Echo and Harry for me this afternoon," Severus suggested quietly.

"Will I be able to see him at some point?" Draco asked wistfully.

"You will." With that, it appeared the meeting was at an end. Arthur made his farewells and Floo'ed straight to the Ministry. As the Minister of Magic he didn't quite have the vacation time that the staff of Hogwarts had.

"I'd like to go with you, Severus," said Remus as he stood up and replaced his chair to its position.

"That's fine by me, Remus." Severus glanced at Albus who had left the table and was making himself comfortable in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "Staying awhile, Albus?" smirked Severus.

"Indeed, my boy. Minerva is having one of her hen parties," he chuckled as he leaned back in the chair and allowed his eyelids to drop. "Those tend to be rather dangerous to we of the male persuasion."

Draco left the table and made his way to the backyard. Remus glanced quickly between Severus and Albus and felt a keen tension between the two wizards. "I'd like to say hello to Harry before we leave, Severus. Do you mind?"

Severus didn't turn his attention away from the Headmaster. "Not at all. Just follow Draco. They're in the backyard."

Once Remus had left the living room, Albus opened his eyes which had been closed in feigned leisure. Severus subconsciously crossed his arms over his chest in a silent manner of how close he was to being annoyed with the older man.

"You are hoping to save Lucius from the Dementor's Kiss, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus sighed and dropped his arms to his side. "I realise that Lucius must pay for his crimes against the Light, but I do not feel he deserves the Kiss." Severus moved to the sofa and seated himself stiffly. "There were many times that it was Lucius who kept me alive long enough to return to Hogwarts with my reports." He levelled his gaze at Albus. "You know as well as I do that it never was Lucius Malfoy's choice in taking the Mark." Like so many young men back then, it was a father or an uncle who impressed their sons and nephews into Voldemort's services. Abraxas Malfoy never thought twice about forcing his heir into taking the Dark Mark.

"It is a terrible thing for the son to take on the sins of the father, Severus, yet that still does not excuse Lucius' willingness to return to Tom, and to openly show his support of a creature that was no longer a man." Albus eyed the younger wizard carefully.

"He would have lost his son," Severus said quietly.

The Headmaster's blue eyes hardened suddenly as they settled upon Severus. "So, he is to be forgiven for nearly causing Ginny Weasley's death in the Chamber of Secrets? Does his fear for his son excuse his non-action when he witnessed Harry's cruel torture in the Riddle Cemetery as the Dark Lord was made corporeal?"

Severus' own gaze blazed darkly, "We were mired in amber, Albus! With no way to escape. Many of the Death Eaters were men who were afraid for their families. They knew, even back when Voldemort still retained some of his humanity, that he would not hesitate to destroy their families if it made his Death Eaters loyal to him."

"Ah," declared Albus. "Then that excuses him."

"No, Headmaster!" snarled Severus. "It does not!" Severus had risen to his feet and was now pacing agitatedly. "Did I not tell you how Lucius was seen by the Dark Lord? Voldemort endowed that despicable Rat Peter Pettigrew with more respect than he did Lucius. The Dark Lord only saw Lucius Malfoy as an arse-licking buffoon. He delighted in torturing the man with images of his slaughtered family."

Albus caught Severus by the sleeve of his robe as the younger man made to continue his angry pacing beyond his mentor's view. "I know that Lucius was your only advocate when the Marauders hurt you. I know that you felt as close to him as once you did to Lily Evans. I also know of those times when Tom had so broken you in a fit of pique, that you were senseless and never knew how you made it back to Hogwarts." Severus glanced down curiously at the elder wizard. Albus shifted so he could better see sideways as his gaze caught the younger wizard's gaze.

"Lucius?" asked Severus. He had never known how he'd gotten back to Hogwarts back when the Dark Lord was still a man. He'd always thought that perhaps he'd enough will to Apparate automatically to Hogwarts gates.

Albus nodded. "As you know, I kept vigil from my office window whenever you were summoned. I would never, for one minute, turn my gaze from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I never wanted to inadvertently leave you to the elements when you were injured. So, I saw Lucius. It was he that would cast a Lumos with your wand so you'd be easily found in the dusky fog of early morning."

"I never knew that," Severus said softly as he resumed his place on the sofa.

"My boy, Lucius will not escape serving some time in Azkaban. Like many of us, he made some very foolish choices that have disheartening consequences. You can be thankful for Kingsley Shacklebolt's recent passion in regards to updating our decidedly Medieval prison practices. The Reform of Azkaban is one thing that is bringing our magical world closer to the 20th century."

The two wizards were both quiet, then Severus spoke, "Whatever his story may be when we confront him, I wish to offer him some semblance of hope."

Albus leaned over and patted Severus' arm. He smiled and the twinkle had returned to his eyes. "For the many times that Lucius preserved your life, I will stand with him when the time comes."

Severus gave his mentor a taut smile before letting his breath out in relief. Standing, he smoothed his trousers. "I'd better go and find the werewolf before he teaches my son to howl." The Potions Master then smirked at the Headmaster. "Are you staying, Albus?"

Albus leaned back in the comfortable chair. "Hen party, Severus," reminded Dumbledore with a cheeky smile. "I may be here all afternoon." Lacing his long fingers over his abdomen and smile still upon his face, Dumbledore relaxed, closed his eyes, and was very quickly lost within a slumbering embrace.

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it. Two chapters in to the new story. Make sure you sign up for Story Alerts so you don't miss any new chapters. And finally, what does everyone thing of this development?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Death Eater & The Rat - Third in the Second Chance Series  
Chapter 3 - Not All Death Eaters Are Evil**_

* * *

The journey from Fairwinds Estate (the Snape residence) to Flitwick Field was a short Apparation jaunt. Severus and Remus arrived on a gently canted hill that sloped down into the valley below them that housed the O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus. The big tent was up -- obviously an Albus Dumbledore inspired monstrosity in garish yellow and green stripes. The big top was at the center of a seething community of circus performers and crew.

The circus, on the surface, appeared no different than Muggle circuses, and according to Remus' information on this one, they sometimes performed just for Muggles. However, their next three weeks the performers would entertain the wizarding community of Hogsmeade and any witch or wizard who traveled far to join the crowds within the big top.

The circus people were scrambling around, some in costume, some not, in preparation for their first show tomorrow in the early afternoon. No one seemed at all troubled by the snow upon the ground that was fast turning into mud where the circus had been set up.

Remus and Severus descended into the controlled chaos intent upon looking for someone in charge. Remus' information on the circus showed that the O'Gilvy Brothers had once been Sean and Orin O'Gilvy. The brothers had retired about four years ago and sold the circus. Just who the new owner was, Remus had not had time enough to discover.

As the two wizards walked amongst the colourful parade of circus folk, suspicious and wary gazes kept an eye on them.

Circus people, whether Muggle or Magical, are a tight knit community. They protect their own and all outsiders are viewed with distrust. With not a single person dressed in wizarding robes, Remus and Severus stuck out like sore thumbs. Each time they tried to approach someone, the person being advanced upon slid expertly away, his or her exit protected surreptitiously by their kind. After a half hour of such behavior, Severus was prepared to ignore Circus etiquette and shout for Lucius. His deliberate act of rudeness was thwarted by a young woman's voice. Only she did not address Severus, but Remus instead.

"Truly my eyes are deceiving me! Is that my friend, Remus Lupin?"

Both men turned to face the woman and Remus remembered the young woman at once. On a trip to a Muggle fair with Harry last year, Remus and Harry had met this enigmatic woman who was doing face painting. She went by the name of Journey Leeds.

Remus would have answered, but his eyes were caught by Journey's remarkable amber coloured eyes. Her dark blonde hair did not have any streaks of colour this time, but instead thin braids had been woven into her hair that trapped small feathers and beads. A sharp nudge from Severus' elbow shocked Remus out of his trance.

"Miss Leeds..." he began.

"Journey, if you would?" she smiled. "Now, please introduce me to your impatient friend."

Remus briefly hesitated, then introduced them. "Severus Snape, this is Journey Leeds. She is the young woman that painted Harry's face at the fair last year."

Severus bowed his head sharply and was rather taken aback when Journey gave him a slight curtsey in return. Severus was a stickler for the old fashioned wizarding etiquette. Such manners, these days, was seen more amongst the more priveleged of magical folk, or the elderly.

"I hadn't expected to see you in such a place as this," commented Remus looking at the circus people who watched beneath veiled eyes as the two wizards finally made contact.

"Autumn and Winter this circus is my home," smiled Journey as she spread her arms outward. "Muggle fairs are a welcome summer break from the business of a magical circus."

"Perhaps you can direct us to the owner, Miss Leeds?" asked Severus.

"That would be me, Mr. Snape." Her gaze flickered between the two wizards as an uncomfortable silence threatened to appear. "What brings you to my circus? Tickets for the big top show? Tokens for the games and rides?"

Severus produced the photo he'd cut from the Daily Prophet. He unfolded it and showed it to Journey; his index finger tapping upon the man hammering the tent sticks into the ground.

"We're looking for this man," said Severus.

Journey glanced down at the photograph and then returned her gaze to the Potions Master. "Who do you believe him to be?" Her question was blunt and there was a distinct air of challenge in it towards Severus.

Severus carefully kept his temper in check, but not soon enough to stop an irritated scowl from appearing on his face. He had no intention of giving her Lucius' name. Unfortunately, Remus, who was about as subtle as the Whomping Willow, disclosed nearly all in a single breath.

"We believe him to be Lucius Malfoy who is..."

"Lupin!" snarled Severus. Remus stopped speaking and for a moment he did not understand why the other wizard was angry with him. A sharp, darkened glance of Severus' depthless eyes and the werewolf realised his mistake.

Severus folded up the photograph. His voice was clipped as his annoyance with Remus crept through it. "I count him as a friend, Miss Leeds. I had thought him dead until I saw that photo this morning."

"We are..." Remus stopped as he received another warning glare from Severus. He let out a dramatic sigh, irritated himself, but with Severus.

"Would you at least speak to the gentleman on our behalf, Miss Leeds?" requested Severus with as much courtesy as he was able to muster.

Journey canted her head in acknowledgment. "If he is willing to speak to you, how are you to be reached?" asked the circus owner.

"Severus Snape at Fairwinds," Severus informed Journey. "I invite you to Floo call at any time."

There it seemed the conversation ended. Severus, and Remus, rather reluctantly, turned away. Journey was several steps away when she turned slightly and called out to the two wizards.

"Mr. Snape, before you go, how soon might trouble be arriving?"

As Severus deliberated the question, Journey walked back towards the two wizards, closing the gap between them.

Severus regarded Journey Leeds for nearly a minute without answering. He knew that she could very well send Lucius away instead of keeping him at the circus if he answered with the complete truth.

Journey spoke again when it seemed no answer to her question was forthcoming. "The circus has always held the reputation of harboring those penitents with questionable backgrounds. The wizard I know is not the one you know." Her amber eyes locked with the Potions Master's dark gaze. "If I asked you to forget him, would you trust that his future is with us and not you?"

Severus finally responded. His tone was polite, but firm. "I cannot do that because I know his past will catch up with him sooner than later. You are unable to protect him from that. Not while you're here."

Journey inclined her head a fraction. "Expect a Floo call from me this evening, Potions Master." With that, Severus was dismissed. Journey cast her gaze upon Remus and gave him a genteel smile. "We shall meet again, Remus." Her hand grazed his and then she turned away. Remus, once again under her spell watched Journey until she vanished into the crowd.

"Lupin! Are your intentions to join the circus?" Remus gave Severus a slightly puzzled glance. Severus sighed in exasperation. "We're leaving."

* * *

Remus returned to Grimmauld Place while Severus went on back home to Fairwinds. He was met by a very nervous godson.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco was wringing his hands.

"I was not able to see the man, Draco," Severus quickly soothed the younger man.

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

"Draco, allow me to see to my wife and to find out where my son is and then I shall tell you what I do know."

"Harry's up in the playroom," Draco enlightened his godfather. "Echo's in the parlor with Dobby."

Severus motioned for Draco to follow him as they went into the cosier parlor that Echo was favouring lately. As they entered they paused at the scene before them. Echo was stretched out on a blue velvet chaise. Sitting on the edge was a very patient house elf that was teaching Echo how to crochet.

"No, no, Missy Madame!" With his long fingers he began delicately moving her fingers to the proper positions. "Is to be keeping fingers like this. Hands is part of crocheting machine, Missy Madame."

Echo studied her fingers, the single crochet needle, and the pale lavender yarn she was working with. She performed a few stiches and grinned. Dobby clapped his hands together. The elf let out a squeak as he saw Severus and Draco standing in the doorway.

"Severus! Look at what Dobby's been teaching me!" She held up the small bit of crocheted yarn.

Severus sqinted at the bit of yarn. "Is that a tiny sock?"

"A bootie, dear. For the baby." She untangled her fingers from the yarn and the half formed bootie. "What happened at the circus?"

Severus removed his outer winter cloak and draped it on the clothes tree in the corner of the parlor. "Dobby, please bring Harry down from the playroom, would you?"

Dobby jumped to his feet. "Yes, Master Sir!" He vanished with a pop.

Severus sat down on the lounger by his wife's feet. Draco tried to hover nervously, but his godfather pointed him to an empty chair. Once he had seated himself, rather stiffly, he silently asked his godfather about the man who might be his father.

"Remus and I had no difficulty wandering around the circus grounds, but no one was inclined to speak with us. Just as we were about to head back home, we were greeted by the owner."

"One of the O'Gilvy brothers?" asked Draco.

Severus shook his head. "A young woman who appeared to know Remus. She works the Muggle fairs during spring and summer. Journey Leeds is her name."

"Why wouldn't she let you see my father?" there was a very faint whine to his voice.

Severus gave the young man a slightly annoyed glance. "Circus people are notorious for protecting their own. Theirs is a very insular life and they rarely, if ever, allow outsiders within their circle."

"Hi, dad. Am I in trouble?" asked Harry as he walked cautiously into the parlor.

Severus gave his son a mock scowl. "Have you caused trouble while I was gone?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been drawing." Harry settled himself beside his father. He whispered, "Can we do some more work on the surprise?"

Severus smirked and chuckled quietly. "It hasn't been quite 48 hours, yet, son."

"What surprise is this?" asked Echo, her curiosity piqued.

"Harry, you need to practice keeping silent about secrets," admonished Severus, tickling the boy's ribs with his long fingers. Harry giggled and slid away from his father and retreated over to his big brother.

Echo tried to stare down her husband so that he would reveal whatever the secret might be.

"Sorry, Beauty, but this concerns a project just between Harry and I." A glance towards his godson revealed that Harry was trying to soothe his big brother's worry by his presence, but it didn't appear to be working. "Draco. Why don't you give Hermione a call and see if she might like to come to dinner tonight?"

Draco nodded absently, then suddenly shook himself from his stupor. "Right! Good idea, Uncle Severus." Draco rose from his chair and left the parlor. Trailing behind him was his shadow: Harry.

* * *

Draco sat with Hermione's back to his chest on the loveseat that took center place in the circular, glassed in, small arboretum that sat the length of a slate stone walkway from the main house. As Draco spoke softly, he was idly plaiting his betrothed's curly hair.

"I just don't know if I should be happy or terrified that my father seems to have survived," Draco huffed slowly.

"You told me he never abused you," prompted Hermione.

"Not like Crabbe and Goyle were abused by their fathers. Vince's father used to actually use the Cruciatus Curse on him to get him to do homework. Now that man was a seriously disturbed individual." He paused for a moment and then began unraveling the braids in Hermione's hair. He was careful not to tug her hair. "My father liked shouting. He was so much taller than I when I was young and his voice would take on this timbre.. it was like a knife to one's vitals. And, to be honest, he did hit me sometimes."

"He knew it was wrong, though, didn't he, Draco? I mean, the portkey that he gave you?" Hermione shifted, making herself more comfortable.

"I always hoped that was what it meant. It wasn't as though there were lots of Death Eater stuff going on. Voldemort was nothing but ash as I grew up. Oh! And I was barely a year old when Voldemort was still spouting about Pureblood supremacy. Father would get into these moods, though, when any of the Death Eaters came to call. I learned quickly to just stay out of his way."

Hermione asked cautiously, "Did Lucius ever hurt any Muggles or Muggle-born?"

Draco shrugged. "Possibly, but I can't say for certain." Draco shifted, slouching a bit into the comfort of Hermione. "I think he did, though I'm pretty certain he didn't get some sick thrill out of it like Aunt Bella did." He shivered as he recalled the few times Bellatrix Lestrange came to Malfoy Manor. His father had always appeared to act carefully around the mad witch. "There was this one night I remember... I was just turned five..."

_Draco Malfoy stirred uneasily from the down comfort of his large bed. He'd had another nightmare, but blessedly could remember none of it. What was left was the fear. At his tender age, he had learned quickly not to seek out his mother when he needed reassurance. A few, rare times, his father would be there for a soothing word, but Lucius never hugged his son. It would only weaken him._

_Impy, Draco's nanny elf, watched over him and she went to his side to see what was wrong. Draco sniffed and wiped at his nose with his silk pyjama sleeve. Impy magically cleaned the soiled sleeve out of habit._

_"I don't want you!" Draco sniffed again as tears trailed down his pale cheeks. The only person who really took time to comfort him from his nightmares was his godfather._

_Before Impy could attempt to comfort her young charge, a shout reverberated through Malfoy Manor. Draco ducked under his covers, but only for a brief second. Curiosity got the better of him and pushing Impy away from himself, he padded, barefoot, out of his bedroom and down the long hallway whose floor was tiled with very cold white marble._

_Draco stopped exactly where the walls ended and the ornate, carved railing that trailed down the grand staircase began. He could see his father, kneeling upon the cold, marble floor of the entryway. Lucius' usually perfect hair was matted with blood, and more blood stained the midnight black robe he wore. A silver mask had fallen near one of Lucius' hands. Draco grimaced as the coppery, offensive odour of the blood reached him._

_Narcissa was standing within the narrow, tall doorway that was the entrance to the Malfoy Library. Her arms were leisurely crossed over her bosom and she looked upon her husband with a cold disdain._

_"How fortunate for Abraxas that he's already passed beyond the Veil, Lucius. He'd be mortified at your tears," spat Narcissa._

_Lucius flicked his wand and sent the silver mask hurtling towards his wife. "Wear it! You cold-hearted harridan! You and that vile sister of yours are a matched set!"_

_Narcissa gave a sniff and then turned, vanishing back into the library. The doors didn't slam shut, but shut slowly, and annoyingly silently._

_For a moment Lucius remained on the floor. He shrugged out of his Death Eater robes and glared at the blood that had seeped through to tarnish his tailor made suit. Leaving behind robes and mask, he rose to his feet and took two steps at a time as he strode purposefully up the grand staircase._

_Draco scrambled away from his hiding place and slipped behind one of the granite pillars that decorated the hallway. He was still small enough to back into the slight niche against the wall and thus hide effectively from his father. With his thumb in his mouth to aid in him staying quiet, Draco watched his father stomp down the hallway and to his bedroom. His door slammed shut so hard, that a bust of some long dead relative fell off its plinth and shattered._

_Lucius' bedroom door whispered open and the Death Eater poked his wand out. "Reparo!" The bust repaired itself and resumed its place on the plinth, the door closed again but softly this time._

_Draco didn't move for some time. He even tried to hold his breath, but that didn't work. Finally, he ventured forth from his hiding place. He knew he ought to go right back to bed and forget everything, but he couldn't. He was drawn to the door of his father's bedroom. He carefully placed his ear against the door and was astonished at what he could barely hear; Lucius was crying???_

_The little boy leaned a bit more against the door and was caught off guard when it slipped quickly open, depositing him in a tangle of arms and legs upon the plush, white carpet in his father's bedroom. Lucius' sobs stopped abruptly as he glared hotly down at his son._

_"What are you...?" Lucius wasn't allowed to finish his scathing words. Draco, being posessed of rare bravery, neared his father and asked him if he was hurt. Lucius continued to glare at his son until he realised that Draco wasn't staring at him, but at the blood stains on his clothing._

_"Daddy?" Draco was supposed to call his father 'Father', but he was terrified by the blood, and the bruises upon Lucius' face and hands, and the fact that moments ago his father had been weeping._

_"Come here, Dragon," Lucius voice was hoarse and laced with an emotion Draco could not identify._

_Draco stepped up to stand in front of his father. He yelped, expecting a scolding, but was startled as Lucius drew him tightly to his chest. After a moment, he carefully drew his son up and rested him on his lap._

_At first, Draco was stunned by his father's embrace. Lucius Malfoy did not do hugs. Such affection was beneath the noble lord of Family Malfoy._

_Draco, luxuriating in the gentle embrace of his father, curled up a bit more comfortably. His cheek was laid against Lucius' chest and he could hear its agitated beat._

_Lucius held his son until Draco became so relaxed he fell asleep in his father's embrace. Draco never recalled how he had gotten into his bed when he woke the next morning, but he was certain his father had put him to bed._

Hermione ended the recollection when she turned slightly and reminded Draco, "Lucius tried to kill Harry. Over an elf."

Draco stiffened and Hermione instinctively pulled away. "Father could have cared less about Dobby. As house elfs went in my home, he was a useless thing. After that episode with the diary and the Chamber of Secrets, my father disappeared for two weeks. When he returned, he'd been so badly beaten that even my mother was sick at heart upon seeing him. She hovered by his bed that whole month he took to recover, but she never touched him."

Hermione took Draco's hand. "What could have happened? Do you know?"

Draco shook his head and then sighed. "I had no idea then, but now I am certain that he was punished by the other Death Eaters for failing their Master." He drew Hermione back into his embrace and kissed the crown of her head. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and buried his face in the clean smell of her soft hair.

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore is correct in believing that some of the Death Eaters were just family men protecting their wives and children?" asked Hermione.

"Having a philosophy of 'pureblood superiority' doesn't necessarily make a wizard or witch evil. Just prejudiced."

The young couple were both quiet for several long minutes as both were lost in thought. Finally, Hermione spoke, breaking the silence.

"Draco, are you really feeling terrified about your father possibly being alive?"

Draco didn't reply right away. When he finally did speak, it was slow and deliberate. "I made a mistake. In our fourth year." Draco suddenly stopped talking. Hermione could feel the increase of his heartbeats. She pulled away from him and turned to face him.

"What mistake?" she prompted.

"During the Tri-Wizard Tournament there was a lot of talk in the Slytherin dormitories about... about the Dark Lord. The seventh years were making it sound like being a Death Eater was the greatest thing to be."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You asked to become a Death Eater???"

Draco nodded his head miserably. "To say that my father was angry is an understatement. He was absolutely furious. Uncle Severus summoned me to his quarters and my father was there.

_A summons from his godfather wasn't unusual, but this term Draco was a little bit resentful over the fact that it hadn't occured more. Because of that, Draco really hadn't hurried down to the dungeons. He had come across Blaise Zabini and chatted with him for a bit before continuing his trek down to his godfather's quarters. He was about to touch the stone wall that hid the door to his godfather's home when the door flashed into being and he was suddenly staring up at a very perturbed Potions Master._

_"Mr. Malfoy," Severus hissed darkly. "You are late by nearly thirty minutes. Was my note not clear enough?"_

_"I didn't think..." Draco began his excuse._

_"It's becoming obvious to me that you rarely do think, Mr. Malfoy."_

_Draco was about to employ one of his many excuses when a voice from within his godfather's chambers sent ice trickling down his spine._

_"Draco Lucien Malfoy!"_

_The young Slytherin wilted visibly. He looked up at his godfather, hoping to see a hint of sympathy, but there was none. Instead, Severus held up a parchment he recognised as the letter he sent most recently to his father. His Head of House's expression darkened considerably with evident disappointment. Severus merely stepped aside, allowing Draco to step within his godfather's quarters._

_Lucius Malfoy, dressed in pale blue robes, looked like the formidable Boreas, the Greek god of Winter. His pale grey eyes stared down angrily at his son. At some point he had raised his snake headed cane threateningly. Draco stepped backwards uneasily, and trod on his godfather's foot. Severus caught the boy and squeezed his shoulders in assurance. He would not let Lucius strike him._

_Lucius brought his cane down sharply upon the floor. Draco flinched at the cracking noise it made._

_"Explain this foolish request, Draco!" snapped Lucius._

_"Dormer, Grayson, and Lindlow... they were showing off their Marks..."_

_"Ah." Lucius voice clipped with sarcasm. "You would follow the seventh years as a sheep, would you?"_

_Draco swallowed drily as he knew that his father sarcastic guess was only too close to the truth. The draw of secrets, of power, of the cool tattoos that marked the Dark Lords Chosen... he had been drawn in by the spell of their tales._

_"I thought that you'd want me to pledge myself, father," Draco said almost too softly._

_Severus noted the very quick expression of pain in his old friend's eyes. It vanished quickly as Lucius stepped closer to his son._

_"How many times have I told you that you must never follow another. Think for yourself, Draco!" He summoned the letter from Severus' hand. His eyes dropped to it, and he read an excerpt aloud, "...I should like to be like the other boys, father. I wish to be at your side before the Dark Lord when he returns..." Lucius suddenly crushed the parchment and threw it into the fireplace._

_"You are a foolish. Little. Boy!" snarled Lucius as he advanced upon his son. "When have I ever intimated that I would pledge you to the Dark Lord?" The sharpness in Lucius' words made it seem that the elder Malfoy had not found his son worthy of such an honor._

_"I... but... well..." Draco stammered. His cheeks reddened as he heard his own, lame, stutter. He felt suddenly ill._

_"Answer me, you stupid whelp!!" roared Lucius and Draco pressed back further against his godfather._

_Severus crossed his arms gently, but firmly, over his godson. His dark eyes commanded Lucius to give him his attention. "The boy realises he made a mistake, Lucius. Like any child his age, he is easily influenced by his peers."_

_Lucius seethed with anger beneath the facade of appearing to listen solemnly to the black-clad wizard. Severus' deep, ebony eyes flashed with a dark flame that had the older man taking an instinctive, wary step back. His anger faded drastically and the charming expression that he often used when dealing with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was present._

_"Surely you can understand my anger, Severus. You, too, were angry as well when I showed you the letter," his voice held that honeyed tone that was a Siren's song to those who wanted someone to lead them, but Severus had long ago learned to Occlude against such manipulation._

_Severus glowered and resisted the urge to push Draco behind him. His wand hand twitched and Lucius paled. Although Severus still had his arms crossed protectively over his son's chest, Lucius had seen this look before; in battle. The suspicion that Severus was skilled at wandless, silent magic, a rumour many of the Death Eaters whispered about, caused Lucius to clamp down upon his anger towards his son._

_A slight ripple of change flowed over Lucius Malfoy as he put his anger in check and returned his bearing from angered father, to the smooth aristocrat that he was in public. Glancing momentarily away from Severus, Lucius straightened his robes, and then allowed his eyes to drift over his son and back to the Potions Master._

_"I entrust my son to you, Severus," Lucius spoke coolly, almost as though his words were an afterthought. He brushed past, not sparing a glance at his son._

_Draco was not going to let his father go that easily. He knew he'd been wrong to ask to be pledged to the Dark Lord; his father's anger was proof of that. He had thought his father would approve. As usual, he was caught in a miasma of confusion. Adult things were being exchanged, innuendo, cryptic words. He suddenly wrenched away from his godfather's restraint and caught his father by his sleeve._

_Lucius spun tightly around, and was about to lash out, but Draco spoke first. "I just want you to be proud of me, father."_

_Draco was certain the back-handed slap was going to show up. He didn't want to get hit, but he felt that this time he should not back down so meekly as he usually did. He tried not to flinch, as he saw in slow motion, his father's hand stretch out towards him. Instead of the expected blow, Lucius tenderly cupped his son's cheek in his cool hand.  
_  
_"If you pay heed to your uncle's counsel, Dragon," Lucius spoke very softly. It seemed as though the elder Malfoy might say more, but he didn't. His hand lingered a moment longer, and then Lucius was vanishing through the door and into the dungeons of Hogwarts._

"That was the last time I ever saw my father," Draco sighed sadly.

"It sounds as though his heart wasn't as black as many believe," commented Hermione gently. "At least, not where you were concerned."

"Uncle Severus used to tell me that my father was a much kinder person during his years at Hogwarts. He used to tell me that if he'd met my father after he'd taken the Mark, he'd never have struck up a friendship with my godfather."

Draco rose from the chaise and walked over to one of the glass sides of the arboretum. The sun was setting, turning all the new fallen snow into a rainbow of fiery reflection. He leaned back slightly as Hermione slipped her arms about his waist and pressed her cheek against his back.

"Lucius Malfoy was not a good man, Hermione," Draco spoke through a soft sigh. "I know he hurt a lot of good people. He probably even m-m-m-murdered..." Draco leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the arboretum.

Hermione gave her beloved a squeeze. He turned in her arms, draping his own over the Gryffindor girl's shoulders. He gave her a quick kiss and then drew her close against him. Draco smiled as Hermione's head tucked neatly beneath his chin.

* * *

Echo and Harry were in the parlor playing chess near the fireplace. Severus was futilely reading the latest issue of _The Apothecarian_. Every few minutes he would pinch the bridge of his nose and would re-read the last paragraph. He had no idea what the article was about, but it had kept him from glancing over at the Floo every five minutes.

The mutterings of Echo's chess piece, the King, drew Severus away from the ineffectual reading of his periodical. He tossed it onto the coffee table, rose to his feet and walked over to see who was winning.

At just that moment, the flames in the fireplace whooshed into the familiar green color. Instead of the expected head of the circus owner, a heavy piece of folded parchment was spat out through the flames and onto the hearth.

Severus moved over to the hearth and picked up the message. Without moving away from the fire, he opened the letter and glanced at the penmanship. Lucius' penmanship had always been flawless. His letters were tiny and precise, except where it would deviate to grand spectacle of flourishes and loops. This handwriting was neat, not quite precise, and there was an inexplicable ink blotch that had dried with the imprint of a small, human, palm.

Finally ignoring the mystery of the handwriting, he began to read the letter aloud:

_Master Snape,_

_I feel an immediate trust as I write your name and that worries me. I know that I am wanted by the law for crimes committed during the war. Despite this, my instinct forces me to trust you. I would be pleased to meet you, on the Muggle side of London, at Grey Oaks Pub tomorrow, at noon._

_Sincerely,_

_L._

Severus frowned. "L?"

Harry interrupted his father's thoughts. "Can I go to London with you, dad?"

"Not tomorrow, Harry. This is important business and there could be a possibility you might get hurt." Severus spoke so blithely, that he didn't immediately pick up on his son's fear.

"Dad!" Harry had been calling for his father twice before his worried shout got through. Severus turned to look down upon his son who quickly wrapped himself around his father like the giant squid wrapped around its prey.

"Please don't go someplace dangerous," pleaded Harry.

Severus' ruffled his son's silky, black hair. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said that. I'll be fine, I promise."

Harry nervously curled his fist into his father's dressing gown. His voice was soft with trepidation, "But, dad... everyone says Draco's father was a dangerous man. That he wasn't nice and even..." his voice dropped lower, "...killed people."

Severus sighed inwardly. This would not be an easy concern to answer. Sitting down, he gently pulled his son close until Harry was leaning against his father's legs.

"Not every Death Eater was evil, Harry. When Lucius Malfoy became a Death Eater, it was by his own father's will that he was given the Mark. All Lucius had ever wanted was to run his father's empire, to add to it, and to have a family. Voldemort turned him into a slave and nearly destroyed all that Lucius hoped to have."

Severus paused as he watched his young son frowning in thought. He didn't think Harry would really understand and so he was rather impressed when his son spoke slowly.

"Sooo you're saying that Draco's father had to do bad things or Voldy-mort would kill Draco?" He lifted his face to see if he were right.

Severus smiled. "You are a very intelligent child, Harry. That's it exactly."

"He's in trouble, then, isn't he, dad? The Aurors are only going to see him as someone bad and he'll get the Dementor's Kiss. That will make Draco cry, I think."

Harry's brow beetled in consternation and he chewed his thumb. Severus gently removed Harry's thumb from his mouth and then lifted his son into his lap.

"I promise you, Harry, we will do everything we can for Lucius Malfoy." Severus kissed Harry's brow and then scooted the child off his lap. "Time to get ready for bed, my boy." Harry gave his mother a kiss on her cheek, and he gave his father a quick hug. Just as he was starting up the stairs, his father warned, "This time put toothpaste on your toothbrush!"

"Yes, sir, dad!"

"Severus," Echo spoke as she stared down at the letter from "L". "The way he writes... it's as if he doesn't have any memory of you."

"I had thought that as well. According to Alastor Moody, Lucius was the victim of several stray spells before he caught the wizard in a Binding Spell," Severus explained. "It's quite possible that one of the spells messed up his memory. I'll know tomorrow."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all liked this long chapter. Since I won't be able to post weekly, I intend to give you, my dear readers, longer chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 4 - A Very Different Lucius**_

* * *

Muggle London, especially during the tail end of the Christmas holidays, was a morass of people and autos darting here and there. Horns honked, Muggles shouted, children screeched with overly loud, obnoxious laughter.

Although raised in the Muggle world, Severus had yearned for another world from the moment he learned he was a wizard. He hated the noise and the smell of the Muggle world and much preferred the general "old worldliness" of the wizard world.

As a spy, though, he had sometimes been forced to spend weeks in some of the worst areas inhabited by Muggles. He'd hated it then, as well, but oftentimes it was safer for him than being near magical folk.

Severus Snape's meeting with "L" from the O'Gilvy circus was to take place in Muggle London. The pub, Grey Oaks, was only a few blocks from The Leaky Cauldron.

The wizard had transfigured his robes into a charcoal grey suit. His outer cloak had been transfigured into a knee length, black wool coat. The rest of his Muggle outfit consisted of a bowler hat on his dark hair, a pair of black leather gloves and his dragon-hide boots that passed easily for snakeskin. His outfit was not entirely up to fashion for men, but he had a "moneyed" look that gave him a right to have what was considered "acceptable eccentricities".

The Grey Oaks Pub was quiet as he stepped through the heavy, wooden double doors. His nose wrinkled as he took in the cloying odour of burning tobacco. Underneath that was the more pleasant aromas of pine, and lemon oil wood polish.

With a very slight twitch of his hand, he cast a Filtering Charm that would keep his surrounding air free of the more unpleasant odours that wafted through the dimly lit pub.

Taking in his surroundings, Severus' mind noted the number of patrons and possible outlets for escape. Such behavior had become second nature to him as a spy for the Light.

A very large fireplace was at the center of the pub and the tall flames kept the interior of the drinking establishment warm. The furniture was all raw pine, round tables with four chairs each. The bar, at the rear of the pub, was deeply stained oak and resembled most pubs with mirrors behind the bartender, as well as all the colourful bottles that held the many spirits served to patrons.

Finally, Severus' senses settled upon a familiar face seated at a table near one of the frost painted windows.

It puzzled Severus that Lucius Malfoy had not used a glamour to hide his distinctive looks. In London, he was merely a striking man with grey eyes and pale, white-blonde hair that usually hung loosely down his back. In the wizarding world, he was well known and with a newly announced bounty upon his Death Eater head, it would be suicide just walking down Diagon Alley.

The Lucius Malfoy that looked slowly up from his steaming cup of coffee wore his hair in a neat braid down his back that was adorned by a soft leather braid wrap as worn by Native American Indians. His Muggle clothing consisted of an Irish cable-knit sweater in a heather and cream colour, hardwashed, deep indigo jeans, and distinctive western cowboy boots that had seen better days. On an empty chair to his left was a wool pea-coat; the type favoured even into the present, by fishermen. Most disconcerting was the weathered look of Lucius' skin. Once, almost as pale as Severus, hard work as muscle for the circus had given the once aristocratic nobleman not quite a tan, but a healthy, warm colour. There was nervousness emanating from the man, but Severus had expected that. What he didn't expect was the deeper contented ease of his old friend's body language.

Severus paused for a moment and watched as Lucius hesitated uneasily before rising to his feet and beckoning the Potions Master to share his table.

Stepping forward, Severus was once again caught off guard as Lucius stuck out his hand in readiness for a handshake. Lucius as a well-bred, highly-mannered Pureblood would NEVER step to such an intimate greeting. Severus hesitated, then took the proffered hand.

Lucius' grip was strong. The slim, aristocratic fingers were stained, and sported a dozen or more scars, and callouses. Long gone were the manicured hands that the aristocrat had favoured.

"Severus Snape?" questioned the lost wizard in the cultured voice that was so distinctively Lucius Malfoy.

Severus nodded, and found he could not conceal his frown. _Did Lucius not remember him?_ "Lucius?" he asked, half in question, half in challenge as he seated himself opposite.

"Hmm. Not quite, Master Snape." Lucius waved a waitress over and ordered more coffee for them both.

"You bear an uncanny resemblance to a man I once called friend," commented Severus with a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

"That is why I chose to honor your request to speak to me. What I know of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape I have gleaned from the newspapers and..." He took a sip of the bitter brew and then continued, "...and nightmares."

"You've lost your memory," concluded Severus.

"You would think so," smirked the blonde haired wizard, reminding Severus of the man he once was. "However, it is a curse that has separated me from who I once was. The only time I am able to access those memories are through my nightmares." Lucius shifted his chair slightly and draped his right leg over his left knee. He regarded Severus solemnly.

"I realise, Master Snape, that I am wanted for Death Eater crimes and I take a huge risk by allowing my picture to have been taken for the Daily Prophet. From just the lurid tales in the Daily Prophet, I must admit that I am not eager to know my past." His hand shook slightly as he picked up his coffee cup. "I had hoped that you would be the one to come looking for me." He chuckled softly although there was no mirth in it. "Considering you were the only one who has come to verify what they saw in the newspaper, I'm a bit insulted that the Aurors have yet to discover my presence."

"Auror Alastor Moody is aware of your presence. As a favour he is keeping that information to himself. Moody is, however, waiting to give you Veritaserum to verify that you were trapped and a slave to the Dark Lord," explained Severus.

Lucius chuckled sourly and shook his head. "Veritaserum will not work, Master Snape. Unless you have a potion that will unlock my memories, your Auror Moody will only know of my last four years with the circus."

Severus' fingers drummed lightly on the table top. Shrewdly he inquired, "Why risk this life you have now by inviting the truth of your past into it?"

"Because of my nightmares. By those alone I would have considered myself an evil man, and cowardly though my actions might be, I would have remained hidden. I had dreamt of you, Master Snape, and that threw doubt onto what I thought I knew of my past." Lucius finished his coffee and glared down into the empty cup. He then raised his grey eyes and leveled them upon the wizard across from him.

"What did your dream tell you of me?" asked Severus carefully.

"Friendship." He leaned slightly forward, his gaze never straying from Severus' dark eyes. "You're hardly a popular wizard because no matter what you've done to redeem yourself, there are those out there who hate you. However, I've read the articles and saw the photos of you with your son in the Daily Prophet. You made a mistake. I believe that I could only befriend someone who understood what we both survived."

"Your son wishes to see you," Severus said bluntly. He had heard what Lucius said, but the man's openess was unnerving him. Lucius had always liked games. He could be as infuriatingly cryptic as Albus Dumbledore sometimes was.

Lucius stiffened in distress. "Draco. My son." He bowed his head and pressed his palms against his forehead. "He must despise me."

Severus slowly shook his head. "Draco has always craved your approval, Lucius. Unfortunately, he had a terrible habit of going after that approval in the worst possible of ways. You played the willing sycophant to Voldemort for the sake of your family. I know that there were many times you wanted to be the father he needed, but you and I both knew that to show such weakness could easily get you killed."

Lucius raised his head from his hands. "I need my memories back, Severus. Is it possible?"

"You'll need to return with me to my home, Fairwinds. I need to do an analysis to discover just what sort of spell afflicts your memory. Are you able to leave the circus for a few days?" asked Severus.

"My... responsibilities are being taken care of." Lucius stood and grabbed up his coat and threw it on casually.

Severus hesitated at Lucius' odd pause. As the man strode past him to the door of the pub, he knew that Lucius was hiding something from him.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and Harry's father would hopefully be home, soon. Echo was asleep on her chaise lounge in the parlor, and Harry and Dobby were at his art workstation near the large picture window in the living room. Harry was drawing Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, from memory while Dobby coloured with studied intensity in Harry's colouring book of abstract patterns.

"Dobby?" Harry began his question, not looking up from his drawing.

"Yes Friend Harry?" Dobby grinned as he adjusted the two knit caps he was wearing on his head. He had never known of any house elf that became a friend of someone in the family they were bound to. It delighted him everytime he thought of the little boy who was very sincere in his friendship towards the elf.

"You served the Malfoys once, right?" He picked up an orange crayon, stared at it a moment, and then began to colour his drawing.

"Dobby serve Malfoys for two centuries."

Harry's large, green eyes lifted from his drawing and propped his chin on the palm of one hand. "Were they all bad like the Blacks were? Well, except Sirius, cuz he really was a good guy."

Dobby shook his head vigorously, dislodging his caps. He righted them, and then replied, "No, no, Harry. There be many good Malfoys Dobby served under. Abraxas Malfoy..." Dobby shuddered and his hands were suddenly twisting the hem of the Hawaiian shirt Dumbledore had given him for Christmas.

"That's Draco's grandfather," murmured Harry. "Dad says he was really bad."

"Yes, yes he was. Very scary. Very evil. Abraxas Malfoy was first of Dark Wizard's Original 13."

"Original 13?" Harry handed Dobby a green crayon. The house elf coloured a bit more and then sighed heavily.

"Dark Lord needed galleons, political power. Abraxas, him tell Dark Lord which family like sheep; easy to control. All thirteen wizards take oath and evil Mark on arms. Not all bad. Some just greedy for money. For power. Abraxas... him so bad he hurt magic folk and Muggle folk."

"Abraxas sounds as evil as Voldy-mort." Dobby's head bobbled up and down, confirming Harry's statement.

Harry coloured his drawing silently for several long minutes. Dobby cocked his head to the side and clucked his tongue. "Why Little Harry ask question about Malfoy family?"

"Draco. I hope there's enough goodness in Lucius Malfoy that he'll make Draco happy. I think Draco's really missed his dad." Harry's head snapped up as he thought of a new question. "Dobby! You knew Lucius when he was little like me." Dobby's head bobbled again, and he grinned. "What was he like?"

"Ahhh!" Dobby's green eyes glimmered as his mind drifted back to those days. "Master Lucius was so smart! Funny, too. Him like jokes and Dobby always found a new one each day for little Master."

"But didn't he hurt you?" Harry tapped his orange crayon on the surface of the art table.

Dobby sighed, and shuddered lightly. He looked up from the colouring book and settled a very serious expression upon his friend. "Master Lucius scared boy that became scared grown up. Nothing funny anymore and..." the house elf sighed sadly. "No more jokes. Master Lucius'... always him had a hot head temper. Very much scared, he was. Mistress Narcissa was round with the heir. Lucius would get mad, shout, be very scary himself when he worry about wife and heir." Dobby's short legs began to thump rhythmically against the legs of the chair he sat upon.

"We colour more, friend Harry?" The request was plaintive and Harry clearly heard the undertone of sadness and hurt that Dobby wasn't hiding well. Harry leaned forward, his green eyes trapping the gaze of the house elf who began to wring his hands worriedly.

Before Harry could say anything, Dobby declared, "Is lunch time!" And he popped away.

Harry frowned, pushed his chair away from his small art desk, and trotted into the kitchen where he found a very busy house elf. Pans and food circled wildly above Dobby's head. Turning too abruptly, Dobby collided with Harry. The food and the pans dropped from the air and crashed onto the floor. Dobby began moaning and fussing terribly as he darted around the kitchen picking up the mess.

"Dob... " Harry tried to catch his friend, but the elf dodged swiftly and snatched up a pan. "Dobby!!" After several more tries, he yelled again to get the house elf's attention. The elf, appearing extra droopy with his hats hanging off one ear, pans in each hand, and his eyes staring at the floor, let out a whimper.

Harry took the pans from the elf who began wringing his hands in the hem of his Hawaiian shirt.

"Dobby? Did I say something wrong?" Harry did what his father usually did, when Harry couldn't look up at the tall man. He used his index finger to force the elf to look at him.

Dobby let out a cry and startled Harry as he threw his arms around the child. Harry quickly steadied himself and then put his arms around the elf and patted his back. For a brief moment, Dobby relaxed into the comfort of his friend, and then he abruptly pulled away.

"Dobby is very sad and is very bad elf," shuddered the small creature.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Dobby should not be thinking of past masters. Dobby is free elf but is bonded to Master Snape's family." The elf shook his head miserably. "Dobby is so sorry, friend Harry, but me misses Master Lucius sometimes." He dropped his head into his hands and started sobbing terribly.

"Whatever is going on in here?" Echo had been wakened from her nap by the noise in the kitchen. She'd almost gone back to sleep as she heard Dobby and Harry talking quietly. It was the sobs of the house elf, that had her scrambling up off the chaise and making her way to the kitchen.

Harry was patting his friend's back. "I don't know, mum. We were talking about Lucius and Dobby seemed fine, but now, I think he's crying about Draco's dad."

Her son glanced at the elf and then gave his mother a look of bewilderment. Echo stepped in and sat down at the kitchen table. "Dobby!" she spoke sharply to get his attention and to halt the tears. "Do you miss working for the Malfoys?"

Dobby sniffed and snuffled until Harry found some tissue for the upset elf. Dobby blew his nose loudly and made the tissue vanish. "Some Malfoys is good, some bad, some very bad. Some Malfoys must do bad things to protect family. Dobby is bad elf for still thinking of Master Lucius when Dobby is free elf."

"Oh dear, Dobby," Echo spoke softly. "You aren't forbidden to think of any of the Malfoys with fondness. You were a part of their family for a very long time." Dobby's head bobbled up and down in agreement with his mistress. "Is it Lucius Malfoy that you miss?"

Dobby let out a shuddery breath. "Master Lucius was very scared man. His master was evil. Tortured Master Lucius, tortured Master Severus, too." Again, he dropped his head into his hands and shook his large head back and forth. "Master Lucius not nice to Dobby, but Dobby must serve, but Dobby sad and scared. Master Lucius had so many bad dreams." The house elf lifted his head and let out a sigh of weariness.

Echo stood and patted the small elf's back. "You need a nap, Dobby. Why don't you allow me to take care of lunch?" Dobby nodded and stifled a yawn. Echo tried hard to cover the smile of amusement that threatened to lift the corners of her mouth.

Harry grabbed one of Dobby's slim hands. "Come on, Dobby. I'll read you some Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn like dad reads to me."

A small smile graced the house elf's features and not letting go of his friend's hand, he followed Harry docilely out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lucius and Severus Floo'd from the Leaky Cauldron and one after the other they emerged gracefully from the Floo at Fairwinds. Severus had expected to see his wife greeting them, but there was only Harry who gave his father a quick hug and then stared, warily, up at the tall, aristocratic wizard.

Lucius settled his grey eyes upon the de-aged Harry Pot...Snape. He regarded the child as warily as the child was assessing him. Lucius was unable to access any memories of the teenager the child had once been. He knew they were there and they were no doubt unpleasant, but he could not think of that now.

"You're wearing cowboy boots," Harry blurted as he stared down at the worn footwear. There was a pointed clearing of a throat that Harry knew was his father. He cheeks warmed with embarrassment realising that his outburst of curiosity was probably rude.

Lucius chuckled lightly and, to Severus' jaw-dropping surprise, the older wizard's grey eyes sparkled. Lucius lifted his foot and pulled up the jeans leg to show off more of one of his boots to Harry.

"My favourite pair of boots," declared Lucius. With a teasing smirk, he dropped his foot back into place on the floor. "So, you must be Harry Snape."

Harry nodded. "That's me. Are you Draco's dad?" The smile slipped from Lucius' face.

"Harry," Severus glared at his son.

Harry forged ahead as he crossed his arms over his chest, the same way his father did when he wanted to intimidate. "Cuz, if you are, Draco's missed you a lot and I don't want him hurting anymore."

Severus practically glided across the floor until he was behind his young son. He dropped his hands, heavily, upon Harry's shoulders. "Please forgive my impertinent son, Lucius. Draco means a great deal..."

Harry interrupted, "He's my big brother."

Severus frowned and gently placed a hand over his son's mouth for a few seconds. "As I was saying, he's very protective of Draco."

Lucius smiled down at Harry and then crouched down on one knee so they were eye-to-eye. "I am glad to see that you're so devoted to Draco, Harry. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"Mum said you prob'ly don't remember anything. Is that true?" Harry looked worriedly into the pale wizard's eyes.

Lucius nodded. "I was cursed by a spell that has hidden my memories from me. Your father is going to help unlock those memories," Lucius explained.

For a moment Harry studiously looked at Lucius and then his glance darted upward to his father. Returning his gaze to Lucius, Harry asked, "So you don't remember Draco, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius merely shook his head no. The little boy patted the older man's shoulder comfortingly. "Draco misses you."

Lucius wanted to reply gratefully, but his throat tightened with distress as he desperately tried to recall some memory, anything, of his son. All that he had was of the few days old Draco from his dream. Rising to his feet, he gave Harry a nod and then looked to Severus.

Severus saw the pain in his old friend's eyes. He was momentarily at a loss at what to do. He knew this was not going to be a simple task to accomplish. He hadn't, yet, determined just what the curse was. It could have been a simple curse, or a combination of spells. _Either way... _

"Severus?" Echo walked into the living room. She had a crisp, linen apron on over her simple, green dress, and was wiping her hands upon a towel she was holding. Her long, curly hair, had been twisted into a messy, yet complimentary, bun at the nape of her neck. "I have lunch ready if anyone's hungry."

"That would be most welcome," said Lucius graciously toward Echo.

"My dear, this is Lucius Malfoy." Severus stepped over to his beloved, a good bit of pride sneaking into his body language and his voice. "Lucius, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Echo."

Lucius, since living with the people of the O'Gilvy circus, had become used to firmly shaking hands in greeting. It had become a natural habit for him and so he stuck his hand out to shake Echo's.

Echo had lived most of her life in the United States, having gone to school at the Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. She was very used to the "western" habit of hand-shaking. She didn't hesitate, but took Lucius' long, work roughened fingers into her hand and returned his firm handshake.

"It's very good to meet you, Lucius. Lunch is rather informal, so I've set everything up on the kitchen table. Shall we?"

Echo led the way to the kitchen through the much larger dining room and into the cozy comfort of the kitchen. The table had been set for three, so Echo quickly sent a plate and utensils floating over to the table for Lucius. Severus gestured that he should seat himself, and once their guest was seated, so did Harry and his father take their seats. Echo sat, too, but Harry glanced from his empty plate over to the food sitting, aromatically, on the kitchen counter.

"Watch this," Echo whispered conspiratorially to her son.

In the blink of an eye, all the plates were brimming with food, and drinks filled the glasses. Harry was absolutely impressed and he clapped his hands in appreciation. Echo just smiled.

Severus chuckled softly. "Don't tell me, Dobby taught you that."

"He did!" Echo laughed. "But only after I taught him some basic embroidery stitches."

Lunch consisted of cold turkey sandwiches, a simple salad, and sliced peaches from their Ever-growing peach tree that bore fruit even in the winter.

Conversation was light and mostly about the summer that Severus and Echo had met. Harry also injected into the conversation how his dog Hector, a terribly over-sized golden retriever, had been rescued by his parents. Hector was beneath the kitchen table hoping for falling food.

Severus was just finishing up the telling of the story about Market Day on the island of Solanus when Harry tugged the sleeve of his father's white work shirt. Severus gave Harry a sharp warning glance, and Harry blanched, smiling apologetically.

"Dad, you have'ta tell Mr. Malfoy about the duel on the beach!" Harry grinned at Lucius. "That was so cool, because there was water, and bubbles, and all sorts of really funny spells and hexes until dad cheated!"

Lucius gave his old friend a sardonic smirk of appreciation that reminded Severus wholly of the Slytherin prefect who had befriended him by standing at his side when the Marauders had ambushed him in one of the dungeon corridors of Hogwarts. Severus allowed Echo and Harry to tell Lucius about the duel on the beach during that summer while his own memories recalled his and Lucius' first meeting.

Severus Snape was a very studious first year student. He practically lived in the Hogwarts library. When he wasn't in the library, or the Slytherin common room, he disappeared to one of several small niches throughout the castle that were perfect for a small child to hide in. These niches eventually became bolt holes for when he had to run and escape the gang of Gryffindors who dubbed themselves The Marauders.

It was James Potter and Sirius Black who had taken an immediate dislike to the young boy. Potter's family was wealthy beyond measure and James flaunted it every chance he could. His robes were hand-tailored, he had the best broom possible (a very expensive Nova X), and the entire house of Gryffindor seemed to worship at his feet.

Sirius Black was an outcast from his family who all had Dark blood down through generations of ancestors. As far as Severus was concerned, Sirius, should have been put in Slytherin. He was a crafty, calculating boy who often spearheaded the torments against Severus.

At first, Severus tried to figure out why the gang of four (two others, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, made up the quartet) students hated him so much. Unfortunately, there wasn't just one reason he could settle upon and the bullies lumped all their grievances with Severus under the heading of "because he exists" as their excuse.

Even as a first year, Severus was no slouch when it came to defending himself. He knew spells and hexes that none of the Marauders had ever heard of. He was also a scrappy, wily youngster who could streetfight better than any student at Hogwarts. He'd grown up in the Muggle world and with a Muggle father who had, in rare moments of sobriety, taught his son some of his sneakiest moves.

So, it was often three against one (it was Remus who rarely participated in the ambushes). Severus, if not coming out unscathed, was pleased that his encounters easily sent his tormentors to the infirmary as well as himself.

_It was during the Christmas holidays that Severus wound up staying with a few other students at Hogwarts. His mother was sick, again, and his father didn't want him coming home. That was just fine by Severus. As he'd grown older, his father resented him and his magic more and more. The last thing he wanted for Christmas was to be his father's punching bag._

_Unfortunately, Sirius, who really had no reason to return to his Dark shadowed ancestral home, had opted to stay of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were staying as well. James Potter would have gone home, but he wanted to show his friends how loyal he was and so he stayed._

_It really wasn't difficult for Severus to avoid his tormentors that first Christmas away from home, but it meant he did have to be wary and on his toes at all times. On a late afternoon, two days before Christmas, the Marauders caught the small Slytherin off his guard._

_Emerging from the library, he was going over the creation of a fascinating potion in his head. Four books weighed down his bookbag and so intent upon the brewing that was going on in his clever mind, that he walked right into a prime ambush by the Marauders. They caught him at the east entrance to the dungeons._

_It was Sirius who threw the first hex. A Jelly-Legs hex that sent Severus crashing helplessly to the cold stone floor. Immediately following that was a Boils Hex thrown by Potter that caught his right leg. Jelly-Legs might be funny, but Boils were not. The skin became suddenly inflamed and the angry pustules burst. It was an exceedingly painful hex._

_Severus used a clever spell that turned the floor beneath the Marauders into slick ice that had them all toppling into a pile of arms and legs. While they were so discomposed, it allowed Severus to gather himself together. He first tossed up a rather strong Shielding Spell, ended the Boils Hex, and then fired off four hexes, one of those being a Boils Hex. Unfortunately, not a single spell hit any of the Marauders as they were still moving and crashing about on the icy floor._

_Sirius vanished the ice and Severus dodged as a particularly nasty Blasting Spell shot towards him in a sparkle of angry red light. The Bludger Hex, aptly named as an opponent would get hit with a conjured Bludger, was expertly aim by Peter who crowed and danced like a wormy idiot as the Bludger hit Severus square in the stomach. Three more hexes were making their way to the helpless Slytherin who could neither get to his feet, nor catch a pained breath to cast anything._

_Severus suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lifting him speedily to his feet, just as a Shielding Spell was cast, causing the hexes thrown to bounce off harmlessly._

_"You appear to be in need of some assistance," smirked Lucius Malfoy, a sixth year and a Slytherin prefect._

_Severus gasped, finally drawing in a much needed lungful of air, and smiled at the tall, older boy. He just nodded his appreciation._

_From that point on, Lucius' superior magic and balletic dueling skills sent the Marauders on their way... to the infirmary._

_It turned out that Lucius had returned early to Hogwarts for that Christmas holiday. His parents had some fancy ball they had to go to, that Severus eventually discovered was one of many meetings between Voldemort and the Malfoy family._

_Lucius had confessed, that evening in the Slytherin common room over hot chocolate and fresh biscuits, that he'd been meaning for some time to formally make his acquaintance with the young first year. Lucius quite admired the young child's intelligence, which had already put Slytherin ahead of Gryffindor by 40 points._

_Severus discovered, too, that Lucius himself was a rather intelligent boy who had the secret aspiration of becoming the youngest Master of Charms in over a century. In the same breath, though, Lucius whispered that his father had already decided his future; a future that meant he had no choice but to follow in his father's footsteps to join with Lord Voldemort._

_As Lucius talked quietly about his father's expectations, Severus saw the young aristocrat's hands trembling as he held onto his mug of hot chocolate. In the same whispered, frightened tones, Lucius told his new, young friend, about the one and only time he had dared to defy his father, Abraxas. Suffice it to say, that Lucius spent two weeks under the hand of the Malfoy's private physician as he recovered from his punishment. Only a handful of people knew just how the scars on his back of a lash had marred his otherwise flawless, noble, skin._

Harry's question about going to the circus drew Severus away from the past and into the present. "Can we please go, dad?" Harry asked in a plaintive voice.

"I don't know, son. I will be working..." Severus began.

Lucius interrupted by raising his hand. "You have to come, Severus," smiled Lucius. "I think you'll be able to spare one day. You'll be my guests."

Harry grinned magnificently at Lucius. Severus sighed. He knew he was out-voted. He nodded his head. "All right. One day for the circus. Why don't you write to Draco and Hermione and invite them?"

Harry jumped up from the table with excitement. "Okay, dad!" He raced out of the kitchen before any of the adults could stop him. Severus let out a breath of exasperation.

"My child is going to be a little maniac until we go," quipped Severus.

"Aren't all children like that?" asked Lucius.

Severus nodded in agreement. "So they are."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

A rather placid Lucius Malfoy sat upon a tall stool in the middle of Severus' lab underneath Fairwinds house. As Severus slowly circled him intoning several spells he didn't recognise, he allowed his mind to drift to the most prominent of his fleeting dream memories of the younger wizard.

_Lucius paced the floor in agitation. In his arms was the bundle of his small son, barely a week old. The distraught, new father was watched by Severus, whose expression was cold and distant as he stood beside the fireplace in Lucius' very large study in Malfoy Manor._

_"I cannot do it, Severus!" Lucius' voice broke with anguish as he turned to face his friend. "Is there nothing you can do?"_

_For a long moment Severus watched the elder Slytherin cradling his son close to his chest. Every few seconds, Lucius whispered to his son. Severus could not hear it, but expected it was merely the nonsense parents fell into when they wanted their voice to soothe a distraught child._

_"There is something," Severus began slowly. He moved away from the fireplace and stood a bit closer to his friend._

_Lucius' grey eyes pierced Severus Snape's usually intimidating gaze. He demanded, "Whatever it is, Severus, I will do what needs to be done to save my son!"_

_Severus' eyebrows snapped upward at the older man's uncharacteristic Hufflepuff outburst. He sneered briefly as he kept his tongue silent with the rebuke he normally would have voiced._

_"Make the child my godson..." Lucius was about to protest, when Severus held up his hand to forestall the man's argument. "It must be legal under the tenets of Ministry law, but if you want to prevent having to pledge your son to our Master, then it must be done the old way... sanctioned by a bond with blood."_

_"Narcissa would throw a fit," murmured Lucius as he glanced down at his son's tiny, sleeping face. His index finger lightly stroked his son's soft cheeks. Draco's eyes managed to open for a moment, their silvery blue colour settling upon the familiar face of his father. One small, curled fist, grasped Lucius finger and he burbled happily as his eyes shut as sleep took over._

_"I wouldn't worry about your wife's reaction, Lucius. Our Master will be furious." Lucius jerked his head up and stared, aghast, at his friend. It was then he noted the very smug expression on Severus' face._

_"You may escape with merely a Cruciatus after I explain to the Dark Lord that you made me the child's godfather in the manner of the Old Ways in order to ensure that your child is appropriately trained. I will also make note of the fact that when Draco comes of age, I shall be his sponsor as he's given into our Master's service."_

_Lucius nodded, mostly to himself and mumbled something under his breath to his child. He kissed Draco's brow and then handed his small son over to Severus._

Lucius could not recall what had happened after he made Severus his son's godfather, but he knew and felt deep down that this was the only wizard he trusted from his hidden past.

Severus continued his spell work as he paced slowly clockwise around Lucius. The blonde wizard flinched a few times when a spell would cause some slight discomfort. Once each spell was finished, runes, numbers, or arcane symbols would appear over Lucius. Severus would quickly transcribe the results in a fresh journal.

Once the last spell was cast, the Potions Master leaned against his work table. As Lucius blinked, leaving his fragmented memories behind, Severus closed his eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you sit over there for a moment. I just..." Lucius slid off the stool and without a by-your-leave, he caught the magic exhausted wizard before he toppled to the floor. With his arm across the younger man's back Lucius then helped Severus over to the chairs in the corner.

"I think you need some water, Severus," observed Lucius.

Severus called for Dobby (his short nap now finished) and had the elf bring them a carafe of cool water. Lucius finally settled into one of the chairs as his old friend nearly emptied the glass of water.

"You're not a Squib," Severus began.

Lucius smiled at that. "How did you figure out that was even a concern of mine?"

"The Lucius Malfoy I knew would never be caught hammering tent stakes into the ground like a Muggle," Severus enlightened the man.

"Rather full of myself, it seems," mused Lucius as he stretched out his long legs.

"In that, you were the master," smirked Severus.

"My magic was Bound, I take it?" he sighed as he inquired about what Severus had found.

The younger wizard nodded. "I was able to detect a strong magical signature in the Binding Spell that was used. Bellatrix was an absolute menace during any battle that the Dark Lord sent us on. She would blast enemy and ally alike without any discernible reason. Voldemort rather liked her mad nature and would indulge her, but up to a point. Killing his Death Eaters was quite frowned upon and she was appropriately punished by her Lord and Master."

"Hm," Lucius stretched, his spine popping audibly. "A victim of friendly fire."

Severus gave his old friend a grim smile. "In a way. Voldemort watched as Bella was taken down." The Potions Master did not reveal that it had been he that finally killed Bellatrix LeStrange before she could kill Harry Potter.

Lucius shook his head wearily. "Will you be able to reverse the Mad Witch's spell?"

"I'm certain I can, however, I hesitate in... unleashing all of your past memories at once," Severus replied cautiously.

"I suppose, as a Death Eater I have rather more unpleasant memories than the average wizard." It was less a question than it was a statement of fact. Lucius laced his fingers together and squeezed his hands together tightly, before releasing the tension. For a moment he stared down at the floor and then he lifted his chin. "When do you think I might meet my son, Severus?"

Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair before answering Lucius' question. Finally, "Draco is anxious to see you, but I am concerned that since you have no memory of him, that would do more harm than good."

"As you appear to be the expert in the recovery of my memories, I shall bow to your judgment, Severus."

The old Lucius would have said that same sentence, but beneath the seemingly complimentary phrase there would be a tinge of acid with a fake, charming smile. Severus was beginning to warm to this unaffected, straightforward, and truly charming wizard. He suspected that had Lucius' life never been touched by the cloying evil of Voldemort that he would have been much like this man seated, at ease, in his potions lab.

"Since my family and I will be taking you up on your offer of tickets to the circus, I would, therefore, prefer that you and Draco meet before then. I shall speak to him this evening and see what his wishes are after I've explained about your memories to him."

Lucius nodded and let out a shaky breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Severus understood his old friend's trepidation. Tea was needed. "Dobby!"

The elf popped into the lab. Upon seeing his old master, he let out a yelp of surprise. Lucius, of course, had no idea why Dobby's knees began to knock together.

Dobby's great sea-green eyes swept over Lucius once and then he tentatively took a step towards the wizard. "You is changed, once my own Master Lucius," the elf declared solemnly.

Lucius glanced over at Severus with a puzzled frown. "Was this elf bound to my family?"

"He is a free elf, Lucius," Severus clued the man in. "Any questions you might have, you may address to Dobby directly."

"Ah," he nodded. Lucius regarded the house elf. The little elf was curiously dressed in a jumper of yellow with a "D" on it. Upon his head were four caps, each a different colour. On his feet were a pair of knobbly knit, very bright, yellow socks. "You were bound to my family?"

Dobby nodded his head rapidly, dislodging his top cap. Snatching it up and worrying it in his hands he replied, "Dobby serve Malfoys for centuries." The elf held up two fingers to indicate just how many centuries it had been. "Dobby remember all Malfoys, but my once Master Lucius remembered best. You is changed." He grinned widely and clapped his hands together a few times. "Is very much good."

To Lucius' surprise, the small elf leaned towards him and then patted his clasped hands. With another smile, he had popped out.

"A free elf," smirked Lucius with a slight chuckle. "I've never seen one. I think." He shook his head and then, with a wry smile, he glanced at Severus. "Terrible fashion sense, though."

Severus sighed. "Before he came to work with us, he was at Hogwarts. I'm afraid that Albus' own fashion choices have rubbed off on Dobby."

Lucius laughed. A rich, unimpeded laugh that was so genuine, Severus couldn't help himself. He smiled.

* * *

Draco, who was spending the rest of the Christmas holiday with Hermione and her parents, was now pacing nervously over the carpet in Dr. Angus Granger's study. The door was closed, giving them their privacy.

As Severus watched the young man, he was suddenly struck by how much Draco resembled his father. In his sixth year, Draco had experienced a growth spurt that brought him eye-to-eye with his godfather. Draco had his father's slim build and wiry muscle along with more obvious features such as his blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes. He hadn't quite the grace of the older Malfoy, but Severus suspected that was due to the fact that he hadn't been traveling the political and social circles that had once been everything to Lucius. In other words, Draco had become more relaxed and accessible around people and that was reflected in his bearing.

Draco finally stopped his pacing and faced Severus. "So, there's nothing?" his voice choked with a plethora of confused emotions. He coughed and collapsed upon the old, weather-worn leather sofa that was flush against the wall.

Severus conjured a glass of cool water and floated it over to his godson. "The memories are there, Draco. They've been locked behind by very strong Occlumens shields." He frowned. "I wish I knew the spell that had accomplished such an incredible..." he cut off his thoughts. "Anyway, he is anxious to meet you before we all go and visit the circus." His eyebrow rose as he saw Draco wringing his hands. "Lucius is just as nervous as you are, Draco."

"You're not going to be able to unlock everything at once, are you?" Draco stopped wringing his hands and stuffed them under his thighs.

"It would not be wise. Especially with the memories he has when he was a Death Eater."

Draco's chin lifted sharply and there was anguish and worry in his expression. "Is there any way to keep those... the awful memories... locked away forever?"

Severus slowly shook his head. He explained, "Once I am able to break through the Occlumens shield, I will have to put up a kind of... filter that will allow the memories to return at an easier pace. Unfortunately, your father is going to suffer from some awful nightmares until all the memories, including those when he was a Death Eater, are integrated."

Draco rose to his feet, and started pacing again. Severus noted that the young man's shoulders were hunched and his brow was deeply wrinkled from the scowl that had settled upon his features. It was a shock when the younger wizard stopped his pacing abruptly and glared down at his godfather.

"He'll go mad!" Draco's tone was accusatory enough that Severus reacted instinctively and bit out sharply, "Isn't that what I've been telling you?!" He marched to the door of the study and yanked the door open. Seeing Hermione in the hallway, staring in surprise at both men, reminded Severus that he wasn't at home. He growled beneath a regretful breath as he realised he couldn't walk away as he usually might.

"Come in, if you wish to, Miss Granger," he said a little too sharply and then swept out of the study, just barely missing the young woman. Severus continued down the short hallway into the comfortable looking living room. He tried to pretend that the doctors Granger weren't both staring at him in puzzlement as he strode out of the living room, into the kitchen and out the back door to the yard.

The biting cold of the winter air cut through his simple suit. He had not brought his winter cloak and so he was chilled, very quickly. Casting a quick warming charm, he paced through the snow under his feet.

He knew he had overreacted and he shouldn't have snapped at Draco. Draco had voiced the main worry he had in regards to unlocking Lucius' memories. He saw no difficulty in unlocking the memories, but what he'd not told either Lucius or Draco was that there was no such thing as an Occlumens filter. Breaking the shield would release ALL of Lucius' memories, good, bad, and nightmarish. His mind would shatter under the emotional weight of all those memories and he would become as mad as his now dead sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange.

He looked up from the snow he was churning into a slushy mess as he paced when light from the kitchen door spilled out onto the night. Dr. Angus Granger strode out into the snow and slung a heavy wool cloak over the wizard's shoulders. He wore a similar coat.

Before he could stop himself, Severus was telling the Muggle about Lucius, his memories, and his concerns.

Puffing on a pipe, Angus adjusted his spectacles and looked out over the snow covered meadow behind their neat house. "Reminds me of PTSD." At the wizard's puzzled look, he elaborated, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Soldiers returning from war were diagnosed with the condition. Their time in a war would leave them feeling displaced, experiencing vivid nightmares, sleep walking, and having waking hallucinations wherein the afflicted would often act out the terrors in his mind."

"Lucius is not experiencing such symptoms, yet," replied Severus. "However, that does sound very much like what he would suffer if he were subjected to all of his memories at once. A madness, if you will."

Angus nodded sagely as he tapped his pipe against a nearby tree. "It is madness, Severus. It can tear a man apart."

"How do Muggles treat such a condition?" asked Severus with keen interest.

"Group therapy with a psychiatrist, medications that help to lower the body's natural fight or flight response. When it's very bad, sufferers might have to be placed in an asylum with doctors and nurses who can help the patient over an extended amount of time." When his pipe was emptied of its expired tobacco, Angus tucked the pipe into his pocket.

"Sometimes I wish we could use your Muggle medications, but more often than not, they interfere with our healing magic," sighed Severus.

"Hermione tells me you've quite a talent in creating potions for magic folk," Angus interjected. "Many of those are of a healing nature, aren't they?" Severus nodded, wondering what Angus might be thinking. "I'm wondering if it isn't possible that you already have potions that might aid you as you free Lucius' memories. If not, it's possible you could create them, if you had a Muggle reference to base your potions on."

"Indeed," mused Severus, stuffing his now very cold hands into the warm pockets of the coat. "Dreamless Sleep Potion is one I already expected to use, for a short time. It's highly addictive, and I cannot allow it to completely suppress his dreams as dreams are often a key component in healing the mind." He glanced sideways at Hermione's father. "What reference were you thinking of?"

Angus nodded to Severus. "In my office." Angus led the way back into the house and Severus, now suitably curious, followed.

As the two men stepped into the kitchen, they found Draco and Hermione each indulging in a slice of pecan pie. Draco glanced up guiltily at his godfather. Severus paused and placed a comforting hand upon his godson's shoulder. Draco let out a breath of relief and he smiled at his uncle. Severus leaned down to whisper into the young man's ear.

"Sleep on it tonight, Dragon. Call me with your answer in the morning." Hermione was startled as Severus lightly kissed Draco's forehead before resuming his following of her father.

In the study, Angus withdrew a rather large, and heavy tome from his bookshelves. It's spine was worn and the covers were scuffed from much use. Without looking at the book, Angus began to reminisce, "I had a brother, Artie. He was almost fifteen years older than me. Such an open fellow." He smiled at the memory. "Artie was my hero. He never lost his temper with me, and he never seemed to tire of me following him around everywhere. He came home from the war... Vietnam, was the one, and... he had changed. He was a sergeant. He'd been badly injured in a fight that took out all his men. Artie lost his left leg, but that didn't seem to be the problem." Angus looked grimly down at the book he held and then he handed it over to Severus.

"It was still being called 'Shell Shock' back then. Treatment seemed to consist of heavy sedatives and friends and family treading carefully around the person suffering from it. Artie had horrid nightmares and when he became addicted to the sleeping pills he was prescribed, he started having the hallucinations." Angus dropped wearily into his desk chair and for a moment his hand covered his face. After a time, he looked up. "Artie jumped off a bridge ten months after coming home."

Angus ended his story and so in the silence Severus examined the book he had been given. It was a comprehensive book about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, its history, symptoms, and treatments. Severus sat down on the edge of the sofa and began to flip through it.

"I was purchasing my books for dental college when I stumbled across that," Angus said softly. "I just wanted to understand what Artie had gone through." Angus rose to his feet. Speaking of his beloved brother had tired him. "Take it with you, Severus. You might find something in there that will help you with your friend."

"Thank you, Angus," Severus said quietly. He closed the book as Hermione's father left his study.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had been invited to stay for a few days at Fairwinds. He had enjoyed a lovely dinner with Severus and his family. As Severus briefly skimmed over what he'd be doing to help Lucius, the blonde wizard had quietly watched the man that the wizarding world had known as both Dark and Light wizard interact so easily with his small family. Lucius recalled the many photos he'd seen of Severus in the news. He had a hard time comparing this man listening to his young son relate a story having to do with his friends, to the one in those photos.

Severus' wife, Echo, was also very enchanting. She related the latest magic that Dobby, their house elf... _PAID_ house elf, had been teaching her. This familial bliss tugged tightly at his heart as he thought of the woman who'd been his wife, Narcissa.

His few fragmented dreams of Narcissa had not been pleasant ones. Mostly arguments between the two. When Severus had explained that Draco had severed Narcissa from the Noble Line of Malfoy, he had not felt all that surprised. Photos that he'd seen of Narcissa Black in the society pages had reflected a woman of incredible beauty, but with no warmth at all. He doubted that his family life had been one to treasure.

Yet, there was his son, Draco. After he had learned of his identity as a Death Eater he had hoped that his dreams and nightmares would show him more of his son. There was only the one dream, that of him cradling his six day old child to his chest as he begged Severus to find a way to keep Draco out of the mad wizard Voldemort's hands.

After dinner, Severus made his Floo call to Draco and after making certain that Lucius was all right with staying with Echo and Harry, he disappeared into the green flames to the Granger home.

Echo, Harry, and Lucius had settled in the cosy parlor. Echo worked on her crocheting while Harry sat on the floor against the coffee table, drawing. For several minutes Lucius watched as Echo created with her own hands, and no magic, a small cap for a newborn.

"That isn't for your elf, is it?" Lucius asked, genuinely curious about the object Echo was crocheting.

Echo laughed. "Not at all. Dobby is adamant that only Hermione Granger can knit caps for him. This," she held up the nearly finished cap, "is for the baby. Muggles do this for newborns. I don't think I've seen any witches that cover their child's head."

"I knew a Muggle lady who used such a cap on her newborn daughter," Lucius said, almost wistfully.

"A friend of yours?" Echo asked gently. Lucius replied with a nod, but the pain that clearly shone in his eyes prevented Echo from delving deeper into who the woman was. She had obviously been, at one time, a close friend. She smoothly changed the subject. "I've always enjoyed needlework. Once I developed a proper appreciation for it."

As Lucius politely listened, interjecting a relevant question or two, Echo told him about her years in America and her time at the Salem Academy for Witches & Wizards.

"You blew up the Potions classroom?!" Lucius smirked and then allowed the laughter, he tried to hold in, out.

"It wasn't on purpose," Echo laughed as well. "But it certainly was a spectacular explosion."

At that moment, Harry tried to stifle a big yawn, but his mother saw it anyway.

"Time to get ready for bed, Harry," Echo reminded her son who was trying to pretend he hadn't heard her. "Harry."

Harry turned abruptly and fixed his attention on his mother. "But dad's not home, yet, mum!" He gave Echo a look that youngsters, Muggle and Magical both, had perfected over centuries. A little anguished, a bit of puppy dog's eyes, and a dash of a pleading smile. It was a powerful piece of inner magic that caused Echo to glare menacingly at her son.

"You know I hate that look, Harry," Echo glowered in an attempt to disable her son's expression. The she smirked suddenly. "It disables me everytime you use it." Harry openly grinned and flashed a triumphant smile towards Lucius. Echo sighed melodramatically. "Fine. Go get ready for bed and instead of 7:30 you can go to bed at 8:30."

"Nine?" Harry tried to wheedle gently.

"Do you want me to make it 8:15, you incorrigible child?" Echo's sneer was becoming almost as powerful as his father's.

"No! No!" Harry trotted quickly out of the parlor and soon his rapid footsteps could be heard on the staircase.

Lucius chuckled softly. "He is a charmer, isn't he?"

Echo smiled proudly. "That he is and he's getting rather Slytherin in the ways he uses his charm on us. Thank goodness Severus was Head of Slytherin House and knows most of those tricks."

"Tell me, Echo, did I earlier hear Harry refer to Draco as his big brother?" began Lucius.

Echo nodded. "From what Severus tells me, Harry has doted and relied upon Draco since the day they met after Harry de-aged himself." Echo patted the small roundness of her tummy. "Harry cannot wait to be a big brother himself. He's been asking Draco for pointers."

"I've seen news photos of Draco with his... I mean, with me, and he appeared to be such an angry child. I take it he is no longer that angry youngster?" asked Lucius.

"Draco is a very happy young man," Echo leaned over and touched the back of Lucius' hand lightly. "And don't think he was ever alone, Lucius. Draco had Severus, Harry, and Hermione."

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. Inside, his nerves relaxed a fraction. He was still uncertain about meeting his son, but maybe, he thought, it would be a good thing.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, Harry was back in the parlor, in his pyjamas, slippers, and his thick, fleecy robe. He was about to say something when he heard a "shhush" sound. Glancing over at Lucius Malfoy, he saw the man touching a finger to his lips and then pointing at his mother. Lucius had found a book to read in the extensive Snape library. As he read, Echo had dozed off on her chaise in the middle of her crocheting.

Harry tip-toed into the parlor and over towards Lucius. He whispered, "Mum usually reads me a story when I get to stay up later." He glanced over at his mother, a stricken expression on his face.

"Would you like me to read you something, Harry?" offered Lucius. Harry nodded and smiled. "Go get a book you'd like, then, and we'll read quietly by the fire."

Harry zoomed out of the parlor and into the living room where there was a small bookshelf that held a variety of books he and his parents read. He grabbed one and then quickly ran back to the parlor. With a bit of breathlessness, he handed the book to Lucius.

"Treasure Island," Lucius read the title as he patted his lap.

Harry did an awful job of trying to clamber up onto Lucius' lap so the older man had to intervene, or suffer bruising. Lucius slipped an arm around Harry's waist and soon had the little boy ensconced comfortably with his back to Lucius' chest. Harry helped Lucius to find the chapter that had not been read.

"This is all about pirates and treasure," said Harry in soft, conspiratorial tones. "Jim's the cabin boy who is friends with Long John Silver. He's got one leg like Mr. Moody has. They're all on the island now with all the pirates in charge." Harry slouched slightly, adding to his comfort. "It's a really scary part," he whispered.

Lucius began reading Treasure Island to his small audience of one. The older wizard's voice has not changed from his days as a social and political influence, and as one of Voldemort's elite Death Eaters. His voice flowed like enchanted honey neatly spiked with his aristocratic culture, and long ago lessons when he was taught to enunciate clearly. Each word, during those lessons, that was unclear meant a painful stripe from a birchwood limb to his backside, sharply wielded by Abraxas Malfoy. Consequently, young Lucius learned quickly.

Lucius of the present, though, could not remember the origins of his well modulated, and infinitely charming voice. All that mattered was that Harry was caught in its spell, imagining the island of pirates, of brave Jim, and the wickedly, enigmatic, Long John Silver.

At the end of the chapter, Harry was fast asleep in Lucius' arms. Lucius placed the book on the small table near his elbow and shifted the little boy into a more comfortable position. He did not bother to stifle the yawn that arrived, letting him know of his own need for sleep. He had no intention of sleeping, yet, though. He merely meant to close and rest his tired eyes.

Sleep did steal its way to Lucius and he dreamt a true memory of a rare moment when his own little, three year old son had crawled up onto his lap and fell asleep to the sound of his father's voice reading from Tales of Beedle the Bard.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this was a long enough chapter for everyone and that you like Lucius so far. Coming up next is a day at the circus, Draco's decision about meeting his father, and brewing with Harry and Severus.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 6

* * *

Harry very carefully dropped five, delicate lacewings that shimmered like a fire opal into his cauldron. He then picked up the crystal stirring rod that was used only for this part of the brew. Counting under his breath, "1... 2... 3..." he stirred the unremarkable looking, thin, bubbling potion. On the tenth stir, he carefully removed the crystal stirrer.

Severus stood next to Harry and leaned a little closer to take the fragile stirrer from his son's hand. He snatched it, gently away, before any of the potion could bead up and drip back into the cauldron. Severus automatically wiped the stirrer clean and then tucked it into a slim holder that was sunk into the marble surface.

The young boy's attention was distracted for just a moment from the dull looking potion as he watched his father lower the blue flame beneath the cauldron with a simple wave of his hand. Severus pointed at the cauldron, and his lips pursed together and thinned in warning.

"You don't want to miss the reaction to the lacewings," Severus spoke softly into his son's ear. "It's quite... magical." Harry's father smirked and Harry aimed his own contented and curious smirk at his potion.

The potion was a thin, runny liquid with a colour that was a dull brown. As the potion began to bubble up to a low boil the colour began to turn from a shimmery copper on up to a glittering, pale gold. It hadn't thickened so it was still very thin.

"When do we get to put the 'Hidden Beauty of Snow' into the potion, dad?"

"Your potion needs to simmer for twenty-four hours and then we will add the Spirit Ingredient." Severus cast a spell that would turn off the flame after the prescribed twenty-four hours.

While his father dealt with the remains of several ingredients (some of which could be salvaged for other potions) Harry carefully collected all his tools and took them over to the large sink where he began washing them the Muggle way. While washing, Harry's lips pursed tightly and his brow wrinkled into a frown. Blowing out a held breath, he spoke.

"Dad?" Harry turned slightly on the short stool he was standing on to reach the sink taps properly. "Is Draco going to be all right?"

Severus looked up from his cleaning with a look of concerned interest on his face. "In meeting his father?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know Mr. Malfoy doesn't have memories of Draco anymore and I think that might be kind of hard for Draco. Wouldn't it?"

Severus stood beside Harry and leaned over to wash his hands in the warm water. "It will be difficult, Harry, and I had advised Draco to wait until we were able to restore his father's memories, but he was adamant about seeing Lucius now." Hands clean, Severus began drying the instruments Harry had washed. He glanced quickly up towards the ceiling and wondered how the meeting between father and son was going.

* * *

Earlier that morning...

Draco had barely slept last night he was so nervous about meeting his father at Fairwinds today. He had tried on three outfits (two Muggle, one wizard) and they now lay on the floor as he tried on his last outfit. A pair of dark grey trousers, black polished boots, white shirt of silk, and a simple, black waistcoat. Behind him, on the bed of the guest room in the Granger house, were his robes. He hadn't put them on, yet, since he was too busy staring mournfully at his reflection in the mirror.

Hermione, somewhat breathless, burst into the guest bedroom. "Draco!" She stared at her betrothed as he continued to stare at himself in the full length mirror he had transfigured from one of his pillows. "You're not still worrying about your wardrobe, are you?"

He shrugged and the stricken look on his face had Hermione instantly concerned and listening intently. "I'm just... my father was always a stickler about tradition and proper form, Hermione. If I was still in my pyjamas, I had to have my dressing gown on, and my slippers. And, I was only allowed in a few places in the manor dressed that way. All other times I was expected to be dressed like a noble's son. All the house elfs dressed me." He grimaced at his reflection, his memory seeing an eleven year old Draco, haughty, snide, and full of himself. The memory faded away replaced with his present reflection and Hermione, standing behind him with her arms wrapped around him and her chin lightly upon Draco's shoulder.

Draco spun suddenly so that he was facing Hermione and he was mirroring her embrace, holding her close as his fingers got lost in the curls of her hair.

"Am I insisting upon this meeting too soon, My? He isn't going to remember me at all. He's not..."

"Shhh," Hermione cautioned as she pressed her lips lightly to his. "Stop questioning yourself, love. Just as he won't remember you, you've never met this Lucius Malfoy. You'll both be strangers." Hermione kissed Draco again, and then pulled back. "I'm going to Floo call Severus and ask him to have a Calming Potion ready for you."

Draco tried to smirk thinly. "He probably has quite a few on hand..." he hoped that was so because he was pretty sure that Lucius was as nervous as he was.

* * *

Severus met Draco as he stepped through the Floo and handed him the Calming Potion Hermione had requested minutes ago. Draco didn't hesitate and quickly drank down the potion. He then handed the empty phial back to his godfather and took several deep breaths.

"You don't have to do this, Dragon. Not if you're not ready," Severus soothed as he placed both hands on the tall, slim young man.

Draco nodded, feeling the Calming Potion soothing his nerves and calming his heartbeat towards a more normal beat. "I know, Uncle, but I feel that I really need to see him before his memories come back." He took another breath and gave his godfather as brave a smile he could muster.

"Come along then," said Severus as he turned the young wizard towards his study. He kept his hand at Draco's back as he escorted him into the spacious study where Lucius was sitting.

As both Malfoys set eyes upon each other, they froze in place. For a terribly long, and drawn out minute it felt to Severus like both men had stopped breathing. Thinking only to break this impasse, he gave Draco a slight nudge. Draco was startled, though, so his nerves turned a simple, single step, into an awkward stumble across the threshold. All pretense at confident dignity was gone as Draco tried to recover his equilibrium before he painfully met the floor. It was Lucius, though, leaping from the chair he was seated in, who caught the young man firmly in his arms.

Draco's hands automatically steadied himself by gripping the older wizard's forearms. It was when two pairs of silvery grey eyes met that a burst of glittering blue magic erupted between father and son.

_Lucius felt himself falling, inexorably dropped from a great, dizzying height into a pool of opalescent wisps of memories. He glimpsed the familiar memory that haunted his dreams of himself holding his infant son as he paced agitatedly in front of the Potions master. He didn't remain long enough to hear the conversation between the two dream figures as he wasn't able to control where he was headed._

_A different memory swept over Lucius. He realised at once that he was not a participant in this memory, but a spectator. It was very much like the way one would view pensieved memories._

_As the memory coalesced around him like watery paint flowing down a tilted canvas, he wondered how he might escape and return to the safety of Severus' study._

_The platform of 9 and three quarters at King's Cross Station came to life with steam expelling with a hiss from the red and gold Hogwarts Express. The platform itself teemed with dozens of children, and parents preparing to send their children off to a new year at Hogwarts._

_"It's the day I left for my first year at Hogwarts." Lucius started slightly and was pleasantly surprised to see Draco beside him. His son pointed, "There we are. Near the end of the train."_

_In the blink of an eye, Lucius and Draco were near their memory counterparts. Eleven year old Draco had put on a brave, sneering face, but even through that expression the nervousness in his eyes betrayed the jitters that flitted about in his stomach. His father was not paying attention to his son at that moment as his sharp eyes scanned the milling crowd. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he caught sight of a dark haired child with the Weasley children. The boy had messy black hair, glasses that had been repaired with tape, and a large, bedazzled smile upon his face._

_Lucius tapped his son's shoulder with his snake-headed cane startling the young child from his nerves. "Father?" Draco asked faintly, his eyes darting about at all the magical children. He had been a sheltered child, schooled at home, and only played with other children who had at least one parent that had been a Death Eater. All these children, shouting, laughing, and some crying as they left home for the first time was overwhelming for Draco. He stepped a little closer to his father._

_The timidity in his son's voice caused Lucius to scowl down at his son. Only those who knew the aristocratic pure blood would be able to decipher the very faint shadow of concern in the wizard's gaze._

_"Draco, remember what we spoke of last night," he reminded his son softly._

_"Allies can be found in the least expected of places," he dutifully replied. "But father, what of the friends I have now? Aren't they enough?"_

_Lucius frowned in displeasure at the question. "How many times have I told you that none of those children are friends. They are... associates and you shall treat them as such." His frown shifted into a warning glower as a pout appeared on his son's face.  
_

_Present day Lucius turned to the slight young man beside him. "I didn't allow you to have friends?"_

_Draco nodded as he recalled that day at King's Cross Station. "Cultivating the right associates will provide you with the power needed to succeed in life." The words weren't his, but belonged to his father. They were words that he parroted, coldly._

_Despite his worries, though, an impertinent side of the little boy rose up and he spoke carefully and with more bravery than he knew he had, "You're friends with Uncle Severus."_

_Lucius let out an exasperated sigh that he bit back sharply as he caught his son's chin with the head of his cane. "These are dangerous times, Draco, and there are many unscrupulous people who will desire a friendship with you when they only mean you harm. You cannot let down your guard."_

_Draco bit the inside of his cheek in order to hold back a whiny response that would only anger his father. This was so unfair and he was only eleven. He could see new friendships were being forged right before him on this platform and he was not allowed to be a part of that. He glanced up as his father's slim fingers gripped his shoulder firmly, but not painfully. It was the closest the elder Malfoy would ever come to showing affection for his only son in public._

_The whistle of the train screeched loudly signaling that everyone must board, or miss the train. Draco gave his father one last pained look and then smiled. "I am a Malfoy, father. I'll make you proud." Without waiting for a reply, he boarded the train, disappearing within it._

_Lucius lifted his chin and assumed the outward posture that let everyone around him know of his position in society, and that as a privileged pure blood, he deserved admiration and respect._

Draco felt like he was stumbling over the threshold all over again, but when he took a breath, he discovered that both Severus and Lucius were helping him to sit in a chair.

"...a memory," finished Lucius. He'd been explaining to Severus what had happened.

Severus ran a diagnostic over Draco. "A memory? Without the aid of a pensieve?"

Lucius nodded and sat down in the chair he'd occupied when Severus and Draco had arrived. His knees were feeling a bit wobbly. Severus conjured tea for both men and once he was assured that Draco was fine, he left the study, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Draco really didn't feel like having tea, but he sipped it anyway as he waited for Lucius to say something first.

"First day at Hogwarts," Lucius finally spoke. "How did you fare?"

Draco shrugged, but then replied, "As was expected of me. I had Crabbe and Goyle as bodyguards, and in my first week there I mentally tabulated the weaknesses and strengths of everyone in Slytherin. As self declared Prince of Slytherin, I had no friends. As you cautioned."

Lucius caught the faint shadow of resentment that flitted across his son's features. He felt his heart tighten painfully. "Was I always such a bastard to you?"

"You were strict," Draco said slowly. "Sometimes a bit too strict, but you gave me a place to escape to that was safe." Putting down the teacup he reached into his shirt and withdrew the amulet he'd worn since the day his father had given it to him. For a moment he was hesitant about taking it off, but then he did so and handed it over to Lucius.

"I know now," began Draco softly, almost sounding apologetic, "that a lot of those kids I thought were friends, really weren't. Just as I was spying on them to get pertinent information about their parents, they were doing the same to me. I just wish..."

Lucius had been carefully examining the amulet, when he glanced up at his son's pause.

Draco lifted his eyes to peer directly at his father. "I wish you could have made me understand what was going on. I know I was probably too young for you to explain some things to me, but there were so many times I thought I'd failed you, when I know now, I hadn't."

Lucius winced at the pain in the young man's voice. Within that pain, he could hear the youngster he'd once been. He needed his memories. He needed to know, to understand what had once been between the two of them so he could fix it. Draco's eyes dropped to the amulet, and the elder wizard took that as a sign that his son didn't wish to speak further on that subject. Lucius gazed down, studiously, at the amulet.

No larger than a knut, it was fashioned from gold and copper that had been twisted together and then pressed into its round shape. Tiny runes decorated the edge. Lucius could tell that the amulet had been made by hand.

"A portkey?" inquired Lucius.

Draco nodded. "You made it for me. I think I was about six years old when you gave it to me. If I ever felt in danger, it would send me directly to the room Uncle Severus had in his quarters at Hogwarts for me."

Lucius handed the amulet back to his son. He didn't like the unvoiced implication that keeping his son safe also meant keeping his son safe from himself.

As Draco placed the amulet once more around his throat and tucked it beneath his shirt, his eyes shifted to the floor as he spoke softly, "Uncle Severus told me, often, that you were a man shouldering a horrible burden and that no matter your actions, you only wanted to assure my safety."

The older wizard leaned forward and gently tipped his son's gaze up and away from the floor. Lucius looked into those eyes that held a myriad of emotions. They glittered with the faint suggestion of tears, but these were tears Draco never allowed anyone to see. They were the unshed tears of a child who only desired the love of his father. The elder Malfoy felt his heart tighten painfully, again. He wanted his memories back, but he feared what they might mean for himself and his son. _Perhaps it would be wiser to leave the past_, he thought to himself.

Draco saw the fear of the past in his father's eyes and a panic gripped him tightly. Becoming the child he once was, he dropped his unfinished tea to the floor, scooted his chair back, and made a clumsy escape from the study. He paused uneasily in the living room and then darted towards the parlor.

Echo, who was reading quietly as she sat in the window seat in the parlor was startled from the world of her fiction book as Draco, near tears, ran into the cosy room warmed by the fire.

"Mum!" he blurted. In that simple word was all the emotion he worked so hard to keep under lock and key.

Echo dropped her book and opened her arms towards the anguished child. Feeling helpless, hurt, and lost, Draco fell into the comforting arms. He closed his eyes tightly. Only moments later a tall shadow fell into the room and Echo looked up sharply to see Lucius Malfoy framed in the doorway. With a simple glance, she indicated he ought to leave. With a clipped nod, Lucius turned away and left.

After several minutes, Echo conjured a cool, damp cloth and began to gently use it to cool Draco's face, then the back of his neck. Feeling utterly embarrassed at acting like a child, Draco shifted away from Echo when she vanished the cloth. His hands clasped tightly together, he stared down at his knees.

Tentatively Echo inquired, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Her voice was soft, warm. Full of love. Completely the opposite of Narcissa's carefully modulated, and terribly icy tones. Draco drew in a breath and then lifted his chin. He shook his head.

"No, he didn't. He was very polite. It's just... it suddenly hit me that he doesn't remember me at all." He flopped back against the cushion and and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "I didn't think it would hurt this much."

"Dobby!" Echo summoned the elf. "Some hot chocolate for Draco, please and then, would you see to Lucius' needs?"

Dobby grinned widely. "Dobby is anticipating Missy Madame's request. Lucius Malfoy will soon have tea and scones." With a slight spin of his gangly frame, the little house elf popped away. Minutes later, the hot chocolate was brought and Draco was sipping the sweet brew gratefully.

Echo and Draco sat in companionable silence as Draco finished his drink. Once done, he banished the empty cup to the kitchen. "I could tell that he wants to remember me, but he's scared. I think he's afraid to recall those memories when..." his voice faltered as old memories of his father's anger, disapproval, and harsh words swept through his mind. "There were... bad times, but I was little and could run very fast. My father, unlike Crabbe or Goyle's dads, never used an Unforgivable on me. He never even hexed me!"

There were several minutes of heavy silence while Draco finished his chocolate. Once he was done, he banished the empty cup to the kitchen.

Echo watched the young man, and for the second time in so many minutes, she clearly saw the vulnerable child. His shoulders hunched, hands restlessly clasped, and his eyes darting about between the floor, his knees, and his shoes.

"Are you worried about what will happen after Lucius' gets his memories returned?" Echo placed a hand over Draco's worrying fingers.

"I am. A bit." He glanced up at Echo with a guilt-laden expression. Echo suddenly understood and Draco wondered if Severus had taught her Legilimancy.

"You're worried about losing Severus as your father," Echo surmised correctly.

Draco jumped up and paced, anger suffusing his body language and his voice. "Stupid, huh? I want my father back, flaws and all, but as soon as I saw you, I knew I was going to lose Severus. And, that's dumb. Isn't it?" His eyes pleaded mutely. "I mean, he has a son and... and..." Draco's cheeks blushed rosy pink as he dropped his gaze to Echo's belly.

Echo placed her hand over the small roundness that had just begun to show. She patted the chaise. "Come here. Come sit down, Draco."

Bowing his head sheepishly, Draco sat down beside Echo. She grasped his hands firmly and pinned him with her deep blue eyes. "You chose Severus and I as your parents when you denounced Narcissa and struck her from the Malfoy line. That was very powerful, old magic and no one can dismiss it. Lucius Malfoy is your father by blood and by everytime that he stood for you. Just because Fate has brought your blood father back to you does not mean that you have to turn your back on Severus, or me. Forever and always, you're a part of this family. You'll always be Harry's big brother, and..."

Echo paused. She thought for a moment about what she almost was going to tell the young man. Something she and Severus had spoken on Christmas night. Thinking that her husband would approve, she smiled.

"Severus and I spoke a few nights ago and... we would like for you and Hermione to be our child's godparents." As the request registered on Draco's face, Echo smiled brighter.

Draco was flummoxed, at first. He could barely register the myriad of emotions that flooded his heart. He allowed the grin he had inside to show on his face. He then gripped Echo's hands firmly, then gave her a brief hug. "Yes. Absolutely yes!" He hugged Echo again, then jumped up. "I need to tell Hermione. She'll be speechless."

Echo hated to burst his bubble, but she couldn't let him leave, yet. "Draco, do you wish to say goodbye to Lucius?"

Draco froze in the doorway of the parlor. He then shook his head. "I... I can't." He grimaced. "I know I'm probably being a coward..."

Echo rose and touched his forearm lightly. "It's understandable, Draco. I'll speak to Lucius. He did know to expect this, so don't worry."

Draco gave Echo a quick hug and then headed into the living room where he used the Floo to return to Hermione's parents home.

* * *

Lucius stomped heavily through the snow in the backyard making his own path. There were other paths, probably made by the large dog, Hector, or Harry, perhaps even Severus and Echo. He crossed a few of these paths, hoping that the chill weather would cool down his anger at himself.

He had hurt his son. Draco had easily seen the fear in his eyes at the memories between father and son that Lucius now knew weren't all sweet. He'd obviously not been a nice man...

_Not nice,_ he scoffed inwardly, it's obvious I hit the child and more than once. My child... my son!

As he turned in his walk, he looked up and was caught by the sight of his son seated beside Echo in the parlor.

"He looks so lost... alone," he murmured into the wintry chill air. "I will be there for you, Draco. This I promise."

He thought back to the moment in the study when his and Draco's eyes had met, triggering the memory of taking Draco to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express for the school, wash over him. The sights, sounds, even the smells ignited his senses. He was able to remember taking his son's small hand in his as some older students had run past, nearly knocking Draco from the platform. Draco had been excited, but a little fearful, too.

No matter how difficult it would be to face his past, Lucius would keep that memory, and the one of Draco as a baby, at the forefront of his mind. He was no longer doing this for himself, but for his son.

* * *

_A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have a bit more of Harry, Severus, and Echo. As it is nearly complete, you shouldn't have to wait long for it_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 7**_

* * *

"Do I hafta go?" Harry whined as he buttoned up his butter yellow shirt. "I'm smart enough now, aren't I?"

Severus moved his son's hands away from the buttons on his shirt. He'd missed one and the shirt was askew. "I thought you enjoyed Primary, Harry. Don't you want to see your friends?"

Harry scowled and stuck out his lower lip. "Keep doing that," warned Severus, "and I'll jinx you with a Face Freezing Jinx."

Harry let out a breath, turned away and started rummaging around in his wardrobe for a clean pair of trousers.

It was Severus' turn to scowl. "Whatever is that mess of clothing at the bottom of your wardrobe?"

Harry replied, but it was muffled since he was half in and half out of the wardrobe. With a quick eyeroll, Severus caught Harry by the waist and lifted the squirming seven year old, shifted him to under one arm and then used his wand to straighten the mess in the wardrobe. He dropped his son onto the bed and summoned a pair of dark navy corduroy trousers.

"Put those on and then get your lunch from Dobby. I'll meet you at the Floo."

"But, da-ad..." Harry began.

Severus turned sharply, aiming a warning glance at his son. "Trousers. Now. No arguments."

As soon as his father's back was turned and he was in the hallway, Harry quickly stuck his tongue out at his father and then grinned to himself at getting away with the little bit of naughtiness.

Minutes later Harry was dressed and leaving the kitchen with his Muggle Batman lunchbox that Draco had bought him for Christmas. Severus summoned Harry's purple hat, gloves, and cloak and held the lunchbox as his son did an awkward twirl that had him soon ensconced within the warmth of the winter clothing.

Severus held out the lunchbox as Harry set his conical hat straight. "I still don't want to go, dad," Harry said, the words partially muffled by his scarf.

His father adjusted the scarf so Harry's mouth wasn't obscured. "Fine. Tell me why you don't want to go back to school," ordered Severus with a barely suppressed huff.

"Stupid Sarah Weasley's going to be there and I _hate_ her!"

Sarah Weasley was twin sister to her brother Jared. Both children had lost their parents to a Death Eater attack and Percy Weasley had adopted the two youngsters. Harry had met the twins at the Burrow during Christmas. It had been Sarah's bossy personality that had earned Harry his second time out for the day.

"Harry!" Severus snapped out. Harry cringed, knowing he'd just crossed a line with his father. "Don't you dare declare to me or to anyone else that you hate another person. Ever! Sarah Weasley is an obnoxious child, but that is not a reason to hate her."

Harry was suitably abashed. With his shoulders drooping, he whispered, "I'm sorry, dad. I really don't hate Sarah, but she's just not nice. With her around, school isn't going to be fun and since Miss Molly is her granny, she's probably going to get away with murder and it'll all be blamed on me."

"I highly doubt that, Harry. Molly Weasley is an eminently fair teacher when it comes to all of your classmates. She won't treat you or Sarah any different." Severus reached for the Floo powder and threw it into the orange flames. "The Burrow, Little Red Schoolhouse!"

* * *

Harry sat at his desk in Molly Weasley's little red schoolhouse, looking every inch the well-behaved young Snape. He was very nearly always the first to arrive to school since his father was such a stickler for being on time. Molly bustled back and forth preparing for the rest of her students by placing small journals upon each desk.

One by one, each of the students at Molly's small school appeared through the Floo.

The first to come through was handsome Hamish Madley. He was a sandy-blonde-haired boy that was already taller than all the boys at Primary. He waved happily to Harry and ran over to sit beside him so they could share Christmas holiday stories.

A few minutes later, Danielle Spinnet, a be-spectacled, bookish looking little strawberry blonde stepped through the Floo and was immediately welcomed by the two boys. Hamish's big brown eyes sparkled at the little girl and she blushed under his sudden, unwavering attention. Harry scowled and grabbed Danielle's hand possessively.

The small, silent bid for domination between the two young wizards was interrupted as Andrew Bulstrode, the young brother of Millicent Bulstrode stepped through the Floo. Always with a smile that made him look cherubic, Andrew trotted happily over to his friends. To Hamish and Harry's utter, gobsmacked surprise, Danielle darted away from them and practically attached herself to Andrew. Andrew gave the lithe bookworm a big hug and then she grabbed onto his hand as she gave him a big smile.

Harry and Hamish both glowered, then looked at each other and shrugged. Infatuation was fleeting at their age.

The next through was Harry's best friend, whom he'd written to everyday of the holiday. Hieronymous Tonks, better known as Mouse, stumbled through the Floo, wheezing from the soot. His Aunt Andromeda was right behind him, scolding him for the mess he made on the school floor, and brushing the soot off her nephew. Mouse recovered his breath, muttered a goodbye to his aunt, and wriggled out of the older witch's grip. Andromeda was about to take the boy to task again, when Molly interrupted neatly, allowing Mouse to get away.

Harry, Mouse, and Hamish fell into a kind of huddle where all three began chatting about their holidays. Only Harry knew two more students were expected and he was studiously trying to avoid looking at the Floo. Unfortunately, the Floo whooshed again, depositing a rather harried looking Percy Weasley and twins Sarah and Jared.

Both twins had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Their personalities were markedly different, though. Sally was bossy, especially towards Harry, and Jared was polite, but hid a pranksters streak. Sarah and Jared were both seven years old.

Molly smiled brightly at Percy. "I'm sorry we're late, mum." He glared pointedly at Sarah who just sniffed imperiously. "We had a slight disagreement in regards to what would be worn today."

"Not from me!" piped up Jared with a smug smile he shot at his sister. Sarah sneered until she saw Harry. Harry, pretending to be deep in conversation with Mouse, didn't want to know what was headed his way. His feeble attempt at completely ignoring Sarah was all for naught.

"Hullo, Harry." Sarah eyed his clothing and sniffed as she appeared to disapprove of his corduroy trousers. "I'm going to sit next to you."

Harry watched with a murderous expression on his face as Sarah, bold-as-you-please, ordered Mouse to vacate his desk. When the small boy just stared at the little girl as though she were mad, Sarah promptly pinched his upper arm. He scrambled, rubbing his arm, and left his desk. Sarah grinned in triumph and seated herself.

Mouse had stepped over to Harry and he whispered in his best friend's ear, "Bit full of herself, isn't she?"

Harry wanted to laugh and agree, but Sarah was looking at him and he felt suddenly like a fish that had been caught. Glumly, he slouched over his desk and kicked his feet against the legs.

* * *

"You're totally mean and unfair and... and... mean!!" Harry shouted as he tumbled out of the Floo and into the living room at Fairwinds. Taking only a second to brush off any soot, he ran past his mother and stomped up the stairs.

A very wearily angry father stepped gracefully out of the Floo and went over to the hall closet where outer wear was kept. Slowly and deliberately Severus removed his heavy wool cloak, his scarf, and his gloves. He then straightened his frock coat, checked the buttons, and tugged his shirt cuffs back into place.

"Severus?" Echo had stopped just at the entrance into the living room. She could hear angry stomping and a door slamming shut. "Harry's certainly in a snit. What happened?"

The potions master held up his hand. "I need some tea first, Echo. Could you..."

"I'll fix it, love. Go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and went to settle himself in his worn leather chair that sat near the roaring fireplace. He leaned back, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Counting to ten was not even an option as his mind drifted back to an easier part of the day.

* * *

After dropping his son off at primary school, Severus had returned home where he met Lucius having a late breakfast. The two men then went down to Severus' potions lab and began to work on releasing Lucius' memories.

Severus had brewed a modified version of Dreamless Sleep Potion that would allow Lucius to dream, but in a lucid state. He would be able to see his emerging memories as though he were a spectator viewing memories with a pensieve. This would allow Lucius to wake if something was too difficult to watch.

"This will make the integration of your old memories with the newer ones easier," explained Severus.

"And that's because there isn't a way to unlock just a few memories at a time," stated Lucius.

Severus nodded. "I wish there were an easier way, but you have about 40 years worth of accumulated memories. The best that I can do, is to break a hole in the wall that they're behind so that they leak out, instead of taking over all at once."

"What sort of... madness can I expect to fend off, Severus?"

"You'll have all your memories back nearly instantly, but again, it will be more like pensieved memories. You'll be distant from them, but wholly cognizant of the memories themselves. What will come slowly are the emotions of your past. This will make your emotions feel out of control which is why, during the day, I have a Calmative that will ease those emotions so you won't feel completely out of control. Don't be surprised, though, if you find yourself weeping, or laughing all of a sudden."

Lucius smiled somewhat. Those two emotions I don't mind. I'm more afraid of the fears, worries, and anger this will awaken. Will I be a danger to anyone?"

"Again, the Calmative will help. You'll feel your emotions, but you will have enough control that you won't act irrationally upon them." Severus summoned the book that had been given to him by Hermione's father. He placed it on the table between himself and Lucius.

Tapping the cover of the book, Severus dropped into what his students had known as his 'lecture mode'.

"This describes a condition once known as 'Shell Shock'. It is now referred to as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Muggle men returning from the harsh realities of war, often experienced this. You'll be in a kind of PSTD state as you integrate your past with the present. The book suggests one treatment of discussing your memories with others like you that have experienced the same troubles. Since there are no Death Eaters left, the only person you have to talk to, that understands, will be me. Therefore, I have decided that once a day you and I will talk."

Lucius interrupted, "The nightmares I've had?" He was referring to the nightmares, horrific phantoms of guilt and fear, that were small pieces of his past worming their way into his dreaming state.

"The time we spent as Death Eaters was more than just an uneasy time. Under Voldemort's thumb, there are things that we did, that no one but you and I would be able to understand." Severus was no longer lecturing. His voice reflected that he, too, was still haunted by those dark days.

Lucius didn't voice it, but he had a feeling that the man seated across from him needed to 'talk' about those dark days as much as he would be needing to. He changed the subject.

"I'm curious, Severus, about the magic that sparked between myself and Draco the other day, that triggered a shared memory. Do you have any idea what that might have been?"

"I can only guess that it might be similar to the Old Magic that connects myself to Echo, and to Harry." At Lucius' questioning glance, Severus explained that Old Magic was a magic woven by strong emotions. The Old Magic had first shown up between Severus and Potter at the Battle of Riddle Cemetery. However, Severus had been somewhat unaware of it. He began to tell Lucius about the tail end of the battle.

"Bellatrix, more mad than ever she had been, was firing off the Killing Curse, and other deadly spells of her creation left and right. I could hear her maniacal laughter when her spells caught Black and killed him. I was fighting beside the Headmaster and Miss Granger when I had a sudden urge to break from them and run towards the center of the battle. I hadn't gone far, when I saw Potter upon the ground, crawling towards the dead body of his godfather. In that same instant, I saw Bellatrix raising her arm to deliver a killing blow to the Boy-Who-Lived."

Severus shifted, held out his palm, and concentrated as he pinched his thumb and index finger together. There was just the tiniest spark of glittering crimson, but it lasted long enough for Lucius to see it.

"I had already begun to cast a spell. Not the Killing Curse, but a modification to Sectumsempra, the Cutting Curse. It hit that vile woman directly at her back, flaying..." Severus stopped. There was no need to describe the horrible death he'd dealt Bellatrix LeStrange. He had meant to kill her. That he would not deny. However, his modification had been horrific. As soon as he was free of hospital, he destroyed all his notes on the curse in the hopes that no one would ever use it again.

"I had seen the crimson glow around Potter," continued Severus. "What I learned later, was that there had been a similar glow around me." Severus did not reveal that the knowledge of the Old Magic surrounding him like an aura, had been seen by Potter, who had recorded the event in a journal that had been found by the older wizard when he rescued the de-aged Potter from his cruel aunt's home.

Severus then went on to tell Lucius about the second time he'd seen the Old Magic. It had occurred when he rescued Echo from her psychotic, ex-husband.

A note sent to Lucius via owl by his circus employer had him leaving before the afternoon was over. Severus finished out the afternoon by working on an order for one of his potion contracts. Once that was done, he left Fairwinds to pick up his son at school.

* * *

Hearing the tea things clink softly drew Severus back to the present. He looked up just as Echo was floating a tea tray into the living room. She settled it upon a small table to the right of her husband and then began to pour tea for each of them.

"What happened at school, Severus? Was someone hurt?"

"Sarah Weasley," he sighed heavily. He really didn't care for the little girl who was, most certainly, a bossy creature. What he disliked most, was how Sarah managed to quickly bring out the worst in a little boy who was more often than not, a good-natured, caring child.

"Molly is teaching the children the value of journaling and she purchased some very nice journals for each of her students. Beautiful dyed dragon hide so each one was a different colour. Molly had given each child their favorite colour, but Sarah was not happy with hers, it seems. The little wretch spent most of the school day haranguing Harry about how his journal was the best one of all of them. At lunchtime, when she took it from him and dropped hers in place of it, Harry almost lost his temper."

Severus paused to take several needed sips from his tea. He then continued. "Molly assured me that Harry really did try to keep his temper, but Sarah stepped on his last nerve when she not only took the journal, but broke his quill that I gave him for Christmas. Molly said that was by accident."

"Oh no!" Echo had seen the way Harry treasured anything that was a gift to him. Most of all, though, he prized the treasures that his father had given him since rescuing him from his Aunt Petunia. Severus would buy toys and other silly things for Harry, and he loved them, but it was the more practical gifts from his father that he prized most of all. Sarah destroying the quill was tantamount to destroying a part of Harry's soul.

Severus had his eyes closed, as if in pain. Echo's worry shot up to adrenaline levels as she asked, "Severus, what did he do? Is Sarah all right?"

"Sarah will be fine," he replied, his eyes still closed.

"Severus!" Echo bit out a bit sharply. His answer did not lessen her fears.

The wizard opened his eyes with a sigh. "Harry had a burst of accidental magic." Severus took a long sip of his tea. "I should probably have expected this, but I truly just forgot. As I'm sure you know, accidental magic is usually practical, mischievous, or defensive in nature. Harry's burst was _offensive_ in that it struck out at Sarah, sending her backwards into a bookshelf. She landed awkwardly and broke her wrist. Percy's with her at St. Mungo's right now."

For a very long moment, Severus was quiet. After a few minutes had passed where her husband merely watched the flickering flames in the fireplace, she spoke up and broke the silence.

"Severus, it isn't that unusual for a child's accidental magic to be offensive and considering what a beast that child is, I can't completely blame him." Her husband didn't reply. He just kept staring into the flames. "What aren't you telling me?" Echo demanded.

Severus' teeth ground sharply and he replied, "I don't blame Harry for the accidental magic. It just took me by surprise. But that is not what angered me." Severus rose, putting down his teacup and moved to stand in front of the fireplace, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. After another few minutes, the angry wizard finally got to the point of his annoyance. "The little brat actually had the gall to say to me that Sarah deserved to get hurt, and that if his magic hadn't hit her, he would have!"

"Little Sarah does seem to bring out the worst in our son," she sighed.

Severus nodded in agreement as he turned his back to the fire. "She is a devil of a child, but even so, Harry must learn to keep his temper." He lowered his head, his hair curtaining on either side of his face as he rubbed the temples of his head with his thumb and index finger. "I was worried about when Harry's magic manifested that it might not be the strength of a seven year old boy, but that of a teenager." He stifled the shudder that threatened.

"I never thought of that," gasped Echo as she stood and began to rub her husband's back gently. "The Second Chance Potion appears to work better than we thought."

Severus lifted his head and kissed his wife's cheek. "Indeed. I don't know what I would have done had that child been hit with teenaged strength accidental magic."

"Since you didn't have to deal with that, what did you do?"

"Blistered that boy's bottom," he declared tautly. "Consequently, I am the most unfair and meanest person on earth."

Another kiss to his wife's cheek and Severus returned to his chair, dropping wearily into it. "Harry's always been such a kind-hearted child..." began Severus. His thoughts returned to the time before his son had de-aged himself after the final battle. His vision much clarified by time he acknowledged to himself that Potter had not been the arrogant prat he'd accused the boy of being. Potter had always fought for those he thought were being harmed, and that included a few of his less obnoxious Slytherins.

"He is seven years old, my dear. He will not be growing up beneath the sharp hand of his aunt who taught him to never stand up for himself." Echo smiled, a gentle smirk teasing the corners of her mouth. "Harry obviously has his father's temper," she paused as her husband scowled softly at her.

Echo held out her hands and as Severus grasped them, she urged him out of the chair. "Go talk to your son, dearest. It would only hurt you both if he goes to sleep thinking you're the worst father in the world."

Severus smiled softly at Echo, and with a brief hug, he made his way up to his son's bedroom.

* * *

Harry stomped angrily up the stairs, and with the tears blinding him, he stumbled into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. For a moment he stood in the middle of his room, breathing heavily, scowling deeply. He swiped at his tears, and then rubbed his very sore bottom. Finally moving to his bed, he dropped onto the purple velvet comforter and yanked one of the goose down pillows from its neat placing and stuffed it under his head.

He couldn't believe his father had actually spanked him in front of Miss Molly. Cheeks reddening in embarrassment at the renewed memory, his stomach flipped nauseatingly.

"I'm not sorry!" Harry growled into his pillow.

He'd tried to ignore the swot Sarah, but she just wouldn't leave him be. First she wanted his purple, dragon-hide journal, and then the prat broke the beautiful quill his father had given him at Christmas. He didn't know he was going to manifest his magic, but he still felt that Sarah deserved it. _Why wasn't anyone spanking her for being a terrible person?_

Harry sniffled woundedly and scrubbed his teary-eyed face into his pillow. It wasn't too long before he drifted into an uneasy, light sleep.

* * *

Minutes, or maybe it was hours, or maybe it was seconds, but Harry was roused sharply from his nap as his father knocked on his door. Harry felt a little disoriented as his adrenaline had been stirred up, making his heart beat too rapidly in his chest.

A second knock stirred the youngster from his bed. He walked to the door, feeling the after-effects of the adrenaline rapidly leaving. He unlatched the door, and opened it just enough for him to peek out.

Severus, still wearing his frock coat, stood in the hallway outside his son's door. He looked down at the green eyes that blinked owlishly at him. He realised that Harry must have fallen asleep while he was talking to Echo.

"You tol' me to go to my room," Harry said softly, but with a touch of bruised rebellion.

"I know. However, I don't believe I told you to slam the door." Harry was about to smart mouth back at his father when Severus crossed his arms over his chest. He was now, every inch the Professor of Potions that had frightened scores of first years for over 15 years.

Harry paled slightly and involuntarily stepped backwards until his back was to the frame of his bed. He rarely saw his father like this, and he couldn't remember having seen such... what? Anger? No. Disappointment. His father's deep black eyes glimmered with disappointment, but also puzzlement.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Severus relaxed his posture, even though he felt far from relaxed. It wasn't his intention to scare his son. He conjured one of Harry's purple and gold tapestried chairs near the bed, and indicated to his son that he ought to climb up on it. At that moment, Hector came in, his big tail wagging heavily as he jumped up to be beside his boy. Harry, now seated, cross-legged, on the bed, leaned a bit into the oversized, golden retriever, and welcomed the feel of the Hector's big head upon his thigh.

For several long minutes there was an uneasy silence between father and son. It was Harry who broke the silence when he shifted, and winced as the pain of his spanking still haunted him.

"You hit too hard," Harry pouted, staring down at his boots.

Severus knew this wasn't going to be easy. To be honest, it was the first time he'd ever spanked his son when he was still angry. Harry's outburst that Sarah deserved what she got and he _STILL_ wanted to hit the girl, just caused a fuse to snap.

Harry's head lifted as he heard his father summoning a pain relieving balm. With the dittany based cream held up in his hand, he offered to put it on.

Harry slipped off the bed, with another wince, and then held out his hand for the short, wide container. "Can I put it on myself?"

Severus just nodded and gave his son the small container. Harry turned and disappeared into his loo. For nearly ten minutes, Severus tried to figure out just what he would say to his son. He was very sorry that he had punished Harry while he was still angry.

He had to acknowledge that as much as he'd been angry with Harry, as soon as he realised what he was doing, he stopped. Appalled at his actions, yet unable to separate his anger with his son from his sudden anger at himself. He had never expected his son, his sweet child, to declare that he wanted to seek revenge upon another.

Harry emerged from the loo, wearing his soft, flannel pyjamas. Adding to his comfort was his plushy soft bathrobe. He climbed back up onto his bed, next to Hector.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"What are you sorry for, Harry?" asked Severus carefully.

Harry squirmed a bit and wrapped the bathrobe belt around his hand nervously. "Slamming my door?" he posited with caution.

Severus frowned. "Do you still feel that Sarah deserved to get hurt?" Harry couldn't meet his father's eyes. He only twisted the belt further until Severus leaned forward and tipped his son's chin up with his index finger.

Harry's green eyes darted away from the penetrating gaze of his father as hot tears began to fall from his emerald eyes. His father was just going to lecture him and wasn't ever going to listen. He sniffled sharply, as his heart cracked painfully. His hands disappeared into Hector's winter coat as the part of him that once hid from his abusive aunt, reflexively massaged the the dog's heavy fur. Harry intended to just remain quiet until his father gave up and left, but he couldn't. As much as his heart hurt, and he just wanted to sleep forever, he had to say what he felt.

Ignoring his father's question about Sarah, Harry blurted, his voice full of pain, "Why'd you b'lieve Miss Molly an' never let me explain?"

It was the sound of someone feeling betrayed that brought Severus up short. He stiffened at his son's painful question, wondering if he had done more than spank his son in anger.

"What are you talking about? Molly only told me what happened. You were fine until you told me that Sarah deserved the broken wrist... and," he emphasized, "you did say you wanted to hit her."

"But I didn't mean it! You always said you'd listen and you din't!" Harry's voice was sharp, and laced with pain and anger. He swiped at the tears that betrayed his aching heart.

Severus leaned forward, but was shocked when Harry scooted away from him and pressed himself against the headboard. Hoping that it would reduce any threat Harry might perceive, Severus settled back in his chair. "Just calm down, son..." Harry didn't say anything, but his tears did increase.

Severus was now frustrated, but the anger he'd had towards his son was twice now directed at himself. _What have I done?_ Molly had met him at the Floo telling him first about Sarah's broken wrist before telling him about Harry's burst of accidental magic.

_"Harry really tried to keep his temper, Severus, but when Sarah broke his quill by accident, he just lost his temper." Molly smiled soothingly as she noticed the darkening cloud of anger settling upon the Potions Master's face._

_"Did he hit her?" Severus inquired tautly._

_"Oh no! But, you know children at this age, Severus..."_

_"It wasn't an 'accident'!" spat Harry from the corner. "An' I'm not sad she broke her arm cause she's mean!"_

_Red split Severus' vision and before he knew it, his son was over his knee..._

Harry brought him back to the present with another loud sniffle. Severus automatically conjured a clean handkerchief, but Harry refused it and wiped his tears on the arm of his robe.

"Harry," Severus' tone was now free of any anger, or parental righteousness. Now he needed to listen. "I know I should have listened then, but I am now. What were you trying to tell me?"

Another sniffle and then Harry began his side of the story. "Sarah wanted to sit by me and she wanted Mouse's desk. When Mouse wouldn't move, she pinched his arm. Really hard. Before Mouse could tell on Sarah, Sarah told Molly that Dani'd pinched Mouse so Dani had to stand in the corner while we started our sums. Sarah kept bothering me and then she wanted my journal. Miss Molly got them all special for us in our favorite colours and mine was purple, but Sarah told me I better give it to her or she was gonna hurt me. She kept poking me, and bothering me, and even kicked me once until it was lunchtime."

Harry paused and took a deep breath. He was about to wipe his face with his arm again, but his sleeve was looking kind of yucky. Severus did a small cleaning charm on the arm of the robe and tried handing the handkerchief, again, to his son. Harry took it this time, wiped his eyes, and blew his nose.

"So what happened at lunch?" asked Severus in order to encourage Harry to finish his story.

"Well, no one wanted to sit with Sarah including her brother. We all took the round table where sometimes we play King Arthur and his Knights. We just kind of ignored her until Ham saw Sarah take my journal from my desk. I told her to put it back and when Mouse took the journal from her, Sarah picked up my quill pen. She said she'd break it if I didn't give her my journal. When I told her no, she broke it! It wasn't an accident! Sarah told Miss Molly it was, but she was lying cuz even with a broken wrist she didn't want to get in trouble. And, I only said I wanted to hit her because I was really, really mad at her, but I never would have. And, it did kind of feel good, at first, that her wrist was broken, but then I felt kinda sick in my stomach. When Miss Molly came back, she was real nice to Sarah and when Sarah said I'd done it on purpose, Miss Molly got mad at me, and she wouldn't hear anything from me. I hadda sit in the corner 'til you came and it wasn't fair cuz I never did anything bad!!"

Harry yawned. After all that, he felt bone weary and now he just wanted to lie down. The little boy shifted until he was neatly flopped over Hector. Hector just yawned and made himself a bit more comfortable for his boy.

Harry murmured into Hector's fur so it was muffled, but Severus could understand the words. "She's a bully, dad."

Severus rubbed his left temple with his index finger. Deep down, Severus did feel that Sarah got what she deserved for her beastly actions towards his son. Listening to Harry's side of events that day, sent his mind back to his own tormentors, the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He also recalled wishing many times that the Marauders would fall off a cliff, get eaten by a hippogriff, or worse.

"Dad?" His son's voice brought him tentatively back to the present. "I _do_ feel kinda bad that Sarah's wrist got broke, but that's because she got away with everything. It was like a punishment. Miss Molly was being so nice to Sarah while she held her and Sarah was just saying it was all my fault." Harry's voice rose. "It wasn't, though! Honestly! I really, really tried to just ignore her, but she's just plain mean!"

Severus sighed and slumped wearily in the chair. How often had he asked his own mother why the Marauders never got punished for bullying him. His first year he had tried to ignore the Gryffindor boys, but it seemed like the quieter he took their taunts and name-calling, the worse it would get. When he did strike back, it wasn't the Marauders who lost points, or got detention, it was him.

Harry continued, "Mouse told me to ignore Sarah, and Ham, he told Sarah to leave me alone, but she said a nasty word and then pinched him, too. Danielle told me to tattle on her, but Sarah was doing lots of mean things right in front of Miss Molly's back. I mean, when she wasn't looking, you know? Sarah's real sneaky, too. Miss Molly did catch Sarah trying to take my journal away, but Sarah only got a warning." Harry shrugged his shoulders and stroked Hector's large head. "Mum's told me before it's not nice to hit girls, and you told me not to get into fights, and I really did try not to. But it... it..." In shame he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Please continue, Harry," Severus spoke softly, encouragingly to his son. "I want to hear everything."

"I was really angry when she broke my quill. It was just the greatest Christmas present ever, and I was looking forward to using it. I really wouldn't have hit her, but when my magic pushed her into the bookcase and she started crying, I couldn't help it. It just felt like that's what she deserved after everything she'd done to me, to Ham, to Dani, and to Mouse."

Fresh tears spilled down Harry's cheek, and Severus felt his heart break. With a huff of frustration, he patted his lap, and held out his arms. Harry quickly clambered off his bed and curled up into his father's embrace. At least he now knew his father still loved him.

The sobs came then. Harry really didn't like to cry, but sometimes it washed all the bad feelings away. Especially when his daddy held him tight and rubbed his back.

Severus waited until the sobs began to abate before speaking again. "When I was just a bit older than you," Severus began softly as his body rocked, and he carded his fingers through Harry's fine hair, "There were four boys who teased me everyday. I tried not to retaliate, but then they tormented me even worse, I had no choice but to fight back. What hurt the most weren't their hexes, but the fact that none of the adults ever caught them. And, if they did, I wasn't allowed to give my story of what happened. I was just given detention, and lost points."

Although Harry couldn't see him, Severus briefly closed his eyes.

"That sounds like me," Harry replied, his cheek against his father's chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

"It does," agreed Severus as he lightly kissed his son's head.

"Daddy? Did I deserve the spanking?" Harry asked timidly as he twisted one of the cloth covered buttons on his father's frock coat.

Severus nodded, then replied. "You did, but I should have waited until we got home. I was wrong to spank you when I was angry. I also should have listened to your story first. I knew, from what Molly told me, that Sarah had been bothersome. I was concerned over her broken wrist, and I was angry when you declared she deserved it. I take it that you don't feel that way now?"

Severus felt Harry's head shake against his chest and under his hand. "I was just really angry, daddy. Miss Molly made me sit in the corner 'til you came and I was really sure that... that you'd listen to me and then tell her she was wrong for punishing me... but, you didn't."

_That hurt!_ Severus hadn't meant to take Molly's side against his son, but when he'd arrived at the schoolhouse, he'd been immediately accosted by Molly who proceeded to tell him the days events and why Harry sat in the corner.

How many times as he was growing up had he wanted someone to take his side, to just listen to him? Lily had been there, for a time. As for Albus... well, their relationship had been a long and bumpy one. The few times Albus had helped him when he was a student, were times that were kept silent, just between himself and the old man. It was the night that he'd come to Albus with the Dark Mark still causing his skin to bleed at its edges, that things had changed. All his fear, his anger, washed away with tears. He had wept such crippling sobs that he'd been as a broken marionette. He could not raise himself up off the floor. Knees cracking, Albus had dropped to the floor beside the grief stricken, young wizard and held him until his tears had stopped.

"I do realise, now, that I should have kept control of my own temper and waited to hear your side of the story," began Severus, apologetically.

Harry pulled slightly away from the comfort of his father's chest and looked up into his eyes. Severus cupped one cheek, and his son leaned into the affection.

"I promise, you, my dear child, I will not let that happen again. Will you forgive me?"

Harry nodded and then threw his arms around his father's neck. "I forgive you, daddy!" He kissed Severus cheek, and hugged him. Once back down in his father's lap, he asked, "What do I do about Sarah?"

"I will speak to Molly this evening. For the time being, though, I want you to try and ignore Sarah as much as possible. Hopefully, after my talk with Molly, Sarah will get some much needed correction from her father."

With the awful day over, including the parts that hurt, Harry sank gratefully into his father's embrace. Severus rocked his son, enjoying the fact that Harry hadn't yet grown so much that he could still be held. It wasn't long before his son was soon fast asleep.

* * *

_A/N: It's been a bit serious in this chapter, so the next one will be a bit more light-hearted. There will be a visit from Hagrid, and the circus weekend is coming up as well._

_As to my health, I'm on a pain medication that seems to be working well. It knocks me out, but the sleep is welcome. Unfortunately, I don't get to write as often as I wish. I appreciate everyone that is sticking with the story and following it. I adore each and every one of you. Again, I promise, this story will not ever be abandoned._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Second Chance: The Deatheater & The Rat  
Chapter 8**_

* * *

Echo stood in front of her vanity mirror as she braided her long, black curls. She was wearing a very curious looking outfit that consisted of a white and blue-striped t-shirt, jeans coveralls, and a pair of rather worn walking shoes. Severus, who'd been pacing a hole in the living room carpet in front of the Floo, had given up and returned to the bedroom to see what was taking Echo so long.

At nearly five months into her pregnancy, Echo was finally showing a tell-tale bump. Once a week she went to see Healer Lauren Bell to monitor her pregnancy and to make sure that there were no ill effects from the curse. It had not been safe for Echo to get pregnant due to the fact that her psychotic ex (and now soul-kissed) -husband had placed an Abortive Curse upon her. The curse had been broken, with the help of Bill Weasley, but Echo and Severus had learned that her first two miscarriages, back in her disaster of a first marriage, had not been terminated by the curse. Healer Bell, Echo, and Severus hoped that it had been the Coercive Magic Oland Childermass, had subjected Echo to during their brief marriage.

The braid, a bit messy looking since some curls just wouldn't behave, was finished and Echo looked upon her reflection in the mirror. She moved sideways to better see the bump of her child, and she giggled at herself.

Stroking the roundness with all her love, the mirth faded from her features as she allowed herself a moment to imagine herself as a mother with not just this child of good fortune, but many children. She was mother to Harry, and a good mother, too, but Harry wasn't a baby and she was looking forward to many babies in the future.

"Pleasant daydreams, Beauty?"

As she felt her husband's arms come up around her and he laid a palm upon his child, Echo leaned back into Severus and smiled blissfully. "How many children would you like, Severus?"

Severus chuckled softly as he gently nuzzled the softness of his wife's neck. He laid a gentle kiss upon the shadow of scar that marked the beginning of a long, vicious scar that crossed her chest and ended on her abdomen. A final mark of cruelty from Childermass when he had kidnapped her.

As he stroked Echo's belly, a tiny arc of crimson flashed from Severus' hand to the child within. For just that moment, he felt as connected to his child as Echo was. He felt only a tiny bit of loss, as the Old Magic settled quietly.

"How many?" he asked softly. "How many do you wish for?"

Echo sighed happily, "I would love to fill Fairwinds with laughter."

A vision flashed of dozens of children, lead by Harry, stomping and running through Fairwinds. "I'll go lock myself in the lab, right now," Severus teased.

"Very funny. Ha. Ha. As if you wouldn't enjoy creating all those ba..." Echo was spun precisely in her husband's arms and silenced quite satisfactorily with a passionate kiss. Just as quickly, Severus let her go, and Echo felt somewhat pleasantly dazed.

"Would you care to tell me what that extraordinary outfit is for?" he asked critically eyeing the overalls.

"Hermione is going to help me to clean up the shop today after her last class," Echo explained blithely as she glanced back at herself in the vanity and tried to tuck an extremely recalcitrant curl into the braid.

"Shop? What shop?" Severus was obviously puzzled. He and Echo had spoken a few times about her desire to have a wizarding research library, someday, but renting or even buying a building for the library was a few years away, at least.

"Didn't I tell you about it?" Echo had a slight smirk hiding at the corner of her mouth.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe that's something you neglected, dear wife. Do explain yourself."

"A few months ago, Harry and I saw this lovely little shop in Diagon Alley. It's certainly not big enough for a research library and it only has a license for a magical expansion of 1,000 square feet; at least half of that must go up. I kept going back to it until I rented it."

Severus was stunned. "When did you accomplish this?"

Echo smiled, the smirk dancing across her lips. "About two weeks before the Christmas holidays." She giggled at Severus' absolutely gobsmacked expression. "Madame Pince was not having a good day in the library and after she'd thrown out a group of third years, she threw me out, too. Hermione's classes were finished for the day, and since I decided she needed a break from revising, we went to go look at it."

Severus took in his wife's bearing shrewdly. The spy in him read her body language, and the grin upon her lips that acted like a signal beacon that she had some other news up her sleeve. "Care to tell me what else you two decided without my input?"

"Hermione and I are partners. You would not believe that girl," exclaimed Echo as she took her husband's arm and walked with him out of their bedroom. "She's like a walking card catalogue. Not only has she, during her years at Hogwarts, managed to establish contacts with most of the private library collections, but she has a great sense of humour and I like her."

Severus listened, with a small bit of pleasure, as Echo continued to reveal to him the plans for the small shop. There would be a research nook which would be financed by Malfoy Estates, and much of the collection would include books donated by private collectors. The main shop would sell schoolbooks, fiction written by wizards and Muggles, and a wide array of non-fiction.

Echo interrupted herself as they reached the Floo by quickly kissing Severus' cheek. "Are you talking to Molly this morning, Severus?"

He nodded. "I hope that yesterday was just a misunderstanding and that she isn't taking her granddaughter's side over Harry's."

Echo paused in throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace. "Did you ever have occasion to talk to Molly about any of her children during your years as a teacher?"

"Once or twice for each of her children, but the twins, Fred and George were the worst. Molly continually apologised for those bookend reprobates, but without fail they were in trouble the moment she left the castle." Severus stifled a sigh and kissed his wife. "Let me know when I can see your shop," he smirked. "I might even purchase a book."

As Echo stepped into the green flames after calling out her destination, Severus summoned his winter cloak, and glanced around for sign of his son.

"Where are you, Harry?" he spoke softly as he looked around the living room. Harry should have been there waiting for him. He grimaced as he realised where his son was. Leaving the living room, he took the stairs two at a time, and opened the door to Harry's bedroom. There was a suspicious looking lump at the bed's center under the covers.

"Harry. What nonsense are you up to now?"

"Sick!" came the muffled reply along with a convincing moan.

Severus' left eyebrow rose skeptically. "You appeared quite well a half hour ago when you ate two extra pieces of bacon for breakfast."

"Real sick! Gotta stay home, dad." That was followed by some feeble coughing.

Severus grabbed the blankets and moved them off his little lump of a son. Harry was dressed for school. "Come here."

Harry didn't move. He coughed again. "You might catch it, dad," Harry tried to convince his father with a dour face and more feeble coughing.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and caught his son by the waist. He kissed Harry's forehead, the way his own mother used to when he was little and she was checking his temperature.

"No fever, son." Harry leaned in resignation against his father's side. Severus trailed his fingers through the child's silken hair. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I _do_ feel sick, dad. My tummy is yucky. I don't want to see Sarah today. Or, ever again. She makes me feel bad."

Severus put an arm over Harry, holding him close. He knew how that felt. That 'yucky tummy' had been a persistent fixture when he was at Hogwarts as a student. The only time he had a bit of relief was when he wasn't in a class with one or more of the Marauders, or when Lily was by his side.

He patted Harry's leg. "Come with me, Harry." Severus rose and continued ahead down the hall and down the stairs. Harry followed, reluctantly, his head looking down at his scuffing feet. He felt like he was being led to Azkaban.

Being somewhat behind his father, he reached the bottom of the stairs just as Severus knelt in front of the Floo. The green flames flickered as he stuck his head into them. Harry watched, slightly puzzled. When his father pulled away from the flames, Lucius Malfoy was coming through. Lucius helped Severus up from his knees.

"Harry," began Severus as he adjusted his outer cloak. "Lucius has consented to watch over you while I go and speak to Molly. You can take the day off today, but tomorrow, I want you ready to go back to school."

Harry beamed at his father. It was an expression of utter relief, understanding, and love. Harry ran over and wrapped his arms around his father. "Thank you, dad," he whispered.

Severus leaned over and kissed the crown of Harry's head. "Would you take Lucius into the kitchen, son? He's in need of a cup of coffee."

Harry took Lucius' hand in his. "C'mon, Mr. Malfoy. Dobby's got all kinds of nice smelling coffees. I like..." Harry's voice faded as he and Lucius left the living room. Smiling, Severus departed Fairwinds and arrived at the little red schoolhouse.

* * *

Molly hadn't expected Severus and Harry to be late. Severus was always on time. However, Severus arrived only a few minutes past 8:30am. Molly's smile dipped slightly in puzzlement as she realised Harry was not with his father.

"Harry isn't sick, is he, Severus?" she asked as she cast an automatic Scourgify Spell to clean his robes of the soot.

"Not quite, Molly. Do you mind if we talk for a moment?" asked Severus.

"Charlie's visiting, so he can watch the classroom Floo. We'll then go talk at the Burrow," Molly replied.

Severus waited while Molly Floo called Charlie. Charlie had to dress, but he was at the schoolhouse in ten minutes. He smiled at Severus, and took over for his mother. Molly summoned her winter cloak and she and Severus walked the short distance through the slowly melting snow to the crooked house that was the Burrow.

Molly immediately began to bustle about her kitchen, fixing tea while Severus took a seat at the long wooden table that stretched the length of the kitchen. He successfully held his temper as Molly fussed. Severus tried not to think about how it was nearing 9am.

Finally the Weasley matriarch sat down after serving them both a robust tea. Severus took a few token sips, but then he put down the cup and broached the subject of Sarah.

Severus began quietly. "I am concerned about Sarah's... bossiness. I allowed Harry to remain at home today because he actually felt ill about facing her again after yesterday." Molly was about to react, when the wizard held up his hand. He finished, "I would like to be able to tell my son that Sarah's behavior will only improve and he need not worry about her harassing him."

Severus sat back stiffly and almost wished he had kept the mug of tea in his hands as he carefully watched Molly. As for Molly Weasley, she did not immediately appear to accept what he had implied about her granddaughter.

Slowly, Molly replied, "After you and Harry left, I decided to speak to Jared. He's a very good boy, and quite loyal to his sister, except when she bullies him, or other children. He told me, quite clearly, that I had missed quite a bit of Sarah's behavior towards Harry. He also was very emphatic about the broken quill not being an accident." The teacher sighed heavily. "I was very strict with my children, Severus. With seven I had no choice. Even so, there were times it was pandemonium when fights and arguments broke out. After discussing Sarah with Percy I discovered that he's been rather reluctant to discipline the girl." Molly smiled, a twinkle to her blue eyes. "Girls rather mystify poor Percy."

Molly stood purposefully and with a swish of her wand removed the barely touched tea from the table and then brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt. "I promise you, Severus, that I will keep a closer eye upon Sarah." A brilliant smile from the witch almost allayed all of the wizard's concerns. "I do hope to see Harry tomorrow. We've a special guest I think he'll enjoy."

Severus' eyebrow raised in question, but Molly merely laughed and escorted him from the Burrow and back to the Floo in the schoolhouse.

* * *

Lucius, drinking an exotic blend of coffee from the Orient, listened patiently as Harry told him about the bully, Sarah.

"I don't really want anything terrible to happen to Sarah, but maybe she needs a spanking. Dad always tells me I never forget when I get a spanking and he's right. I'm thinking a little more before I do something dumb, but I still mess up once in awhile." Harry had been rolling an orange back and forth between his hands as he talked. When it fell on the floor, he jumped up to retrieve it, then stood a bit closer to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy...," Harry began tentatively as he rolled the orange between his hands.

Lucius interrupted, "Harry, would you like to call me Uncle Lucius?"

Harry brightened and his green eyes sparkled. "You mean like the way Draco calls dad, Uncle Severus?"

"Only if you wish to," replied the older man. "Mr. Malfoy sounds so formal."

Harry nodded. "Kinda stuck up-ish. What do you get called at the circus?"

"Everyone there calls me 'Luck'."

"That sounds neat!" enthused Harry. "What's it like working at the circus, Uncle Lucius? Do you walk on tightropes an' stuff?"

"I do mostly hard labor and security. I make sure equipment is functioning properly, and that the animals are all well taken care of. Sometimes, if Miss Leeds isn't available, I'm the ringleader."

"That's like a director, right?" asked Harry.

"A director, hm. I guess I would be. I direct the audience's attention towards all the acts."

Lucius had worn a comfortable pair of faded jeans, a plaid, flannel shirt, and a well worn, tweed cap on his head. His long hair had been plaited into a flat braid. Harry had picked up the cap and was trying it on. Putting down his now empty cup of coffee, Lucius adjusted the cap on Harry's head so it was jauntily angled. Harry smiled.

"Do you think you'll be nice like this when you get your memories back?" Harry was now playing with the worn cuff of Lucius' shirt. He liked the very soft material.

Lucius picked Harry up and sat him upon his knee. "I think I will be, Harry. I do have four years of very pleasant memories to temper the darker ones of my past. That, and your father will help me, and I'm sure that there are some good memories of Draco." The older man shifted slightly and Harry leaned his back comfortably against Lucius' chest. "You really like Draco, don't you?"

Harry didn't reply immediately as he studiously examined Lucius' hand. It was like his father's; neatly trimmed nails, a few stains, and calluses that showed these were the hands of a man who worked hard. When Harry's short exam appeared over, he curled one of his hands into Lucius's and replied to his question.

"Draco's like my big brother. When dad first rescued me, we lived at Hogwarts, which is really cool, and I like the Bloody Baron, and Phineas the dead Headmaster, but dad said there were some older kids who didn't like me." Harry laid his head back against the older man's shoulder so he could grin. "Draco was my bodyguard. He didn't treat me at all like a dumb, little kid, and we explored a lot of places in Hogwarts. Draco even showed me the secret passageway in Slytherin House that takes you right to where dad and I used to live."

Harry abruptly slid off Lucius' lap, leaving the man feeling slightly bereft, and wondering if he'd done something wrong. Almost at once, the little boy grasped his hand and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Do you wanna see a secret, Uncle Lucius? It's outside."

Lucius smiled. "Certainly, but show me where your winter cloak is. Your father would never forgive me if I let you freeze."

Harry and Lucius took a few minutes to put on gloves, hats, cloaks. Lucius buttoned up Harry's cloak, since he'd put on his gloves first and was having trouble closing the cloak. Once they were done, Hector, seeing the possibility of adventure, moved from his warm place near the hearth and joined his boy, and the white wizard outside.

Harry led the way to the backyard and towards his father's greenhouse. At first, Lucius thought they might go into the greenhouse, but Harry led him to the back of the greenhouse. Against the wall of the rear of the greenhouse, not far from the left hand corner, there was a bell jar sitting snugly over a cleared spot of rich, dark soil. Hector sniffed the bell jar, didn't find it interesting enough, and went in search of invisible squirrels to run after.

Lucius crouched down, just as Harry did so. He was now able to see a very delicate, absolutely black leaf supporting what appeared to be a black flower bud. Lucius didn't say so out loud, but the tiny plant looked dead.

"I was playing hide 'n' seek with Hector a few days ago, and when I slid on some snow, I found this. Dad and I collected seeds for this in Greece with Harley." For a moment, Harry's elucidation on the plant veered off as Harry talked about Harley Walnut and his belching steam boat. "This is Melancton. It's a really important plant for potions 'cause it's got all kinds of really neat healing properties." Harry patted the bell jar, and then stood up. Lucius followed suit. "I'm really good at getting this flower to grow. Dad says he has a 'black thumb' and mine's green." Harry quickly looked at his thumbs. He still didn't see any green on them.

"Have you shown that to your father, yet?" asked Lucius, whose face showed that he was impressed by the little boy.

"Not yet. When the flower blooms I will, but until then you have to promise to keep it a secret," Harry's voice dropped to a whisper.

Lucius smirked and placed his index finger across his lips in promise. Harry then took Lucius' hand, and they made their way back to the house, and to the warmth inside.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock in the morning when Severus finally returned home. He disliked the hitch this had made in his schedule, but he was beginning to get used to how business that surrounded Harry wasn't always going to fit a schedule.

When he stepped through into the living room from the Floo, Severus found a very patient Lucius sitting in one of the leather chairs over by Harry's art nook. Harry was so caught up in drawing Lucius, that he was oblivious to the fact that his father had arrived. With his silvery-grey eyes, Lucius acknowledged the wizard's arrival. In that moment, Severus was struck with the memory of a painting that had hung in the parlor in Malfoy Manor. Lucius was in the same position. All he was missing was the little blonde haired boy who had stood, stiffly, next to his father.

Severus silently moved over to Harry to glance over his shoulder at the portrait so far. As always, his son's talent awed him. In the simple pose, Harry had discovered warmth in the man's relaxed smile that Severus could only recall having seen one time; that was the day that Draco was born.

"Very good, Harry," Severus complimented.

Briefly Harry glanced back at his father, smiled, and then went back to his sketch.

"Lucius, Harry? Ten minutes and then come down to the lab, would you? I'll have everything ready."

"'kay, dad," Harry replied, somewhat absently.

Without turning to look at Severus, Lucius replied, "We will meet you there, Severus."

* * *

Ten minutes later, on the dot, Lucius and Harry were down in the lab. Severus had created a comfortable place in a corner away from the main part of the lab where there were several cauldrons either bubbling away, or under a stasis spell. Severus sat the slightly nervous looking Lucius into one of the chairs he'd transfigured from two beakers.

"Harry, would you..." Severus began intending to politely banish his son to the upstairs with Dobby.

Severus was interrupted by Lucius. "Would you mind if Harry stayed, Severus? That is, if it is safe for him."

The dark-haired wizard eyed Lucius' hands that were clutched tightly together, making his knuckles nearly bloodless. He nodded. "He can stay." Severus took out a handkerchief and transfigured it into a slightly smaller chair that was next to Lucius.

Harry sat in the chair, then leaned over towards Lucius and gently peeled his hands apart. He then slipped one hand into the older man's. "It's okay. Dad's real good with his magic, but I'm here for you, Uncle."

Lucius took a moment to give Harry a thankful glance as he let out the breath he'd been holding as he relaxed marginally. Severus let a small smile appear at the corners of his lips as he experienced a gentle wash of pride in his little boy.

Severus then sat opposite Lucius. "Just relax." Lucius nodded, gave Harry's hand a light squeeze, and did not flinch as Severus whispered, "Legilimens."

Harry watched the two wizards as his father insinuated himself in Lucius' mind. Lucius' face had gone lax to the point that his mouth dropped open. His father's face, on the other hand, was quite tense, almost scowling.

_Severus found himself on a dry plain with dust being breezily blown into his face. Above, somewhat dimmed by the dust, was the disc of the sun. Shimmering, like a mirage in the desert, was a large tent of black. As he walked closer, he could see about a dozen circus workers, their skin darkly tanned, and sweating beneath the implacable sun. Some held sledge hammers, some held more rope, and some just stood around, glaring at the tent._

_Lucius came walking towards Severus. His duster flapped in the breeze, slapping his long legs as his boots kicked up more dust. His worn cowboy hat was the only thing protecting his eyes from the sun, and somewhat from the floating dust._

_"This was a wall when I first examined it," Severus spoke to Lucius._

_"This happened last night," Lucius explained. "It's almost worse than the wall." He pointed at the men. "My crew. They can't take it down."_

_Severus strode towards the tent with purpose. Lucius waited a moment, then fell into step behind the dark-robed wizard._

_He made two circuits of the tent as he examined it. At the end of his second circuit, Severus stretched out a hand to touch the tent. He had hoped the texture might be fabric, but it was as solid as the wall he'd first seen._

_"There's bad things in there, mister," Severus looked behind him to see a small, tow-headed boy of about five who looked a bit like Draco at this age. This boy had a slimmer, more angular face, though._

_"Have you seen what's under the tent?" Severus asked the child._

_The boy nodded, and with a crook of his finger indicated that the taller man needed to bend down closer. Severus did so and the child whispered in his ear, "I hear screams, sometimes. And crying, too." The child quickly backed away. The child suddenly shouted, "The devil's got red eyes!"_

_Severus did not stop the boy as he ran away, his feet kicking up puffs of dust. He frowned in thought. The boy was possibly the conduit for the nightmares Lucius sometimes had. If the boy could escape the tent, then there was a weakness that he could exploit. He began walking around the tent for a third time. This time Severus examined the inky blackness of the tent's surface for flaws, weaknesses that he had not seen the first time. His pace was painfully slow, but after what felt like years, he was rewarded._

_Down at the edge of the tent where it met the dusty ground, there was a swirling of the dirt that did not match the casual, blustery breeze that randomly picked itself up and danced around Severus. Slow, steady, like the leaking of air from a balloon, it swirled the dust softly._

_Severus knelt down, and put his hand over the area of weakness. In that moment, like a breath being forced out, a tiny wisp of a memory slipped through between the tent edge and the ground._

_Very faintly, Severus could hear a memory-Lucius shout, "My son will not be going to Durmstrang!"_

_He watched as the memory wisp was caught up by a capricious breeze that tossed the silvery memory back and forth until it was swallowed up by the dust._

_"What're you gonna do, mister?" Young Lucius was back and he crouched down just opposite Severus and was staring down at the weakness in the tent._

_"I intend to create a small hole in the tent that will allow the memories out," Severus spoke honestly._

_Lucius nodded warily, then whispered, "Can you keep the scary ones in there, mister?"_

_"I wish that I could, but it is our memories that make us who we are," Severus replied gently._

_"Even the scary ones?" Lucius sighed._

_"What are you worried about, child?" asked Severus as he shifted to rest his haunches upon his heels._

_The little boy let out a nervous huff of breath. "I don't want to be mean. I'm good, now. I smile a lot," he gave Severus a shy smile. "And, I think the circus is really a lot of fun."_

_"You needn't worry, Lucius. You were a good man who loved his son deeply. Like me, you were caught between two factions in a vicious war and you did what you had to in order to keep your son safe." He watched as the small boy turned that information over in his head. With a nod, the child faded away, and in his place was the grown man._

_"Is there anything I can do to help, Severus?" asked Lucius as he shifted so that he was kneeling on one knee._

_"Is there any chance that you have a hammer and chisel?"_

_Lucius' pale eyebrows rose in surprise. "I think I was expecting something a bit more..."_

_Severus produced the hammer and chisel he'd asked his friend for. "Magical?" An amused smirk graced his lips. "Purely symbolic, and quite magical, I assure you."_

_Severus placed the edge of the chisel against the weak area and hit the end of it once with the hammer. A chunk of the tent, about the size of a snitch, fell off. Lucius clutched his head, letting out a silent scream as his memories enveloped him._

The dark-haired wizard found himself shoved from Lucius' mind with such force that he was slightly disoriented and nearly thrown from his chair. He shook himself out of it quickly, though, as he looked across from him to see Lucius bent over, with his hands to his head. Harry was standing right next to the blonde-haired man, rubbing his back and talking soothingly to him.

"You okay, dad?" Harry looked up and asked.

"I am fine, Harry." Severus summoned the Calmative Potion and went to Lucius side. He coaxed the man to lift his head and then administered the potion. Lucius' hands dropped to his side and he slumped back against the chair, eyes closed.

"Lucius?" Severus inquired softly.

"I... I remember..." Lucius gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Second Chance: The Deatheater & The Rat  
Chapter 9**_

* * *

Harry bit into his turkey and cheese sandwich as he watched his father drinking his coffee. Usually his father only drank tea in the afternoons and evenings, but after working with Lucius, he had needed his caffeine.

"Dad?" His father turned his head just enough to settle his eyes upon his son. "What's happening to Uncle Lucius?"

Severus had helped his friend up the stairs to a guest bedroom where Lucius had fallen into a fitful, lucid, sleep.

"His memories have come back," his father replied simply.

"He looked like he was screaming before you two woke up. Was it that bad?" Harry picked up a pickle from the side of his plate and popped it into his mouth.

Severus put down his cup of coffee and leaned his elbows on the table as he regarded his son. "The memories of a lifetime are a hard thing to face all at once, Harry. Even with all I've done to make it easier, it is still a shock to the body."

"He won't die, will he?" There was a heavy tone of worry in Harry's voice.

Severus touched his son's cheek and smiled at him. "You've been such a help today." After a pause, he then answered his son's question, "There's nothing to worry about. Lucius won't die from this."

"So, is everything back the way it should be now that he's got his memories back?" Harry finished the last bite of his sandwich by sneaking it to Hector who was sitting underneath the table. Severus scowled and Harry flashed his father a cheeky grin.

"The memories are back, but he'll have to deal with the emotions they invoke. That's something that Lucius and I will deal with." What Severus didn't mention was that despite the unexpected help Alastor Moody had given in keeping the Aurors from storming the circus in search of Lucius, Arthur Weasely, as Minister of Magic, could not keep justice at bay. The Wizengamot wanted confirmation that Lucius Malfoy was alive, and sooner or later, the newspapers would let the wizarding world know that a Death Eater was still alive and free from justice.

Severus sipped uneasily at his lukewarm coffee as Harry went to wash his dish in the sink.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley..._**

Echo spent the morning in the little, empty shop, cleaning the dust and cobwebs away, scrubbing the shelves, and deciding where more shelves would go. She was interrupted a few times as curious shop owners peered in the windows, or came through the open door to see what the busy, pregnant woman was doing.

At noon, a pleasant witch, in comfortable, dowdy, earth-coloured robes, came into the shop bearing bunches of dried lavendar, sage, and mint that had been artfully woven together.

"Greetings, dearie!" said the witch as she bustled through the open door. "I brought you some herbs! Lavendar, sage, and mint, will help with the winter stuffiness and freshen the air in here.

Echo smiled and took the small basket of ribbon wrapped bundles. "Thank you! Do you work on Diagon Alley?"

"Edwina Smidge. Folks call me Winnie. I own the herbalist shop two doors down from you." Edwina stuck out a hand that had been stained and scarred by years of working with herbs.

Echo took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Echo Snape. Very nice to meet you and thank you so much for the herbs. These will really help a lot."

Edwina looked around. "This is a nice space you have. What will you be offering, dear?"

"Books. My partner, Hermione, and I, will offer fiction, and non-fiction, including a section for children. We'll also have a small, research area that we hope to expand over the years." She chuckled slightly. "My son wants us to offer cream puffs, so we've decided on a small area that will offer tea and pastries."

"Oh my! You'll give dusty old Flourish and Blotts a headache or two," laughed Edwina. For a moment she walked around the shop, inspecting the shelves. When she saw a small insect, vanished it away. "I'd strongly suggest rubbing your shelves down with Santolina Oil to keep the insects away from the books. Oh! And and a Wreath of Prosperity and Luck. I have some lovely ones in my shop. The clove, cinnamon, and apple blossom are a favorite since it lends a wonderful aroma of fresh baked apple pie to the place."

"That sounds lovely, Winnie!" agreed Echo. "I'll bring Hermione by and we'll choose a few for the shop."

Edwina made her farewells and Echo began to place the herb bundles so that they were hanging from the windows. By the time she placed the last one, Hermione, finished with her classes for the day, had arrived.

Hermione had dressed in an old pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jumper that she had knitted herself. It was a soft, grey, Merino wool. Her hair had been tightly plaited into two, slightly curving braids, that brushed her shoulders. Dozens of curl ends had escaped the braids and gave them a fuzzy look.

There wasn't much cleaning left to do, but Hermione dove in and soon both women were ready to put up more shelves, adjust the ones they had, and to fix up the small research corner, the children's section, the tea area, and the main counter that they had moved to the shop's center.

Hermione was busy with a set of blocks in the children's section when she asked, "Any thoughts, yet, on what to call the shop?"

Echo was arranging lighting for the research area. She shook her head. "I couldn't think of anything, but Harry did have a name he suggested in jest that I'm actually beginning to consider."

Hermione had unshrunk a number of fascinating toys for kids, and put her hands to her hips. "What did Harry suggest?"

"The Book Worm." Echo laughed. "You should see the drawing he made of a green worm, with large glasses named Lex."

"I like it!" enthused Hermione. "Lex... Lexicon. He'd be a great little mascot for the shop. The kids would really like him."

"We could have little stuffed toys of Lex, with a book... or... or a coupon for a book..."

Echo and Hermione sat down upon the wooden floor as marketing ideas took hold and they chattered back and forth.

A winter breeze whisked into the open door after an hour, ending the chat session for the two partners. Hermione stood, and then helped Echo to her feet. Echo swayed slightly and Hermione caught the witch by her shoulders.

Echo laughed, "My center of balance is changing." She patted her tummy.

Hermione hesitantly placed her palm upon Echo's belly. "What's it like?" The young woman's eyes shown with wonder, and just a tiny bit of envy.

"Besides morning sickness, and the other wonderful, body-changing consequences I'll have to deal with? It's very hard to describe. It feels like this is what I've wanted my whole life. To create a life with someone I love..." Echo blushed, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment.

Echo hugged Hermione impulsively. "You'll know. Someday you'll know just what it's like."

"I'd better get back to Hogwarts," Hermione said. "They'll be serving dinner soon and if I'm not there, Draco's going to wonder where I went."

"Come get me at the library after your last class, Hermione." Echo summoned her robe, and then ushered the young witch outside. They both locked the small shop.

"Has Madame Pince changed at all towards you, yet?" asked Hermione.

The librarian at Hogwarts, always a stiff sort, had not been completely happy to have an assistant aid her with the cataloging of hundreds of books that had once belonged to Death Eaters. As the days and weeks passed, Echo had noted to her husband one night that Madame Pince was becoming, if possible, more cold to her. Severus had then told her that Madame Pince had disliked him since his days as a student and was more than likely choosing to dislike Echo due to whom she had married.

"I think she's ready to pinkslip me. We're almost finished with the cataloguing, though, and I'm anxious to get this shop open." Echo wrapped a scarf over her head and then she and Hermione walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione would Apparate back to school, and Echo would use the Floo. She could Apparate, but the spinning sensation was starting to nauseate her.

At the dingy pub, the two women made their farewells, and returned to their respective homes.

* * *

_A/N: I need to know if you guys would like smaller chapters, more often, or keep things this way, long chapters, two or three times a month. As to my health, well, it's a day-to-day thing. Some days are good, some are bad. I'm writing as much as I can on the good days.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Second Chance: The Deatheater & The Rat  
Chapter 10**_

* * *

Lucius ate very little at dinner. Mostly he just tried to listen to Harry's engaging chatter, and Severus quizzing his wife about a shop. He had been invited to a game of chess by his old friend... old friend, indeed! How often had Severus taken on the wrath of the Dark Lord to spare Lucius? How often had Severus listened to Lucius' rants after a meeting? Lucius felt ill knowing that he had often taken the younger man's loyalty for granted, used him, in some cases even. It made him ill.

He downed the Calmitave Potion and then the sleep potion, called Lucid Dreams Potion. That potion would allow his dreams, but it would give Lucius a measure of control over the dreams. If he wanted to be in the dream, he could be, with just a mere thought. If he wanted to view the dream as one might view a pensieved memory, that, too, was a simple thought.

Lucius burrowed into the soft bed and pulled the covers up to his ears. He drifted into sleep rather quickly and found himself facing his memories in his dreams.

He could have concentrated on assimilating the pleasanter aspects of his past, but instead, he chose to tackle the worst of his memories: his years as a Death Eater.

_Like Severus, Lucius had managed quite well in not taking part in the revels, those times when the Death Eaters were a pack of bullies that tormented Muggles, Muggle-born, and half-Muggles. Rarely did such revels devolve into torture and murder. When the revels became bloody, and neither Lucius, nor Severus could get themselves excused, they had made it their silent pact to put those, that they could, mercifully and quickly to death._

_In those early years, those days when Abraxas still lived, his father's one, humane act, had been to persuade the Dark Lord to spare the children. Whether they were Muggles, or Muggleborn, they were not touched._

_Only a few days after Abraxas' unfortunate death, a meeting had been called. Bellatrix Lestrange had arrived, a few minutes late. At her feet was a small, Muggle child, weeping and covered in blood. Both Severus and Lucius were repulsed at the blood spattered sheath that Bella wore, and both men had frozen at seeing the child, a small, blonde-haired boy._

_Just as Voldemort was about to rebuke his filthy follower, Bella had summoned an object, an old book, that she sent gently to her lord and placed on the table before him. Bella's eyes glittered madly as the Dark Lord reviewed the pages that opened themselves to him._

_"Severus." The Dark Lord crooked a slim finger to the young wizard who had not yet earned his Potions Mastery._

_Lucius tried not to blanche as he saw what color there was, drain from his friend's face. Voldemort smiled tightly towards Bella. She fell gratefully to her knees._

_"It is a legend, Master," Severus said with cool detachment. Only Lucius had noticed the nervous swallow. Voldemort had still been looking between the book and Bella._

_"A legend is often based on fact," Bella declared. "Old McGonagall told us that!" She giggled madly._

_Severus turned an icy black look upon the woman who had begun to dance around the weeping child. "My lord," he said softly and with great care, "There is no recipe in existence for Bathory's Blood..."_

_Voldemort's thin voice, taut with displeasure, cut across Severus' negativity. "As you are about to become the youngest Potions Master in the world, I am fully confidant you can find that recipe, or discover one yourself." His pale lips thinned out into a grimacing smile as he glanced towards Bella and the boy. "If Nott has kept from the boy, then we have no end of virginal blood, don't we, dear Bella?"_

_The Death Eater, Nott, fumed at the Dark Lord's insinuation, and found himself immediately writhing upon the floor from a Cruciatus Curse. Bella ignored Nott, and asked, "Do you wish to keep the boy, Master?"_

_Voldemort waved his hand as he closed the book and handed it to Severus. "Dispose of the boy, Lucius." Voldemort rose, moved around the table and stepped upon Nott's prone body. "Bella. With me." Voldemort disappeared through the arched door and a very pleased, almost puppy-like Bella followed him._

_One by one the Death Eaters assembled left quickly. All of them ignored the broken child in their path. Severus swept over towards the boy the moment the last Death Eater was gone. Lucius was quickly at his friend's side. He knew the spells that Severus was casting; they were diagnostic spells._

_With a silent plea, Lucius cast his grey eyes upon Severus. After the last of the spells had been cast, Severus sadly shook his head. Lucius dropped to his knees and drew the small boy into his arms._

_"Lucius," hissed Severus. "We cannot stay! He might come back."_

_Lucius lifted the broken body into his arms and gently shushed the child's cries of pain. With a hand to the man's elbow, Severus quickly escorted Lucius out of Riddle Manor and to the Apparition Boundary. During the ten minute, rushed walk, Severus' heart beat rapidly as he worried that someone might have stayed behind, or that they would run into Bella, and she would witness the aristocratic pureblood softly singing a lullaby to the boy._

_Once at the Boundary, Severus didn't hesitate in Apparating himself, Lucius, and the boy to a safe house. Once inside the small cabin, Severus collapsed into the nearest chair. Apparating three people, and one who was dying, had been a serious drain on his magic._

_Lucius sat with the boy in another chair. He looked up at Severus. "There is nothing more you can do?"_

_"There is nothing to be done!" snapped Severus irritably. "I don't know of any Healers we can trust and my healing spells barely heal us after a revel!" Severus' fingers drummed angrily before he rose abruptly to his feet and withdrew a phial from his Death Eater robes. He handed the phial to Lucius. Lucius held up the phial and stared at the violent green substance within._

_Lucius paled as he recognised the potion. "Severus! This is...!"_

_The Potions Master interrupted. His voice was low, and sharp as obsidian. "Give him all of it. He'll just..." Severus stared down at the boy, and at the child's blood that stained Lucius' Death Eater robes an even darker black. Placing a hand firmly upon his friend's shoulder, he took a deep breath, and finished his sentence. "He'll just go to sleep. Peacefully."_

_With that, the dark clad wizard vanished, with a flourish, into one of the bedrooms. The door snicked quietly shut behind Severus._

_Lucius did give the child the potion, and the small, Muggle boy, slipped quickly into sleep, and then into the arms of Death. _

With a heavily beating heart, and grief so strong within, that it was a physical pain, Lucius woke and stumbled from the unfamiliar bed. In trying to right himself, he fell against one of the bed posts, hard.

He did not hear the sharp pop. Dobby, an outline in the flame-lit shadows, gripped his floppy ears. "Is you hurt?"

Lucius turned, and in the faint light from the fireplace, recognition flashed, as well as unreasonable anger. The blonde wizard's hands went around Dobby's throat. The elf managed a sharp squeal before his breath was cut off.

Normally, Dobby would have divested himself of the stranglehold with his elf magic. However, he had taken an oath to protect all those within Fairwinds, and thus there was nothing he could do against Lucius. Dobby was quite resigned to death, if it must be so. After all, he had betrayed Lucius by taking the side of Harry Potter.

"LUCIUS!" Severus' thunderous voice caused the other wizard to let go of the house elf. Lucius tried to go for his wand, but neither it, nor his snake-headed cane anywhere within his sight.

Lucius collapsed, suddenly, as the anger left him rapidly. The grief he'd awakened with took him over, and he began to weep silent tears.

Severus knelt down beside his old friend, placing an arm over his trembling shoulders. "What is it, my friend?" He asked gently.

"The boy," he gasped. "He looked so much like Draco..." Lucius lifted his head. "Severus, I need to see Draco. Please!"

Severus felt Echo's hand against his back. "I'll get him. Stay here."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was awakened by one of the castle elfs. He stirred, doing his best not to awaken his wife, Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"Is Madame Snape, Master Headmaster. Is needing to speak to you." The elf popped away before Albus could warn the little creature not to wake his wife.

Minerva stirred. "Albus? What's wrong?"

"I am about to go and see, my dear. Why don't you...?" Albus sighed as Minerva left the warmth of their bed and floated Albus' red dressing gown to him as she slipped into her green velvet dressing gown. Just as Albus had his gown belted, Minerva had her brown, white sprinkled hair, in a tight bun.

"Come along, Albus. We shouldn't keep Echo waiting." Albus followed Minerva out of their room and down into his office where the head of Echo was patiently waiting.

"Good evening, Echo!" Albus greeted warmly. "Is everything all right?"

"Could you send Draco to Fairwinds, Albus?" asked Echo bluntly. "Lucius is dealing with his memories and has asked for his son."

Minerva was already summoning an elf to gather up the seventh year Slytherin. The elf popped away, and Minerva replied. "Just give him about ten minutes, Echo."

"Thanks, Minerva!"

Minutes later a sleepy, and slightly cranky Slytherin appeared in the Headmaster's office. He tried to stifle a yawn. He'd been revising with Hermione, and a few other students until two hours ago.

"I'm very sorry to have disturbed your sleep, Mr. Malfoy," greeted the headmaster as he led the young man over to the Floo.

Staring at the Floo, Draco felt himself snap awake. "Is something wrong? Is Harry all right? Uncle Severus??"

Albus placed a calming hand upon Draco's shoulder. "They're fine. Madame Snape called. Your presence is required at Fairwinds."

"But, I've got a test in Transfiguration tomorrow!" Draco felt unreasonably stupid for bringing up the test. His curiosity smacked him, reminding him that he was needed for something more important than a test he could make up later.

With an apology to the headmaster, Draco was on his way through the Floo to Fairwinds. He gracefully stepped from the green flames and was met by Echo.

While ushering Draco up the stairs, Echo quickly summarized for the young man that Severus had released Lucius' memories and the wizard had awakened from a nightmare requesting to see his son. Thus, he was somewhat prepared as he entered the guestroom to see his father seated on the bed, his head bowed. Next to him was his godfather, who rose to his feet.

At Severus' movement Lucius raised his head. The glisten of fading tears sent Draco back to the only time he'd ever caught his father weeping. No longer feeling like the seventeen year old he was, he felt like the child he'd been.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

"Dragon!" gasped Lucius. He spread his arms wide and Draco was enveloped within that strong, protective embrace he'd not felt in a long time. He wrapped his arms around his father's waist and buried his head in the man's shoulder.

* * *

Down in their living room Severus tried to drink the tea he had made. He rarely made tea without the use of magic or by having Dobby make it. Tonight, the old ritual of making tea soothed him. It was something that his mother had taught him one stormy day and was one of his few happy memories from a childhood that had been no better than Harry Potter's had been.

Severus glanced over at Echo who was curled up with Harry. Harry had awakened while Echo had been talking to Albus, and he had gone to the guest bedroom. A glare from his father had sent him promptly back to his bedroom where he waited, nervously, until he couldn't stand the waiting any longer.

Harry's father and mother had just been leaving the guest room, when he emerged from his bedroom. Severus apologised for his stern look when he realised his son had been afraid for Lucius. He and Echo had then explained what had happened and that Draco had come at a summons from his father. An hour later Harry had fallen asleep next to his mother. Echo, too, had drifted off to sleep.

Forcing himself to drink his tea, Severus glanced upward as he wondered if Draco was all right.

* * *

Draco barely registered the closing of the guest room door as his godfather and godmother left. He held onto his father, partly in fear. He didn't want the embrace to end, but he was intensely curious as to what had frightened his father so.

"Father?" Draco asked softly after several, quiet minutes. He wanted to call his father 'daddy', but he hadn't been permitted to since he was five. His earlier outburst had been accidental.

Lucius took a deep breath and pulled back enough so that he could see into his son's eyes. He cupped his son's cheek, knowing that such blatant affection hadn't been imparted to Draco, by either parent, from the moment he began to learn how to be a society pureblood.

"I have no memory of ever telling you that I love you, Dragon," Lucius whispered with great regret.

Tears spilled from Draco's eyes as his heart broke, and then was repaired. To hear his father tell him that he loved him had always been what he'd most wanted.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that, but I think I've always known how you feel," he said. Lucius frowned in puzzlement.

Draco reached beneath his shirt for the small amulet he always carried with him. At one time, it had been a portkey created by his father that would take him to his godfather if he was in danger. Lucius, also painfully cognizant of his temper, meant for Draco to also escape him, if needed.

Shyly, Draco held the amulet outward. Lucius touched the surface gently with his fingertip. The memory of making the amulet, imbuing it with magic, and then giving it to his small son was bittersweet.

"It doesn't work anymore," Draco's voice had dropped back to a whisper in the semi-darkness. "I used to believe it had stopped working when I thought you were dead. Now... now I think it might have stopped because I no longer needed it."

Lucius smiled. He then shifted into a more comfortable position with Draco at his side. They no longer held each other, but the feeling of that comfort was still with them both.

"There is so much I wish to apologise to you for, Dragon. So many regrets I have... when I woke I was terrified that the Death Eater in me had pushed you so far away that I'd never know you again."

"Father," Draco began slowly, "there was a time when I had no idea how I felt about you. I would have been alone if it hadn't been for Uncle Severus. Sometimes... well, maybe a lot of the time..." he shrugged, knowing his father would understand that he had been an insufferable brat who often thought he knew better. "He'd tell me that what you did was to keep me safe. To keep Vold... the Dark Lord from taking me."

Draco had never quite known what Severus had meant when telling him that Voldemort wanted him. He'd always been afraid to ask. His imagination, when he let it go, conjured a nightmare, so he had never wished to know the truth.

Lucius felt a strong spark of protectiveness as he saw his son drop his head in shame at his 'confession'. He quickly cupped both hands on either side of his son's face and spoke vehemently, "Voldemort." He spoke the name firmly to show he no longer feared it, and that he would not punish his son for saying the name. "Voldemort knew that there was magic in you. Strong magic that he felt I could corrupt for him. Out of all the Death Eaters children, you were the one he wanted as his son. I would not give you to him!"

It was now the older man's turn to drop his head in shame, but it was only for a moment. His hands now gripping Draco's shoulders, his gaze connected with his son's.

"I was a shallow excuse for a wizard when my father forced me to take the Dark Mark, and contracted me to Narcissa." He regarded his son carefully before continuing. "Narcissa was a gift from Voldemort." Lucius looked away from his son. Draco wanted to ask a dozen question, but he kept quiet, allowing his father to finish.

"I know, when you asked us as a child how we met, and in a way it was the truth. I did know Narcissa at Hogwart's and I was smitten with her. She was... so beautiful..."

Briefly, Draco saw that at one time Lucius truly had loved his mother. Then the man's face hardened.

"Beauty is the power by which a woman charms a lover... and terrifies a husband. Such words were never truer not just with Narcissa, but her sister, Bella, as well. To my shame, I admit to you, my precious child, that I doubted whether or not you were mine." Lucius stretched out his hand and lightly drew his fingers through Draco's hair, and then caressed his cheek.

Draco shivered at the implication that he could have been the son of the maddest, most evil wizard to live.

"Please, father, tell me I wasn't!" Draco begged with a choked whisper.

Lucius rapidly shook his head and drew his son, for a moment, into his embrace.

"Your clever godfather and his potions proved beyond any doubt I had that you were mine. Innocent. Untainted by Voldemort." Lucius' voice faded as he drifted uneasily within his memories of his past. "I meant to keep you that way no matter what I had to do."

There was a long silence between the two wizards, and then Draco stated, "That wasn't what you dreamt of though, was it?" Lucius simply nodded. "The night I found you in your room. You were so upset and you held me for the longest time. I've never asked Uncle Severus what happened that night. Will you tell me?"

Lucius had never wanted his child to know of the darkness that was himself as a Death Eater. However, he did want Draco to know what had come of the Muggle boy's unfortunate death.

Draco listened stiffly as his father told him of the boy that his Aunt Bellatrix had brought to that meeting. Lucius kept the more gruesome details to himself and told his son only what he needed to know.

"When you ventured into my bedroom that night, and I held you so tightly, I realised that it wasn't enough to keep you safe, but that I had to save as many of the innocent that I could." He rose to pace for a moment, and then sat back down. "Severus and I already dealt mercifully with the adults, when we were able. We both knew that children, who'd been untouched before, would now suffer as the adults did. We did not want to end the lives of any children, yet there were times when we had no choice but to do so. In order to save those that we could, Severus created a potion that was easily administered by a simple scratch to the skin that feigned death."

"And you were able to save them?" Draco asked.

Lucius sighed heavily as he felt the twinge in his elbow that was damage from the Cruciatus Curse Voldemort liked to use upon his servants.

"We saved as many as we could, Dragon..." Lucius stroked his son's cheek and as he felt the fine stubble upon his son, now a young man, he felt the loss of those years. Time when he could not show his son the love he'd always felt for him. Drawing his son once more against his chest Lucius silently thanked Merlin for giving him this second chance.

* * *

Draco stayed at Fairwinds the rest of the night in his father's room on a couch Severus had transfigured into a narrow, but comfortable cot. Lucius' own magic was still bound; something Severus would sort out later. It would not do to have an emotional, fully powerful wizard in the house. The accidental magic could be deadly to all concerned.

In the morning, while Severus and his father had their coffee and silently read the Daily Prophet, Draco had gone to help his little brother get ready for primary school.

Draco found the little boy staring into his open wardrobe, apparently with indecision.

"Problem, Snapelet?"

Harry spun around and his face lit up with a large grin. "Draco!" He ran to the tall, young man and threw himself into his brother's arms. "Will you come to school with me today? Please?"

"I wish I could, Harry, but I have to get back to schoo..."

"Pleeeeaaassseeee?" Harry begged.

Draco frowned. "What's wrong?"

Harry took a breath and then blurted out, "Sarah's a bully and she's going to school now and Miss Molly didn't understand that she broke my quill on purpose and that she pinched everyone and she wanted my journal and when I said no that's when she..." Harry ran out of breath at that point.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! Take several breaths." He smiled as the little boy leaned against him as he took in calming breaths. "Does your dad know about Sarah?"

Draco recalled the girl; one of a pair of twins that Percy Weasley had adopted. He'd had the displeasure meeting the little bully at Christmas and didn't care all that much for her attitude towards his brother.

"Yeah. Dad knows. He let me stay home from school yesterday so he could talk to Miss Molly about Sarah."

Draco smirked in amusement. His godfather was going soft if he'd let Harry stay home from school!

"How about if I take you to school today?" Harry smiled hopefully. "But I can only stay a half-hour, Snapelet. That's all the time I have before my first class starts." Draco didn't give Harry a chance to protest as he walked him over to the wardrobe and began picking out clothes for his brother to wear.

In just a few minutes Harry was neatly dressed. Draco had the little boy facing the mirror in the bathroom while he carefully drew a comb through the silken strands the just brushed his shoulders and curled up lazily at the ends.

"Does your hair get oily when you brew potions with your dad?" asked Draco as he scrutinised Harry over the boy's head and at the mirror.

Harry nodded. "Dad said he didn't much pay attention to his hair until mum complained about it. She found us some Muggle shampoo that worked pretty well." He grinned. "Dad improved it, though."

Draco smiled. "He's good at that, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Harry! Draco!" came Severus' shouting voice from the base of the stairs.

Draco dropped the comb, gave Harry a quick once over, and then urged the boy to be on his way out of the bathroom, his room, and then down the stairs. Draco was right behind his little brother.

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry dove into his father's arms and was treated to a rare back and forth swing before he was settled on his feet. Draco, catching his own father's eye as he was leaving the dining room, automatically slid into the persona of "proud son of Nobel Lucius Malfoy" he'd long ago been taught to play in public. Severus caught the change and frowned at the young wizard.

Lucius was all too aware of what had happened in that brief moment when his son had caught his eye. The elder Malfoy had felt, very strongly, his old personality exerting itself. This was the man that expected such great things from his heir, who believed that what one looked like to the general public, was important.

Visibly shaking off that much disliked part of himself, Lucius remembered holding his 'baby son' after he was born, and last night as they comforted each other. He held out his arms open to Draco. The young heir's facade faltered, and then Draco, the one loved by Hermione and adored by Harry, broke through. He embraced his father, leaning his head against the flannel shirt that would never have been part of the old Lucius' wardrobe.

* * *

_A/N: Long it is. :) Thank you, my dear readers, for letting me know you're still out there and reading this story. Coming soon: encounter between Percy & his daughter, and Lucius has a secret._

_Beauty,_ n. The power by which a woman charms a lover and terrifies a husband.

AMBROSE BIERCE, _The Devil's Dictionary_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Second Chance: The Deatheater & The Rat  
Chapter 11**_

* * *

Molly Weasley greeted Draco cordially and then greeted Harry. "I'm so glad you're back, dear. We have a wonderful surprise today."

Harry curled his arm around Draco's as he spotted Sarah. She was sitting In his desk!

Ignoring Miss Molly, Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve so the tall, young man would lean down. When he did, he whispered sharply, "I wanna go home."

Draco dropped down to eye level on one knee. When Harry kept his gaze on the little demoness, he nudged the boy's chin until he was looking at him. "I'm not going to let her bully you, Harry." Draco's lips thinned in restrained anger at the tear he saw sliding unwillingly down his little brother's cheek.

Harry's gaze was locked back upon Sarah who was now staring intently back at him.

"Harry. Hey. Look at me, little brother." Harry's gaze reluctantly dropped to Draco's. "I know I told you I'd stay only a half hour, but I will stay all day, if you need me to."

Harry blinked back the other tears that threatened and flashed Draco an admiring smile. "Will you really?"

Draco smiled and rose to his feet. "You know I will, Snapelet. I'll sit at the back, all right? I can see everything from there."

"Sarah's sitting at my desk," Harry hesitated.

"Just tell her to move. Be brave, Harry. I'll be right behind you." Draco then gently nudged Harry to the front of the one room classroom with a hand between Harry's shoulder blades.

Walking like a doomed, Azkaban prisoner, Harry made his way to the front of the class where his friends, and the demon-girl were waiting. Sarah watched him approach, never taking her eyes off him..

"Th-that's my desk," Harry said quietly.

"I know." Sarah slid out of the desk and stood up. Her arms were crossed over her thin chest. "Who's he?" She indicated the wizard standing at the back of the room.

As if she appeared out of thin air, Molly was beside Sarah and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"That is Harry's big brother and one of our guests today, Draco Malfoy." Molly nodded to Draco and he briefly inclined his head to the older witch. Molly then turned her attention on her granddaughter. "Now, Sarah, before we begin class today, do you recall what we talked about?"

Harry noted a quick, fluttering hesitation of one of Sarah's hands down by her hip. He tried not to smile as he knew, all too well, what that meant! Sarah had been spanked!!

Sarah swallowed, looked over Harry's head for a bit, then around the classroom, until Molly nudged her sharply. Sarah coughed. "Uhm... Harry... I wasn't real nice to you the other day..."

"Dad said you were being a right nasty bully!" interjected her twin, Jared. Sarah spared him a glancing glare and then returned her attention to Harry.

_**Flashback: The day Harry stayed home, late afternoon**_

Percy had welcomed both parents input in regards to dealing with his daughter's unfortunate habit of pushing other children around. He had then explained to Arthur and Molly what he knew of the twins history, and what he felt had caused Sarah to be the way she was.

Sarah and Jared had been orphans for a year before being brought in by the Wizarding Childrens Services. Sarah, at the very tender age of six, had played mother to her brother, and three other children, two that were five and one that was four. Hiding, stealing food, and whatever else they needed, Sarah had to push in order to make sure her children were safe at night.

Sarah _did_ keep her little family safe until they were all caught by the well-meaning WCS. Sarah's survival instinct had gone from nurturer to bully almost overnight.

By the end of the recitation, soft-hearted Molly was in tears and Arthur had an arm around his wife, doing what he could to comfort her.

Molly sniffled, blew her nose and then glared at Percy. Percy, not entirely sure what he'd done now, leaned back firmly against his chair. "When you adopted those two children, Percy, you took on a great responsibility beyond just loving them, feeding and clothing them. It is up to you to look to their emotional and mental health as well."

Arthur spoke while Molly took a breath and wiped her eyes. "Being a loving parent, Perce, means that there are going to be times when you can't always play Catch the Snitch, or Exploding Snap. It's your job to lay down the rules, and to enforce them."

Percy had gone home that night with a great deal to consider, and a daughter to confront. It had been painful (for father and daughter) but also productive. At least that is what Percy hoped. Only time would tell.

_**The Present -- Little Red Schoolhouse**_

Sarah had crossed her arms in a defiant attitude as she prepared her apology to Harry. Molly tapped her shoulder in a sign to relax, and she did so. "I was just..." Sarah's eyes looked into Harry's and her heart swelled with the jealousy that dwelled within from the moment she'd first met him at Christmas at the Burrow. There really was no sense for it, but she had noticed, the moment she had arrived with her brother and her father, that Harry was the one in charge. Unwilling to be a follower, she'd tried to change that, but had failed. Miserably.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Harry, or anyone else. I'm sorry." She fidgeted as Harry seemed to consider her words carefully.

Harry did appreciate the apology, which really did sound sincere. And, if anyone asked, he really wanted to snicker at the fact that he knew Sarah had gotten spanked.

"You won't be mean anymore?" Harry demanded.

Sarah nodded, and then vocalised, "I'll try real hard not to, okay?"

Harry then smiled brightly. "Okay!"

And with that short phrase, the war between Harry and Sarah ended. Molly ushered everyone to their desks while Draco bent over to whisper in his little brother's ear.

"Is everything going to be all right, Snapelet?" he asked.

Harry shifted so he was halfway turned to better face Draco. He gave his big brother a thankful smile. "I think so, Draco."

Draco ruffled Harry's hair as he straightened. "Owl me tonight, then, and tell me how everything went, all right?"

"I will."

Draco then made a swift farewell, giving Molly a quick wave and then vanished into the Floo.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat near one of the living room windows, glaring at the tea he was swirling in the porcelain cup. In front of the fire was Severus. At his feet was a drying stain of tea, and shards of porcelain that had been his cup. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and his face was set in inscrutable stone.

Their first session of talking over their mutual past, had not gone well, at all.

With great care, since he was very tempted to send the cup to its companion on the floor at his friend's feet, Lucius placed the cup of untouched tea upon a nearby table.

"Perhaps we ought to stay away from the breakables," Lucius ventured in an attempt to break the stone that was currently Severus Snape.

Severus expelled a sharp breath and finally relaxed. However, he said nothing but stared, now, into the flames of the fire. It was then he noticed the broken cup, and the tea staining the carpet. A quick flourish with his wand and the stain was gone, the cup repaired.

"I do believe your brooding has gotten worse since our school days, Severus. I had some hope that your lovely wife would have tempered that habit," observed Lucius. He moved from the window seat and over to the couch, deeming it somewhat safe to now lessen the distance between himself and the younger man.

Severus glared at Lucius. That cool, rather patrician air that the man had when they were younger, had returned. It irritated the Potions Master. "You could at least look like this bothers you, Lucius."

Lucius flushed, but smiled. "It does bother me, my friend."

"At least you're no longer wearing those custom made silk shirts with diamond buttons," muttered Severus with an edge.

Lucius looked down at the fitted, flannel shirt he wore that was a solid color of forest green. "I do remember those. Unseasonably hot in the summer, and cold in the winter. I prefer cotton these days."

"Had you ever thought I had any fashion sense, you would have known that much earlier."

Lucius' eyes widened. "Black is not fashion, Severus. It is a color and one you're rather..."

"That is an old insult and need not be repeated." Severus threaded his fingers through his hair and then slapped his hands to the arms of the chair. "Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for Sir?" the elf popped in and asked politely.

"Irish coffee," ordered Severus, "and be generous with the Irish."

The elf vanished and neither wizard spoke until they had the whiskey laced coffee in their hands. After several, delicate sip, Lucius spoke.

"Is this necessary, Severus? This... exposing of our pasts with the Dark Lord? I feel as though I'm deliberately picking at a scab." He grimaced in distaste.

"Voldemort," Severus corrected firmly. "I hate to admit it, but perhaps this is rather more emotional than I expected it would be." He gave the older man a withering glance. "Your composure in the face of when we each took the Dark Mark is annoying."

Lucius closed his eyes as the pain of the night, kneeling before Voldemort and his father, threatened to overwhelm him. The memories of his son and his present life washed over him, soothing that old pain. He opened his eyes. "I was taught from the time I could walk to hide pain."

Severus sighed, "As was I." He shifted and finished his coffee, welcoming the whiskey undertones.

Lucius sipped at his coffee for several minutes and then tentatively asked, "Have you spoken of your past at all to Echo?"

"I had hoped to never speak of those days to my wife, however, I do have a nightmare now and then," he admitted uneasily. "That is when Echo and I talk about those years." He sighed heavily. "I worry, at times, that I may wind up giving her nightmares."

The Floo whooshed unexpectedly, interrupting the two men. The head of the owner of the circus, Journey Leeds appeared.

Lucius tensed and leaned forward, "Journey?" An unasked question hung in the air.

For the moment Journey ignored Lucius, "Mr. Snape, have you any poison antidotes and Blood Replenisher on hand?"

Severus rose, smoothly and business-like from his chair. "Adult, child, or toddler?" He demanded. Just as he turned to go to his lab, he saw the ashen look of fear on Lucius' face. The same look Lucius had had years ago when he realised the Dark Lord's plans for his infant son.

Journey's eyes looked to Lucius as she replied, "Sophie's just turned four. Please hurry. Call for the big tent. We've set up a Faux Floo there." Her head vanished and the green flames died.

Severus didn't go to his lab, but began summoning the potions requested and others he might need. The phials and bottles came flying and he caught them with the expert hand of a Quidditch Seeker. Then he summoned his cloak and Lucius' and threw Floo powder into the orange flames. "Flitwick Field, Big Tent!"

* * *

Molly Weasley smiled brightly at the seven children that sat in their desks, hands folded politely after they just finished their morning sums. They were expecting spelling or penmanship next, but Molly's smile was extra bright as it was now time to introduce her students to their guest.

"Class, I have a wonderful treat for all of you today. We have a guest who will be taking over so I want all you to be on your best behavior." Molly waved encouragingly towards the rear of the classroom where their cloaks, and lunch were stored. A nervous sounding grunt and a shuffle came from the back and the students all turned in curiosity. There was no one there.

Molly left the front of the classroom and disappeared into the cloak room. A few seconds later she was practically pushing the half-giant, Hagrid, into the main classroom.

"Hi, Hagrid!" waved Harry cheerfully. The little boy's welcome helped a great deal in alleviating Hagrid's nervousness and he moved more towards the front of the class. Hagrid smiled and returned the wave.

"This is Professor Hagrid from Hogwarts," Molly introduced. "He is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher there and he's brought one of his favourite, magical animals to class for all of you to see." She gave the half-giant a warning frown. Even though she'd spoken to him at length, the witch dearly hoped that Hagrid had not brought one of the more dangerous animals which he thought were as cute and cuddly as all animals were. Molly had heard from Ron about Aragog the giant spider in the Forbidden Forest. She didn't want even a baby of Aragog's in her class.

Hagrid cleared his throat a few times as he finally figured out, in the silence, that Molly had turned her class over to him. He caught Harry's encouraging nod and took a deep, fortifying breath.

"Got somethin' right special fer ya," he grinned as he glanced down at the large, covered cage to his right. He picked it up and Molly used her wand to move one of the circular tables to the center of the class. "Come on, then." He grinned down at Harry who had scooted quickly to a place right next to the large man. "I think ye ought ta really like this, 'Arry."

Hagrid was about to take off the cover when he leaned in towards the children and spoke softly, "Now, this here creature is quite friendly, mind ye, but he's no likin' for loud noises an' such. Have I got yer word ye'll all be nice?"

Hagrid's quiet request was met by enthusiastic nods as the children leaned eagerly closer. With a nice little flourish, he took off the cover revealing a gilded cage with a flittering occupant.

Within the cage was a small bird about the size of a Snitch. It was a warm, golden color with startlingly gold eyes. It flitted about the cage, nibbled on some birdseed, ruffled its feather, and then gave the children all a sweet twitter, almost as though it were laughing.

"That's a Snidget!" gasped Daniella.

"Where'd you get a Snidget, Professor Hagrid?" asked Andrew.

"That can't be a Snidget," declared Sarah. "They're extinct. Aren't they?" She directed her question at the half-giant.

Hagrid replied, "The Snidget were nearly extinct, but some wizard folk what thought it might be a good idea to keep 'em around, saved tha little birds. Tha' wizardin' world don't have much of an endangered species type act like Muggles do, but we're gettin' better."

"How'd you get the bird, Hagrid?" asked Harry. He caught Miss Molly's eye and he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Professor Hagrid."

Hagrid pinked at the respect from the little ones. Each year that passed he enjoyed teaching more and more. Molly's request for him to visit with magical animals now and then, were looking to be the highlight of his year. "Gots me a friend at tha Snidget Preserve in Denmark who's lettin' me borrow tha little fellow."

"Does he have a name?" asked Jared as his eyes darted appreciatively after the golden bird.

"Tha' 'e does! 'E's called Murgatroyd."

The eyes of all seven children widened in astonishment. "That's a big name for a tiny bird," observed Mouse. His own name, Hieronymous, gave him fits, sometimes. The other children were nodding in agreement.

Hagrid frowned and stared at the Snidget for a moment. "Yeh don' think he looks like a Murgatroyd?" With the welcome comfort of easygoing laughter, the presentation devolved into questions and requests to let the Snidget fly around the classroom so they could all see how fast he was. Not surprisingly, when Hagrid was finally convinced (which wasn't all that hard) to let the bird out, it was Harry who caught the little golden creature.

* * *

Severus and Lucius stepped from the Floo into the center of the big tent at the circus. They were met by Journey Leeds who ushered them to one of the many tents the performers lived in. These were wizarding tents which had more room, and rooms, on the inside than the outside.

The tent they entered was a modest one that showed the influence of a child within the silk covered walls. There were drawings on the wall in the main room in a very child-like hand, and there were dolls, puzzles, and a grey cat amongst the childish detritus. What caught Severus' eye, before they were ushered into a little girl's bedroom, was a large portrait, a Muggle one that didn't move, of a somewhat plain woman with long brown hair, and striking soft brown eyes. Severus was whisked away before he could give the portrait a second look.

In a bedroom swathed with all the trappings of a little girl, in pink, mostly, but also pastel shades of green, and a touch of blue, there lay upon the bed, a nearly pale white child of about four years of age. Soft, very light brown hair, pooled in an almost golden halo about her head. The vision of an angel was a bit disconcerting for Severus. He hardly had time to comprehend that image when Lucius sat down by the girl and scooped her up into his arms.

"Sophie? Sweet girl? Papa's here."

This was a revelation Severus wanted to explore, but not now. "Put her back down on the bed, Lucius," he ordered brusquely. Lucius did not argue, but did as he was told. "Tell me what happened," the Potions Master ordered again, but this time of Journey.

"She was playing too near Nagini's cage..." began Journey.

"WHAT?!" Severus roared in shock.

Severus almost dropped his wand, and his color drained from his face instantly. _Nagini? Voldemort's familiar? What in the Seven Hells was that snake doing here??_

Making a quick decision, he shoved the phials of Blood Replenisher at Lucius. "Give them to her. All of them. I don't have an antidote on hand for this. Massage her chest and do everything to keep her heart beating."

With those orders snapped out, Severus sprinted from the tent and ran at his top speed for the big tent. Anyone hapless enough to be in his way was pushed aside by a silent and wandless spell that sent them tumbling to either the left or the right. Once at the Floo, he went directly into his lab and summoned a potion in a bulbous flask. It sparkled, almost like Floo powder, but was dark green, almost black. Putting it into his cloak, he raced back to the Floo and was once again running across the sawdusted and strawed ground of the circus to Lucius' tent. Pushing Lucius aside without a by-your-leave, he lifted the child and carefully fed her one drop of the potion and then laid her back down.

To Lucius' horror, his little girl whooshed out a great and shuddery breath and then breathed no more.

"You killed my daughter!!"

* * *

_A/N: Were you expecting that? :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 12**

* * *

Echo sat in the dingy, Hogwarts library nearly buried by stacks of books that needed to be catalogued. Just when she thought they were nearly finished, a new shipment had come in. These books had belonged to a dark mage in Ireland who had died, naturally, of old age. He had no heirs, and since he'd attended Hogwarts almost a century and a half ago, he had bequeathed his massive library to the school.

The young witch quite liked her job. It was fascinating to see the books that were coming in, to sneak long looks into their contents, and to covet each and everyone. The problem was that Echo and Madame Irina Pince were not getting along. Each day that Echo returned to her quiet job, added another layer of dark resentment to the library witch's gaze.

Echo thought that if it were just the gaze, she might have tolerated the insufferably stiff and territorial woman. What Echo couldn't stand was the constant, non-ending flow of criticism that emanated from the woman. There couldn't be a more negative person on the planet. Madame Pince mothered her books, but she had a viperous bite for anyone else, including students, who dared encroach upon her territory.

Lately it seemed that Madame Pince's remarks cut deeper, and being pregnant, with hormones that just weren't behaving, Echo was feeling overly sensitive. As it was, buried amongst the stack of musty books, she was weeping silently.

"Really Madame Snape," came the sneering, sharp voice of the librarian. Echo scrambled and wiped her tears away. When she looked up, the witch was looking down her narrow nose, through her reading glasses. Her gaze was directed right at the swell of her belly. Echo suddenly felt self-conscious and wished her outer robes weren't draped over a chair and out of reach.

Madame Pince let out a poisoned sigh. "Such histrionics so early in the day? I cannot have an assistant who cannot do the work that is required, Madame Snape. I believe I'll have..."

Echo shot to her feet. Her tears were gone as her cobalt eyes burned with anger. "I have had it!" Echo shouted. "Someone else can... try working with you, you horrible harridan, but I am finished!"

Echo grabbed her robes and wended her way out of the maze of books. She was slightly off kilter, but as she banged firmly against the starched librarian, knocking the woman askew, it was a blessed clumsiness.

* * *

An hour later Echo found refuge in her book shop. With the exception of the books, everything was in place. The only clutter was the many boxes of books that she was working on now in placing them on the shelves. Normally she would have used her magic to make the work quicker, but Echo preferred being able to examine every book, old and new.

At one of the clock, Echo rose up from one of the lower shelves in the children's section, stretched and smoothed the skirt of her dress. Summoning her winter cloak, she went for a walk along Diagon Alley, wondering how she might tell her husband she was now without a job.

Echo was unaware of two eyes that shone briefly from the shadows between two buildings. The eyes watched the witch walk up the street and vanish into the crowd. The eyes faded back into the shadows.

* * *

"You killed my daughter!" Shock, anger, grief... so many emotions warred upon Lucius' face as he spared a glance for the small girl that was no longer breathing. Having no wand, and still no sign of his magic, Lucius launched himself at the dark-haired wizard.

Four years of working some of the hardest, most thankless jobs in the circus had strengthened the once aristocratic wizard who had relied upon nimbleness and deception to win his battles. Lucius could now fight with his fists, hands, or both. Although considered a dirty streetfighter, he was known as a fair man. His years of fighting allowed him to get one, good solid punch against Severus' jaw before he was thrown backwards and trussed up smartly in a Binding Spell.

Severus strode forward, released the spell, and drew Lucius up to his feet, shoving the round bottle of potion at him and forcing it into his hand. "You know that potion!" he hissed.

Lucius looked down at the potion in his hand. The deep forest green, sparkling as the Forbidden Forest did with Night Pixies, was familiar. It was the potion, a derivative of the Draught of Living Death, that Severus had created to bring a deep, and death-like slumber upon the children they'd been able to save from the vicious hands of Voldemort and his followers. He lifted his head, his grey eyes asking what he could not vocalise.

"Nagini's poison is a Naga's poison and in a child... how she lasted this long, I cannot say, but I _have_ put a stopper in death."

"You've halted the poison?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"Only for a short while. I have to brew an antidote and I have less than two hours in which to do it." When Lucius looked toward his daughter, Severus placed his hands firmly on the man's shoulders. "Listen carefully," he spoke sharply. "Do _NOT_ move her. Do _NOT_ touch her."

Lucius nodded and broke away from Severus, conjuring a chair so he could sit vigil by his child. Severus then turned to Journey, who had watched everything from the door of the bedroom. "Do me a favor and send an owl to my wife Echo Snape, and tell her to return home at once. Then, if you need me, owl me directly at Fairwinds, Snape's Lab. I'll answer, if I can."

Severus pushed a bit brusquely past Journey and then left the tent. Within minutes he was back home at Fairwinds and busy brewing the antidote.

* * *

The owl that Journey Leeds sent on the Potions Master's behalf, found Echo in almost a half hour. Echo was in the herbalist shop that belonged to the old witch, Edwina Smidge. They were having tea in front of a pot bellied stove at the shop's center when the owl demanded entrance.

Edwina waved her wand to open the window and the owl fluttered in, landing on a shelf of dried lavender wreaths near where the women sat. Edwina couldn't reach the owl and so he hopped down and then held out his leg. The older witch removed the small scroll and the owl left without even a reward.

"For you, dear," Edwina smiled as she handed the scroll over to Echo. Echo unrolled the parchment and quickly read the brief note. She then tucked it into her pocket. "I'm needed at home, Edwina. Do you have a Floo?"

"In my office, dearie. Come along?" The old herbalist ushered Echo into the cozy office where flames were crackling in an old, sooty fireplace. Using the Floo powder that Edwina proffered, Echo called for Fairwinds. In the blink of an eye, she was home.

Echo draped her winter cloak over the back of the sofa and called for Dobby. "Missy Madame! You is to be going to lab. Master Sir says you go. Now!" The little house elf popped away and Echo made her way down the stairs beneath their home, to the lab.

"Severus?" she spoke softly, so as not to startle him.

Without looking up, he spoke sharply, "I need your help, Echo. The bezoar in the mortar needs to be pounded into a powder."

Echo strode over to the table, took up the pestle and began pounding the green marble pestle against the bezoar in the mortar. "Are you able to tell me what's happened?"

"You recall I told you about the Naga serpent that Voldemort had as a familiar?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It seems Nagini is one of the exhibits at the circus. She bit a child." Severus could hear his wife's intake of breath showing her shock. "Nagini bit Lucius' daughter."

The pounding of the pestle stopped abruptly. "Lucius has a daughter?"

Severus lifted his head from his brewing. "Her name is Sophie and she is nearly four years old."

There was a long quiet only interrupted by the potion bubbling and Echo pulverizing, or chopping new ingredients as she assisted her husband. At a point where both were able to breathe as the potion simmered over a blue flame, Echo summoned tea for them both.

"Severus, how in the world did the little girl survive a bite from a Naga? Adults may have a chance, but a child?"

Severus gratefully sipped his tea. "Because the Naga is a magical serpent. The poison of a Naga attacks the magical core as it attacks the body; a double-bladed devastation. I am fairly certain that Sophie is half-Muggle which means she's either a squib, or her magic is late in developing. Without the catalyst of the child possessing magic, the poison is behaving more like the poison of a normal snake, such as a cobra." Frowning darkly, he put down his tea and inhaled the almond fragrance of the potion so far. "I never gave a thought as to what happened to that familiar of Voldemort's. Now I'd like to know not just how it came to be at the circus, but why it wasn't immediately destroyed."

Severus rose from the work table and disappeared into his storeroom. He returned carrying a crystal, spiral cut flute sealed with a silver cap. Inside was a vaguely eerie, green glowing liquid that moved sluggishly.

"What is that?" asked Echo, curious, but not really wanting to know the answer.

"Nagini's venom," elucidated her husband. "Every Naga's venom has its own signature which is why there isn't a single antidote ready for use. Of course, not all Naga venom is fatal for there are Nagas that have venom that will cause the victim to tell the truth, or to lie."

"And Nagini's kills," murmured Echo softly as she watched Severus carefully measuring three drops of the venom into the bubbling antidote. They both watched as the potion went from a cloudy, pale and thick liquid, into a livid, glowing green. The glow faded as Severus reduced the flame beneath the cauldron.

"The Killing Curse," Echo whispered as she stared into the cauldron.

Severus nodded, despite the fact that his wife couldn't see the gesture. "A particularly vicious venom, Nagini's poison is equivalent to that of the Killing Curse."

Echo looked up at her husband, noting a haunted look deep in his dark eyes. "You discovered the antidote, Severus?"

Again he nodded, but sadly. "Not in time, though." Echo waited quietly knowing that Severus spoke of some time in the past. Sometimes Severus would speak no further until his nightmares dragged forth the past. This time, though, he spoke. "Jonas was once one of my most promising students. His mind was not just brilliant, but creative. Jonas didn't want to be a Death Eater and I had plans to make him my first apprentice. That wasn't to be, though, as his father, an enthusiastic devotee of the Dark Lord, demanded that his son be pledged into Voldemort's service."

Severus paused as he stirred the cooling potion a requisite seven times clockwise. When done, he put down the stirrer and continued his story. "I tried to tell Jonas to acquiesce, to be obedient... to be quiet. Jonas did not have the discipline required." The Potions Master's dark gaze stared into that dark night in Riddle Cemetery; a place of so much horror that it had always weighed heavily upon Severus' shoulders. His voice, as he continued, was far away and edged with an old grief. "Jonas refused to take the Dark Mark. Nagini struck. She was so swift. I didn't know that anything had happened until Jonas fell at the feet of Voldemort. He wept like a small child, begging his father to help him..."

Echo touched her husband's forearm, deliberately putting pressure on the place where once his own Dark Mark had been. It shook him from the past and brought him forward to the present.

Severus glanced down at the antidote and using his wand, he summoned several phials and began to fill them. "I had to trick Voldemort into giving me a quantity of Nagini's venom. When I had it, I began working on an antidote."

Summoning his cloak, he placed the phials into the inner pocket and then put it on. He quickly kissed his wife's cheek. "Will you retrieve our son from school and have Dobby make up a room for our young guest?"

Echo followed her husband out of the lab and up the stairs. "Won't Sophie and Lucius be more comfortable in their own home? At the circus?"

"They might. However, I have never tested this antidote on a child," he said ominously as he threw Floo powder into the flames. "It is best that I am near my potions in case..." Severus paused and called out his destination. Without finishing his sentence, he vanished into the green flames.

* * *

Harry tapped his feet upon the floor, and then looked over at the dancing orange flame, hoping they would turn green; they didn't. He'd already helped Molly to clean the classroom, like he always did since his mother or father were always the last to show to pick him up from school. They were late today, and Harry sat at his desk while Molly sat at her desk correcting her students schoolwork.

For several minutes, Harry beat out a rhythm on his desk using the heels of his shoes and his fingertips on the desk. Once that bored him, he scraped his nails against his thighs, listening to the 'bumpy noise' his corduroys made. That only lasted two minutes. He was about to count the squares in the carpet when Molly's voice interrupted his 'quiet' thoughts.

"Harry, dear, why don't you write in your journal til your parents come?"

Harry brightened at that idea and picked up his backpack and rummaged through its capacious contents for his journal. Once found, he found a quill and some ink. His father had promised to replace the beautiful quill that Sarah had broken at their next excursion to Diagon Alley.

He was soon bent over the purple leather dyed journal writing away.

_Hello journal. I didn't get to write in you yesterday because of Sarah Weasley being a mean git. She was nice today after she apologised. Do you think her dad is going to make her pay for my broken quill? She didn't say and I forgot to ask. Maybe my dad knows._

_Uncle Lucius, isn't it neat that he's going to let me call him uncle like Draco calls me dad uncle? Anyway, Uncle Lucius got his memories back pretty fast though they made him cry last night. That made my stomach hurt for him._

_Ron and Fred and George would sometimes talk about the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and how evil he was and that he was so bad he probably ate little kids. I think maybe they made that up._

_Draco told me that his dad had a scary temper and that there were a couple of times when his dad hit him. Uncle Lucius didn't mean it. He was just working for the really evil wizard Volly... Voldeme..._

_Harry paused in his writing and then carefully wrote out what he was sure was the correct spelling of the Dark Lord's name._

_V O L D E M O R T_

_Okay so see, Journal, there were some wizards that weren't really bad, but evil Voldemort had dark magic on them and he was going to blow up their families if they didn't do bad things with him. Dad told me once that those were Death Eaters that hadn't been marked like him and Uncle Lucius were._

_I wonder if Uncle Lucius still has his Mark?_

_So anyway, Uncle Lucius wasn't really bad, but he had to be or else Volde mort would kill his little boy, that's Draco. Uncle Lucius didn't want Draco dead because he loves him a lot so dad, who is his friend, helped him out and he was really clever and secret about it. Dad was, that is._

_I'm getting bored Journal. Should I give you a name? That's silly. I think. Mouse named his journal after his mum that was killed by Voldemort. He pretends he's writing to his mum. That's kind of neat, I think. I think I'll write to grandpa because I don't see him much. Grandpa's the headmaster of Hogwarts and not my real grandpa, but since he's old and loves me and says that my dad is like a son I get to call him grandpa._

_Since Miss Molly says we're supposed to write daily stuff in our journals, I should have lots of stuff to write because I'm busy and do lots of things._

_Well, this is all I can think of, so even though I wrote Hello Journal at the beginning, I'm going to write this -- I love you, Grandpa. Next time I'll write and tell you all about Hagrid's visit today._

_Bye._

Harry closed his journal and just as he was putting everything away in his backpack the Floo whooshed and he turned, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Mum!" Harry wriggled out of his desk and ran to his mother and threw his arms around her.

Echo smiled and kissed her son's head. "Now that's an exuberant greeting, sweetheart."

Harry pulled back and then glowered. With his arms crossed and with the scowl darkening his features he looked very much like his father. "You're late!"

"I know, Harry, and I am sorry, but your father had something that he needed my help with and the time got away without us."

Harry's expression sobered and he took his mother's hand in his. "You're okay, aren't you, mum?"

"I'm fine." Echo glanced up to see that Molly had risen from her desk. "Oh, Molly! I'm so sorry for being so late to pick up Harry," she began.

Molly smiled and shook her head. "Nothing to worry about, Echo. I would have just taken him into dinner." Molly chuckled. "He's a good boy and I hope..." she glanced down pointedly at Harry, "...that he had a good day?"

Harry nodded. "Sarah was much nicer and it was a lot of fun having Hagrid here. Can he come again sometime, Miss Molly?"

"I hope so, Harry. Hagrid is a busy teacher during term, but it was lovely that he had time to visit us today. You'll have to tell your mum and dad all about his visit."

"I will! Can we go home now, mum?" he asked Echo, taking her hand into his.

"Let's go, sweetheart. Thanks again, Molly."

With Harry and his mother gone, Molly went happily back to her grading until it was time to get dinner started.

* * *

Lucius' grey eyes were hawk-like as he watched Severus tending to his small, dying daughter. The Potions Master had administered a variation of the Draught of Living Death to slow down the child's system to such a crawl that she appeared dead. He now had to revive her, carefully, with an antidote to the draught. The difficulty in this was that with the awakening of her body, so too would the poison awaken and continue its damaging path through her veins.

Sophie began to breathe again, but it was labored and her whole body shivered. Lucius reached for his child, but Severus stopped him. The Potions Master was seating himself beside the girl and he drew her into his lap so he had leverage to administer the antidote to Nagini's poison.

"Is that enough?" Lucius asked in a whisper as he stared at the tiny phial.

"Since she isn't an adult, I must introduce the anti-venin gradually." Severus smiled grimly at the sign of the child's breathing becoming smoother. He rose and moved away from the little girl. "Echo is readying a room for her, Lucius. This will take about two, possibly three days, and I can help her best if I am near my lab."

Lucius rose swiftly from his chair and in one smooth movement, he had Sophie in his arms. Before he left the bedroom entirely, he looked over his shoulder, "I can never repay you for lives of my children, Severus, but I will try." Without allowing the Potions Master a second to reply, Lucius ducked away and was on his way to the Floo in the big tent.

Shaking his head, Severus was quickly following and soon they were both at Fairwinds. Echo was already showing Lucius to the room she'd had Dobby prepare.

Hearing the sound of all the adult footsteps, Harry knew his father was home, but there was an urgency that made him pause in the doorway of his bedroom. He watched, curiosity rife in his gaze, as he watched Lucius, with a little girl in his arms following his mother. Severus was behind them, his outer cloak billowing with purpose.

Hector, Harry's overly large golden retriever, nosed his way against his boy's side, wedging them both firmly in the doorway. Hector sniffed and let out a small whimper.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he watched the three adults disappear into a bedroom that was next to the one Lucius had slept in the night before.

Harry popped from the doorway and trotted down the hall. He stuck his head through the open doorway and watched as Echo pulled back the covers of the bed and Lucius laid the girl upon it. She was a pretty little thing with cornsilk, pale gold hair and cherubic cheeks. Her small chest was beating like a bird's as she took in the air rapidly.

"Daddy?" Harry asked softly.

Severus couldn't spare a moment to look to his son, so Echo went over to Harry. She tried to usher him back to his bedroom but the little boy spun deftly away and further into the bedroom.

Severus caught the movement and dropped a glare in his son's direction. "Harry, out. Now. I'll explain everything later."

Although his father didn't shout, he could tell that his father meant business so Harry ducked past his mother and headed down the stairs and to the livingroom to wait for his father to explain what was going on.

Harry sighed as he curled up in Severus' favourite chair. He hoped the little girl would be all right. He was sure his father could save her.

* * *

_A/N: My mother is here for two weeks, dear readers. Until Nov. 13. I am trying to write during quiet moments, but I have unfortunately been sick with a mundane earache. I appreciate all the kind words and I do intend to reply to every feedback, even if it's a chapter or two behind._

_I know I had teased you all with more of Journey Leeds and Remus, but I am not sure I can squeeze them into this story. This is mostly Lucius' story, but with Harry and his family there as well. I'm considering a side story dedicated to just them. The "Rat" in this story has finally showed, just a tiny bit. We'll learn more as Echo and Hermione get their bookshop ready for business._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 13**_

_A/N: Timeline troubles again. I thought I had it memorised correctly, but I've messed it up again. I will fix that as Lucius tells his story._ _Please note, it's been 2 and a half years since the final battle, so Lucius disappeared for 2.5 years.

* * *

_

Sophie had not awakened, yet, for Severus had placed a Healing Sleep over the child when she finally began to show positive results from the hourly doses of the anti-venin.

"She'll just sleep for now," Severus said softly as he lowered the lights in the bedroom. "Lucius," he spoke firmly, yet quietly, to the older man that had watched the child like a hawk. "Come. We need to talk."

Unusually acquiescent, Lucius wearily stood and followed his friend from the bedroom, casting one long glance back at his daughter. For a brief moment he watched as her breathing was a gentle hush no longer hitched by the poison.

Severus led Lucius into his study, giving Harry a quick nod to let him know that all was well and they'd talk soon. Truth be told, Severus dearly wanted to take his son into his arms and just hold him. Working on Sophie had stretched his nerves thinly as he worried, just as much for her as for Lucius.

Closing the door of the study, he summoned tea and sandwiches from Dobby, and for a long moment the two wizards ate and drank in silence. It was Severus, of course, who spoke first.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to how you have a four year old daughter when the Battle at Riddle Cemetery was almost three years ago?"

Lucius stared into his empty tea cup and didn't speak until Severus waved his hand, thus filling the cup magically.

"You recall the meeting that Winterbourne called five years ago?"

Severus nodded. Winterbourne had been one of the few Unspeakables that had been a follower, an enthusiastic one at that, of the Dark Lord. No one had known him by name back in the day, and none had ever seen his face. Winterbourne, though, was the silent shadow that Voldemort often sent on missions he did not trust his other elite Death Eaters to perform.

Just precisely what Winterbourne had been to the Dark Lord, none wished to guess. Unspeakables were a breed on their own that most witches and wizards were leery of. They were steeped in the most arcane of wizarding mysteries and practised a form of neutrality that often skirted the edge of Ministry law. Lucius and Severus had both wondered that night if Winterbourne hoped to become the next Dark Lord.

The meeting the Death Eaters had been summoned to by Winterbourne had become a quickly aborted power-play. Considering that the Dark Lord was already making an attempt to return, it had not been a wise move on Winterbourne's part. Theodore Nott senior had dealt ruthlessly with the Unspeakable, catching him off guard with a quick Killing Curse.

Lucius and Severus had left the meeting with the knowledge that Voldemort was returning. No one really knew how, but the signs, the burning of their Dark Marks, was there. Severus had returned to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore of the meeting. He learned that night that the mad murderer Sirius Black had breached the castle's wards and had nearly killed Ron Weasley.

"I didn't return home," Lucius began his story. "As you know, my marriage was a sham at that point, and if Narcissa wasn't shopping my vaults into bankruptcy, she was complaining about our lack of a social life with other Death Eater families. I knew the moment she heard about Him returning, I'd not hear the end of it. So I went into Muggle London. I was just walking and rather enjoying the lights, the noise, and even the smell of the rushing automobiles. I love our world, but there's something about the Muggle world that allows one to get lost within it."

The past came to life as Lucius spoke of that night in Muggle London.

_Not really paying that much attention to the signs posted, Lucius did allow himself to follow the weak sounds of music. He had transfigured his clothing into a simple pair of jeans, a white, heavy linen shirt, boots, a vest, and he'd tied his hair back into a simple leather cord. Teenage girls, grown women, and even older women smiled at him, or flirted outrageously. Lucius had always played up his looks and his charm, but only on the side of his Pureblooded nature. His superiority had been rather legend._

_Smiling relaxedly at the teens, and the ladies, he presented a side of Lucius Malfoy few had ever seen. Hands casually in his jeans pockets, he followed the sounds of life to a club where the patrons were spilling forth from it._

_The women were in a variety of dresses from silk to sequins, to modest to outrageous. The men were equally dressed in clothing that ran the gamut from baggy jeans to long, vampire like cloaks. It was a goth club that drew in the pale, white-haired aristocrat as though he were a gothic jewel._

_Lucius didn't dance, but just allowed himself to be buffeted by the crowd. They passed him through themselves and after nearly an hour he was back out on the street. His blood was pumping as his heart beat rapidly, and colour flooded his cheeks. He strolled away from the club in a pleasant daze until several blocks later when he was almost knocked into the street by a slight body._

_"I'm so...!" The young woman suddenly scrambled over and against his back just as a huge, overly muscled man roared out into the street from the bar they must have been in._

_Lucius reacted instinctively and smoothly bounced back up onto his feet and met the Muggle man before he could reach the young woman. Their scuffle was brief as Lucius, trained nearly from birth how to fight with his fists, weapons, and magic, took the large man down. The larger man lay groaning upon the sidewalk as blood dribbled from his broken nose._

_"Are you all right?" The sudden attention came from the young woman that had hidden behind him earlier. She had a lace handkerchief out and was gingerly dabbing at a cut on Lucius' cheek. "Dawg really shouldn't drink. He turns into such a monster when he does."_

_"Boyfriend?" asked Lucius as he remained still for her ministrations._

_She smiled wryly. "He wishes." She folded the bloodied cloth and tucked it away. Two men had come from the bar's interior and they were picking up the large man called 'Dawg'._

_"Em?" asked one. "You okay?"_

_"Fine, Billy. Are you and Tully going to take Dawg home?" She asked._

_"Yeah, we'll deal with him." Billy glanced at Lucius. "You good, mister?"_

_"I'm fine," replied Lucius. He wouldn't admit it, but he had found the scuffle rather invigorating._

_The young woman, Em, it seemed her name was, chuckled at Lucius' side. "I think you enjoyed taking Dawg down."_

_Lucius smiled down at the petite young woman. He rather liked looking down at her. Narcissa was a tall woman who could look him in the eye and there were times when he found that gaze of his wife's eerie on top of being haughty._

_Eventually he discovered that the young woman's name was Sofiamina, the Squib daughter of the lead tightrope walker, Antonio Davissimo. Her name, Sofiamina Davissimo, was such a mouthful that she preferred the much abbreviated nickname, Em._

Lucius paused in telling his story. "That night... we just talked. Narcissa never just talked with me, but Em did." He tried not to look at his friend, but the deep frown upon the dark-haired wizard's features hurried his recitation.

"A year later I learned that Em was pregnant with Sophie. With Journey's help, I sent Em away to Ireland. I had a cottage there that was under Fidelius that no one knew of. I had planned, if needed, to escape there someday with Draco." Lucius sighed heavily and put down the once again empty cup he'd been cradling loosely between his hands.

"I sent Em away with the expectation that I'd never see her again. Neither did I ever expect to know my child with her. As it was, everything was escalating towards that night in Riddle Cemetery." He shuddered as he recalled the blood ritual that had been performed that night using the blood of the "Chosen One" to resurrect the Dark Lord.

"I recall, when the Order made it to the cemetery, that you were about to curse Potter," Severus nearly whispered.

"The Sleeping Curse. I had not expected that Dumbledore would have put a tracking spell..."

Severus interrupted, "I put the spell on Potter. I suspected that Moody was not who he said he was, yet Albus had been so certain it was the auror. When Potter vanished from the maze, I caught Moody and forced a potion down his throat to reveal who he truly was."

"How did you know Crouch had used Polyjuice Potion?" asked Lucius.

"My personal stores were being reduced," Severus replied, his eyes narrowed sharply. "I had accused Potter of stealing the ingredients since I was certain he had done so in his second year. When I Legilimensed him during our short confrontation, I learned it was not he who had taken them. I already had my suspicions about Moody, and so I made a potion to negate the effects of Polyjuice." He shifted and put down his empty teacup on his desk. "You said you were going to use the Sleeping Curse on Potter. Why?"

"I knew that either you or Flitwick could identify it and reverse it," shrugged Lucius in reply. "It would have kept him alive, I think."

Severus nodded in agreement at the wisdom of the spell Lucius had nearly cast. "As it was, we were soon in the midst of battle and I lost sight of you until I was certain that I saw the real Moody and you trading hexes."

"A considerable opponent, but he is not as fast as he once was," Lucius gave his friend a small smile. "While Moody was disentangling himself from a Tangle Legs Hex I managed to ditch him, and stumbled right into the path of Bellatrix."

Severus sighed and shook his head. He recalled that the mad witch was not at all discerning in the vicious spells she had cast. Her magic struck both friend and foe in her bid to find Potter and kill him for her Dark Lord.

"From there, it's a bit foggy," continued Lucius. "I kept going in and out of consciousness and somehow I was walking in between those times. Everytime I woke, I was hidden in some bush, or behind some building. The last time I woke I was certain I was dead since I saw Em's face over mine."

Lucius smiled gently as he recalled the morning he woke to find himself healed. "I learned later that I'd remained in a coma for nearly a month. Em was beside me nursing our daughter. It took me awhile to realise that I'd forgotten my past with the exception of the time I'd spent with Em." Lucius' brows peaked in a sharp scowl. "I don't know why I didn't lose that time with Em, but I'm glad I didn't. It kept me sane."

"She left Ireland," Severys stated.

"The circus was her family," Lucius shrugged.

"Where is she now?" Severus asked carefully.

"She died last year," Lucius' voice was haunted. "Sophie would have had a little brother but he and Em both died. I had not known that Sophie's birth had been a very difficult one. All I knew was that Em wanted another child. She was so very happy when she did get pregnant, and I fell in love with her all over again."

With his fingers steepled and the two index fingertips against his lips, Lucius was momentarily lost in the past. "Narcissa felt she had to hide herself away in the Manor when she became pregnant with Draco. I have always wished she hadn't because Narcissa was never more beautiful..." It seemed his thoughts drifted away with the memory, but then he asked, "Where is Narcissa?"

"As acknowledged Head of the Noble Family of Malfoy, Draco excised her from the Malfoy family not too long ago," explained Severus. "She has a family home in Italy, I believe, where she retreated."

"A magical excision?" asked Lucius pointedly.

Severus nodded. "Draco hadn't meant to do so magically, but his conviction and intent were strong. The dissolution was recorded at the Ministry within an hour. With your supposed death, and this familial dissolution, I'd hazard a guess that you're quit of Narcissa."

Lucius let out a soft breath of relief. "I had not looked forward to seeing her again." Lucius sat up abruptly. "Does this answer your questions, Severus? I think I ought to go sit beside Sophie while I try to figure out what to say to Draco."

"Just one. A clarification. _Is_ Sophie four years old?"

Lucius rose from his chair as Severus waved his hand to open the door to the study. "She'll be four in the spring. May 4th, to be exact."

Once Lucius had returned up the stairs to his daughter's room, Severus sat at his desk, his fingers drumming slowly on the surface. It really wasn't a surprise that Lucius had taken a lover while still married to Narcissa. Their marriage had been an arranged one meant to tie two families together and to produce an heir to carry on the Malfoy name.

It had been surprising to learn that Em had been a Squib. At one time, Lucius Malfoy had been adamant about having a relationship only with a witch, which was one reason why he continued to tolerate Narcissa, even after she gave birth to Draco. However, these days, Lucius not only worked in the muck of a circus and enjoyed it, but he also rather hated silk these days as opposed to cotton or flannel. Severus smirked and gave a small laugh to the silence of his study.

* * *

_A/N: I have said four years passed for Lucius between now and the Final Battle and I will be correcting that through the story. It's been approximately 2.5 years. Potter defeated Voldy in his 4th year at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He de-aged himself to age 6 that summer. His friends completed their 5th year at Hogwarts without him as he had been adopted by Severus, who then learned he was Harry's true father. Echo met Harry and Severus the summer after 5th year, prior to 6th year. Echo is now about 5 months pregnant and will deliver sometime in July that summer before 7th year for Hermione, Draco, and Ron begins._

_Lucius met Em (Sophiamina Davissimo) about two years before the Final Battle. That would be the Trio's second year. She became pregnant a year before the Final Battle._

_My apologies for messing anyone up as I am really rotten at timelines and I am trying to keep this series of stories in line. If you notice a really bad discrepancy, feel free to let me know and I'll try to fix it. I hope this makes sense to one and all. :)_

_My mother has gone home, so now I can write everyday!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 14

* * *

**_

March arrived, bringing with it an end to the snow and the beginnings of warm weather.

Draco did now know of his sister but he had yet to visit. Lucius had made the mistake of writing to his son instead of speaking to him man-to-man and Draco, although deep down pleased at knowing he had a sibling, could not bring himself to forgive his father for such an indiscretion. The approaching end of term and studying also kept father and son apart.

With Severus' blessing, Echo had formally terminated her employment at Hogwarts' Library and was now very busy with The Book Worm, the shop in Diagon Alley that she co-owned with Hermione. Hermione, who was just as busy with school as Draco was, did manage a weekly correspondence with her partner.

Harry had a new friend in Sophie, who, with her father, had remained at Fairwinds.

The aurors had come for Lucius near the end of February to be tried for his crimes as a Death Eater. Due to extenuating circumstances that had been backed up by Dumbledore and the ex-spy Severus Snape, the ex-Death Eater had been conditionally pardoned. He was in the custody of the Snapes, under a nightly curfew, and no longer was able to work at the circus. As the circus performed in both wizarding and Muggle venues, it was not formally recognised by the Ministry as a place that could provide a wizard with a decent job.

Lucius, who had yet to see the return of his magic, had been caught up short with job opportunities in the wizarding world. Without hesitation, Severus had promptly put him to work in his lab as an assistant.

The last supposed insult, which Lucius didn't view the way the Ministry did, was that he'd been stripped of his title as Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy, and his considerable estate. Draco Malfoy was the official Lord now, and was in control of the entire estate as he had been since excising his mother from the Malfoy family.

Truly, Lucius cared little for the loss of his title and inheritance. It was small compensation that, for now, it was all he had to give Draco. He missed his son, who was as important to him as Sophie was.

Sophie had come to quickly love her new home. She adored Hector, loved her Aunt Echo and was fascinated about the baby that was making Echo's tummy rounder each day. Sophie thought that Harry was the best thing in the world and followed him everywhere, except for school. She would wave goodbye to him in the morning as he left through the Floo to the Little Red Schoolhouse, and she would wait patiently for Harry when he came home.

Sophie was fascinated by Severus, too, yet at first she was terribly shy around him. She tended to hide behind her father, or furniture when Severus was near. One afternoon while her father was busy in the lab, Sophie, who was generally under the very good and watchful eye of Dobby, had been playing hide-n-seek from the elf. Running from one hiding place to another she had fallen and skinned her knee rather badly. Severus, in his study at the time, had heard the screeching coming from the upstairs hall, was up the stairs in seconds. He scooped the little girl into his arms and took her into the playroom where he sat down in a rocking chair to examine the knee. The scrape only needed cleaning and healing by Severus' wand. He then continued to hold the small girl until she fell asleep in his arms.

After that, Sophie had a habit of being Severus' small ghost, if her father weren't around. She also liked holding onto the hem of his robes as he took his daily walk around the backyard gardens.

Harry didn't quite understand why Draco hadn't come to get to know his little sister. He thought she was just perfect and Harry was certain that Draco would love her. His father explained that school was keeping Draco busy and that he just wasn't used to the idea of a baby sister.

_Whatever._ Harry vowed to be near in case Draco needed him when he did finally decide to meet Sophie.

The seven year old and the three and a half year old (Sophie was very adamant that everyone get the information about her age correct) were typical terrors in the evening. Severus welcomed the warming weather as it allowed he, and Lucius on occassion, to throw the two naturally hyped children outside.

Harry and Sophie were seated beside a pond that was empty of water and fish. Lucius had dug it out and lined it recently with river rock as a personal project.

"What kind o'fish, Harry?" asked Sophie as she leaned against the older boy.

"For the pond?" Harry shrugged and watched as Hector climbed gingerly down into the depression. "I suppose goldfish, but maybe some of those big ones... what'd your dad call them?"

"Goi," Sophie supplied knowledgeably, meaning Koi.

"Yeah. Those looked pretty. I'd like some of those small purple ones that looked like they had floaty wings." Harry smiled referring to the Beta fish he'd seen in the book Lucius had showed them both a few nights ago.

"But wouldn't they eat the goi?" asked Sophie. She remembered her father explaining to Harry that the fish he liked, the colourful Betas, were very aggressive fish and usually never shared a pond with other fish.

"Yeah, but they're big and the Bets are small so it might take 'em awhile to clear a pond."

"I don't want anything to eat my goi!" wailed Sophie.

"Okay! Okay!" Harry began to soothe the little girl. "No bets. Maybe dad will let me have one for my room, though."

Sophie, like most youngsters, went from distressed to happy in a split second as she smiled at Harry. "Can I have one, too? I liked the red ones best!" She then dislodged a small pebble nudging it down to where Hector was snuffling. "We need some'a the magic fish, too. Those silver ones with rainbow eyes would be really pretty. Think those can go in the pond, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't see why not."

A silvery hare hopped into being and with Echo's voice it spoke, "Harry, Sophie... it's time for dinner. Come inside and wash your hands."

Sophie stretched out her hand to touch the pretty little hare just as it faded. She sighed wistfully. "I wish papa would get me a bunny."

Harry was standing and he held out a hand to help the little girl to her feet. "Maybe your dad might get you one for your birthday. In Diagon Alley there's a store and I'll bet they have rabbits."

Severus watched as the two children made their way back to the house. Hector bounded happily around and at their side, while Harry continually glanced over at Sophie to make sure she was right beside him.

"He's going to make a wonderful big brother, isn't he?" asked Echo as she slipped her arms around her husband's waist and leaned a cheek against his shoulder.

The Potions Master smiled and laid his hands over his wife's. "He was a Gryffindor once. He's such a protective little fellow that he may be so again."

Echo noted the wistful tone in Severus' voice. "Would you be disappointed if he were?"

"Disappointed? No. More afraid, I think. Potter was always championing someone, or getting his nose into business he oughtn't and... and I could have stopped him, but I didn't."

"Because he was in Gryffindor?" Echo asked.

"I expected him to think more than he did." His dark eyes gleamed with assurance as he looked out upon the boy who was his son. "I've taught Harry to think carefully before he acts. He still has the Gryffindor bravery, but there is now a bit more of Slytherin caution to his step."

Echo pulled away and smiled. "Go release Lucius from the dungeon, my dear. You had him so busy today I don't think he saw Sophie once," she said with mild reproval.

Severus bowed and backed out of the kitchen. "I shall take your unspoken advice under consideration, Beauty."

Lucius had already finished in cleaning up the potions lab and he was sitting on a tall stool staring at a shelf of glittering, drying phials, stirrers, and bottles. In his hand was a crumpled, unopened letter that had been returned that afternoon.

Draco was still ignoring him and it hurt. Lucius knew he'd been foolish to tell his son of Sophie, and of Em, in a letter, but he hadn't guessed that Draco would have been so hurt by it. Severus had warned Lucius against the letter, but the truth was, he'd been a coward in not facing his son.

Three times he'd attempted an apology, again, by letter. Draco had not opened a single one. Lucius knew, that at some point one of them would break and a reconciliation was inevitable, but until then...

"Draco will not break," the cold voice of reason was even darker sounding in the underground lab. Severus stepped in and walked over to his friend.

"I doubt I want him to, Severus," mumbled Lucius. "I feel like I don't know him anymore," he complained softly. "I don't think I've really known my son since he began school at Hogwarts. I was far too busy playing so many different roles that I neglected the most important one."

"What's done is done, Lucius. You know that Draco wants you in his life, but it isn't going to be something easy for you. You're going to need to work at this. Draco isn't a child anymore and he's waiting for you to see that."

"Please don't tell me how stupid that letter was, Severus," pleaded Lucius.

"I wasn't even going to mention it. What I meant to tell you was that there is to be a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. Perhaps you might be able to talk to Draco there. Echo will watch Sophie while I take Harry to get some new shoes."

"Do you think he'll meet me?" Lucius asked hopefully.

Severus sighed and shook his head in exasperation at his friend. "Draco wants his father in his life," Severus said, somewhat cryptically. "Come. Echo has dinner ready."

* * *

_My Dearest Godson,_

Began the letter from Severus to Draco. Affectionate, but formal. Usually when Severus wrote to Draco, he referred to the young man as Dragon, or even, son. Draco swallowed uneasily as his scalp prickled with dread and he partially crumpled the letter in his fists.

Hermione, sitting next to Draco at breakfast, had seen the letter arrive, carried by the sleek raven that Severus preferred to owls. She slipped a cool hand beneath Draco's shoulder length hair and lightly stroked the back of his neck.

"Would you like me to read it?" she asked, her voice lowered so no one else could listen in on their conversation.

"It's from Severus, My. Just... uhm... will you pour me some more pumpkin juice?"

Hermione quietly complied as Draco continued to read the letter. As he had suspected, his godfather was intervening in the tension between father and son.

_This weekend is the last Hogsmeade weekend before the end of term. I do not wish to cause you tension on such a weekend, but this difficulty between yourself and Lucius needs to be addressed and concluded._

_There is a new cafe on Zephyr Street called Angwyn's where you shall meet Lucius at noon. I know that Hermione will be tempted to be with you, but please ask her to meet Echo at The Book Worm. Harry and I will be shopping for new shoes. We will all meet once we receive word from Lucius that all is well._

_And I expect all will be well, Dragon. Your father chose a poor way to inform you of the existence of Sophie, but that is not an insurmountable problem. Listen to your father as the grown man you are, not the child you once were._

_All my affection,  
Your Godfather_

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, Draco put down the letter and began to smooth out the wrinkles he'd crimped into it.

"Uncle Severus wants me to meet with my father this weekend," Draco said quietly.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have to agree with him, love. You need to get this monkey off your back."

Draco gave his girlfriend a frown. "Is that another one of those Muggle sayings?"

Hermione giggled. "One of many."

Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss on the end of her nose as he smiled. In two days, he'd be meeting his father. And then, he'd be meeting his little sister.

* * *

Lucius stood in front of a full length mirror in his bedroom at Fairwinds and frowned. He hadn't, yet, purchased his own set of wizarding robes, and so Severus had graciously lent the older man a set of his. Echo had helped in altering the robes, as Lucius had complained that they were far too severe for him. Severus had gone to his lab as his annoyance level with his friend was rising quickly.

Using several spells, Echo had changed the nearly knee length frock coat with its almost 100 black mother-of-pearl buttons into a fitted, and stylishly cut vest. Plain, but Lucius hadn't wanted fancy. He wanted his flannel shirt, jeans, and his long duster, but both Echo and Severus had nixed that.

A simple cotton shirt, white in colour, set off the vest and the black trousers that had only required a change in size. The outer robes had been softened to a dove grey that Lucius approved of.

Refusing to do away with his beloved cowboy boots, Echo had done what she could to disguise some of the "comfortable" wear and tear of the workboots and they matched rather well with his wizarding attire.

Alone in his room, plagued with the Malfoy in-born sense of fashion, he stood, a bit uncertainly, and awkwardly, before the mirror. He didn't say so aloud, but he really did want his circus clothing. It had been, for him, such a long time since he'd worn robes. And those had been his Death Eater robes.

"You look really pretty, papa," Sophie smiled at her father from almost behind his right hip.

Lucius glanced down at his daughter's reflection in the mirror. He smirked. "You think I'm pretty, Sophie?"

Sophie curled a small fist into the lower half of the outer robe. "Mama's prettier, but you are too." She leaned against her father. He turned, sensing his child's unspoken fear, bent and picked her up. "Why can't I stay with you today, papa?"

"Papa has an appointment that is very important. I will want you there, but a bit later. I promise, Echo will bring you quicker than you can blink when I call." He kissed his daughter's warm cheek as he drew her tighter into his embrace.

"You gonna use a phone? I thought magic people didn't use phones." Sophie trailed her fingers through Lucius' long, blonde hair.

"They don't, my little owl." Shifting Sophie so she was now supported on his hip and with one arm, he pulled out from under his shirt a medallion that closely resembled the amulet that Draco wore. "See this?" Sophie took the medallion into her hands and made a show of examining it closely. "This is a clever, magical device that was fashioned by Severus. He and Echo will both be wearing similar amulets. When I press it, and whisper the magic word, their amulets will heat up just enough to let them know they are to meet me."

Sophie's eyes widened in understanding. She held up her wrist to show the glinting silver of a charm bracelet. "That's like my coin, daddy!"

There, on her charm bracelet, there dangled a small coin that was nearly the exact replica of the coin Lucius had once magicked for his son as a portkey that would take him to his godfather if there was trouble nearby or he were hurt. Since neither he nor Em had been able to do magic, Lucius had asked Journey to turn the simple, copper pence into a magical amulet that would tell Lucius or Em wherever their daughter was.

"So it is," Lucius smiled. He then put Sophie down and straightened her pinafore. He caught her by the shoulders before she darted out of his bedroom, and began to braid her long, pale gold hair into two braids. Once finished, Sophie shook her head, so the braids swung back and forth, and then she ran down the stairs.

Lucius took one last look at himself, drew in a deep breath, then let it out. As he left his room, he tried to ignore the rapid, nervous beating of his heart.

* * *

_A/N: Yes! It's another chapter! Whee! Next up will be a meeting between father and son, and shoe shopping with Harry and Severus. And... what is watching Echo from the shadows of Diagon Alley?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 15

* * *

**_

Draco's hands were around the mug of butterbeer and his foot tapped nervously on the cobbled stone floor beneath the table he sat at in the shade at the cafe called Angwin's. He had gotten up three times to look at the lovely sweets in a pretty case near the front of the cafe, and had not chosen anything. Taking out his wand, he cast Tempus to see what time it was for the forth time in fifteen minutes. It was only a few minutes before noon.

Taking a sip of the butterbeer, he grimaced since it was now warm, and rather flat tasting. He shoved the mug away and glared sharply at the young waitress that was heading towards his table to take his order. She smoothly veered away from his table and settled her attention upon a young couple whose heads were bent lovingly towards each other. Draco gave them a scowl, too, but it was half-hearted, so he turned his gaze to his hands.

For two, incredibly long minutes, he traced each finger by sight only. He then cast Tempus again, and when he saw that it was only a few seconds after noon, he slumped into his chair and immediately wished he hadn't because he could see his father striding down the street.

Stirring himself quickly to a more upright and stiff posture, he watched, somewhat in awe, as Lucius sans walking stick and hidden wand, walked down the street, head held high, unaffected by some of the stares he was receiving. There was a ghost of pride, but mostly his father exuded confidence.

The pride, over-blown for the public, Draco had been used to. The confidence had been more subtly hidden. Confidence was a trait that could be deadly to a follower of Voldemort.

Draco felt a bit of his own pride slip into his slight smile; pride for who his father was and for the sacrifices he had made to save the youngest of the Dark Lord's victims. That's what he saw in place of the arrogant pride the wizarding world was used to. Fleetingly, Draco wondered what happened to those children his father and godfather had saved. He intended to ask his father, but first he needed to speak to him about Sophie and the woman called Em.

The young wizard lost sight of his father as Lucius disappeared inside the main part of the cafe. A few minutes later, Lucius was emerging onto the patio and nearing the table where his son was seated. He noticed that Draco started to rise, but hesitated, and then sat back down.

"Hello, father."

Very slightly, Lucius' shoulders bowed as he clearly heard the strained, yet entirely formal tone in his son's greeting. There was no warmth and for a brief second, he wondered if his stupidity had cost him his son. Lucius folded his tall frame into the iron scroll work chair.

"Thank you for meeting me, Draco," Lucius began, feeling awkward. He had the uncomfortable sensation that this meeting was no more than the many business meetings he once had when he was the Malfoy patriarch.

"A letter, father?!" blurted Draco, shocking Lucius with the intensity of emotion in that question. There was so much hurt, that Lucius felt his heart constrict.

"It was a regrettable error, son. I..." Lucius blanched as Draco's features tightened with suppressed anger, and a small bit of the fear that he had seen too many times on his child's face when he'd let his temper get the better of him. Pulling his cloak a bit tighter over his shoulders, he consciously put aside his own injured hurt at his son's rejection of him since he'd sent the stupid letter. "I can only plead that I was worried about Sophie and I just wasn't thinking. Severus did try to warn me of my stupidity; rather sharply, I might add."

Draco's hard gaze softened somewhat and he allowed a slight smirk to ghost at the left side of his mouth. His godfather's warnings were, as a rule, as sharp as a razor. Many of his students, at the receiving end of such warnings, swore their Potions professor often drew blood. As Draco's curiosity overrode his desire to remain cool and emotionless, though, he asked, "What's Sophie like?"

Lucius' own stiff manner relaxed. "A typical three year old. She's very curious and loves to explore and she is an uncommonly creative liar."

"You let her lie to you?" Draco asked, not quite suppressing the smirk now dancing at both corners of his lips.

"I certainly don't encourage it, but her imagination does catch me off guard, at times. I think she might become a writer someday. I dearly hope not a reporter, though," Lucius grimaced in mock sincerity.

Draco chuckled. "Sophie sounds like a bit of a handful."

Lucius nodded. "Much as you were at that age."

"Me?" asked Draco incredulously. "I was too busy trying to be the perfect Malfoy!"

Lucius smirked, "Indeed, you were, but if you recall, you managed to stir up enough mischief that you kept most of the house elfs busy trying to make sure you weren't caught."

Draco sniffed, a glimmer of mirth in his silvery grey eyes, "I never was, was I?"

Lucius then sighed. "Not often, no. I wish I could have paid more attention to you then, Dragon. With Sophie, everyday has been heartache and adventure I wouldn't trade for the world. Once my memories returned, I wished so much that I'd had more such memories of you."

"I wish it could have been different, too," Draco said softly, lowering his head. He then raised his eyes and saw that his father's expression mirrored his own; that of what they'd both lost because neither father nor son could afford, then, to be what they truly wanted to be.

Draco shook away the bittersweet memories. He had a chance now to have a different sort of relationship with his father and he would not ruin the opportunity. He also wanted to be the big brother to his little sister that he was to Harry.

"You didn't say in your letter, but did you marry Sophie's mother, Em?"

Lucius shook his head. "I couldn't. Narcissa and I were bound in the old tradition which did not allow for the divorce that is accepted today. Severus and I did a bit of research recently and did discover that when you excised Narcissa from the Malfoy family, you also severed any bond she and I had."

Draco's jaw dropped. He hadn't known that and even though he knew his parents had never really loved each other, he hated knowing that he'd been the instrument of their dissolution. "I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"Don't apologise, Dragon," Lucius admonished gently. "Your mother and I were never well suited and this gives not only me the chance at a new life, but Narcissa as well. Which, I hope, she will find."

An awkward silence fell between father and son, and Lucius patched it somewhat as he waved over the waitress. He ordered a coffee for himself while Draco ordered a pastry. For several minutes, once their order appeared upon their table, the two wizards drank or ate until the silence was too much.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask me, Dragon?" offered Lucius.

"I did have a lot of questions, but they seemed to have gone. I just... I just wish you'd told me, father. In person. Did you think I'd be angry or disapprove?" Draco had only eaten half of the pastry and he now picked up a napkin, nervously wiping away the stickiness that really wasn't there.

Denial was on the tip of his tongue, or using Sophie's illness as an excuse, but his son did deserve the truth, and the truth had been, "I was afraid. I was afraid you'd be jealous of Sophie because she had what you never did; a father who could be there for you." He sighed with regret as he stared for a moment into his empty coffee mug. When he looked up, Draco could see the pain in his father's eyes.

What Draco said next wiped the pain from his father's dove-grey eyes. "When may I meet Sophie?"

* * *

As usual, Harry was being stubborn. He and his father were at Gloop's Shoe Haven. Severus had indulged his son for twenty minutes as the seven year old had picked up shoes, trainers, even a pair of furry slippers; Harry had decided he'd have none of them. He liked his tatty old trainers, didn't care too much for his scuffed up school shoes, and was positive that his father was wrong and that his feet were the same size as always.

Gustave Gloop wasn't very happy with the stubborn child. Truth be told, he really didn't care at all for children, but they were three-quarters of his business, so he had to put up with them. He gave the father what he thought might be a sympathetic roll of the eyes, but Severus glared sharply back at the rotund man. He was annoyed with his child, and no one else had the right to be annoyed as well nor to think that he might go along with their displeasure.

Severus put a heavy hand on his son's shoulder and turned him around. "So be it, Harry, Madame Malkin's it is."

Harry tried to protest and looked towards Gloop for help, but the large man only scowled bitterly at him as Severus practically shoved his son out of the door. Gloop resented the loss of a sale.

Outside, Severus loomed menacingly over his young son, and gave him the glare that usually had first years crying for mummy. Harry, who was generally immune to his father's glares, had the good sense to look ashamed for his stubborn behavior, and muttered a quick apology before Severus could verbally reprimand him.

Mentally Severus counted to ten, then said darkly, "Do not tell me that you are sorry, when I know very well that you aren't, child."

"But, dad, I..."

Severus could hear the repeated apology on his son's lips. "Harry!" snapped his father without raising his voice from the depths of Abbadon.

Harry clutched his hands tightly behind his back and sniffled, "I don't want new shoes. I like what I got."

"What you have are pieces of leather held together by dirt, and quite possibly sheer force of will. You go through a pair of trainers and school shoes in a little less than six months, Harry. You ought to be pleased."

Harry's big, green eyes blinked curiously, "Why?"

Severus placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder and directed him to walk by his side as they made their way to Madame Malkin's. "It means, son, that you're growing. Normally."

Harry stopped sharply. "Really? I'm finally growing right?"

Harry had always been small for his age, and it was not a problem he'd lost when he'd de-aged himself. Only the size of a four year old, he was six when Severus had taken him from his Aunt Petunia. Since he was younger, Harry had required a different formulation that his father had managed to flavor. Harry was happy to drink his Nutrition Potion at every meal, but if he was finally growing in a normal way, maybe he wouldn't need them anymore.

"You're this far..." Severus pinched his finger and thumb together leaving an inch between, "...from being the normal height for a young boy you're age."

"Cool!" Harry jumped up and down and then caught his father's hand in his. "C'mon, dad! I need new shoes! I'm growing like a... like a..."

"Weed?" smirked Severus.

"Yeah!"

* * *

With her hair held back by a kerchief and a Dust Repelling Spell on her pinafore, Sophie was happily busy dusting the lower shelves in The Book Worm. Hermione had taken time off from her grueling NEWTs revision schedule to help put the finishing touches on the book shop. She hadn't expected to meet Sophie and found herself completely enchanted by the golden-haired sister of Draco Malfoy.

Sophie had been shy at first, clinging to Echo's hand as she hid in the folds of Madame Snape's long dress. She had waved at Hermione, and although Hermione had spoken quietly to her, Sophie did not move from Echo's sphere of protection. It was only after both women had begun to clean, straighten things, and check inventory, that Sophie decided she wanted to help Hermione. It was Hermione that had Transfigured the pretty, pink kerchief to pull back her long, silky hair, and cast the Dust Repelling Spell on Sophie's clothing.

Sophie was an inquisitive child, and very well spoken for a three year old. She had already asked Hermione a number of questions that Hermione had answered, rather thoroughly. Hermione remembered being just as inquisitive, about everything, at that age which is why her mother probably taught her to read so early.

"Your mama and papa don't do magic?" Sophie asked.

"They don't," Hermione replied simply.

"My grampa did lots of neat tricks with his wand, like makin' my toys dance. It made mama laugh and smile a lot." Sophie sneezed, twice, and Hermione stopped shelving books to send a tissue floating over to the little girl.

"Doesn't your grampa do magic anymore?" asked Hermione as she smiled at Sophie taking a leap for the tissue and catching it.

Sophie delicately blew her nose and then held it out for Hermione to vanish. "No. Grampa died last year. Papa and I were really sad. I cried a lot, but papa didn't, except when he thought I wasn't seeing him. Boys aren't a'posed to cry."

"I'm sorry you don't have your grampa anymore," Hermione sympathised. "He sounds like he was a lot of fun."

"He taught papa how to cook." She giggled as she picked up her dustrag. "Papa says grampa taught him because all he knew how to do was to burn water and summon house elfs, and grampa wasn't going to let his daughter starve to death. That was my mama."

"You still miss your mother, don't you?" Hermione tucked a stray strand of Sophie's pale gold hair back into the kerchief. "What was she like?"

Sophie scooted back so she was resting on her heels. She liked talking about her mother and her love for Em, radiated from her face as she talked.

"Mama liked to sing, and she was good, too. She din't do magic, but papa said her voice was magic 'cause she could calm animals. Mama used to sing to me, and sometimes to papa."

Sophie grinned shyly. "Mione?"

"Yes, Sophie?" Hermione watched as the little girl suddenly began picking at the edges of her dustrag.

"Do you think papa and I could live here for always? I don't want to go back to the circus."

Hermione shifted on the floor as she suddenly had a lapful of small girl who was playing with one of her curls. "I thought you liked the circus. Wouldn't you miss everyone there?"

Sophie hesitated and then tucked her head against Hermione's shoulder. "I like 'em, but I don't like the circus. It's got a lot of scary things like shadows, an' I really don't like the snakes."

Hermione felt the small body shudder. She'd been shocked to hear that Nagini, the Dark Lord's pet Naga had been in the circus. It was a vicious creature and should never have been in a place where a child could have gotten bitten. Hermione was glad to hear that the Aurors had destroyed the snake. She hugged Sophie tighter.

"I think your father is happy to stay in one place now, but you ought to tell him how you feel about the circus. Just in case," Hermione advised.

Sophie pulled away. "Maybe Uncle Severus will let us stay for always?" Suddenly she blushed. "I like Harry."

Hermione chuckled, as she realised the small girl probably had a crush on the seven year old. "Do you? I know he likes you."

Sophie shook her head. "I don't think so. I bet he gets 'noyed 'cause I follow him everywhere."

"I think you're just fooling yourself," Hermione said as she tapped Sophie's nose playfully. "I happen to know that Harry thinks the world of you."

Sophie threw her arms around Hermione, then crawled off her lap and went running to find Echo. Hermione laughed and just shook her head at the exuberance of youth.

Echo stood in the small doorway that led to the short alley that was between her store and a florist shop. Although dark, it was neat with tall barrels that had been charmed with Self-Vanishing and Cleaning Spells. Echo had been getting rid of a pile of preservative paper that her books had been wrapped in. As she tossed the paper into one of the barrels she'd heard an odd skittering noise that had her senses sharpened. She peered up and down the alley suspiciously, but now, it was silent.

"Aunt Echo!" Sophie arrived through the office to the back door and clutched Echo's long skirt. "When's Harry comin' back?"

Echo turned away from the alley and closed the door. "He'll be back after he gets his new shoes, Sophie."

"Okay." Sophie slipped her hand into Echo's. "I'm tired of dusting. What can I do next?"

As Echo turned away from the door to escort the small girl back into the main shop area, just before the lights were lowered with a wave of the witch's hand, a pair of eyes glittered watchfully through the window in the door. Within a blink, the eyes were gone, only leaving behind the echo of footsteps.

* * *

Harry tried to be polite and to behave, but he was really getting bored with shoe shopping. He also didn't like Madame Malkin who had a terrible habit of always pinching his cheeks and telling him how adorable he looked. At one point he'd caught his father grimacing and wondered if he was also getting disgusted with the proprietress.

"Stand up," Severus directed of his son with a slight huff of exasperated air. Harry did as he was told, his own little huff mirroring his father's impatience. Severus glared at the brown leather oxfords on his son's feet. They'd picked a good pair of trainers which would hopefully last more than six months, but the school shoes were another matter altogether. If Harry didn't complain about how tight they were, Severus didn't care for the price, or the look, or the fit. "How do they feel, Harry?"

Harry walked in a small circle, lifting and stomping his feet as he tested the comfort of the shoes. "They're okay, dad," he replied as he gave his father a hopeful smile. "No pinching."

Severus bent down and pushed on the end of the shoe to feel where Harry's toes were. It appeared that they fit well. "How much?" he asked over his shoulder towards Madame Malkin's hovering form.

"Ten galleons..." she blanched at the Potions Master's dark glance he threw her way, "but these shoes are charmed with an Anti-Scuff Spell and to accommodate the growth of a child's feet up to a full size. They'd last at least two years, sir!"

Severus considered the cost. At first, he hadn't thought twice about getting Harry the best of everything, but then he began to see that Harry, being the child that he was, wore out his clothing, or tore it playing, and went through trainers like they were butter. He began to shop a bit more frugally for his son, and so when faced with ten galleons for a pair of school shoes, it was a bit difficult for him to swallow.

"I like 'em, dad," said Harry, and smiled uneasily at the somewhat feral grin that Madame Malkin gave him.

"Fine," Severus gave in. "But those are for school only and you'd better take good care of them."

"Yes, sir!" Harry kicked off the new shoes and reached for the new trainers, which had magical laces that glowed different colors. He was laced up and ready to leave the shop just as his father paid for the new shoes.

Neither father nor son stayed long enough to hear Madame Malkin's triumphant farewell.

* * *

Draco was tempted to cast Tempus again, but didn't want to look anymore anxious in front of his father.

"Dragon, you're holding your breath again," Lucius said quietly, with a slight smirk.

Draco coughed and sat up a bit straighter. "I am? I was?"

"Severus and Harry will be picking up Echo, your young lady, and Sophie. They'll join us in about fifteen minutes."

The words 'your young lady' echoed in Draco's ears uneasily. It brought up a subject that had been bothering him since he'd learned that his father was not the man he'd known growing up.

"Father, couldn't you have told me?" Draco forged ahead as he caught his father's puzzled expression. "You and Uncle Severus saved Muggle kids... you... loved a Squib... father, you've never explained to me why you taught me to... to hate. Did you know what a spoiled prat I was?"

"I do know, and that's why you had your godfather, Dragon," Lucius spoke gently and with regret. "I was in a more untenable position than Severus was, especially since there was your own mother that was willing to turn you over to the Dark Lord for whatever he wanted." Draco blanched at the harsh words against Narcissa. He knew, now, she'd never really held any love for him, but to know that she was willing to sacrifice her own son to Voldemort... it made him feel ill.

Lucius caught Draco's hands in his and gripped then tightly to reassure his son as he spoke fervently, "I was doing everything I could to keep you safe. Where I could not afford to be lenient with you, or to teach you what you should truly know, Severus did for you."

For a moment Lucius bowed his head, and then dropped his face into his hands. Draco hesitated, then shyly placed a hand upon his father's head. For a moment, father and son were still, and then Lucius raised his head.

"There is so much I need to apologise for, Dragon..."

Draco interrupted, "Father..."

But Lucius wasn't quite listening as his memories skated harshly over the many times he'd dealt with his young son, wishing that instead of a rebuke, he'd taken his child in his arms instead. Then, there was his temper in which he'd been so afraid of hurting his only child, he'd fashioned an amulet, an illegal portkey, that would take Draco away before his father could hurt him. "So many things..."

Draco interrupted, more firmly this time, "Dad." Lucius took a deep breath and locked his gaze upon his son. "Dad, I understand what you did and I know we both have regrets. I think... I think we just need to put those behind us or we're going to be apologising for years. I have a sister to meet, and you," he smirked slightly with a mischevious glimmer in his eyes, "You have a future daughter-in-law to get to know."

Before Lucius could do anymore than blink in surprise, there was a joyful sound calling to him, "Papa!"

* * *

Lucius swung his exuberant daughter up into his arms and kissed both her cheeks. She began babbling happily, "I was a lotta help to Aunt Echo and 'Mione, papa! I did some dustin' an' sweeping an' I wasn't one bit lazy!" Sophie beamed triumphantly.

"Such a good girl you are!" Lucius enthused. "Now, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Sophie's eyes dropped to the young man that was a very near image of her father. Draco had begun to allow his hair to grow after being tired of using spells to keep his shorter hair slicked back from the time he was a child. It was just below his shoulders and hung in a nearly straight, almost white curtain that curled softly on the ends. He wasn't quite the height of his father, but only shy by barely two inches. Shyly, Sophie smiled at him as her father slid her back down to her own feet.

"Sophie. This is Draco. Your brother," Lucius' was just able to clamp down upon the nervousness that threatened to turn his voice into a tremolo.

Sophie didn't say anything as she craned her neck back to look up at her brother. Doing so caused her to bump against her father's legs and he steadied her by lightly touching her shoulders with his fingertips.

For a moment, Draco felt as speechless as Sophie. He studied the little girl who had a silken curtain of pale gold hair that spilled softly over her shoulders and just to her elbows. Two small, glittery butterfly combs held portions of her hair up above her ears gracefully. Her eyes, unlike the silvery grey of the Malfoy men, were a rich, golden brown and very striking. Her cheeks were cherubic, and her smile shy as she returned the studious gaze. She wore a simple underdress of blue cotton decorated with darker blue, embroidered butterflies. Over this was a crisp, white pinafore.

"Hi, Draco," she spoke very softly.

Draco, at his godfather's sudden, but gentle nudge, crouched down so he was eye to eye with his small sister. "Hi there, Sophie. You're really beautiful."

Sophie blushed and for a moment she looked down at her shiny, black Mary Janes. When she raised her head, she said, "Papa says I'm as pretty as mama." Sophie stretched out her small hand and stroked it through Draco's hair. "I like your hair. You're as pretty as papa."

Neither father nor son could help themselves -- they both laughed. Sophie glared at the two wizards, but squealed in sudden delight as Draco lifted her up off the floor.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be a bit more with Sophie and her big brother, The Book Worm will have its grand opening, and a bit more about those eyes watching the bookshop.**_

_**If anyone is interested, you can now find me a MuggleSpace dot com and just look for JaynedArcy. I've also put a link up in my profile. I would love some more friends, so if you join, come and friend me.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 16

* * *

**_

Harry bounced the heels of his new trainers against the legs of his chair at Angwin's Cafe. Everytime he bounced his shoes, his magical laces would change colour. It was mesmerising... hypnotic...

A light fingertip to his chin drew his gaze away from the pretty laces, "Harry, please eat your sandwich," Echo spoke softly.

"Okay, mum." Harry's gaze left his trainers and he reached for the sandwich on his plate. "Can I have some pumpkin juice?" He asked just as he took a large bite of the sandwich.

Severus cast a discouraging glance towards his son. "Milk," he said simply. Harry scowled right back and took a second, aggressive bite of his sandwich. Ice cold milk for the two youngest appeared on the table and Harry quickly picked up his glass to wash down the bites of his sandwich. Severus smirked and then looked over towards Draco and Sophie.

Sophie occupied her brother's lap and was doing more talking than she was eating. Her conversation was low, though, and being across the table, Severus couldn't make it out. Draco's attention was completely on his little sister, though, and he even made sure that she had little bites of fruit or her sandwich to eat in between sentences.

Most surprising was the interaction between Hermione and Lucius. When they'd first arrived at the cafe, Hermione, bereft of Draco as he had gone towards Sophie, had sidled up next to Severus, her fist knotting in the heavy fabric of his outer robes. He'd placed his hand upon her shoulder, lightly, enough to give her the bit of courage she needed to face Lucius.

_Hermione had only met Lucius once, and that had been in her second year at Hogwarts. Lucius had come to the Quidditch match to watch his son as Seeker, and she had inadvertently run right into the tall, forbidding wizard._

_A gloved hand shot out, trapping several curls, and trapping young Hermione on the steps that would eventually branch to the right where the House of Gryffindor sat to watch Quidditch. The sneer on the white-blonde haired wizard scared her as she did her best to maintain her balance on the step that she stood upon. It would take only the slightest movement for him to push her, and she'd fall. Most likely to her death from a broken neck._

_"Bushy hair... bringing a book, or two to a Quidditch game," he glanced sidelong at the two books Hermione clutched under one arm. Lucius Malfoy had not, yet, let go of her hair. "You must be Hermione Granger. The Mud... Muggle-born that is besting my son in all his classes." A hard edge glittered in the man's grey eyes and Hermione tried to say something brave, but couldn't find her voice._

_To Hermione's surprise, and relief, the tall wizard let go of her hair, and stood graciously aside to let her pass. Hermione did so, but found herself stopped once more as Malfoy's serpent-headed cane firmly touched the crook of her elbow. She shivered as she looked down at the fangs of the silver headed serpent that were threatening to pierce through her robe sleeve and to her vulnerable flesh._

_Lucius spoke softly, warningly, "It is... unwise, Miss Granger, for someone of your... background to bring so much attention to herself." He leaned closer, but did not smile as he whispered, "The wrong attention."_

_With a flourish of cape and cane, the elder Malfoy turned abruptly towards the Slytherin side of the stands. Hermione, still frozen in place, jerked suddenly as two heavy hands dropped solidly upon her shoulders. Craning her neck, she caught the stern gaze of the Potions Master as he directed her towards her Gryffindor housemates. Oddly, she was quickly released, but not before the professor had squeezed her shoulder comfortingly._

Draco, his sister's hand in his, had introduced his father to Hermione, but she hadn't moved any closer. It wasn't until Lucius had bowed in deference and apologised for any time he might have insulted or frightened her that Hermione's Gryffindor backbone came back to life, with, of course, a slight nudge from Severus and a smile from Draco.

Now, they were seated beside each other as Hermione told Lucius about her parents, explained what dentists were, and asked her own polite questions about Lucius' time at the circus.

Sophie suddenly slid off Draco's lap and scurried over to her father's side of the table. She tugged on the sleeve of his robe. Lucius interrupted his discussion with Hermione, which had drifted to a favorite subject of his, symbolism in the wizarding world, and looked down at his rather stricken daughter. Sophie was also hopping back and forth on her feet, with her hands wrapped in her crisp pinafore.

"Papa, I..." she cut herself off as she glanced in embarrassment at the full table. Releasing a portion of her distressed pinafore, Sophie crooked her finger at her father and he leaned over to give her his ear. She whispered, "Papa, I need the loo!"

Hermione had overheard and smiled as she touched the little girl's shoulder. She looked up at Lucius silently, and he nodded. "Sophie, why don't you come with me?"

Sophie quickly glanced between her father and Hermione. Making her decision, Sophie grabbed Hermione's hand and tugged. The older witch smiled and rose from her seat, saying, "We'll be back shortly." With a slight smirk, she allowed the little girl to pull her into the cafe and to the ladies loo.

* * *

Much later at home, at Fairwinds, Lucius and Severus finished up with some potions that had been simmering all day while Draco and Hermione played with Sophie and Harry. Echo, tired from the long day, had been pleased to have Hermione and Draco staying the night so that she could have a bit of peace and a lie-in.

While Lucius headed down to the subterranean potions lab, Severus hovered worriedly over his wife as she settled beneath the silk comforter on their bed. He touched her warm cheeks with the back of his fingers and placed several stray curls back over her ears. Echo smiled up at her husband sleepily.

"Are you certain you're all right, Beauty?" Severus asked softly as he sat down on the edge of their bed beside her.

"Honestly, Severus, I'm just over-tired. It was a busy day." She laced the fingers of her right hand through his right hand, and dropped her other hand over his left, which was settled on her bump.

Echo had miscarried her first two children with her wretched, first husband, Oland Childermass. When the new couple had initially met with Echo's Healer they had both hoped that the miscarriages had been caused by Childermass's illegal use of old, Coercive Magic, that kept his wife in line and acquiescent. They had learned, though, that Childermass had cursed his wife in such a way that her babies would never have come to term. Despite an Abortive Curse, and the Coercive Magic, the Healer had patiently explained that possible stress had led to Echo's miscarriages. That meant that Severus and Echo had to visit the Healer on a weekly basis in order to make certain that all was well.

Echo seemed happy, and content, but Severus worried every moment. He didn't want to lose their child, but neither did he want to lose his beloved wife. He leaned over to kiss her brow as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Stepping just outside of their bedroom, Severus summoned Dobby. The small house elf, who had finally done away with the multiple hats and socks, now wore just one hat, albeit a different one each day, a different pair of mismatched socks each day, and a long jumper that reached his knees. As this particular one had a "D" on the front of it, it was undoubtedly one of a few that Molly Weasley had knitted for the elf.

"Dobby, Lucius and I will be working in the lab until dinnertime. Would you keep an eye on Echo for me as you go about your work?' Severus asked.

Dobby smiled and bobbed his head in delight. "Dobby is pleased to watch over Mistress Madame, Master Sir!" Severus rolled his eyes. Even though he had requested the small elf to call himself "Sir", and Echo "Madame" he still managed to tack on the ever-present title of master and mistress. Dobby was not a bonded elf, and was free, and paid, in the Snape household. He even had a day off in which he spent most of his time either knitting in his sewing room, or playing with Harry.

"Dobby is having request, for Master Sir, though," he hesitated briefly and then wrung his hands.

"Yes, Dobby?" asked Severus waiting patiently.

"Dobby is going shopping for groceries tomorrow and Friend Harry and Little Miss Sophie wish to come with Dobby, Sir. They is be asking many times, and Dobby is wearing down."

Severus chuckled at his son's persistence, and in knowing that even a house elf could be verbally bullied into a corner by a precocious child. "Do you wish to take them, or would you prefer that I intervene with those two snakes?" asked Severus.

Dobby's eyes widened. "Oh! Master Sir is not needing to curtail exuberant children! Dobby is fine with taking them to grocer, but Dobby is needing to make certain is all right with Master Sir, and Master Lucius."

"I see no reason they cannot go, Dobby." He scowled in warning. "Although, I charge you with permission to appropriately punish, or bring them home should they not behave. I'm certain that Lucius will require the same. If I recall, you often disciplined Draco, did you not?"

Dobby sniffed, and his eyes blinked seriously. "Dobby was good elf nanny to Master Draco, Master Sir. Dobby be good to Friend Harry and Little Miss Sophie, too."

"Speak to Lucius, then, and I'm certain those two will be readied by Echo tomorrow," Severus replied. With a nod, he strode down the hallway, then down the stairs and through the narrow door that led to his lab.

* * *

The next day, in Harry's room he was a bundle of nerves as his mother combed his long hair (which was just shoulder length and had been recently trimmed by his Uncle Lucius). His mother fussed over his shirt, his trousers, and his multicoloured jumper that had been knitted for him by Dobby. It even had pockets!

Echo glanced down at her son's bare feet and clucked her tongue almost the same way his father did. "Harry? You had socks on just a few minutes ago. Where are they?"

"They're yellow. I don't like yellow," he replied, pointing helpfully towards two, small yellow spots on the floor by his bed. He watched impassively as Echo summoned the socks.

"Harry! These were clean socks!" she chided firmly and handed them back to him. "Now put them on and then get your boots on."

Harry scowled at the yellow socks and stubbornly crossed his arms over his small chest. "I don't wanna wear yellow socks!"

Echo huffed in exasperation, blowing a dark curl off her cheek. "You'll be wearing boots, Harry. Nobody will see your socks."

"But I'll know they're yellow, mum," he spoke seriously.

Echo gave the little boy a glare that was as dark as any he'd ever received from his father. "_Put_... your socks on and then _put_... your boots on, or I'll have your father deal with you."

Harry gulped as he snatched the socks and went to sit on the edge of his bed. Echo had swatted his backside a time or two, but since she'd become pregnant, that was a chore she'd turned over to Severus. If his father had to 'deal with him' that almost always meant a spanking. Not that Harry got into trouble all that much anymore in which a spanking was required. His father was very good at shouting, or sticking him in a corner, or lately, having him do extra chores around Fairwinds.

He slipped his bare feet into the yellow socks and then worked his feet into the boots. Once done, he jumped onto his feet and grinned at his mother.

Echo smiled. "Wonderful! Get yourself down the stairs and wait patiently on the sofa for Sophie."

"Okay, mum!" Harry darted out of his bedroom, and as he ran down the stairs, he didn't hear his mother muttering about 'no running in the house'!

* * *

Lucius was seated on the edge of his daughter's bed as she stood between his knees with her back to his chest. He was busy plaiting her silky hair into a neat French braid. Sophie's finger was drawing little invisible doodles on her father's knee.

"You'll obey Dobby?" he asked firmly.

"Uh huh," Sophie replied, not really paying attention.

Lucius lightly tugged his child's hair. "Pay attention, little girl," he admonished.

Sophie stopped her drawing and leaned, just a bit, against her father's leg. "I'm s'posed to obey Dobby and I'm s'posed to behave and I'm s'posed to not let go of Harry's hand." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled. "Papa?"

Lucius finished the braid with a green ribbon. He kissed the top of Sophie's head. "What's on your mind, Sophie?"

Sophie turned and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed before looking up into her father's grey eyes. "Can I get some chocolate for Draco?"

Lucius picked up his daughter, turned slightly, and then gracefully placed her feet back down on the floor as he withdrew a small, leather pouch from his pocket. He shook out two copper knuts and handed them to Sophie. She held each shiny coin in a hand and danced around the room briefly with them.

"So, I take it you like your big brother?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Sophie stopped dancing and tucked her precious coins into her pocket. "He's nice. Did you know he and 'Mione are going to get married?"

"I do know that," Lucius chuckled softly as he removed Sophie's shiny black patent leather Mary Jane's from the floor of the wardrobe. He knelt, and his daughter stuck out her right leg so the first shoe could be slipped on.

"'Mione says we'd be sisters. I like 'Mione. She's pretty and is really smart and lets me ask lots of questions."

Lucius buckled both shoes. "I understand that Hermione likes to ask questions, too." He stood up and grasping his daughter's hands, he pulled her to her feet. "All right, downstairs we go. Dobby is a very time conscious elf, so we don't want to have to make him wait."

Sophie took her father's hand in hers and escorted him down the stairs. In the living room, Severus was giving some last minute instruction to Dobby. The house elf's head was bobbing as he listened, but his expression was very serious. While Severus spoke to the elf, Echo was buttoning up Harry's winter cloak and tying the strings under his hat.

Sophie broke from her father's light grip and ran over to Harry. "Hi, Harry! We're going to an elf grocery and papa says I have to hold your hand!"

"Cloak first, Sophie, dear," Echo interrupted as she held out a soft, rosy coloured winter cloak. Echo had purchased the cloak, the matching hat and mittens, when she'd seen Sophie's rather worn, old winter cloak.

Severus had finished giving Dobby instructions regarding his two charges and then turned to Lucius. "We'll be going to a few apothecaries today, Lucius. The two potions we need to finish will be simmering for the next two hours." Severus tossed on his outer cloak and then stepped over to brush a kiss to his wife's cheek. "Resting today, Beauty?"

Echo shook her head. "Cooking. Dobby bought me a very nice cookbook, "House Elf Cooking Tips" that I want to try out, so be sure you're back here in time for lunch." She grasped the lapels of Severus' robes, pulled him down, and gave him a kiss that had him blushing, and Lucius chuckling at his friend's embarrassment.

Severus gruffed, glowered, and strode over to the fireplace. "Do you mind if we get going, Lucius?" Before throwing the Floo powder into the flames, he turned to his son. "Behave yourself, Harry, and keep a close eye on Sophie."

Harry grinned as he grasped Sophie's hand. "I will, dad. Bye Uncle Lucius!"

Echo watched as the flames in the Floo turned a bright green, carrying her husband and his friend away to their first destination of the day. Dobby then took Harry and Sophie by their free hands, making a circle, grinned, and they popped away.

Echo smiled and patted her belly. "Just you and I baby. Let's do some cooking!"

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will feature where house elfs do their shopping, and then the grand opening of The Bookworm._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 17**_

_**A/N: Correction made on Harry's accidental magic. I had forgotten that Harry had several bouts shown in Second Chance: Take Two. The accidental magic here is now acknowledged by Harry as coming from him, not from anybody else.**_ _**Thanks to firststar28 for catching that. My apologies for the confusion.

* * *

**_

With a nearly silent pop, Dobby, Sophie, and Harry appeared in the midst of a very large, open air market. House elfs were everywhere visiting booths and perusing everything from drink, to vegetables, to meats, to nearly anything an elf might need to purchase for a wizarding household.

This was the Elf Market. A huge, sprawling labyrinth of small tents and booths that were also manned by very savvy elfs. Hundreds of house elfs meandered purposefully through the market, as shopkeeper elfs called out the specials on their produce or wares.

Harry and Sophie were both completely stunned by the sight. Neither knew that it was rare for a witch or wizard to come to this market.

Dobby clapped his hands happily before catching Sophie's hand in his. He made sure that Harry was still holding the child's other hand.

"Wow!" Harry finally managed to breathe.

Dobby grinned. "Come, come, Friend Harry! We visit Dobby's cousin first." Dobby led the children through the busy throng of shopping house elfs, but not so quickly that Harry and Sophie couldn't dawdle for a few seconds as they stared at a passing booth or tent.

Dobby's cousin, Abel, was the complete opposite of the excitable, and nearly always cheerful house elf. Abel didn't hunch his shoulders like the majority of house elfs did. He stood straight which made him appear almost five feet tall. Abel had the same green eyes that Dobby did, but there was a calculated, business-like shrewdness, that house elfs tended to be wary of. Like Dobby, Abel was a free elf. He'd been born free, though, and had never questioned once following his father into the family business of working the Elf Market. Most Shop Elfs were free, a fact that most wizards and witches did not know of. That was because a Shop Elf wouldn't be caught within the wizarding world. For them, the Elf Market was their world, and it, and their lives, were separate from the wizarding world.

Dobby gave a cheerful smile at his cousin and trotted over with Harry and Sophie close behind. Abel scowled down at the two children. He sniffed, smelling the magic from one and the faint trace of magic from the other.

Ignoring the supposed slight, Dobby pushed his charges in front of himself and proudly made introductions. "This is Friend Harry Snape and Little Miss Sophie Malfoy. This be Dobby's cousin, Abel."

Harry nodded shyly, and gripped Dobby's hand tighter. Sophie darted behind Harry and in front of Dobby.

"They don't appear to be house elfs," Abel sniffed disdainfully. A cleaver in his hand fell down onto a chopping block and through a large beef bone. The action underscored the shop elf's disdain.

Sophie, who had been peeking out behind Harry, now completely ducked behind him. Harry glared at the shop elf. Dobby crossed his arms over his thin chest and his smile dropped into a warning glower.

"Abel is not to be scaring young witch and wizard," he intoned darkly. "They is good Magicals."

Abel did not answer, but dropped his cleaver heavily onto the beef bone for a second time. When Sophie backed into Dobby, he curled a protective arm around the small girl, and grasped Harry's hand.

"Dobby is NOT bringing wizard business to Abel again. Bad elf!" Dobby trotted his charges away from the butcher's booth. The shop elf Abel didn't give them a second glance as he turned his attention to a new house elf looking to do business.

After several minutes of walking, with Sophie on his right and Harry on his left, Dobby was still muttering under his breath. He was both humiliated and appalled by his shop elf cousin. Abel had never been a congenial sort of elf, but to be so disrespectful towards the children of Dobby's employer and his employer's friend was beyond insult.

"Chocolate, Dobby," Sophie said softly, breaking the house elf's disgruntled mood.

Dobby glanced where Sophie was pointing and his affable smile returned. "Ooooh, Little Miss discovered the best chocolate!" he enthused.

The elf ushered his charges over to a large tent that was gaily decorated with ribbon streamers of all colours. More colour abounded in the variety of candies and chocolates and their gay wrappings. Two, rather rotund shop elfs with wide grins plastered on their faces reminded Harry eerily of the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Currently, the two shop elfs were juggling chocolate oranges between each other. Sophie, Dobby, Harry, and several dozen other house elfs watched in bedazzled, breathless awe, as larger, and less roundly shaped candies were added to the chocolate oranges that soared through the air.

Suddenly, the juggled candy was being directed at the crowd who delightedly caught the flying candies. Dobby encouraged Harry and Sophie to raise their hands and when they did so a red, cinnamon spice lolly neatly found its way to Sophie's hands, and a honey-comb wand found its way into Harry's hands.

The juggled candy, now dispersed amongst the house elfs, and the two children, the two shop elfs gave their attention to their customers. Scoops of Droobles Gum, Droobles Best, Sugar Quills, Leaping Gum Drops, Chocolate Frogs, Treacle Tears, Canary Creams, and more disappeared into multicoloured bags left and right. Finally, it came their turn.

"Greetings, Dobby!" blinked one of the twin shop elfs. His watery blue eyes took in the children. "You brought magicals!" The shop elfs delight at sight of Sophie and Harry couldn't have been more plain.

"Greetings, Izzy!" smiled Dobby as he proudly introduced his two charges. "Little Miss is wanting special chocolate for brother. Friend Harry may wish to purchase something, too."

Izzy lowered himself to Sophie's height so he was not towering over her (although that was only by a foot). "Is Little Miss knowing what she wishes for brother?" he asked gently.

Sophie smiled shyly at Izzy. "I just met my big brother for the first time ever," she explained. "He's pretty, like papa, and he's not a big boy anymore. He's going to be married to 'Mione and she likes books and questions and stuff."

"Ah, so Little Miss is needing special sweet for brother?" Izzy asked. Sophie nodded. Is Little Miss needing anything for her 'Mione?"

Sophie glanced back over her shoulder at Dobby. Making a decision, she turned, took out her coins and showed them to Dobby. "Is that a lot, Dobby?"

Dobby carefully curled Sophie's fingers over the coins. "Is enough, Little Miss. No worries."

Sophie grinned and then turned back to Izzy. "Papa says Draco means 'little dragon'."

Izzy blinked for a moment at the small child, and then his face lit up. Turning slightly, he summoned something from a very tall shelf, nearly completely obscured by the fluttering ribbons. Izzy held the object in both hands. It was a rectangular box of blue and gold with the stylised drawing of a magnificent Blue Opal Dragon on the outside. The drawing of the dragon sinuously circled the box, showing off its richly glittering scales, its dangerous tail, and its beautiful wings. Izzy stroked the top of the box and the animated dragon stopped its movement. He then opened the lid of the box to reveal the very same dragon but crafted in fine milk chocolate.

Sophie's eyes widened in delight and she waved Harry over. He peeked into the box and grinned.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

Sophie nodded her agreement and then held out her coins. "Is that enough?"

Izzy very carefully did not show the dismay as he looked down upon the three knuts. Dobby stepped closer to Sophie as he scooped the coins from her hand. "Dobby is knowing that is enough, Izzy. Little Miss will have chocolate dragon, yes?" He firmly tucked the coins into the rotund elf's fist.

Izzy opened his hand and smiled as he saw two sickles added to the three knuts. He tucked the coins away, and then with a wave of his hand, the box was neatly wrapped in silver and gold and in Sophie's hands. To his surprise, the child gave the elf a quick one-armed hug and then dashed behind Dobby where she occupied herself studying the pretty gift.

"Now, would young Friend Harry be wishing for some chocolate, too?" asked Izzy as he focused on Harry.

"For my mum," replied Harry. "She's bignant," he declared, using the word he'd coined as being a better word than pregnant. "I mean, she's going to have my little brother or sister soon and she really likes chocolate that has caramel in it. Oh yeah, and Bird Whistles, but dad hates those. Too noisy."

Izzy turned and stared in consternation at his shelves of sweets, until the other shop elf, his twin, Oopsy threw a glittering package in his direction. Izzy caught it, then grinned at what his brother had tossed to him.

"Perfection for the expectant mother," Izzy spoke reverently as he showed the purple and silver elongated package to Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he let out a low "oooooh".

"What is it?" asked the little boy.

"Sublime Chocolate Drops. These happen to be carob, which tends to be gentler on the mother's tummy. Within the carob is a confection of caramel touched very lightly with Stomach Soother Potion."

Dobby clucked his tongue as he dropped his hand over Harry's hand which was stretching towards the package. "Friend Harry has Potions Master as father. Him might not be happy that little boy is giving Mistress Madame potions in sweets."

Izzy leaned back. "Sublime Chocolate Drops is made by a Potions Master. Friend Harry could tell father this information before giving sweets to mother?" He asked, although the question was a strong suggestion.

Dobby tapped his lip and Harry's eyes kept darting between the house elf and the chocolate. "Who be Potions Master?" He finally asked.

Izzy turned the package sideways and then showed Dobby an interesting mark that appeared to be two "S's" crossed by a snake. "Severus Snape," announced Izzy.

"That's my dad!" Harry crowed, a big grin lighting his face.

"Then I would say it is yours, young Friend Harry," Izzy gave Dobby a quick sideways glance who nodded swiftly. Izzy gave the child the chocolate and took his proffered coins. With that, Dobby escorted his charges away from the sweets shop and onto the rest of the shopping.

It was just past noon when the last of the grocery shopping was completed. Most of the packages had either been shrunk down, or in the case of the more perishables, sent magically on to Fairwinds. Both Harry and Sophie were very hungry, and Sophie would likely be needing a nap soon. Dobby led his charges to a large, brick edifice with a shiny, aluminum roof that was lined with chimneys. Coming from the chimneys, and filling the Elf Market in all directions were the wonderful smells of elf cooking.

Dobby led the two children inside to a large, rustic, room that bore a great resemblance to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but without the enchanted ceiling. The chairs and tables were unfinished looking, but were smooth, and didn't give any of the patrons slivers. Many of the tables were occupied by house elfs that were chatting animatedly and eating their own meals.

At their table, both Harry and Sophie needed a Booster Seat Charm to bring them up to the proper height of the table. Once they were settled, Dobby waved an elf over who took their orders. The house elf scolded lightly when pumpkin juice was ordered by both children.

"Master Sir does not allow pumpkin juice at lunch, Friend Harry," reminded Dobby.

"But it's a special day, Dobby," pleaded Harry, while their small waiter smirked pleasantly. Sophie nodded her agreement emphatically.

"Special day," the waiter nudged verbally at Dobby.

Dobby sighed, then smiled. "Special day. But, one glass!"

Sophie clapped her hands and Harry finished his order, grinning widely.

Their orders soon popped into being on their table and they all dug in hungrily. Sophie had a toasted cheese sandwich and mixed, sliced fruit, while Harry had a large, ham sandwich. Dobby had ordered the little boy some fruit, too, and although Harry had scowled at the elf, he was now enjoying the fruit. Dobby had soup and a salad and between bites he watched his two charges. After several minutes, a wistful look crossed his face before turning into a wide, carefree smile.

* * *

After lunch, the three adventurers returned to Fairwinds. Sophie was a touch cranky, but the moment Lucius picked her up in his arms, she fell asleep with her head tucked against his shoulder. He retreated upstairs to put his daughter to bed.

Dobby had oddly vanished from the sight of his magical family, but Harry was so intent in telling his mother and father all about the Elf Market, that Severus didn't have time to wonder about the house elf.

Harry sat between Echo and Severus as he regaled them with intricate descriptions of the Elf Market and the Shop Elfs.

"Dobby's cousin didn't like us," frowned Harry. "He had this look like something was stuffed up his nose."

"There are some Shop Elfs who do not like wizard kind or Muggles, Harry. They prefer to remain hidden from all humans," explained Severus.

"But Izzy and Oopsy weren't like that," smiled Harry. "I really liked them. They're twins like Fred and George and they have the best sweets shop in the world." Harry suddenly stood up as he remembered his gift for his mother. He pulled out the shrunken package that was a small bag frilled with a profusion of ribbons. He held the package out to his father. "Dad?"

Severus took out his wand, "Engorgio!"

The package swelled to full size and Harry shyly presented it to his mother. Echo dug through all the ribbons and pulled out the elongated box that shimmered with the name of the candy, Sublime Chocolate Drops. Echo smiled brightly, and Severus eyed his son curiously.

"Izzy said those are just right for big.. uhm pregnant mums because it'll make your tummy feel good." Harry pointed to the small symbol in silver at one end of the box. "See that?"

"I do, Harry." Echo knew the symbol that her husband used as a signature for all his potions, so she knew that the chocolate contained some potion that Severus had brewed. She kept silent, allowing her son to educate her.

"That's symbol of a Potions Master, see? And, Izzy said it's dad!" Harry looked proudly at his father and Severus couldn't help but colour slightly under that gaze. "So, it's okay for you, right, dad?"

Severus nodded. "That is correct, Harry."

Echo smiled, "I didn't know you had any elfs as clients, Severus."

"Izzy and Oopsy are friends of Dobby's," Severus replied. "They'd been considering a line of sweets, mostly for children, that had low doses of Cough Relief Potion, Throat Soother, Sniffle Remedy, and Fever Reducer." He draped an arm over his son's shoulder. "Harry, you recall all the work we've been doing in trying to flavor potions for children?"

"Yeah, but we didn't succeed, yet."

"True, and I'm certain we shall, but we were able to infuse minor derivatives of childrens remedies for some of the sweet candies that the elf twins offered. It's been quite successful, too. Several apothecaries are carrying their sweets now." His slim finger tapped the box of chocolates that Echo had opened. "I understand that this one is a favourite of mothers with children that over-indulge on food."

Echo paused with a drop to her lips as she caught her husband's teasing glance. With a moue of her lips, she popped the chocolate into her mouth, savored the flavor, and then turned to Severus. "This in no way releases you from finding tacos for me. Taco Bell tacos."

Severus groaned and slumped against the back of the couch. That particular craving was going to involve the purchase of a portkey to America. After all, he was certain there were no Taco Bells in Britain.

Harry yawned deeply and Severus moved swiftly, catching his son up into his arms. "I think someone might need a short nap."

Harry was going to protest, but a second yawn prevented him from saying anything. Shrugging his shoulders, he just nodded, and lay his head against his father's neck. Severus patted his son's back, and chuckled very softly as he took his son up the stairs.

* * *

The weekend was nearly over and Harry would be back at primary, and Severus and Lucius would be back to work. Today, however, there was no brewing to be done as all, Severus, Harry, Lucius, and Sophie, would be in attendance. Along with Echo, they sat in The Book Worm waiting for the arrival of Hermione and Draco. Echo tried to sit, but this was her grand opening, and she couldn't sit still when the need to dust at invisible dust hit her every five minutes.

Finally Draco and Hermione arrived, just before the official opening of the book shop. Echo hugged Hermione tightly, and the young witch smiled and patted Echo's back.

Sophie ran up to her brother and shoved the wrapped chocolate from the Elf Market at him. "I bought it with my own monies at the Elf Market yesterday."

Draco knelt down and opened the package and marveled at the gilded box with the blue dragon that swept sinuously around it. He kissed Sophie's forehead. "This is great, Soph. If you don't mind, I'm going to save this for dessert today."

"S'okay." Sophie slipped her hand into Draco's as he stood.

Lucius smiled at his son. "I hope that your young lady has given you a turn or two in a kitchen, Dragon."

Draco looked worriedly at his father. "Why do you say so, dad?" Draco had gotten more used to calling his father 'dad' as it seemed that Lucius preferred that less formal address.

Lucius nudged his son by his upper arm over to the cafe area in the corner of the shop. "We're in charge of tea and coffee."

Draco's jaw dropped. "What? No! I didn't think we were doing anything... I mean..." He glanced down in distaste at the white apron emblazoned with the shop logo on the front of it, that Lucius had deftly tied around him. "Look, dad, I'm pants in the kitchen. I mean, Hermione will tell you so. I burn toast. I..."

Lucius chuckled, "You'll follow my lead, son. Let's get started."

The doors opened and as people began to filter in curiously, Draco discovered he wasn't half bad at brewing coffee and tea the non-magical way. They did serve the small cups to the patrons with the use of several spells, but as both Hermione and Echo had insisted, the beverages were brewed the old way.

Hermione manned the checkout counter while Echo and Harry and Sophie watched over and assisted in the children's section. Severus had naturally taken over the non-fiction area where all the textbooks on magic were shelved.

At first the trickle was a small one with pockets of absolute quiet in the book shop. Then, just near one of the clock, there was a great, busy throng of people that came into the shop. Most wanted books, but there were a few that simply wanted coffee, or tea, and the wonderful cream puffs that Harry was fond of telling nearly everyone that his mum had made. If he stole one, now and then, neither Lucius nor Draco ratted him out to his father. Consequently, near three of the clock, Harry was darting around the shop like a whirling Dervish hopped up on sugar.

Severus finally caught his animated son and with the boy slung over one shoulder, he strode purposefully to the office at the back of the shop. Harry giggled and waved at everyone that looked at him.

In the office Severus gave his son two drops of a blue tincture that he had created not long after adopting Harry. Having learned the hard way the trouble a sugar high could get a child into, he was not content to wait it out. The tincture negated the effects of the over-abundance of sugar in a child's system just enough that they would soon calm down to normal. The creation had led to a very effective potion that dealt with the increase of insulin in Diabetic witches and wizards. Albus, quite addicted to his sweets, had finally gambled and lost and had been diagnosed some months ago with Diabetes. With his wife, Minerva, keeping a close eye upon his diet, and weekly doses of the adult tincture, Albus was assured another healthy 100 years.

Harry was calming down, but suddenly his face brightened as the office door opened. "Grandpa!!" Harry slid like a small snake away from his father and over to the elder wizard who was outrageously resplendent in electric blue robes with equally electric green stripes. It gave Severus an instant migraine and without asking permission, he cast a Colour Modification Spell on the robes, muting them to a sedate, royal blue.

His arms around young Harry, Albus scowled at Severus. Eyebrow raised, the Potions Master quipped, "I see you managed to escape before Minerva had a gander at your clothing, Albus."

"And I see that you're as quick with your wand as always, my boy." Albus picked Harry up showing the strength of the de-aging that had saved his life. Now a good 70+ years, he was much more spry, and stronger that he had been in years.

"I didn't know you'd be coming, grandpa," said Harry as he kissed his grandfather's cheek.

"I couldn't miss this lovely celebration, dear boy. That, and I do believe I'm in need of something interesting to read. Have you any recommendations, Harry?"

Harry clapped his hands then wriggled out of Albus' arms. When his grandfather mentioned reading, that usually meant he was going to get something that he and Harry would both enjoy. Slipping his hand into the older wizard's, the little boy led Dumbledore out of the office and to the children's section. Severus followed until he saw his wife seated on a small child's chair, looking obviously exhausted.

"Tired, Beauty?" he asked softly, as he caressed her hair. Echo leaned back and leaned into her husband's cupped hand. Gently he stroked her cheek. Leaning down after a few minutes, he helped his wife to her feet. "Come along, my dear. I think you're in need of a short nap."

"I think so, too, Sev." With a sigh, and half leaning against her husband, Echo allowed Severus to escort her back to the office where he Transfigured a chair into a chaise. By the time he'd helped Echo onto the chaise, she was already half asleep. Severus draped a knitted blanket over his wife and kissed her forehead. By then, she was deeply asleep with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

The grand opening of The Book Worm was a resounding success and at the end of the day everyone was suitably tired. Draco and Hermione said their farewells, while both received sleepy kisses from Sophie. Harry was oblivious to all, dozing upon his also dozing grandfather's lap. While Draco and Hermione left the shop, Severus picked his son off Albus' lap, gently nudging the older wizard awake.

Albus cast a Tempus spell before rising and blanched when he saw the time. "Oh dear me! If I'm any later, Minerva will hang me with the other heads of Hogwarts. He quickly hugged Severus, kissed Echo's cheek and then Disapparated before anyone could say their own farewells.

Lucius was frowning. He had seen the headmaster at his trial, and twice with his wife, Minerva McGonagall. All three times it struck him that the elderly wizard appeared much younger than he should.

"I could swear that Headmaster Dumbledore never had a single red hair as he does now," he muttered.

Severus replied, "During the final battle, Albus was hit with a curse that was slowly eating away at his mind and body. We were able to use the same de-aging potion that Potter had brewed to de-age himself. I just did a few modifications that allowed him to retain his memory and he was de-aged to about 70 possibly 75 years of age."

"Remarkable," Lucius exclaimed softly.

"Severus?" Echo was near the back office. Still carrying his sleeping son, Severus answered his wife's question by meeting her at the door to the back office. Echo pointed at the door that led to the alley. It was open. "I'm sure that was locked."

With a wave of his hand, the door closed and there was a snick as it was locked. Another wave sent up the wards that kept intruders from entering the shop at night. "We were all going in and out of here today. It's quite possible one of us left the door open." He gathered Echo to his side and kissed her cheek. "Home?"

Echo smiled. "Oh yes! Dobby promised us a lovely feast for the end of the day."

Moving to leave through the front door, neither Severus nor Echo caught the flash of greyish white that past by the window in the rear door of the back office.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Harry slowly rose from his bed, blinked, and then rubbed his fists into his bleary eyes. With a yawn, they finally opened. He cocked his head to one side as he heard something. Slipping from his bed, he padded quietly to his door, peeked through it, and could barely hear the adults voices from somewhere below. Probably the living room. Looking the other way, further down the hall, he could hear the noise that had awakened him.

Leaving his room, Harry walked as silently as he could until he was standing just outside of Sophie's room. He leaned his ear against the door and could hear very soft whimpering. He carefully opened the door and stepped from the dimly lit hallway into the dark room lit only by a sliver of moonlight that spilled through the partially opened curtain.

Harry could see little Sophie caught in a nightmare, her legs were trying to run, but only served to get tangled up in the bedsheets. Suddenly she let out a keening wail as she screamed for her papa. Harry caught her and she wrapped her arms tightly about him, sobbing incoherently. Harry patted her thin back the way his own father did when he had nightmares.

The partially open door flew open as Lucius ran into his daughter's bedroom. For a brief moment he glanced askance at Harry who was letting Sophie go as she reached for her father.

"Papa! The big snake tried to bite me again!!" Sophie cried and then buried her face in her father's shoulder.

Lucius bounced Sophie gently in his arms and patted her back as he spoke assurances to her. "Shush, little one, that evil snake is dead and will never hurt you again. Papa promises." He kissed the little girl's wet cheeks. Glancing down he saw just a brief flash as Harry ran out of the room. He frowned, wondering what was going on.

Minutes later, Harry was back. He held up a cloth to the older man. "Here, Uncle Lucius."

Lucius took the cloth and began wiping gently at his daughter's tears. "Thank you, Harry. Can you tell me what you were doing in here?"

"I heard Sophie crying. Dad always comes to me when I have nightmares. I figured that since I'm going to have a little brother or sister, I need to help, too. Was it all right to help Sophie?"

Securing Sophie in one arm, Lucius ruffled Harry's hair with the other. "I'm most grateful for your concern, my boy. Why don't you let your mum and dad know what happened for me?"

Harry stretched up on his tip-toes and patted Sophie's back. "You won't dream of that snake again, Sophie. Your daddy's here." Harry smiled at Lucius, and then ran down the stairs.

* * *

Harry, who'd been told countless numbers of times not to run in the house, and specifically not to run down the stairs, forgot, once again, that warning. He thumped down the hallway, and was darting down the stairs when the droopy leg of his pyjama bottoms caught, for the briefest moment, on the toes of his right foot. Harry's foot missed the next step and with a scream he flew right over the steps...

...and didn't land in a broken heap. He hadn't stopped screaming, though, and so he was completely unaware of what was going on.

"Harry! Stop that noise!" Severus had come from the parlor and slid to a precarious stop, just missing running into his son, suspended four feet above the living room floor.

"His magic!" gasped Echo from right behind her husband.

Harry stopped screaming as his mind began to realise he wasn't in pain from a terrible fall. "Magic?"

In that second that Harry discovered he was floating easily above the living room floor, the magic let him go. Thankfully, Severus was right there, and still very fast as he caught his son before he could hit the floor.

Harry smiled brightly up at his father. "I floated!!"

Severus couldn't help but smile as he put his son back on his feet. Harry had had bouts of accidental magic before, but this was the first time that the little boy understood that what had happened had come from inside him.

"You were running on the stairs, weren't you?" Echo asked firmly, although she was pleased, too, at the manifestation of magic.

"But, mum! I floated!" That was really all Harry could focus on, at the moment. He was a real wizard! Just like his dad. He threw his arms around his father's waist. "I'm just like you, dad!"

Severus glanced over his shoulder at his wife, in apology. She chuckled quietly, and shook her head. They both knew that it was futile to get it through to their son that he'd done something wrong. Not when he'd finally understood he was a real wizard.

* * *

  
_**  
A/N: My greatest apologies for this chapter having taken so long. The holidays have been busy, and on top of that, I was in the hospital again. All, including my health, is stable for the time being, and the next chapter is being readied. Time will jump ahead as we learn more about the mysterious presence that keeps hanging around The Book Worm.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 18**_

* * *

Severus watched as Lucius very carefully added a single drop of liquid ambergris to the potion he was brewing. Once the drop hit the bubbling, grey potion, Lucius slowly let out the breath he'd been holding. He then leaned over and began to hold his breath again.

"It would help if you would breathe, Lucius," Severus spoke softly, a slight tinge of amusement in his voice.

Lucius did breathe, but it was shaky as he watched the grey liquid shimmer from its steel colour to a perfect, transparent, gold. Leaning over, he delicately sniffed the brew and could smell the lyrical fragrance of the perfume he'd just completed. Lucius leaned back and gave a triumphant shout. Severus clapped his friend upon the back and then he lowered the heat, giving the potion time to cool.

"Dobby!" The elf popped into existence.

"Master Sir?"

"Two glasses of fire whiskey, Dobby," ordered Severus. The elf was gone and in a blink he had returned with the requested alcohol.

"Cheers, Lucius," Severus clinked his glass to the other man's.

"Cheers, my friend," Lucius was still smiling.

The two men sat down in the small sitting area in the corner of the lab. "Your magic is there, Lucius. I think what it will need at this point is just practice. Basic spells to begin with, and we'll have duel practice on the weekends."

"I ought to feel rather put out in having to practice firstie spells, but I am too chuffed in the knowledge that my magic is finally back." With a smug smile, he finished his whiskey. "I believe we have time today, perhaps we could go to Ollivander's?"

The corner of Severus' mouth lifted in a faint, half-smile as he noted the older wizard's phrase lilting upward with finely restrained hope. Casually he answered, "Harry has a couple of hours left at Primary, so I suppose... I don't believe there are any orders waiting..." A brief, stricken look flashed over Lucius' face but was gone as soon as he could reconcile his reaction into that of one of cool indifference. "Well, I would like to visit and I'm sure you'd like to see what your daughter is up to at the bookshop..." as the Potions Master rose, he went over to his desk and consulted a quick schedule that he kept handy. "We'll have time to pick up Harry after our errands."

Lucius chuckled and Severus shot the older man a puzzled glare. "What do you find so funny, Lucius?"

"You, my friend. Such a dour, dark thing you were in school, and rather frightening as an adult. I find it... refreshing to see you as a family man. It suits you, Severus."

With a nod of acceptance at the slightly askew compliment, Severus picked up his glass, raised it Lucius, and then finished the whiskey.

* * *

Ollivander's Wand shop was a block from The Book Worm. Severus and Lucius walked into the shop expecting to see the wizened, rather cantankerous wandmaker, but instead they saw behind the wide counter a pleasantly full-figured young woman with elfish features -- very like Ollivander himself. She had sparkling, arresting purple eyes, and gilded, auburn hair. Severus found himself plowing right into the back of Lucius who had inconveniently stopped right in front of the door.

Severus nudged Lucius sharply in the back and Lucius, just barely, kept himself from stumbling as he'd yet been unable to take his eyes off the young witch. She smiled and giggled softly at the pale-haired man's unwavering attention.

The dark haired wizard grimaced in frustration when, after a few minutes, no one spoke, and they appeared to be standing around looking at each other.

"My friend is in need of a new wand," Severus said tersely.

"So he is," agreed the witch as she regarded Lucius boldly. He felt as though he'd been caught on a stage messing up his lines. He tried to back up, but Severus pushed him forward. To his further surprise, she caught his hand, and pulled him the rest of the way up against the counter. "Changes, Mr. Malfoy?" Turning over his palm, she ran a neat, manicured fingernail across his palm. He shivered, and Severus scowled.

"Ah... uhm... yes?" Lucius couldn't stop the blush. He now felt as stupid as he sounded, yet still he was completely mesmerised by this enchanting creature.

Gently she tapped his palm. "You were supposed to die, here." Her fingernail lightly traced the broken line. When she let go of his hand, Lucius felt suddenly bereft of her touch. "Were you merely lucky, or most fortunate?" Turning in a swirl of garnet robes, she vanished into the many shelves of wands.

"Are you quite all right, Lucius?" Severus asked quietly. He was becoming concerned over his friend's odd behavior. It was as though Lucius had fallen under a bewitchment.

Lucius closed his eyes, and slowly shook his head. "I don't..."

"White ash, thirteen inches, Gryphon feather core!" announced the young witch as she held the box holding the wand towards Lucius.

Lucius firmly stepped back with a recoil filled with repugnance crossing his face. The wand reminded him far too much of the one that the Dark Lord had wielded.

"No!" he said sharply.

The young witch narrowed her eyes shrewdly at Lucius and then tossed the box and wand over her shoulder. She had swept back into the shelves before the wand and its box hit the floor.

Muttering, crashes, and a few multi-coloured sparks emerged from the shelves, and then the witch returned.

"Blackthorn, nine inches, also Gryphon feather core." She shoved the box towards Lucius.

Lucius warily glanced down at the rather plain looking wand, then picked it up. He gave it an experimental swish. There was one single spark. The witch snatched the wand from him and vanished it back into the shelves. Tapping her lip for a moment, she then spoke a Summoning Spell neither wizard was familiar with. Severus ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the flying box. The box smashed against the far wall and fell to the floor sputtering rather pitiful looking grey sparks.

"Merlin's teeth, woman!" snapped Severus. "Have you no respect for Ollivander's creations?!" The wandmaker, though eccentric, had always held a nearly religious reverence towards his wands. He, himself, was a mysterious creature (having appeared old when Severus himself was eleven), and that mystery was in his wands as well.

The young witch scowled at the Potions Master. She wasn't at all intimidated by his brusque manner and scowls. "Don't you be my judge and jury, sir! I've been at my da's side as he made every single one of these wands as he taught me his craft. I know how to help a wand choose, and just as Da has his way, I've mine."

She then turned sharply towards Lucius, who backed up just enough to grind his heel onto Severus' instep. The younger man hissed, and this time shoved the elder tersely forward. The wand mistress gave Lucius such a gentle and indulgent smile, that he didn't even think to retaliate his friend's shoving manner.

Severus retreated to the corner with his darkest scowl (the one that had even made Death Eaters back away from him), and crossed his arms over his chest. The woman was a menace and for some reason, Lucius had turned into a hormonal teenager over her. He wanted nothing to do with either.

"Why don't we finish this, Mr. Malfoy," she spoke a bit breathily, and her purple gaze lingered just a bit more than was publicly appropriate upon the blonde haired wizard. With a wink, she turned away and disappeared once more into the shelves of wands.

This time she was gone so long, Severus was about to suggest they leave and return when Ollivander was back in the shop.

"Sambucus Nigra," she spoke reverently as she withdrew a wand of dark wood with a double spiral of vines circling its length. "Elderberry cut at the formation of a new moon. A difficult wood to work with, but a favourite of mine." She held the box out towards Lucius. "Fourteen inches with unicorn hair... from the silvery mane. The wand signifies rebirth..." she glanced sharply at Lucius, capturing his eyes with hers, "change. Protective magic, a pure wand of the Light." Just as the wizard was about to reach for the wand, she placed her hand warningly over his.

"Only a wizard whose soul has undergone true change may touch this wand," she spoke gently, but there was a hard note in her tone. "Otherwise, it is a slow poison."

Slowly the wand mistress removed her hand brushing her fingers across the back of his hand causing an arc of magic, silver in its manifestation, to appear between herself and Lucius. She smiled serenely and moved the wand box closer to him.

Even before touching the wand, Lucius could sense its power. He knew how deep his change was. He was no longer the man he'd once been; no longer was he the Death Eater that had foolishly hinged his future (despite his father's hand in his taking of the Dark Mark, Lucius knew there was more he could have done to prevent it) and then his family's lives on promises of power.

Picking up the wand, he waved it in an elaborate flourish. Green sparks shot from the end of the wand, describing the form of a quiescent dragon in the air before them.

"The wand has chosen," she said softly.

Lucius was pleased. He had no intention of giving up the wand. This one felt as though it complemented him much more than the one he'd been bequeathed by his grandfather. Unlike his son, Lucius had never been allowed a wand that chose him.

Minutes later the wand was paid for, as was an arm holster where Lucius tucked the wand away. Just as they were leaving, Lucius stopped. "Wait here, Severus. I've forgotten something."

Severus leaned against the wall of the old shop, his eyes rolling as he had a fair idea just what it was the older wizard had "forgotten".

"Forgive me," said Lucius politely as he walked back into the shop, catching the young witch before she disappeared into the back of the shop. "I never did get your name, m'Lady."

The witch smiled coquettishly. "I don't believe that I offered it, Mr. Malfoy."

He bowed slightly. "Then I am afraid I am at a disadvantage as you know who I am, but I do not know who you are."

"Oh, but you _do_ know me, Mr. Malfoy." Her expression was tempting mystery as Lucius tried to recall her face. "I am not as young as I appear, Lucius," she said softly. "My father's people age well. When you recall me, return, and we shall have dinner together."

Frustrated, but pleasantly so, he watched as the witch turned gracefully and disappeared for a final time amongst the shelves of boxed wands. She was singing a beguiling tune in a language he had never heard before. Lucius left the shop with an enigmatic smirk on his face.

"Did you remember what you forgot?" Severus asked sarcastically as they walked in tandem down the sidewalk towards The Book Worm.

"Not yet, but I am certain I shall soon."

Severus shot a narrow-eyed gaze at his friend, before they both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Lucius and Severus arrived at The Book Worm in good spirits. Sophie was chatting to an attentive audience that consisted of Remus Lupin and the owner of the O'Gilvy Brothers Magical Circus, Journey Leeds. Echo was seated behind the checkout counter, her brow furrowed darkly.

Severus went over to his wife while Lucius went over to his old employer. Journey stood and greeted Lucius with a strong embrace.

"You're looking well, Luc," Journey commented.

"I feel well, Journey. I thought you might be on your way to the Muggle world by now," he replied as he seated himself and drew his daughter onto his lap. He gave the werewolf an appraising glance and a nod.

"I don't know if you heard, but we had a bit of trouble that Remus assisted us with. All is well, now, and we will be on our way to America soon. Will you come see us for the last show?"

"Please, papa? Can we?" asked Sophie, her plea brimming perfectly in her golden eyes.

"We shall have to see what Uncle Severus says, Sophie." Lucius glanced over at Echo. He wasn't certain whether Echo would be up for such excitement. He then glanced again at the quiet werewolf. "Have you joined the circus, Lupin?" The old Lucius had nothing but contempt for werewolves, but he had had two werewolves in his maintenance crew at the circus and despite their monthly affliction, they had been good men.

"I'm afraid I haven't a talented bone in my body," smiled Remus. "I am quite good with numbers, so I've been assisting Journey with the books."

"And a spot of trouble, I hear?" inquired Lucius. "Do elaborate."

He and Sophie listened as Remus and Journey described the events that had occurred since Lucius' departure.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Severus slipped an arm over his wife's shoulders. "You appear stressed, Beauty. Are there more books missing?"

Since the grand opening, books had gone missing on an almost daily basis from the shop. There seemed no rhyme or reason to the content of the books as they encompassed childrens stories to magical textbooks. Even more inexplicable was that each book was returned, neatly placed upon the short stoop, at the rear door within two days.

"This time it's Beedle The Bard's Tales -- well, actually that's been taken three times, but the new books are Potions For Children and Flitwick's Silly Charms." She pointed a slim finger to her inventory parchment. "This one I find rather puzzling."

Severus read the title, "How to Tell if You're A Squib?" he ended in a question.

"This is the sixth time it's been taken, dear, and I have a feeling it won't be returned like the others." Echo took a deep breath and stroked her swollen belly affectionately. "You were telling me about a ward that could trap a thief a few nights ago?" she asked.

"I can cast it this evening, but I'll need your help." Severus touched Echo's cheek gently. "Are you up for it?"

"I am," she said after she tore her gaze from the inventory parchment after a long moment. "The ward won't hurt the thief, will it?"

Severus smiled and brushed his lips to Echo's. "I can modify the ward so it will only trap the thief, not hurt them. Do you still think it's a child?"

Echo shrugged. "It doesn't make sense that a child would steal all these books... and return them." She looked up as she rolled up the parchment. "It's just a feeling, Severus, but I do wonder if one of the Fagins are behind this."

Diagon Alley, for all its pristine order, had Knockturn Alley, and also had the Fagins. These were mostly teens, and sometimes a few younger children, that tended to be Squibs, or children that were thought to be Squibs. They were named for the Squib who had gathered such children into a group and trained them to be thieves along the drear Knockturn Alley. The original Fagin was centuries dead, but others had kept his name alive. The present day Fagin nearly always managed to elude the authorities.

During the time of Voldemort, the Fagins had become a greater problem as the prejudice against Squibs, nearly as great as that of Muggles and Muggle-Borns in Pureblood families, had escalated. If they weren't killed, they were thrown away like so much rubbish. Back then, the Fagins had become a palpable and aggressive presence. Their activities, at times, coincided with the goals of the Order of the Phoenix, but there were times when the two groups collided. Aurors were sent to flush them out, but Fagins really did know how to hide. It was a skill that kept many of them alive during the First Rise of Voldemort.

With the demise of the Dark Lord, the Fagins had once again become mere thieves, although they tended to steal only what they needed. The Wizarding Childrens Services was adamant about dealing with the children and placing them in orphanages, and then good homes either in the wizarding world, or the Muggle world.

The Fagins themselves, though, liked their independence, and had a wiliness about them that would make any Slytherin proud. They knew all the secrets of Diagon Alley and its tributaries, and, of course, Knockturn Alley. They knew where to hide, and they knew all the weaknesses of the shops and the owners. They knew who to steal from, and who not to. More importantly was the fabled 'Nest' of the Fagins which the Aurors and WCS had never been able to discover. The Aurors that helped in looking for the Fagins always quipped about how the children, and Squibs, at that, appeared more intelligent than any criminal, including some of the worst Death Eaters ever known.

"Have you seen any Fagins?" asked Severus as he automatically rang up three books that were brought to the counter by an elderly wizard. "Two galleons, four knuts," he recited the price to the old man.

The old man counted out his coins for the books, and then interrupted, "I seen one o'them Fagins hangin' about here, sir. Kinda sticks out like a sore thumb, she does, seein' as how them Fagins is more interested in food then books."

"A little girl?" inquired Echo.

"Aye," replied the older wizard. "Eight, nine, mebbe? Don't know if she's yer trouble, though. Seemed a mite timid to even be a Fagin, but I seen her with tha' older boy them Aurors been after of late. I 'spect he's the current Fagin. Appears a bit beyond his teen years, I'd dare guess."

Severus frowned. He'd never seen any Fagins. If he admitted it to himself, he'd never seen a single Fagin in his entire life. "What does the boy look like?"

"Tall. Got the thinness all them Fagins have. Wears his hair longish, he do, just 'neath the shoulders. Not a real clean sort, an' he don't wear clothes tha' fit him. I seen the little girl twice with him. Can't say as he's a nice sort, though. Clouted her once, he did. Would'a done somethin' but they was both gone from m'sight before I could blink."

Echo's jaw dropped when she heard that the smaller child had been hit. She looked over to her husband and couldn't help the silent expression that ordered him to "do something".

"I am no more happy than you are, my dear, to hear of this, but there is little that we can do. We can only try and catch a thief, and there is no guarantee that our thief is a Fagin."

* * *

_**A few days later -- a lovely Saturday**_

In the large kitchen at Fairwinds, the three adults sat at the round kitchen table as they watched Dobby, and the two youngest of the household cooking breakfast. Sophie wasn't allowed near the stove, but Dobby watched her carefully as she used a knife-edged scoop to create small balls of fruit from cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon. Once five bowls were filled with fruit, Dobby guided her small hands as she sliced ripe strawberries to put on top of the fruit.

Harry was at the stove, on a stool that gave him height. He was watching over a pan of sausages, and a smaller pan where he was skillfully making a dish called 'Bird's Nest'. It was fried toast with an egg peeking from the center.

At age four, at the knee of his disagreeable Aunt Petunia, Harry had been taught to cook for the Dursley household. Once he'd gotten burned and dropped an entire pan of scrambled eggs to the floor. The first time Harry recalled ever being hit was by that same pan connecting with his head. From then on, Aunt Petunia did not hesitate in slapping his hands, or smacking his bottom for no reason other than he'd angered her; which was nearly all the time. Uncle Vernon was a yeller, not a hitter and though he'd seen his wife spank Harry a few times, he thought nothing of it, as Petunia would also spank her own son, if rarely.

As Potter grew older, Petunia was a little more cautious in physical abuse towards Harry. She was afraid of his magic attacking her. Potter was ignored, kept out of sight of Petunia's "society" guests, and once Petunia had nagged Vernon so terribly that he nailed boards over Potter's small bedroom window. But little Harry didn't remember anything that happened to him after age six.

When Severus had rescued de-aged Harry from his relatives, it had been the impetus Vernon needed to take his son and leave Petunia. Petunia's mind had only degenerated while Vernon and Dudley went through therapy, and diets assisted by potions from Severus. It was several months later that Harry had forgiven his uncle.

Despite those early days of his life that he could remember, Harry had always enjoyed cooking. He often helped Echo, who loved cooking, too, and she taught him lots of really neat new things. One thing his mother had taught him was how to cook the 'Bird's Nests' and now Harry was cooking on his own for the adults.

Once the cooked food was ready, Dobby placed it all on plates and Harry served the sausages and the toasted eggs while Sophie served her fruit bowls. Dobby then conjured coffee for Severus and Lucius, pumpkin juice for Harry and Sophie (Severus was permitting the sweet drink at breakfast since this was a special meal), and orange juice for Echo.

Sophie and Harry were both complimented on a perfect breakfast right before they ran outside to play. Echo went to get ready for a day at The Book Worm while Lucius and Severus each indulged in a second cup of coffee as they both read copies of The Daily Prophet.

Lucius interrupted at one point, snapping his paper and pushing it in front of his friend. "Take a look at this, Severus."

Severus put down his paper and drew Lucius' copy closer. He was a methodical reader who read all the articles in order. Lucius read the news according to the most interesting headline, then 'Ask Zora', and he finished with his indulgence, the Funnies. His curiosity had been caught by a headline above an animated photo. The headline read, 'Fagin's Nest Discovered!' and the photo showed a tall, thin boy struggling against two Aurors that were attached to Wizarding Childrens Services.

"Merlin's teeth!" cursed Severus. "They found fourteen children?" He scanned the article a second time before handing it back to his friend. "I would never have guessed there were that many."

Severus rose from the table and went into the living room. He caught Echo just as she was coming down the stairs. "Lucius just found a notice in the paper that said the Fagins Nest was discovered. WCS took in fourteen children, plus the teenager that took Fagin's name."

"Fourteen?!" Echo gasped. "Were they all Squibs?"

"WCS doesn't know for certain, yet." Severus drew Echo into his embrace and bestowed a kiss to her forehead. "If our thief was one of the Fagins, you won't have to worry about borrowed books anymore."

Echo brushed her lips to her husband's, and sighed, a bit saddened. "I suppose so. I mean, I was more concerned about a child living in our alley. Let me know if you hear anymore."

"I shall. Dobby will be coming by at noon with your Nutrition Potion, so don't forget to drink it," he admonished gently.

Echo smiled. "With Harry home for the weekend, what will you be doing?"

"Lucius will be working on the books while Harry, Sophie, and I will be brewing a surprise for him." Severus gave Echo a knowing smirk before he kissed her cheek and directed her towards the Floo. "Have a good day, my Beauty."

"And you, my Prince." Echo winked and in moments she had vanished into the green flames of the Floo.

* * *

Harry and Sophie sat side by side on two tall stools at one of the long work tables in the potions lab beneath Fairwinds. They were bright eyed and attentive.

Severus had on his old teaching robes and they billowed softly as he paced briefly in front of his two students.

"Mr. Snape, what can you tell us about the Gathering of Spirits?" Severus asked curtly, stopping abruptly in front of his son.

Harry smiled, since he knew the answer. "Spirits are the most arcane ingredients used in the most wondrous potions ever! And, only really special Potions Masters know how to gather them. Like you, dad.... uhm, I mean, Professor Snape."

Severus gave Harry a quick wink. "Very good, Mr. Snape. You've just earned 1 chocolate galleon." He then moved smoothly to stand in front of Sophie and leaned down slightly. "Now, Miss Malfoy, could you speculate upon the reason we are here today?"

Sophie frowned in concentration. She wanted to earn some chocolate galleons, too. "You're going to show us somethin' really neat so we can make a present for papa?" Harry nudged the little girl gently. "Uhm... Professor, is that right?"

Severus smiled just enough for Sophie to see she'd answered correctly. "One chocolate galleon for you, too, Miss Malfoy." Sophie grinned smugly as their teacher began to pace slowly again.

"The Gathering of Spirits is a Potions Mastery that requires more than just your sight and your hands to select the right bezoar or cut the correct plant. To Gather the Spirits means that you must employ..." he stopped and gave the two children his most serious, lecturing look as he paused. Both Harry and Sophie were rapt and he clamped down on the smile that threatened as he was able to discern that both children had held their breaths as they hung upon his words.

Sophie raised her hand suddenly, and then blurted breathlessly, "Employ what Uncle... uhm... Professor Severus, sir?!"

Severus straightened, and then intoned in his smoothest voice, utterly serious, "Happy thoughts." Finally allowing the smile to appear, Harry let out the breath he held, and Sophie clapped her hands excitedly.

"What are we gathering, dad?" asked Harry with an anticipatory gleam in his green eyes.

"Something very special for Lucius for Sophie to give her father for his birthday." Severus took from his inside robe pocket what looked like a delicate, slightly iridescent, pink bubble. Reverently he handed the pretty sphere to Sophie, cupping his own two hands over hers in a silent warning not to drop the bubble.

"Do I have enough happy thoughts, Uncle Sev'rus?" asked Sophie quietly as she stared at the bubble which almost felt like nothing.

Severus thoughtfully tapped the little girl's forehead lightly. "Hmmm. Not yet, I think." Standing now between the two children, the Potions Master raised his arms, his robes encompassing him and the children like huge draping bat wings. Sophie let out a startled squeal while Harry grinned smugly as his father thundered, "Let's go play!!"

The robes came down, covering the children, and with a spark of crystalline light, there was a loud bang as they Apparated out of the potions lab and into the back yard.

Harry, who had finally gotten over the disorientation that Apparating and Floo travel caused, caught Sophie, who was still holding onto the bubble. Severus took the bubble from Sophie, whose eyes didn't leave it. He balanced it across his slim fingers, then tossed it into the air. It bounced along the air currents until it was hovering over the two children.

Severus, his hands resting lightly upon Sophie's shoulders, bent down and whispered in that magical voice of his, "Never let your sight off of the sphere, little one. Run, chase it, leap for it... soon you'll catch it..." he nudged her just as Harry caught her by the hand.

Both children ran and jumped as they laughed in delight following the sphere around the garden. The bubble bobbed and glittered in the sunlight, always just out of reach. Watched sharply, Severus began to weave the ethereal magic between his hands that quickly spun away like shining, opalescent tendrils after the children. The magic bobbed, dove, spun, and kept pace with the two young, whirling dervishes until Sophie took a great leap into the air. The magical ribbons spun around her, following her arms and hands upwards until she, and the magic, caught the bubble. Harry caught Sophie and they tumbled to the grass, but the bubble was safe in Sophie's hands.

The little girl scrambled to her feet, and began to run towards Severus. "Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! It's full of magic!" Severus caught the little girl in his arms and laughed.

"You did very well, Sophie! Very well indeed!" He then looked down upon his son, proudly. "And Harry, you definitely earned a few more galleons of chocolate. Come along, you two. We have a bit of brewing to do, and then it will be time for a nap."

Harry was so filled with joy, that he didn't bother to object to him having to take a nap. With his hand in his father's he wasn't aware that he skipped along beside the tall man as they made their way back inside the house.

* * *

After an hour of brewing Sophie's birthday potion for her father, amidst a spontaneous eruption of giggles from the children, and even Severus (who really tried to turn them into severe giggles), it was time for naps. Sophie didn't want to leave her potion, but Severus assured her that he would have it in a pretty bottle and wrapped for her by the time she woke up.

The tall wizard escorted the two children up the stairs and to their bedrooms where he tucked them in and made sure that both were asleep before heading back down the stairs. Severus then entered his study, to find Lucius, with a pair of reading glasses perched on his patrician nose, busy with the accounting.

"How are you doing, Lucius?" asked Severus as he sat down upon a chair to the side of the large, black oak desk.

"Nearly finished. I've had to owl a letter to Gangrel's in Aberdeen. They've gone two months now without paying their invoice. No more stock until they pay." Lucius wagged a slim finger at the dark haired wizard. "You are too lenient, my friend. Gangrel's isn't your only debtor. I've written to eight others, Severus, who are also behind and seem to have decided that you are the last to pay, if at all."

Severus scowled. He couldn't dispute Lucius. Somewhere, somehow, he'd become influenced by some of the sad stories his lesser financially flush clients regaled him with in order to side-step their responsibilities towards his business. Lucius, despite his changes from having lost his memory, was still a very shrewd businessman, and quite lethal with quill and parchment.

"I am confidant that you will have them sorted out by the next billing schedule, Lucius," Severus smirked.

Lucius pushed the books aside, and then nervously tapped his dry quill upon the leather desktop. "Severus, I am in need of your advice."

Severus straightened. Lucius had been one for demanding help from his friend, in the past. When Lucius asked him, politely, it tended to put the old spy on guard.

"As you know, Draco's last year at Hogwarts is coming to an end, and I have decided that something must be done to mark the occasion. I certainly cannot do what my father did." Lucius glanced pointedly down at his left forearm where his Dark Mark remained, although it was very faded.

Severus' right hand touched his left forearm. His Dark Mark had been taken by a dream visitation of Lily on Harry's seventh birthday. The pain that it had caused when he was called, though, was forever burned in his memory.

For a moment, both men were silent, and then Severus spoke. He could not believe what he was suggesting, "Why don't we all go to the circus?" The Potions Master relished the look on his older friend's face. He, too, had changed. After all, he had just _played_ with two children. He had a wife he adored, a child on the way, and apparently his heart had softened enough that he was putting his business in jeopardy.

Lucius smiled finally. "O'Gilvy's last show will be on the day Draco finishes at Hogwarts. Perhaps Hermione might wish to come as well?" He snatched a new piece of parchment. "Do you suppose the Headmaster and his good wife might also enjoy the show, Severus?"

Severus blanched. "Albus at a circus? Sweet Merlin he'd get mistaken for one of the clowns!"

Both men laughed as Lucius began writing appropriate invitations.

* * *

Echo was having a fine and quiet day at The Book Worm. Hermione had hired a young witch to make and serve the coffee, tea, and small pastries on the cafe side of the shop. Ezmerelda was a plump, convivial witch who loved to talk to the customers. The young witch never seemed to stop moving as she enticed book customers into the cafe.

With Ezmeralda as a one woman entertainment, this gave Echo the chance to be quiet; something she always cherished. She sat comfortably at the counter, taking galleons as needed for books bought, and read quietly to her child as she stroked her belly. As such, she was so startled when a ward alarm rang that she nearly fell from her chair and worried that she might go into labor.

Once her senses were back where they should be, Echo made her way as quickly as possible to the back office where a swirl of magic held the thief in stunned thrall between doorway and alley. Suddenly she dropped, carefully, to her knees, knowing she'd need help up later.

"Ezmerelda! Call Severus and tell him to come over! Now!" ordered Echo.

Nearly twenty minutes later Severus arrived in The Book Worm through the Floo in the office. He saw Echo immediately and rushed to her side.

Caught by the ward was a small girl, about the same height as Harry and possibly the same age. She wore what appeared to be a very dingy, large pillowcase that had had holes for her arms and her neck cut into it. Her black hair was absolutely limp, and definitely dirty, hanging like thick strings over her back and shoulders.

Echo was seated upon the floor, not far from the child, whose wide, brown eyes were filled with fear at the sight of the tall wizard all in black.

Severus leaned over to help Echo to her feet, but one of her hands dropped upon his. "Severus, she's terrified. Let her go, please?"

Severus did not like the look of fright on the child's face, but he suddenly had a greater concern that warred with what he needed to do. Why hadn't Echo released the girl? Making his decision, with a wave of his hand, the door to the alley shut tightly, without knocking into the child. Another, more complicated wave of his hand changed the ward slightly, allowing the small thief a moment to scramble into the nearby corner.

The Potions Master helped his very pregnant wife up off the floor. "Echo, why didn't you release the girl?"

"Healer Bell said this might happen, Severus. Don't you recall?" Echo continued without waiting for an answer to her question. "She said that my magic may not always work the closer I came to my delivery date." She patted his chest firmly. "We'll discuss that later, though. What are..."

"Don't give me to the aurors!" blurted the girl. "They'll send me back!"

"Back?" asked Echo softly. "Do you mean back to your family?" The girl nodded firmly and tried to squeeze herself tighter into the corner.

Severus, ignoring the popping of his knees, knelt down in order to try and make himself less intimidating. "Why don't you want to go back to your family?"

The girl shook her head and then looked down at the book she still gripped for strength. After another shake of the head, she whispered, "They don't like me."

Slowly Severus rose to his full height. He recalled how he had once overheard Potter telling his little friends that his relatives, his aunt especially, did not "like" him.

After a moment of thought, he looked down at the girl again. "Are you aware that your compatriots have all been found by Wizarding Children Services?"

The girl nodded. "Fagin and the others were all found yesterday. I have lotsa places to hide that nobody knows about. Not even the Fagins. Are you going to give me to them? The aurors?" She looked prepared to disappear to one of those hiding places.

Echo grasped Severus' forearm, intending to speak, but her husband gave her a quick glance that had her remaining silent. "You may come with us to Fairwinds," he began, "but, you must promise to tell either me or my wife about your family."

"I..." the girl wavered slightly, clutched the book even tighter, and then spoke again, "Everything? I have to tell you..." she grimaced, and looked slightly ill. "Everything?"

"We wish to help you, child, but in order to do so, you must tell us why you're afraid of them," Severus spoke quietly cajoling the girl with his voice, "If you do not, then we have no choice but to call Wizarding Childrens Services."

The child looked between Echo and Severus several times before letting out a defeated sigh. "I don't want to go back. I'll go with you."

Echo smiled and held her arms out towards the girl, encouraging her to leave the corner. The child crept warily towards Echo, but would not allow the witch to touch her. Echo understood and dropped her arms to her side. "Would you tell us your name?"

"Rat," the child spoke solemnly. Echo's gaze widened and Severus scowled.

"That is an animal, young lady," said the tall wizard. The girl backed uneasily towards the corner again at the tinge of anger in his voice. "What is the name your family gave you?"

"That _IS_ my name," she suddenly spat with anger. "Filthy! Worthless! RAT!"

* * *

Severus had not believed, even with the small girl's angered declaration, that her given name was 'Rat'. She remained stubborn on the subject and it was Echo who broke the scowling impasse between her husband and the girl.

"We can't call you Rat. That clearly isn't a proper name, and it certainly isn't who you are," Echo interjected.

"Then who am I?" asked the child, almost plaintively.

Echo glanced at her husband. "Plantena?" he suggested simply.

Echo grimaced as did the girl. "You're not serious, Severus?" Her husband shrugged and Echo smacked his upper arm. "I think I'm afraid, now, of what our son or daughter will wind up with." Severus smirked and Echo returned her attention to the little girl. "Hmm... I think the name Tabitha would suit you."

"That's better than Plantena?" hissed Severus with a wide smirk.

"Quiet, you. Tabitha. Do you like it, child?" she asked.

The little girl smiled shyly and nodded. "I do like it. Thank you."

Arrangements were quickly made with Ezmerelda to close the shop and Severus escorted his wife, and the Rat, newly christened Tabitha, to Fairwinds.

* * *

There was a small bit of pandemonium once they arrived home at Fairwinds. Severus had gone to look for Lucius who was playing with Sophie and Harry. He joined them and told the children about their guest. The two wanted to meet another child and make a new friend, but Severus explained that the child needed some time alone and that Echo would take care of her. They then all sat down, rather uncomfortably for the adults, in white and pink painted chairs around a small table. Other chairs were taken up by various stuffed animals and two of Sophie's Unbreakable Porcelain Dolls. She began, in a rather ladylike manner, to serve Harry and the two wizards (who sincerely hoped that such a ridiculous tableux would never leave Fairwinds) invisible tea.

Echo had taken Tabitha to the kitchen to eat something and had settled the child down with a sandwich.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your parents, Tabitha?" Echo inquired.

Tabitha stopped stuffing the food into her mouth, and narrowed her gaze at the witch. After a moment's thought, she replied, "I s'pose." She recalled the deal she had made with the wizard in black, and her stomach tensed.

"Can you tell me who they are?"

The child grimaced, then, with a bit of rebelliousness, bit into her sandwich and chewed the bite, which just tasted like sawdust now, before replying. "Lord and Lady Lockhart," she mumbled quickly.

The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't immediately place it. Echo frowned slightly. Unlike the Malfoys, who had been considered nobility until their slight fall from grace, she wasn't aware of any other Pureblooded families that had a legitimate right to such a noble title. Severus had told her, at one point, that the Prince line, his mother's family, had been of the nobility, but due to their open practices in the Dark Arts, they had fallen into disgrace. His mother, Eileen, had quite possibly been the last Prince with a 'truly kind heart'.

And then it hit her. "Gilderoy Lockhart?" she blurted. Echo couldn't help herself. She recalled the dozens of books written by that charlatan, that were even now still circulating, and had made their dubious way into her book shop, since he'd been relegated to St. Mungo's.

"He's my uncle," corrected Tabitha. "I don't know what he was like before his accident, but he's quite kind, now. He doesn't even seem like the wizard that authored all those stupid books."

"So you've visited him, then?"

Tabitha nodded. Echo noted that the uncle was a more pleasant subject for the child than her parents were. "I don't think he ever knew about me... before. But, when I heard about him, and that he was at St. Mungo's I had to see if he was as mean as Mas... uhm... my father."

"Does he remember that he has family?"

Tabitha frowned for a moment. "Sort of. He says he's got like big blocks of missing pieces in his memories, but he doesn't want them back because they make him feel bad." Suddenly she smiled brightly. "He wrote a story for me once!"

Echo returned the smile and tucked a greasy strand of hair behind the child's ear so she could better see her face. She resisted wiping her fingers on a napkin in front of Tabitha. The child's hair felt terrible!

"His other books are complete trash, but the story he wrote for me is really good. I haven't seen him in two years, though. Mistress found out about me getting out and visiting the 'Disgrace' and..." Tabitha winced as she remembered the beating she'd received. "They hate him, too."

Echo saw that the sandwich and fruit were gone and she picked up the plate. "Well, we'll see about visiting him so you can..."

Dobby chose that moment to pop into the kitchen to see if he could be of any help and Tabitha let out a scream of terror. Like a whizzing Snitch, she darted from the table and scrambed into the large cupboard where the dry goods were kept. Her screams kept up.

Dobby, visibly flustered, vanished just as Lucius and Severus thundered into the kitchen. Severus cast a Silencing Charm over the cupboard and was immediately, verbally assaulted by his wife.

"Take that charm down, Severus, before I hex you with Spider Legs!" Spider Legs was a nasty little hex that gave the victim the horrible sensation that spiders were crawling on their skin. Echo continued angrily, "That's a very frightened little girl in there and we have no right to immune ourselves to her distress!"

With a sharp snap of his wand, the spell was gone, but so were Tabitha's screams. "What happened?" he demanded, as he tried to keep the hard edge out of his voice.

"Dobby popped in and she just... freaked," Echo said softly. She took Lucius and Severus by the upper arms. "Let me take care of this, all right? Harry and Sophie might come down after hearing that, and I don't need them complicating things." She nudged them gently. "Go."

Once the two men were gone, Echo leaned against the tall, cupboard door. "Tabitha? Please come out, won't you?" There was no answer. "Was it Dobby? Our house elf? Did he frighten you?"

"Is he gone?" came the muffled voice from within the cupboard.

"He is. Will you come out?"

Slowly the door opened a crack as Tabitha peered uneasily through the crack. "Will he come back?" she asked.

"Not unless I summon him." Echo was pleased to see the girl bravely step all the way out of the cupboard. "I rather think you scared him more than you were scared yourself." She chuckled softly to diffuse the tension.

"Was he?" Tabitha asked timidly. Echo nodded and was surprised to see the child's features harden rapidly. "Good."

Echo, sensing that there was genuine hatred in the comment, let it slide for now. Tabitha was in need of food, and then a good scrubbing in the bathtub.

* * *

The bath had been a nightmare, and that was its most pleasant aspect. Echo deduced that the child had quite possibly never seen a bath, and had screeched upon approaching the tub filled with water. To Echo's disgust the child had pleaded not to be drowned!! She had a brief moment where she reminded herself that two of the most terrifying Death Eaters resided in Fairwinds. Maybe they might visit Lord and Lady Lockhart and drown them!

Those thoughts were interrupted as Tabitha ducked away from Echo and left the bathroom. Echo had been surprised at her dexterity despite being eight months pregnant. She caught the child before she darted into the house proper completely without clothing. Tabitha was wriggling like a mad worm, and finally Echo raised her voice with a sharp command.

"Sit down! Stop this nonsense. Now!"

The small girl dropped like a stone on the bed, completely unconcerned at her own nudity. She hiccuped as Echo draped a blue velvet dressing gown over her shoulder.

"It's only a bath, Tabitha! You're quite filthy and in need of a good scrub and some clean clothes. That's all I'm going to do!" Holding out her hand, she gestured for the child to take it. Tabitha took the older witch's hand, but made no move from her spot on the edge of the bed. "Get up. As you can see, I haven't the dexterity, or the strength, to pull you into the bathroom."

Reluctantly, the girl rose and followed, gazing warily at the tub filled with fragrantly steaming water.

"What's that smell?" asked Tabitha, her nose rather liking the fragrance.

"That is a bath scent my husband makes for me. It is a rather ingenious layering of my favorite scents of Spring." Echo removed the robe and hung on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. "Do you like it?"

She nodded and approached the tub. Tabitha then climbed in and as the water settled around her, she let out an acquiescent sigh as the warm water did feel rather pleasant. She then glanced guiltily at the pregnant witch who had wearily seated herself upon the closed toilet lid.

"I... I'm sor... I... uhm... never had a bath before," Tabitha confessed quietly. She hated that she had behaved so badly towards a woman who was so very pregnant.

Echo grimaced inwardly as she levitated a cloth and a bar of soap over to the girl who snatched each from the air.

"Were you allowed to bathe at all?" Echo asked.

Tabitha twirled the soap bar in the cloth making it thick with suds and bubbles. She shook her head in reply. "I got a cloth and a bucket of cold water once a week. Mistress didn't want to waste hot water on me."

"Mistress?" Echo asked with confusion. "You called her that before. Is that what your mother made you call her?"

"Uh huh. And I had to call father, Master. I didn't say it often. To either of them. They didn't like seeing me. Gipple preferred me to stay in the kitchen."

Echo's head lifted as she heard that hard edge in the child's voice again. Glancing at Tabitha, she saw that the child was staring straight ahead. There was a flicker of sharp hatred mixed with fear in her brown eyes that made the colour very dark.

The rest of the child's bath was a silent one as Echo turned over some of the few things she'd gathered from Tabitha's outbursts and their short chat as she had eaten.

Echo assumed, at first, that the girl's parents must have discovered she was a Squid and wanted nothing to do with her. Had they given her into the care of Gipple? A house elf? Judging from the child's fearful reaction towards Dobby, and the tone of hatred as she said Gipple's name, the elf had not been a kind one. House elfs tended to reflect their owners in their personalities, and if Gipple was mean to her, what had her parents been like?

Master and Mistress, her mind bit out so that she almost cursed the words aloud. Rat. Tabitha insisted that was her given name and that she'd had none other. Had her parents wanted her at all? From the very beginning?

Unlike in the Muggle world where an unwanted child was terminated before birth, or given up for adoption, a Pureblood married couple would have neither option before them. Children, even unwanted, were a duty that many Purebloods took very seriously. The termination of a pregnancy was considered one of the Darkest of Magics. Unwanted souls, condemned to haunt those that had destroyed them. The magical child might have very little contact with his or her parents, and might have a stronger relationship with a governess, a nanny, or even a tutor. Squib children, though sometimes prey to "accidents" had often been kept locked away and out of sight of "polite, Pureblood society".

"I'm clean," a soft voice laced with tiredness announced. Echo spelled a towel to drape over the child standing in the tub as the water dwindled down the drain. The towel scrubbed her dry and Echo used a drying charm on her hair.

Now that the black hair was truly clean, it didn't hang in greasy ropes about her face. It was still straight, almost, except for curling up elegantly at the ends which reached just above her elbows. Another spell dressed Tabitha in a long, cotton nightie. Echo then nudged the very sleepy girl out of the bathroom and towards the bed. As sleepy as she was, the child stopped at the edge of the bed, her hands drifting tentatively over the satin bedcover. She hadn't really been able to appreciate the bed during her tantrum over the bath.

"It's all right, Tabitha. Harry would tell you that it's a very nice and soft bed, since he's managed to jump on all of them at least once." Echo smiled as she pulled back the coverlet and the sheets.

"Who's Harry?" asked Tabitha as she climbed onto the bed.

"My son. Since you've had a tiring day, I think a nap would be in order and then you can meet him, and his friend, Sophie."

The small girl mumbled an incoherent reply, and was fast asleep before Echo could even tuck her in.

* * *

As Echo left the guest bedroom, she walked slowly down the hall and then carefully took the steps. She could hear Sophie and Harry in the kitchen with Dobby, but she was tired and needed to sit down.

Two months ago, Severus had Transfigured a small chair from one of his books and placed it at the bottom of the stairs for his wife to sit upon so she could catch her breath. Echo sat there now, and leaned her head back against the wall.

"You could come early, you know," she snarked gently at her swollen belly. For a moment, she said to herself, she would close her eyes.

* * *

It was actually quite a few hours later when Echo woke. Someone, Severus presumably, had levitated her to their bed. A glance through a sliver of the heavy, green velvet curtains over the window showed the stars twinkling outside. Night had fallen. She struggled to a sitting position and as she caught her breath, she wondered if Tabitha was all right.

Nearly a half hour later -- please, Baby, won't you come early??? -- Echo had removed herself from bed, relieved herself -- oh my poor bladder!!! -- and had re-dressed herself -- blast you, Severus, for dressing me in my nightgown!!!! -- and was ready to collapse back onto the bed. She didn't lie down, but she did sit heavily upon the edge of the bed.

"Beauty?" Severus remained warily upon the threshold. His dear wife, over the intervening months, was being replaced by a moody, sulky thing that did not like anyone to sneak up upon her. The Potions Master refused to give up his excellent skill of silence, but he had made the concession of speaking up to lessen any startlement.

Echo very briefly thought of snapping at her husband, but the mood didn't remain long enough to be acted upon. She was still concerned about their little thief.

"Tabitha?" she asked simply.

"Ah!" he declared, sensing that it was safe to enter their bedroom. "The child woke about an hour after I took you to bed. She decided to wander... I think she might have been looking for you... anyway, she found the Playroom and Harry and Sophie were there."

Echo emitted a small gasp, not entirely sure she should be worried. "What happened, Severus?"

He shrugged and sat down beside her. "As children would, they played. She seems quite comfortable with Harry and Sophie." He smirked and chuckled slightly. "Sophie appears quite enamored of her and I think Harry might be a bit jealous."

Echo laughed. "Well, I'm sure he'll get over that. I am glad they're getting along."

Severus rose to his feet. "Are you hungry, my dear? Dobby should have dinner ready soon."

Echo let out a full gasp, with a hiss. "Don't let Dobby near Tabitha!"

Severus raised his hands in a placating manner. "It's all right. I know about Gipple."

"She talked you?" Echo asked a bit dubiously.

He smirked, "Not quite..." Severus began to relate the small drama his wife had missed out on while she slept.

* * *

_While Lucius was in the garden, indulging in his own idea of meditation and quiet, Severus had relaxed in the living room with a stack of periodicals he was in need of catching up on. Some time later Dobby brought him some tea, he took a few sips and decided it was high time to check on the children. They'd been too quiet entirely too long._

_Moving without a sound down the hallway, he heard the third voice of the little thief before he reached the Playroom. Settling himself out of sight against the wall, he listened to the children talking._

_"... he's a really nice elf, I promise," urged Harry._

_"I don't want him near me." The child's voice was implacable and hard._

_Sophie piped up, "But not all house elfs is bad and you're not being nice about Dobby. He's a good elf who treats us all really nice an' looks after me an' Harry an' he'd look after you, too, if you didn' hate him."_

_There was silence for a moment, then Harry spoke softly, "My Aunt Petunia hated me. She told me once that she should have left me to die out in the cold."_

_"But... uhm... aren't Echo and what's his name?"_

_"Uncle Severus," Sophie supplied._

_"Yeah," replied Tabitha. "Aren't they your parents?"_

_"Well, I didn't know my dad was my dad for a long time. When my mum and my step-dad James were killed by evil Voldemort I was given to my Aunt Petunia because grandpa, who I didn't know was my sorta grandpa back then, thought my aunt would be a nice person and take care of me. But, she wasn't. She had a Muggle depression thing that made her insane and she... well, she treated me like a house elf."_

_There was such a long silence, that Severus almost went into the Playroom when he heard Sophie's soft voice consoling Tabitha. "Please don't cry."_

_"I thought I was the only one!" came the strangled whisper. "Gipple was always telling me that I made a terrible house elf and everytime my parents got mad at him, he... he... hurt me."_

_Harry spoke this time, in reassurance, "Nobody's gonna hurt you here, even Dobby. He's my friend. I bet... yeah... I bet Dobby would be real mad at this Gipple for being such a nasty house elf. He might even beat up Gipple for you!" Severus smirked at the smug smile he heard in that statement of his son's._

_"Do you think he would?" asked Tabitha hopefully. "Really would he?"_

_"We can ask him after dinner," declared Sophie. "An', if he won't, my papa's real good at punching bad men, so he'd go and kick Gipple for you!"_

_Severus slipped away, leaving the children alone. Harry and Sophie were drawing out Tabitha's story and making her comfortable, thus giving her someone to trust. At some point he hoped she would trust everyone at Fairwinds._

_When he returned to his chair by the fireplace, Severus stared thoughtfully into the flameless Floo. At some point, WCS would have to be notified, even after everything was discovered about the abuse Tabitha had suffered at the hands of her parents, and also, it seemed, at the hands of a despicable house elf. Although his intention was to go back to his reading, his mind could not let go of the problem of what to do with Tabitha._

_After an hour of doing nothing but thinking and worrying, he roused himself as he smelled the aromatic odours coming from the kitchen. Those were also accompanied by the nonsensical singing of Dobby. It was a good thing his singing voice was tolerable or Severus would have made good on the threat he had waiting when Dobby had asked permission to sing in the kitchen._

_Putting away the periodicals, he headed upstairs and checked on the children. Harry smiled at his arrival._

_"Where's Sophie?" the Potions Master asked as he noted the absence of the golden child._

_"With Uncle Lucius. I think he's reading to her," replied Harry._

_Severus gave a slight frown. Had he been so pre-occupied with his thoughts that he'd never heard the older wizard come in from the outside?_

_"Dad! Guess what?" Harry asked with a grin._

_"What, son?" Severus asked with an indulgent smirk as he leaned against the doorway to the Playroom._

_"Tabitha's ten! That means she'll go to Hogwarts next year, right?" Harry's rather smug smile told Severus that this had been the topic of conversation at one point and the child's thin lips told him that she'd not been happy with Harry's conclusion._

_For a moment, the older man hesitated as he regarded the small girl. He never thought he'd have to explain to his son about the difference between wizards and Squibs. He then had the sudden flash of uncomfortable question of what he might handle if his and Echo's child were a Squib. Petunia and Lily had once been close, until the day he'd shown up and told Lily that she was a witch. The beginning of her accidental magic, then her letter from Hogwarts, had severed any ties the two sisters might have had into adulthood._

_"We shall talk of this later, son. Dobby's fixing dinner, so I'd like you both to wash up and get to the dining room."_

_"Okay, dad!" Harry got up and grasped Tabitha by the hand. The young girl flashed a quick look of relief towards Severus. He gave her a curt nod, and then headed for his and Echo's bedroom._

* * *

Severus extended his elbow and Echo slipped her hand into the crook, pulling herself to her feet. He escorted his wife from their bedroom, down the hallway, and finally down the stairs.

"WCS is going to send Tabitha back to her parents, Severus. We can't tell them about her." He frowned slightly. She held up a hand. "At least not yet, love?"

"No. We won't say anything. Not yet. I intend to learn more about the child's home life and this Gipple. I've never heard of a house elf abusing a child." Severus grimaced darkly.

Echo's dark blue eyes brightened for a moment. "Severus? I wonder if Dobby can find out anything about Gipple?"

Severus' right eyebrow raised slightly. "A good question. I'll speak to him after dinner."

* * *

Dinner had been a relatively stress free time despite Dobby serving an overly sumptuous meal. Echo had been seated next to Tabitha to avert any impending disasters, but the child had only leaned closer to Echo when Dobby approached a bit too close for her comfort.

Dobby now sat patiently and worriedly in one of the chairs in his Master Sir's study. He looked dwarfed in the chair as his thin legs dangled over the edge. His wide, green eyes watched both his employers with trepidation.

"Dobby," began Severus. "As I'm sure you've noted, our guest, Tabitha is afraid of house elfs."

Dobby nodded. "Me is not knowing why, Master Sir, but Dobby promises not to go near little one..."

Severus held up a hand to stop what promised to be a stream of worried babbling. "That's not necessary, Dobby. The children have already taken it upon themselves to assure Tabitha that you are a friendly and good elf. I have no doubt they will have continued success." Dobby beamed brightly.

"We asked you to meet with us, Dobby," continued Echo, "because we have strong reason to believe that Tabitha was not only abused by her parents, but..."

Severus suddenly interrupted. "Did you find out who her family is, Echo?"

"Lord and Lady Lockhart." A frown and a scowl warred on her husband's features. "Her uncle is Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Merlin's thunder!" cursed Severus. "That flouncing idiot has family??"

"Quiet, Severus," admonished Echo. "Tabitha is actually quite fond of Gilderoy, not as he once was, but as he is now, and I promised her that we'd take her to visit him." Severus grimaced, looking decidedly green at such a prospect.

"So the nitwit had a brother, did he?" sighed Severus.

"So it seems, and neither he nor his wife seem to even want their child. They make her call them Master and Mistress, and she lives in the kitchen with their house elf, Gipple." Echo paused, glancing worriedly at Dobby who had been listening to every word. "It appears that her parents greatest abuse is verbal and neglect. Gipple is the one that physically abuses her." This last was said directly to Dobby since Severus had that knowledge already. It still made him ill.

Dobby's reaction, a snarl of incredible, yet very restrained anger, surprised both adults. "No elf raises hand to children! Is against most basic law - no youngling life is to be harmed by elfin hands." The house elf's green eyes burned as he looked boldly at his employers. "We elfs will die before causing such harm. Is Master Sir wanting Dobby to punish this Gipple?"

Severus was a bit taken aback by the fierceness in the small elf's gaze and he had no doubt that if he gave Dobby leave to, he would kill Gipple. Severus knew that house elfs were powerful, but he had never been this close to their power before and he found it unnerving, yet comforting that it was used for his family.

"No, no that's not necessary, Dobby," the Potions Master said with a thread of gratefulness in his tone. "What we would like you to do," his voice dropped to Slytherin, conspiratorial tones, "is to go to this Gipple and gather any information you can in regards to Tabitha's treatment of her." Dobby nodded, his head bobbling dangerously on his thin neck. "Most important, though, would be to find a certificate of birth. We need to know if Tabitha was given a proper name by her parents."

"Dobby is pleased to help Master and Mistress. Is getting information, but is needing two days. Is all right, Master Sir?" Dobby had slid from the chair and his feet slapped to the floor.

"If you need longer..." offered Severus.

Dobby held up a hand showing two fingers. "Dobby is needing only two days, Master Sir." He then wrung his hands worriedly. "Is Family going to be fine during Dobby's absence?"

Echo smiled, "We'll be fine, Dobby, so don't worry. And, if you need help with anything, let us know."

With a grin of acknowledgment, and a nod, the house elf was gone.

~*~

_**Much later, that same evening, or rather... early in the morning:**_

Cravings. Severus Snape understood cravings, but he hated them. They weren't bad at the beginning of Echo's pregnancy and if he couldn't find precisely what his wife wanted, sometimes he could substitute. Now, in her eighth month of pregnancy, Echo's cravings were precise and there was no substitution allowed or else he'd be saddled with mood swings that would make him wish for a simple Crucio curse. It didn't help that Lucius would just laugh, knowingly. _What an insufferable git!_

Then, of course, there were those perfectly sublime moments when Echo would curl up against him as she contemplated the small life growing within her body. It was those moments that would make him forget the moody, oftentimes weepy creature, and would remind him of the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Severus Snape desperately was hoping there'd be one of those sublime moments after running this errand. It was three in the morning and here he was striding down Diagon Alley to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When he reached the store front, he passed it and went down the narrow alley to a staircase that led to the apartment that Fred and George lived in over their shop. _At least there is one consolation,_ he thought as an evil smirk graced his shadowed features, _I won't be the only one suffering from a lack of sleep this night._ Briskly he knocked on the door, hoping he had shocked awake one or both of the Weasley twins.

For a moment, all was silent and then from the other side of the door he heard a loud thump, a few imprecations of anger, and then the door opened slightly and a red head stuck out in the narrow opening.

Fred Weasley glowered sleepily at the wizard whom he'd had the misfortune (in other words, a dozen detentions of scrubbing cauldrons and tiny potion bottles) after once dubbing his teacher 'the snakey git'. Of course, there was no worry of detentions anymore, so Fred felt perfectly justified in snapping out, "Penny Whistles, Sugar Quills, Licorice Wands, or Canary Creams, professor?"

"Neither, Mr. Weasley. My wife requires a half pound of your Giggling Caramels."

Fred opened the door wider, to allow Severus inside. George was snoring softly in one of the overstuffed, mis-matched chairs in their small living room. Fred whacked his twin on the back of his head. He grinned darkly.

"George!"

"I'm trying to sleep, Fred!" grumbled George.

"Then sleep walk downstairs and get the professor a half pound of Giggling Caramels."

"Can we charge him double?"

Fred didn't answer as George lifted himself from the chair and shuffled barefoot down the stairs to the shop. Fred didn't indulge in any idle chatter either since Severus Snape was not known for inanity. Especially not at 3am. A glance at the cuckoo clo

ck hanging over the mantle caused Fred's eyes to widen momentarily as a nearly suicidal urge uncoiled within him to smile and chat idly with the Potions Master. A quick look at the tall man, who scowled, in a long, comfortable habit, down at the slim twin. Fred gulped. He felt like a flobberworm suddenly.

From the shop there came another curse as George ran into something. A few minutes later he returned, limping on his left foot. He sort of stumbled towards Severus, smashed the bag of candy against the man's chest and wandered, sleepily, to his bedroom.

Severus caught the bag before its contents could fall everywhere. Fred sighed, and yawned. "Sir, do you have any idea how much longer your wife is going to have these late night cravings?"

The father-to-be gave the young man a long, suffering look, "The Healer told us they would end around the beginning of the third trimester." Severus rolled his eyes as that time had passed. "I wish I knew the answer, Mr. Weasley. I truly wish I knew."

Severus dropped a few sickles on the nearby table since Fred, with a bit of a whimper, was already returning to his bedroom.

The Potions Master magically locked the door to the twins abode, and then disappeared back into the shadows until he could Apparate back to Fairwinds.

* * *

A very pregnant Echo sat up in the bed, propped up with several pillows. She was currently rooting around in the bag of Giggling Caramels while her husband was tiredly undressing himself in the hopes he'd be asleep very soon. Popping a caramel into her mouth, it elicited the magical giggle and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"These are horrid!" grimaced Echo.

Severus, with only his black silk pyjama bottoms on, stared in dismay at his wife as she tossed the bag at the end of the bed. He looked into Echo's deep blue eyes and could see the tears that were waiting to be shed if he didn't say what he longed NOT to say.

With as even a tone as he could manage, Severus asked, "Is there something else that you'd like me to get for you, my dear?"

"Yes, Severus. Would you hold me?" A tear splashed onto her extended belly. "I feel so fat."

Severus climbed into the bed next to Echo and arranged himself so they were both comfortable. It allowed him to rest a hand on his wife's abdomen so he could feel the stirring of his son or daughter.

"You didn't say anything," Echo pouted accusingly.

"I couldn't because I was basking in the aura of my lovely wife and child." His words were like warm honey, and any other time, Echo would have melted into his arms as she fell under the spell of his voice.

Echo burst into tears and buried her face in Severus' shoulder. "I'm so tired of being pregnant, Severus!"

"I understand..." the second he spoke those fatal words, he bowed his head, accepting whatever Echo might throw at him.

"You DON'T understand!" she shouted, pulling out of his embrace, somewhat awkwardly. "Until you can carry a baby like this, and your bladder has been squeezed to the size of a knut, don't you dare to pretend you understand!" Echo wanted to leave the bed, and possibly stomp out of the bedroom, but the aforementioned bladder, and her very pregnant form, made that impossible.

Severus didn't say anything as he got up and walked around the bed to help Echo to stand. He was going to help her into the bathroom, but she slapped his hands away as she waddled into the bathroom on her own. With a great sigh-- he was doing that a lot these days-- he seated himself on the edge of the bed and waited for the inevitable.

A few minutes passed and then he heard a plaintive voice calling from the bathroom. "Severus? Please help me?"

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the length of time I took in getting a new chapter up. As to the outrageous name that Severus thought of? It is the true name of one of my ancestresses, Plantena Jane Snook. What a name, eh? It gets better. Her husband's name was Hercules Snook. Now you finally know who and what The Rat is. :) Do you like the mysterious wand-mistress that Lucius seems smitten by? Please do review. Thank you!  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 19**_

_**A/N: Just a gentle warning that this chapter contains a cringe-worthy description of a Dental Healer at work.

* * *

**_

The next morning it was raining outside as Lucius pored over the book he had written to Draco about that morning. One of the many house elfs still bonded to the Malfoy family found the book and had delivered it directly to Lucius who received it late that afternoon. It was an album he had made during his years at Hogwarts and a little bit beyond. Most of the moving photos were of his Slytherin contemporaries; many of whom had become Death Eaters and were dead. It was a grim reminder of the childhood he barely had time to experience before it was lost in his father's disastrous bid for political power.

Lucius had not been willing to become a servant of the Dark Lord. It rankled him as to how his father could willingly bow down to such a creature, when he'd been taught that Malfoys were never subservient.

He'd wanted so much to escape, if just for a little while, his father's influence at Hogwarts. When he'd been Sorted in his first year, the filthy Sorting Hat had hesitated. For a brief moment, he hoped to be placed in Ravenclaw, but his father's threat, as he'd been left at 9 3/4 platform at King's Cross, had not been an idle one. If Lucius did not get into Slytherin, he'd be taken from Hogwarts and shipped off to Durmstrang.

In his seventh year he had met the scruffy, dark-haired boy that would one day become Severus Snape, duplicitous spy. _And lifelong friend,_ reminded his thoughts.

He had noticed the potential for greater power than the jumped up madman, Voldemort, but on the surface he saw a small eleven year old that had already lived more years than any child should. Everything in his upbringing told him to shun the firstie just like most in their House had. Defying all that he'd been taught, Lucius listened to his oft ignored intuition and had befriended the young boy.

And had been soundly hexed for his magnanimous efforts!

Lucius chuckled as his memories pulled him to that first meeting.

_It was early on a Saturday and Lucius had fortunately evaded spending the day with his fiance', Narcissa, when her older sister came to take her for the weekend to Paris. Oh, the Ice Queen had politely asked him to go, but arms loaded down with books, he used his excuse of needing to study for NEWTs to allow him to slip away from what would turn into her needling nag._

_Once Narcissa was gone, Lucius got rid of the books, grabbed his broom, with the intention of getting some flying in. Going through the complex corridors of the dungeons from Slytherin House to the first floor of the castle, Lucius heard the commotion first._

_"Awww is ickle wittle Snivellus gonna cr... ow!! Bastard!!" Lucius recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange's traitor cousin, Sirius Black._

_Slowing his pace and removing his wand from his sleeve, the Slytherin Prefect crept up the corridor and peered around the corner. He sneered in silent anger as he saw that two Gryffindors, the arrogant James Potter, and of course, Black, had the small Slytherin cornered._

_Later, Lucius would recall that he'd been a bit too impulsive in not observing the three boys a bit more. He had underestimated the scruffy, dark-haired Slytherin. Intending to rescue Snape, Lucius dove into the fray prepared to stun the two Gryffindor bullies. To his surprise he was caught with a Jelly Legs Hex so powerful he was knocked completely off his feet._

_"Snape!!" roared Lucius._

_All three boys froze in place for a brief second, and then Sirius tugged James' robes and they were running back to their tower._

_Severus quickly ended the hex on his Prefect and bowed his head slightly in apology. Lucius, still working on getting back up to a more dignified position, caught the quick, defiant and angry look on the child's face._

_"Straighten up, Snape, and look at me," he spoke firmly, but didn't snap the order._

_Severus uncoiled his perpetual hunch and then dropped his dark gaze on the older wizard. "That was a considerable Jelly Legs you cast, Snape. Most firsties, if they can cast the hex, only manage to wobble the legs a bit. Where did that force come from?"_

_Severus shrugged and was tempted to drop his chin, but he didn't._

_"I do hate it when a question is answered with such a gauche gesture, Snape. You're a Slytherin. Speak up." Crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at the little boy he watched as the boy let out a frustrated huff._

_"I know a lot of spells, sir," Severus replied quietly._

_"So it appears, but that wasn't exactly my question, boy. The force in your spell is something I'd expect from a fourth year. I refuse to believe you've had that much instruction that you have... such control."_

_For a long moment it seemed that the child would not answer, but Lucius expected an answer and appeared ready to wait until the spiders took over Hogwarts in order to get one. Finally he spoke, resignedly, "My mother's a powerful witch. She says I inherited her magic."_

_That last statement held restrained bitterness. Then and there Lucius resolved to delve into the child's past and find out what made him so angry beyond bullying Gryffindors._

_Relaxing his posture, he slipped his wand away and observed as the boy proceeded to tuck his into his back pocket._

_"Tut! That's not the way to properly hold a wand, Snape. Haven't you a wrist holster?"_

_Severus began to shake his head, but caught the slight warning from his Prefect. "No, sir. We couldn't afford one."_

_"Come with me, Snape. I've an extra wrist holster we can fit you with and then, I'm going to show you some hexes those two shites won't expect the next time they try to corner you." He smiled at the younger boy who finally lost the scowl and gave him an understated, shy smile in return._

Lucius had enjoyed mentoring the bright, skilled young wizard, but a sharp stab of guilt hit him, hard, as he also recalled that it had been him that had talked the teenager into meeting Voldemort.

Shaking off that memory, he returned to the photographs as he tried to recall the faces of all that he could.

Despite the shade that was Voldemort, there were pleasant memories for Lucius during his student years at Hogwarts. He had boyhood crushes (always remembering that none of them would come to naught as his father had promised him to one of the Black sisters). He wouldn't learn until Bellatrix Lestrange's Bonding was announced in his fifth year that he'd be married to Narcissa, the Ice Queen.

There had been Quidditch and pranks (mostly on obnoxious Gryffindors) and the feasts at Hogwarts were always better than the stodgy balls his parents threw in order to show off their status amongst Pureblood society.

Lucius was flipping through the many pages of wizard animated photos, childish penmanship, and teenage scrawls, to see if he might discover who the young lady at Ollivander's was. That she was the wandmaker's daughter, he had no doubt. It had long been rumored that one of the reasons Olivander himself had memories of even Albus Dumbledore as an eleven year old firstie was that the old wandmaker had a strong line of Highborn Elf or Fae running through his bloodline. The old man had at least a few more centuries on him.

For the life of him, Lucius had yet to recall any such lovely with Fae features or characteristics. Neither could he recall any wind of a rumour that suggested Ollivander had a child, or much less married. Lucius grimaced at that thought. Ollivander was truly a talented wizard, but he was a repulsive looking thing, like a cross between a spider and a skeleton, with habits that were often just plain ghastly. Thankfully, Lucius rarely encountered the irascible wizard in public.

Shaking his head, he didn't know whether to blame the spell that had locked away his memories, or if he was just old and beginning to lose his marbles. His face contorted at that. He wouldn't be considered old by wizard standards until he reached his 70th birthday.

Gently he closed the book, and then his eyes, trying to dredge up some memory of those far gone days. Something, anything, that would give him a clue...

And he had fallen asleep.

Lucius woke only about twenty minutes later when the combined stare of two pairs of eyes stole into his dreamless sleep. Upon opening his eyes, Sophie squealed and clapped her hands.

"I told you! I told you we could wake papa by just looking at him!"

Tabitha appeared shy and uncomfortable with the harmless prank.

Lucius rose up, quickly caught his child around the waist and began tickling her. "How do you know I was asleep, Little Trickster?"

Sophie was caught by the giggles as she squirmed in a bid to escape. In between her bouts of laughter, she huffed out, "You were snoring, papa!!"

He put down Sophie who ran to hide behind a chair. Lucius didn't see the wary look on Tabitha's face as he lunged for his daughter. "I don't snore!" As Sophie dodged his grasp, he let out a roar that sent Tabitha dashing for a corner of the library.

The frightened girl ducked down tightly and whimpered. Lucius shushed Sophie who, with great concern, remained closely behind her father.

Slowly, but without creeping, Lucius went around the bookcase to where they young girl cowered. "Tabitha?" She didn't answer. "It's perfectly all right."

"You t-t-tried to attack S-s-sophie," she bleated.

"It was a game, child."

"Yeah, just a game, Tabby," Sophie whimpered sympathetically. Her own eyes glistened with unshed tears as she witnessed her friend's anguish. Lucius knelt down and tried to ignore the cracking of his bad knee. "I would never hurt Sophie. Or you. Or Harry" He held out his hand to the girl. "Come along. We'll find a nice, quiet boardgame to play."

For a long minute, Tabitha remained frozen where she was. Sophie dipped under her father's arm and reached for the frightened girl's hand. Tabitha, then, very cautiously, stretched out her other hand, met Lucius's and grasped it.

He rose, a bit awkwardly, but kept his footing and gently pulled Tabitha to her feet. "Have you ever played Squire Poppington's Quest?" he asked as Sophie clung to his other hand.

Tabitha shook her head. "I never got to play anything."

"Well, let's remedy that, shall we?" Taking out his wand, he Summoned the board game and was quietly pleased that it arrived promptly and in one piece. He had tried Summoning the salt last night at dinner and had been mortified when the container had stayed put, but the salt came for him, drenching him. Sophie had asked him to 'do it again'.

An hour later, Severus, his hair still damp, and with a disgruntled expression on his face, strode into the library and disappeared, without a word, into the blessed silence of the stacks. Not far behind was a rather contrite looking little boy who was trying to rub at his bum without looking like he was rubbing said bum.

Sophie jumped up from the boardgame. "Hi, Harry! Want to play? It's Squire Poppington's Quest." The little girl had grasped one of her hands, and he shook her off, but not sharply.

"Nah. I gotta write lines," he mumbled.

"How come you got lines, Harry?" Sophie asked as she followed him sympathetically over to one of the desks in the library.

"I don't want to talk about it, so go away," that was a little more snappish and Sophie wandered away, her lower lip pouting in hurt.

"You needn't be rude," snapped Harry's father's voice as though he'd just Apparated behind him. "Apologise. Then sit down and get started."

"Yes, dad." Sophie watched her friend hopefully. Harry realised that he really had hurt the little girl and it made his stomach feel a bit sick. "I'm really sorry, Sophie."

With a sudden bright smile, she hugged Harry, and then ran back to the game. Severus' son smiled, until he saw his father pointing at the wooden, hard looking chair. Touching his hand to his bottom, which was really no longer stinging, he let out an aggrieved sigh.

"Sit. Down." Severus' tone was implacable. Harry sat, or plopped rather, and regretted it. He slid down into the chair, but was rapidly yanked up by his underarms by his father and placed properly in the chair. "Don't slouch. You have an hour."

Severus turned sharply on his heel and disappeared back into the musty shadows of his books. Harry dipped his quill into the ink, and began to copy the line that appeared at the top of his parchment.

Lucius, quite curious now, rose from his chair, excused himself, and then wandered just close enough to Harry to see his parchment, but not disturb him. Slightly over the boy's shoulders he could read the neat print. He suppressed a chuckle and then vanished into the stacks to find Severus.

The Potions Master wasn't long in being discovered. He leaned against one of the floor length, stain glass windows that lent colour to his still usual black countenance. Dotted with soft shades of blue, green, yellow, orange, red, Severus balanced one heavy book in his hand and thumbed studiously through the pages. Lucius could tell his friend hadn't read a single word.

Lucius leaned up against the shelf of books, arms loosely crossed over his chest. Severus glanced at the pose that had once been so typical of Malfoy arrogance. With his worn, Muggle jeans, loose, white cotton shirt beneath a deep blue, worn jeans vest, he no longer looked arrogant, just amused.

"What?" drawled Severus as he pointedly tucked his nose back into the book.

Lucius quoted, "I am to obey my elders as they know better and I am not allowed to throw contentious tantrums in front of Miss Molly, or anyone else." The older man let out a single chuckle. "I doubt your son knows what 'contentious' means."

"He can look it up!" Severus snapped the book shut and placed it on the windowsill. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighed heavily.

"What did the boy do, Severus?"

"He turned into a rotten, little troll," glowered Severus.

Lucius gave a small snicker, "They all do, Severus. That is the charm of children." He shifted slightly. "I considered renaming Draco 'goblin' at one point when he was five. He truly tested my short temper at times." Lucius was momentarily lost in the memory about his eldest son, before he pressed, "Well? What did your charming troll do?"

"Molly keeps all the brooms that her family uses for their get-togethers in a small storage shed attached to the Burrow. The magical lock requires a password that Harry and his co-horts, Jared, Mouse, and Hamish, were certain they could guess. Then, they could play a game of Quidditch during lunch."

Severus paused in his explanation and Lucius used the quiet moment to ask, "Doesn't Molly have someone to help her in watching those wily children?"

"Monitoring spells, but I've strongly suggested that she needs someone to help keep an eye on her students at all times. I'm getting a bit weary of hearing the mischief they all manage to get up to when Molly isn't looking." Severus smirked darkly. "Most of those stories come from Harry, unfortunately."

Lucius nodded, and then encouraged, "So, did they succeed?"

"No," Severus replied shortly. "Molly caught them in the attempt. Jared, Mouse, and Harry all received time in the corner, but Harry decided to pitch a fit over the fact that he felt it wasn't his fault at all. When I arrived, he was still in the corner and while Molly was doing her best to explain what had happened Harry continually interrupted in an attempt to inform me that Molly was wrong, and so, apparently, was everyone else. That's when I decided that a spanking would calm him down."

Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "Harry's usually a good boy, but I partially blame his friends for encouraging him. _After_ I'd spanked him he told me that he had intended to leave the broom cupboard alone, but it was Hamish, and Jared, that kept at him until he felt he had to try his hand at breaking the locking ward or risk losing their friendship. Mouse only went along as 'support'."

Lucius nodded knowingly. Both men knew and understood the annoyance of peer pressure. In their case, such peer pressure could, and did, have dangerous results. "And the tantrum?"

"It seems he was angrier that Jared only had a few minutes in the corner, and the instigator, Hamish, got off scot free." Severus drummed his fingers on the book he'd put down.

"The tantrum was certainly useless, but I have to agree that it's hardly fair for Hamish to have gotten away without punishment." Lucius sighed and pushed himself upright. "Ah well. Life is not always fair."

Severus watched Lucius walk back to the two girls before picking up his book. His frustration had passed so now he thought he might be able to read.

~*~

Lockhart Manor was ill-named. At one time it might have been touted as one of the grand manors in Pureblood society, but a dwindling in the family fortune was reflected in the neglected yard, and the large house itself that was in sore need of repairs. Obviously, neither Lord nor Lady Lockhart was skilled enough in repair spells, or they hadn't the money to hire someone with the skill to fix things.

For Dobby, the long neglected yard and gardens only showed a great sense of laziness, perhaps on the part of the house elf. House Elfs were natural gardeners and a home with a house elf nearly always had a well tended garden.

Casting a Not See Me charm, one of the subtle magics that house elfs used to keep their appearance in a household nearly invisible, he popped silently into the ramshackle manor and through its nearly useless wards.

The interior of the manor showed the same neglect as the outside and made Dobby long for the bright, inviting interior of Fairwinds. Not even the deepest dungeons of Hogwarts felt as cold and as dead as Lockhart Manor.

He passed by many disused rooms, including a once magnificent library so filled with dust and cobwebs, Dobby was beginning to wonder if the Lord and Lady of the manor even existed. Finally he came upon a parlor that was overly gilded and far too warm for the approaching summer. Cleaning of the room looked half-hearted at best. The only two occupants were a man and a woman whose looks had seen better days. Both were pale from lack of sunshine and healthy air. They were dressed in clothing that was even out of style for wizards and appeared to come from a museum. The clothes showed subtle signs of wear, and dirt, that only a house elf would see.

The lady wasn't very tall, and perhaps in her day, her petite frame might have attracted many a Pureblooded wizard's eye. Weight had plumped her body into such a manner that she rather looked to be a parody of a living rag doll. Her dark hair was in a tight bun that only served to cause her expression to be frozen in severity. She was seated in the window seat, staring blankly out the window and over the neglected, overgrown yard.

The lord stretched out a portly body whose weight strained all the buttons on his coat and pants. His shoes had been casually tossed off to the floor revealing socks with tears and holes. His head was thrown back as he snored, loudly.

Dobby stared at Lord and Lady Lockhart and felt pity for them. The couple, which could hardly have been in their 40s, resembled forgotten, badly made, porcelain statues. They barely moved. To Dobby, he felt as though they were merely waiting for Death. Leaving the couple behind, he headed for the kitchen.

Dobby nearly gave himself away with a shocked and disgusted squeak as he saw the kitchen. At the very last second, he clamped his mouth shut and for good measure he slapped both hands over his mouth. His pale green eyes goggled at the horrible, dingy mess that was called a kitchen.

Dirty pans and dishes spread from the grimy sink and across the counters. Flies buzzed lazily over the remains on the plates. Garbage spilled from a container near a door that led outside and poor Dobby had to cast a Bubble Charm over his head. The smell was as disagreeable as the sight.

The floor, walls, and ceiling were stained by soot, grease, and old food stains. Next to the old, large iron stove was a pallet and a blanket that were so filthy, they made Dobby's skin itch. However, the sight that truly had his stomach rebelling was an iron cage next to the palette. At the bottom of the cage there was a stuffed doll propped floppily against the bars.

Dobby became so angry at the sight of the cage that tendrils of steam were curling from his ears. His eyes narrowed sharply as his gaze finally settled upon the only house elf in the manor -- Gipple.

Gipple was a sorry excuse for a house elf. One eye was white with blindness and his teeth were so crooked that one protruded from his lower jaw giving him a mad-demented visage. The house elf was a dirty as his kitchen was and he muttered spiteful phrases about his master and mistress as he slammed pots and pans on the glowing stove.

Dobby had nearly seen all that he could take of this wretched manor and was about to reveal himself in order to punish Gipple severely when the house elf actually spat into the stew he was cooking!

The Not See Me Charm sloughed away as Dobby advanced upon the Lockhart house elf. A sharp wave of his arm had Gipple emitting a shriek of terror as he froze in place. Dobby then forced the elf to face him and he stared into Gipple's one good eye.

It was a secret of house elfs that they were natural Legilimens. However, such magic could only be used upon another elf and that is what Dobby did. He could have eased painlessly into Gipple's mind, but he was so angry and disgusted by the foul creature that he tore into the elf's mind. Gipple screeched again until Dobby silenced the elf from within Gipple's own mind.

After several long minutes, Dobby released Gipple's mind. Recoiling from the truly vicious house elf he gulped the stale stench of the kitchen into his lungs. When he had almost recovered, he stood straight and faced the still frozen Gipple. Gipple would have been quaking with terror if he could, but he could only watch with one terrified eye as Dobby raised his hand and pointed a slim finger at him.

"No mercy," Dobby whispered.

~*~

That evening at Fairwinds a quiet evening after dinner was being enjoyed by the Snapes, the Malfoys, and their quiet guest, Tabitha. Sophie and Tabitha were playing Squire Poppington's Quest while Harry worked on the last of his lines from that afternoon. Echo was knitting a pair of multi-coloured booties that Dumbledore would have loved, while Lucius and Severus sat near an open window reading.

A loud crack startled everyone. Harry's quill scratched across four rows of lines. Sophie squealed and wrapped her arms around Tabitha who was as scared as she was. Echo dropped several stitches while Lucius dropped his book. Severus, forgetting about the children, swore.

"Severus!" admonished Echo.

He was about to make his apology when a very weary Dobby toddled into the parlor. "Master Sir, please to come to kitchen?"

"Of course, Dobby," he rose to his feet.

Dobby, his shoulders slumped, turned without acknowledging Severus' reply, and left the parlor.

"Severus?" asked Echo with worry in her voice. "He's back early." She started to get up, but he motioned for his wife to stay put.

"I'd better find out what happened first, my dear," he said softly, glancing at the children. Harry had gone over to comfort the two girls. He lowered his voice further. "I'm afraid it isn't good." With that, he turned and left the parlor to join Dobby in the kitchen.

The wizard found the house elf smiling beatifically at the pristine kitchen. He stood in the center, as if basking in its clean walls, counters, and orderliness. Severus frowned at this odd change in behavior.

"Dobby, what happened?"

Dobby spun, and then his throat hitched as a large tear dropped from one eye. "Oh Master Sir! Such evil! Missy Tabitha's Lord and Lady... they was broken as Lockhart Manor. Dobby felt misery pity for them. Dobby believes Lord and Lady lost in dreams that were never real."

"I don't hold pity for such a pair that did what they did to their only child," Severus said darkly as his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Oh! Master Sir! I is not pitying them for being so poorly! They are bad, very bad, but Gipple was evil." Dobby sneered so darkly that Severus took an involuntary step backwards. "Elfs have souls, Master Sir. We is knowing our souls as treasures and elfs protect families and homes like they are our souls. Gipple was having no soul! Gipple hurt child," Dobby's voice was thin with anger. "Kept little girl like animal in cage. Gipple hate child, hate family, hate! Hate! Hate!"

For a moment he thought Dobby was about to hit himself, but the aggrieved elf lifted his green eyes to Severus and for the first time ever he saw pain in the little elf's eyes. "Dobby had no choice, Master Sir. It is Elf Law. Gipple beyond bad. Gipple a wrong thing and Dobby was the only one to judge. I is sorry, Master Sir!"

Severus drew a kitchen table chair over so he could be more on an eye level with the elf. Doing his best to keep the fear of what the elf might have done out of his voice, he asked, "What did you do to Gipple, Dobby?"

Tears began to fall from the elf's big eyes as he wrung his hands, begging, "Please, Master Sir, please to understand Dobby must do what is Elf Law, but Dobby never wanted to be judge, but it was right. I is sorry, Master Sir, but... please? Forgive?"

Severus clutched inwardly at the chill that pierced his heart. In that moment of his house elf pleading for forgiveness, he was once again reminded of how little the wizarding world knew about the house elfs and their power.

He leaned over and whispered, "Dobby, did you kill Gipple?"

A sob tore from Dobby and for a moment he dropped his face in his hands. "Is not killing, Master Sir," his voice trembled. "Is Judgment. Was right. Was Law, but, is so hurting Dobby's soul." Dobby stretched out his hands, and did what no house elf ever did without permission; he laid his own hands upon Severus'. "Please, Master Sir. Dobby knows I is free elf and if Master Sir hates Dobby and no more has trust in him, Dobby goes tonight. But, Dobby begs, Master Sir, understand? Dobby had no choice."

A part of Severus was appalled at what Dobby had done, but he, perhaps more than any wizard understood why the elf had to do what he did. The house elfs had their own law and what Gipple had done to a child was clearly so unforgivable it merited death. He turned his hands and gripped Dobby's firmly so the house elf might not run away if he was so inclined.

"Dobby, I do understand what you had to do, and you have my trust, fully and unconditionally. You have my forgiveness." Severus spoke solemnly.

Dobby let out a choked, relieved sob and Severus conjured a handkerchief for the elf. Dobby dabbed at his eyes, smeared at his nose, and then vanished the dirty cloth.

"Dobby is knowing that Master Sir needs information to protect Missy Tabitha. I is promising to talk in morning, but Dobby is so tired now." He sighed heavily.

"That will be soon enough, Dobby. You've done well, so go on to bed."

A small smile graced Dobby's face as he nodded firmly. "Dobby is forever grateful to kind Master Sir."

Severus let go of the elf and gave him a solemn smile. He then inquired, "Dobby, if you need any Dreamless Sleep, you will let me know?"

The house elf smiled gratefully, and then popped out of the kitchen silently.

~*~

Dobby did not sleep as well as he wished, but he refused to wake his Master Sir for a sleeping potion. Leaving his bed and putting on the red and gold dressing gown with matching hat and slippers that Minerva McGonagall had made for him that Christmas, he quietly slipped from his bedroom and down the hallway to the childrens rooms.

First he looked in upon Harry who was crowded by the addition of Hector, his large golden labrador, stretched along the little boy's length. A small smile graced the boy's face and Dobby smiled as well. He was very happy that Friend Harry was no longer plagued by the sadness and nightmares that he'd suffered from before de-aging himself.

Closing the door without even a snick of the latch, Dobby next went to Sophie's bedroom and glanced in upon her. She was nestled in her pretty covers, wrapped around a soft toy. Sophie had lots of toys to sleep with and liked to sleep with a different one each night so none of them would get jealous. With a quiet snicker, Dobby closed that door and went across the hall to Tabitha's room.

Tabitha stirred uneasily in her sleep, her nightmares keeping her cries unheard by the others in the house. Dobby went to her side and gently began to sing an old, elf lullabye. The simple song soon quieted the child, but Dobby knew it would not end her dreams. He hoped that Tabitha would soon trust enough in the good Master Sir and Mistress Madam so that they could take away the bad dreams. He smiled, somewhat melancholy in the knowledge that what he'd learned would keep Tabitha from her useless excuses for parents.

"Gipple is dead, little one," he whispered softly. Tabitha let out a soft sob, but then she smiled, as if in gratitude, in her sleep.

Dobby left the bedroom and returned to his own. Now he could sleep.

~*~

The next morning, once breakfast was completed, Echo took Harry to Primary School accompanied by Sophie and Tabitha. Once Harry was dropped off, they Floo'd to The Book Worm.

Mornings at The Book Worm were generally quiet. Ezmerelda watched over Sophie while Echo settled down with Tabitha. The night before Severus and Echo had spoken about the girl's tentative future. Echo had discovered that although Tabitha read voraciously -- she'd already fallen in love with the Snape library -- she could not write. They had discussed Primary School, but Echo had negated the idea as Tabitha was ten years old and would be very behind all the children her age. So, Echo decided to tutor the girl.

Tabitha sat behind the clerk counter practicing her letters after Echo had shown her the first fifth of the alphabet. She ignored any customers that nodded or smiled at her. She wasn't comfortable with their attention, and if she had said something, she would have requested to being in the back office. However, halfway through her letters, Tabitha, again thinking about the back office, decided she much preferred being with Echo who watched over her, but not oppressively so. It was Echo's smiles, and gentle encouragement that she enjoyed responding to, and when she was finally finished, she presented her work shyly and in hopes of full appreciation.

When the cafe part of the shop was getting busier, Ezmerelda brought Sophie to Echo. Echo let Tabitha find a book to read while she watched over the youngest girl until lunch time.

_**The Morning at Fairwinds**_

Severus and Lucius sat in the kitchen, at Dobby's request, and listened in silence as he related his visit to Lockhart Manor. The small elf paced before the two wizards, his hands helping him to describe the wretched, old, neglected house, and its human occupants. Dobby paused only a moment in his recitation; to the moment when he entered the rude kitchen and found Gipple.

Poor Dobby was very agitated and wrung his hands, letting out an anguished wail every few minutes as he related to the thunderstruck wizards the treatment Tabitha had suffered at the hands of the cruel and hateful house elf. He wept as he described the cage, and how it was the child's home for as long as she could remember.

Finally, emotionally exhausted, the house elf bowed to each, silent wizard, and begged leave of them.

With a nod, Severus allowed the free elf to go and Dobby popped wearily out of the kitchen and into the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"We need a drink," announced Lucius. He almost Summoned the fire whiskey, but recalled at the last moment that he was still having trouble with his aim. He rose from his chair, and removed the fire whiskey from its cabinet, along with two glasses.

"Why hasn't she had any nightmares?" asked Severus as Lucius poured the whiskey into the glasses.

"Silencing Charm?" posited Lucius. Severus frowned and sipped at his whiskey. "You were saying the other afternoon that the girl may not be a Squib."

Severus nodded slowly. "It is possible. Children develop their magic at different rates. Studies have shown, though, that a magical child brought up in an atmosphere where their magic is encouraged show incidences of accidental magic as early as four years of age."

"So it's possible that the abuse discouraged the development of Tabitha's magic," mused Lucius.

"Harry has to go to his pediatrician before we go to the circus this Friday. I think I might take Tabitha along as well. Healer Saroyan can get a comprehensive history and check her magical core."

For a long time, both men were lost in their own thoughts, and then Severus spoke again. "Lucius, I've discussed something with Echo that I'd like to run past you."

"And that would be?" the older man shifted to as comfortable a position as he could in the kitchen chair.

"Fairwinds is a large property. Quite a bit larger than the back gardens and the front lawn. You've seen the undeveloped area to the west?"

"I have," Lucius replied slowly.

"We would like to offer that to you so that you can build your own home." Severus eyed his friend sharply to guage his response.

For a moment Lucius took two sips of his whiskey before putting it down. "That's very generous, Severus. It is a good piece of land, but it will be years before I have the kind of money that I can invest in building a home. I think it would be best if you let that to someone else. Once my parole is complete, I'll find a nice flat for myself and Sophie."

Severus stood and pulled a scroll of parchment from his pocket. "I thought you might say something like that." He handed the scroll to Lucius. As Lucius unsealed it, Severus summarised. "The conditions of your parole and Draco's claim to the title of Lord and the Malfoy estates has restricted what Draco can do in helping you. Since he cannot give you any money, he has found that he _can_ pay for a designer and a magical construction crew to build the house. He's already negotiated the necessary contracts and has set a time for you to meet with the designer after the property is cleared."

Lucius, always so cool and collected under the greatest of pressures, gaped silently at the contracts in his hands.

Severus withdrew another scroll. He unrolled it upon the kitchen table and anchored the corners with a Sticking Spell. Lucius leaned over to look at the parchment.

"Title, Severus?"

"Once you sign it, it belongs to you, my friend." Severus held out a quill and Lucius, smiling widely, signed the title with a flourish.

The document duplicated itself and the original vanished to the Ministry where it would neatly file itself away. The copy, Lucius slowly rolled up, then shrank, and tucked it away in his pocket.

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius bowed his head humbly. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and my children."

~*~

Friday arrived and Severus left the order of Pepper-Up Potion for Hogwarts to the capable hands of Lucius. With a smirk as he left the lab and ascended the stairs, Severus mused that he might turn the aristocrat, who had hated Potions in school because they made his clothing smell, into a Potions Master.

Emerging from the basement, he went into the kitchen where Dobby and Tabitha sat at the kitchen table as she did her sums. He was pleased that she had accepted the presence of the elf so quickly. As for Dobby, he was exceedingly gentle with the girl, and never popped in her presence for fear of startling her. It was rather strange to see Dobby walking from one part of the house to the next in concern for Tabitha's feelings.

"Tabitha, go and get your cloak, child. It's time to pick up Harry from school and to go to the Healer."

Tabitha looked up reluctantly. "Must I, sir?" she asked. "I'm not feeling at all sick."

"As Echo and I explained to you a few days ago, the visit is necessary so that we can present a medical history to the WCS. If we don't, they may take you from us, and that is something we wish to prevent." He explained quietly.

"Even with that they can still put me in an orphanage," she declared resentfully. The girl got to her feet and pushed past Severus to get her cloak from the front closet.

Severus smiled briefly at Dobby who was rocking rather smugly on his heels. "So you see it, too, do you, Dobby?"

"Missy Tabitha is getting comfortable with Master Sir and Mistress Madame, sir. Is good."

"That it is." He turned from the kitchen and automatically Summoned his outer cloak.

"Hey!!" protested Tabitha as the large, billowing cloak swept over her head.

Severus smirked and waved the girl over to the Floo. Tabitha approached the flames warily.

"Have you ever traveled by Floo before?" he asked. Tabitha just shook her head and tucked herself a bit closer to the Potions Master. "It's a little disorienting the first few times. Why don't you just hang on tight to my robes and keep your eyes closed?"

Tabitha nodded vigorously, clutched his robes and then hid her face in them. Severus threw the Floo powder into the orange flames and spoke firmly, "Molly's Schoolhouse!" The green flames whooshed with a soft roar and Severus could feel Tabitha now pressed tightly against his legs. Unable to maneuver, he picked her up and walked into the green flames. Tabitha let out a squeak and buried her head against his neck.

Seconds later they were emerging from the Floo in the main classroom of Molly's schoolhouse. Severus found himself suddenly patting Tabitha's back as she wept against his shoulder, her body trembling.

"Severus? Can I help?" asked Molly with concern as she left the group of children who were working on some project with coloured paper.

"Tabitha's first time through a Floo," he spoke sotto vocce. "I think it alarmed her more than she expected."

"Hey, Tabby," said Harry gently as he patted her knee. That was as high as he could reach. "Wanna come meet my friends?"

Tabitha sniffled and looked down at Harry. "Yeah," she nodded in agreement.

Severus lowered the girl to her feet and Molly conjured her a handkerchief. "Here you are, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am," Tabitha said politely, but it was obvious she was pleased to get away from the doting adults and forget her tears.

"That's the little one Echo was telling me about, Severus?" asked Molly as she and Severus both watched as Harry introduced all his friends to Tabitha.

"She is." Severus turned to face Molly. "By the way, Molly, the Wizarding Childrens Services will be testing Tabitha's grade level, but I was hoping you might be able to test her independently. I don't necessarily trust their 'experts'."

Molly chuckled. "I'd be happy to, Severus. Why don't you bring her in Monday morning with Harry. She can take class with everyone, and I'll test her in the basics as the day goes along." They watched the children for a few more minutes.

Harry had told his friends already a bit about Tabitha so they were all fascinated with her and stood in a circle around the shyly smiling girl.

"You and Echo seem very determined to keep the child from the clutches of the WCS," Molly observed shrewdly.

Severus gave her a subtle, dark glance that relaxed into an aggrieved sigh. "Echo has become very attached, very quickly to the girl. But, we have a baby on the way," he added uneasily.

"Taking on another child is quite a big responsibility," Molly seemed to agree. "And, a baby is also quite a bit of work. However, Arthur and I did rather well with our seven." Molly snickered silently as she caught the quick appearance of a greenish look to the Potions Master's sallow complexion.

There wasn't a thing Severus could say to that without inadvertently insulting Molly. However, he couldn't get the sudden image of himself surrounded by enough children to create his own Quidditch team. It definitely made him feel a bit queasy.

"Harry! Tabitha! Time to go," he announced. Tabitha gave the children a slightly less shy wave, and then trotted beside Harry up to Severus' side.

Tabitha appeared brave until they faced the flames of the Floo. She gave Severus an agonised glance before looking back at the orange flames. Before Severus could say anything, Harry had slipped his hand into Tabitha's.

"I used to fall a lot when I Floo'd because my balance was pants, but it's okay as long as you hold your breath and kinda close your eyes," he said encouragingly.

Tabitha leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear. Severus could not hear what she said. For a brief second Harry looked horrified, then his expression hardened. "Dad won't let you burn, Tabby. And, we won't let nobody hurt you no more!"

That statement Severus did hear and he hardened his own features so they did not show the anger he felt. Dobby had not mentioned that Tabitha had been deliberately burned, but she clearly feared such an action.

"Harry is correct, Tabitha," Severus nodded as he placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. "We will allow no more harm to come to you." Tabitha let out a small huff of relief. "Would you like me to carry you again, Tabitha?"

For a moment she seemed torn between allowing anyone to see that she might be a baby, but then, looking up at Severus, she held up her arms. He lifted her and she held onto him tightly. The child sighed happily at the secure embrace as she buried her head into his shoulder.

~*~

Nurse Gunner, an enthusiastic, slightly short but well-built young wizard, greeted Harry with a Muggle high-five that Harry had taught the male nurse on his last visit. He then nodded to Severus. "Mr. Snape, good to see you. Healer Saroyan is already waiting for you, so come on back."

The nurse led the three back to the examination room. Tabitha's clammy hand gripped Severus' tightly as her eyes darted back and forth at her surroundings. Severus had no doubt that if she didn't have such a tight grip on him, she might choose to run.

Healer Lya Saroyan was a lovely young woman who was nearly as tall as Severus with impossible straw-blonde hair that was only kept tame by a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She very nearly always smiled, and today was no exception as she greeted Severus, Harry, and then settled her attention of the small girl.

"You must be Tabitha," the Healer greeted softly. The child simply nodded. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet you. Are you nervous?"

When she didn't reply, Severus gave her a small nudge. "Uhm. Maybe. A little?" she finally spoke.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Why don't you watch me examine Harry, and then you'll go next?"

Harry, his attention diverted, as usual, by the glittering gems that were used for therapy, didn't hear his name. His father spoke shortly, "Harry." The boy turned sharply. "Up on the table."

Harry used the three steps to ascend to the exam table and sat upon the end. He smiled as Healer Saroyan took out her wand and waved it over him as she incanted several Diagnostic Spells. The Healer smiled brightly and conjured a dragon pop for the little boy.

"You are in excellent health, Harry," she said. "Take a bit of extra care with your teeth at night, though. I see you have a loose tooth."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "I brush real well! Am I gonna lose my teeth??"

Severus smirked and the Healer laughed. "Only your baby teeth, dear. They'll fall out as new ones come in. I'll be giving your daddy a pamphlet on painless baby teeth removal and a spell for making sure the new teeth come in straight."

"Do straighten spells hurt?" he asked warily.

"The spell itself doesn't, Harry, but your teeth will ache for a little while afterwards."

Okay." Harry slipped dubiously off the exam table. "Do I have to have 'em straightened?"

"Well," began the Healer a bit confused. "Why don't you want straight teeth?"

"How come I have to have straight teeth if my dad doesn't? And, I don't want any pain," he stated firmly.

Severus' cheeks pinked as his son hit upon one of his flaws he was most embarrassed about; his teeth. Once Tobias Snape had hit his son hard enough to knock him down which broke three teeth and loosened one. Eileen had done her best to fix the damage, but she wasn't versed well in dental magic and so, with the damage and unfortunate Muggle genetics, he'd wound up with a crooked set of teeth.

"Harry," Severus approached his son, trying to loosen his sudden rigidity as he addressed the subject of his son's teeth. "Crooked teeth are not something to be wished for. You could wind up with a great deal of problems if they aren't taken care of now."

Harry looked up at his father's tense, thin-lipped expression and realised that his father was speaking openly about something he found annoying. Harry didn't want to annoy his father, but neither did he want to have an ache in his mouth. Then, the little boy's face brightened for a second, and Severus noted the quick glimmer of shrewd Slytherin flash in Harry's green eyes.

"If I have to get mine straightened, then you have to get your teeth straightened, too!" Inwardly, Harry beamed at his solution.

Severus couldn't have stopped the glower that froze his son's smile in place. He knew Harry thought he was being devilishly clever, something which Severus liked to encourage, but why his teeth?! He felt his insides coil sickly, recalling the long ago nickname that James Potter had devised: Yellow Teeth. In some ways, he was thankful that Sirius Black's nickname of Snivellus had been more popular than James' nickname.

His teeth were hardly yellow. He would have learned a few cosmetic spells if they'd been that horrid, disagreeable colour. His teeth were more of an antique white that had a tiny bit of yellow aging in it. It was genetic and had not bothered him as much as the crooked and broken teeth had. Since neither really detracted from his physignomy in a harmful way, he had not thought of fixing them when he reached adulthood. It seemed an unnecessary vanity. And, his wife certainly didn't seem to mind them!

Or did she? Now that he thought of it, Severus had certainly never heard his lovely wife say anything disparaging about his teeth, but neither had she ever been complimentary. That decided him.

"Fine!" he snapped a bit harshly. Taking in a deep breath, he calmed his temper and pushed away the past. "Healer, what needs to be done for Harry and I?"

"Well, Harry will need a prescribed Straightening Spell that you can perform at night for two weeks. As for you, Mr. Snape, there is an adult spell, but that really ought to be performed by a Dental Healer. An adult's mouth is not as flexible as a child's."

The Healer gave Severus the necessary information and a referral to a Dental Healer that he would meet with once they were done at the pediatrician's office. As Tabitha ascended to the exam table, Severus tried to focus on her and to not think about his latest stupidity for the benefit of his son's comfort.

~*~

While Tabitha and Harry kept themselves occupied in the office playroom, watched over by Nurse Gunther, Severus and Healer Saroyan sat in her study to discuss Tabitha's medical history scans.

"First off, you'll be pleased to know that there was no sign of sexual abuse," said the Healer gravely. Severus wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but he knew the Healer had more to say. "She has had numerous broken bones and her back bears the scars of what I can only think might be a lash of some sort. What is good is that Tabitha does have a magical core. It's been kept rather busy healing her body, and a good thing, too. Had her magic not taken over, those bones could have re-knit themselves badly." Lya Saroyan shook her head sadly as she imagined the broken body Tabitha could have had if she were a Squib.

Severus was pleased to hear that the child did have magic. She might very well have a Hogwarts letter arriving in a few days.

"My reports have been sent to WCS along with a request to investigate the family home. Since it is usually procedure in these cases for WCS to foster the abused child until the investigation is complete and resolved, I have signed this application giving my approval to you and Echo to foster Tabitha. You and your wife just need to fill it out and once it is signed, it will be filed along with my reports."

Severus took the application. "Perhaps there is..." he cut himself off for even suggesting that another family might foster Tabitha. He might be concerned about taking on the responsibility of another child, but Echo wasn't. Hadn't she threatened him just last night about callously sending the girl to an orphanage. The Potions Master cringed at the remembered ripple of his wife's pregnant-enhanced, angry magic. "Thank you, Healer Saroyan."

Severus was about to stand when the Healer motioned him back into his chair. "Many children of Tabitha's age who have experienced the level of physical abuse she suffered will do their best to fit in and hide their distress in social situations. Tabitha might also hide the fact from you that she has nightmares. Has she had any that you're aware of?"

"None that I know of, however it is possible she might be casting a Silencing Charm at night. There are a few wards I can cast to counteract that, if she is doing such a thing," he explained.

"That's good, then. How is she around others?"

"Shy. Extremely obedient. I've noticed that if Sophie or Harry are a bit lax in doing something they are told, Tabitha will jump in and do the chore for them, if we don't catch her." The Healer nodded knowledgeably. "She does seem to trust Sophie and Harry implicitely, though."

"Does she take her cues from them?" asked the Healer.

Severus nodded, then. "Yes, she does. Both Sophie and Harry are extremely well-behaved and I have noticed that Tabitha is picking up the same habits from them. She even managed to get a bit angry with me today about our appointment here." He smiled smugly at that.

Saroyan laughed. "That's good, then. She's beginning to trust you and to test her boundaries. Don't treat her any differently than you do your son, but do keep an eye on her. I do think she's quite a level-headed girl despite the abuse, so you may not have a lot of problems with her."

Severus rose then, and gave the Healer a respectful bow. He then left the study and picked up the two children from the playroom. Tabitha eyed him warily as they stepped outside of the office.

"Am I okay, Severus?" asked Tabitha slowly.

Severus' right eyebrow rose high into his fringe. Tabitha had only called him 'sir'. A tug on his sleeve from his son made him glance away. The look on Harry's face silently explained that it was Harry who had put the girl up to calling him by his name. Looking back at her he could see that her body language was preparing for his ire, possibly him hitting her. He relaxed his posture and gave the child a reassuring smile, thinking to himself how much easier smiles were coming to him.

"You are quite healthy, Tabitha, and you should be especially pleased to know that you are not a Squib." Severus was pleased by the bright smile that lit up her face. The girl really needed to smile more.

"I'm a witch?" her voice trembled with delight. Severus nodded. Tabitha let out a purely girlish squeal and jumped up and down. "I'm a witch! I'm a witch!"

"This calls for ice cream!" declared Harry.

Severus, so caught off guard by the forceful exuberance behind his son's statement, laughed.

~*~

Severus Snape hated Dental Healers. At first, he thought he would be fair and just hate the one that Healer Saroyan had referred him to, but after meeting the unctuous wizard, he was prepared to lump all of them together under one universal hate.

Severus had decided, after the first spell, that Dental Healer Eamon Daragos was a sadist. Probably a trained Death Eater.

"Now, really, Mr. Snape," scolded the Healer in a whiny pitch that sounded like Irma Pince from the library at Hogwarts. "I can hardly complete my spell if you don't open your mouth and relax." Daragos gave the dark man an oily smile and Severus sneered. "That won't work either, my boy. Come along, now. Open up!"

Feeling just a tiny bit foolish, he was a grown-up after all and had to set an example for his son, Severus grudgingly opened his mouth, again.

Healer Daragos incanted the spell, its cadence differed from the one cast previously that still had Severus' jaw throbbing as though he'd been hit with a champion roundhouse punch. There came the sensation of bone against bone as the spell ended and though he was severely tempted to yell at the blooming of pain at the right front of his mouth, he only slammed his fist against the chair arm, causing it to splinter.

Severus half-grimaced and half-smiled as his torturer jumped back a foot and muttered an imprecation in Greek.

The little Healer glared at his patient. "Do not think to bring violence into this office, Mr. Snape. I explained, at the beginning, that this was a painful process and would be doubly so considering the extent of your jaw's misalignment due to genetics and childhood accidents."

Severus lips thinned despite the fading, but still throbbing pain of half his front teeth. He could kill the man and vanish the body. All the Healer's patients would probably thank him. Order of Merlin, First Class.

"No doubt you want to kill me, Mr. Snape," the Healer deduced accurately, "But we Dental Healers are rarely looked upon by our patients with devotion in their hearts. Pain hardly endears one to the causer of pain. However, it is not my desire to see you in such discomfort, but I did explain how a pain suppressing potion would interfere with the magic. Surely Healer Saroyan explained this to you also as you will be performing a Straightening Spell on your son and cannot ease his discomfort through any such magic."

Severus disliked the smug lilt in the wizard's tone, not even realising that it might be imagined. He merely opened his mouth, determined to get this procedure done with so he could collect his children and never be seen in this sadist's office again!

"So glad you have chosen reason over vengeance, Mr. Snape," Healer Daragos smiled and began his third incantation.

~*~

An hour later Severus swept from the Dental Healer's torture chamber with a rather scary, grim look upon his face. His expression softened as he caught sight of his two worried children and he gathered them to his side and left.

Inside the inner exam room, Healer Daragos looked mournfully at the splintered remains of his antique dental chair and the contents from an exploded filing cabinet that had held the archived records of past patients scattered in unrecoverable shreds all around the room.

Perhaps his parting quip, _"Trust me, Mr. Snape, this has hurt me more than it did you,"_ wasn't the wisest thing he'd ever said in his career as a Dental Healer. Bending to pick up a piece of the antique dental chair, he sighed. Never tease an ex-Death Eater.

~*~

Much later that evening, Severus forgave the hour of pain in his mouth as his delighted wife snogged him absolutely breathless as she showed her husband just how much she loved his nearly straightened teeth.

* * *

_**A/N: As one with genetically produced crooked teeth, I have always sympathised with Snape over his own. The line the stupid Dental Healer is one that one orthodontist in particular used on me - I was fourteen, in pain, and he was dumb enough to say that. I didn't tear up his exam room, as Severus did, but I was a kid. I bit his finger, instead. He never used that trite line again!**_

_**Coming up next - finally - the circus!!**_

_**Thank you all to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I will be replying to those this evening since this afternoon we are headed to the movies. I really wanted to get this chapter up for you all.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat**_

_**Chapter 20

* * *

**_

"Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?" acknowledged Severus as he ran a comb gently through his son's shoulder length hair. He didn't often comb Harry's hair anymore, but the young boy did like the attention when they had someplace special to go.

"What's a circus like?"

"Have you never been to one?" Severus asked softly, knowing full well that his son probably hadn't.

Harry winced as the comb encountered a knot. "I saw one on television once. When Dudley was five, Uncle Vernon was going to take him, and I think he might have taken me, too, but Dudley got into trouble with his friend Piers Kolkiss and though Aunt Petunia was gonna let Dudley go, Uncle Vernon said no. Dudley was real made at Uncle Vernon for a long time."

"I'm sure he was," mused Severus. "A wizarding circus is much like a Muggle circus but many of the acts use magic. And, there's one act I know that will be your favorite." He smirked as he finished Harry's hair by tying a velvet ribbon around it.

"What's the act?" Harry asked eagerly.

"That is a surprise that Lucius swore us to secrecy about." Harry pouted. Severus chuckled, "Trust me, son, the surprise will be worth it."

"Okay. Fine," he huffed, but not really in anger. It was more for show. His father ushered him out of his bathroom and into his room.

"Get your jumper, Harry. It might get a little cooler later."

Harry went over to his wardrobe and picked out his favorite jumper which was one knitted by Dobby with a picture of Hector on the front.

* * *

In Tabitha's room a similar scene was playing out as Echo brushed the girl's long dark hair that glinted with a touch of dark red. The highlights could not be seen when Tabitha's hair had been so greasy and dirty. Now, after a few washes, the hair was softer, silkier, and had a small bit of curl at the ends.

Tabitha herself, who had been quite pale and thin, was starting to put on a bit of weight and gain colour in her skin.

"Is there anything scary at the circus, Echo?" asked Tabitha.

"There are some things that will appear scary, but don't worry. You'll be very safe, especially with Severus and I beside you." She put down the brush and looked into a small box that was gathering a growing collection of hair ribbons, barrettes, and combs. "Do you have a preference?"

Tabitha pointed to two butterfly combs that glittered with green and gold crystals. They had belonged to Sophie, but Sophie had given them to Tabitha and they were her favourites. As she picked up the combs her fists suddenly closed over them possessively.

Echo placed her hands on the girl's shoulders as she watched Tabitha's reflection in the vanity mirror.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tabitha asked in whisper as her own, reflected eyes met those of Echo's.

Echo knew that the WCS now had the medical history on Tabitha. The child didn't know that a representative from WCS had Floo called late that evening with a demand to hand over Tabitha while they did their investigation.

_Severus had spoken quickly and firmly, even as he summoned the copy of the Foster Child paperwork that he and Echo had just finished filling out._

_The gimlet eyed WCS agent, Annabelle Doloren, huffed in annoyance as the fostering paperwork hovered in front of her head that was sticking through the green flames._

_"You do realise that this... thoroughness is rather suspect, do you not, Mr. Snape?" she asked in a whiny tone that seemed to dismiss the legal papers before her._

_Severus rolled his eyes at the imbecilic statement. "Suspect of what, Miss Doloren? Have the WCS a suspicion that my wife and I are concerned about the child's welfare? Does the WCS worry that we are taking better care of the child than her own parents did? Perhaps the WCS disagrees with our decision to refer to the child as Tabitha rather than her legal name of 'Rat'?"_

_The last declaration, and reminder, caused the agent to swallow tightly. "I just meant to imply, Mr. Snape, that I do not know of anyone who has been as conscientious and thorough in regard to a child's welfare as you and Mrs. Snape have been." She let out a sigh which clearly registered her pleasure at saving face. Severus merely scowled at the witch. "Well, since all is in order, I shall leave you to your evening."_

_Agent Doloren's head vanished, as did the green flames, and the Floo call was ended._

"You will stay with us," Echo said plainly, crossing her arms lightly over Tabitha's chest in a gentle embrace. With her pregnancy, it was difficult to give strong hugs, but Tabitha smiled, and it seemed to be enough.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat in the two chairs in the living room usually occupied by Severus and Echo. Lately, Echo abhorred the sofa. Lucius sat in the leather back chair that was very similar to Severus' chair. On the sofa were seated an animated Albus Dumbledore and a reserved, but quietly smiling Minerva McGongall-Dumbledore.

The Headmaster's wardrobe wasn't as blistering to the eye as it once was; not with Minerva now able to have a stronger influence over Albus' generally outrageous colour sense. Though still obnoxious in its pattern of silent lions roaring (although, Draco had snickeringly confided to Hermione that they looked more like they were yawning) the colors were nevertheless a pleasing red and gold. There was no ermine or gold trim, just the simple robes and a matching, pointed hat. The pointed hat that had been fashionable a short time for both witches and wizards, now only was sported by the older generation. Wizards Severus and Lucius' ages, and young people like Draco and Hermione, preferred a more modern, though Muggle Edwardian cut to their robes and clothing.

Albus, hands waving in the air as he described something, could be heard saying, "... up into the air and sailing round the heads of the crowd..." as Severus, Harry, Echo, and Tabitha came down the main staircase.

Walking round the sofa to the small gathering, Sophie could now be seen kneeling against the Headmaster's shin with her forearms crossed over his knees as he spoke.

"What's going on?" asked Harry dashing over to Draco and throwing his arms around the young man.

Draco replied as Albus interrupted his story and smiled at his grandson. "The Headmaster has been telling us about the wizarding circus he and his brother and sister were taken to when they were very young." Draco has a soft smirk upon his lips, as though it is hard to believe that Albus Dumbledore was ever a child.

"I want to hear it!" declared Harry with a large grin.

Severus put a restraining hand on Albus' shoulder. "As much as we'd all like to listen to your grandfather's tales, Harry, we do have a schedule to keep to or we'll miss the circus entirely."

Harry's face fell. "Oh." He then looked at Albus. "You can tell us later, right, grandpa, cuz I don't want to miss any of the circus."

Albus rose to his feet, an indulgent smile upon his face. "I will tell you all about my stories later, then, Harry." Albus extended a hand to the young boy who took it. "I'm rather excited to see the circus today, are you, dear boy?"

"Yeah! I want to see the tigers Uncle Lucius told us about! Those will be cool!"

Albus kept hold of Harry while Lucius escorted his daughter, and Tabitha kept to Echo's side as they all Apparated to the edge of Flitwick Field where the O'Gilvey Brothers Circus was set up.

The field was crowded with the circus tents and carriages, and the folks that lived and performed for the circus. Milling about all this chaos was the crowd of witches and wizards, many with children, come to see the final show under the big top tent. Along the way to the big top were many wonderful distractions that the children all had to see, or in the case of fairy floss, soaring cremes, spinning sugar quills, giggling caramels, and chocolate frogs, taste.

As each child was given something sweet to assuage a temptation, Severus grumbled mildly about the sugar and their effect on their offspring until his wife presented him with a curmudgeon sour ball. Severus sneered at Lucius' rich laughter, and popped the tart sweet into his mouth. He just, barely, managed to keep from sucking in his cheeks as the tartness of the sour turned the interior of his mouth into an astringent cavern. As it was, he was completely unable to object to the fairy floss that Lucius bought for the three children as they followed the crowds into the big top tent.

There was no rhyme or reason to the seating so Harry led the way, leading everyone to a set of seats that he thought had a good view of all three rings. Lucius cast a very good Cushion Charm (his magic was increasing each day and he was getting very good at controlling it) on the hard wooden benches and they were able to take their seats with some comfort.

Tabitha, Harry, and Sophie weren't entirely aware of the wait they had while the rest of the crowd milled around for seats as they were busy trying each other's fairy floss. Harry had grape (because it was purple), Sophie had pink (and was tickled to discover it tasted like bubblegum), and Tabitha had chosen the blue one, with no thought to what it might taste like.

Sticky fingers, mouths, and lips dyed ghastly blue, deadly purple, and ridiculous pink were the end result of the sweet, spun sugar. Severus cleaned up his son, while Echo took care of Tabitha, and Sophie twice ducked her father's Scourgify causing him to clean the vest of the rotund wizard that sat behind them. Thankfully, the wizard had a generous nature and just shrugged off the cleaning with a good-natured chuckle. By then, Sophie's father had her pinned against his chest as he wiped his child's face with a damp cloth that Hermione had considerately conjured for him.

Lucius was just finishing when Sophie let out an ear splitting squeal as all the circus performers began to parade into the tent. She bounced and waved at the various performers, excited to see people she knew.

Both Harry and Tabitha had gone quiet as they watched the parade of gaily bedecked elephants, bejeweled performers, white tigers, and clowns of all sizes and shapes. They each tried not to blink as they both were worried they might just miss something spectacular.

With one circuit around the perimeter of the big top, the performers scattered to the three rings just as the ring-mistress, Journey Leeds, Apparated into the center ring. She was resplendent in a red uniform with large gold buttons and tall standing, red velvet hat with gold trim and buttons on her head. Using the Sonorous charm, she was able to amplify her voice so that everyone could hear her.

"Welcome witches, wizards, and all of you wide-eyed little ones to the greatest spectacle on earth! The O'Gilvey Brothers Magical Circus!" The ring-mistress turned towards the ring to her left and pointed with her staff. A flourish spilled red and green sparks at the ring from the end of the staff.

"Please direct your attention to our graceful fliers, the Sedry Family!"

Music, that had been jangling in the background, swelled with the sudden applause as seven members of a family, all of them redheads and wearing skin tight costumes of blue and silver, ran into the ring and bounced around the ring performing small performances of acrobatics.

"I'm beginning to think that redheads may be more feracious than any other sort of magical folk!" commented Severus with a wry, tight grin upon his face. Lucius just laughed. Severus, however, was heartened when his sentiments were corroborated by Hermione with a smirk of her own towards her old professor.

The attention returned to the Sedry family as thick ribbons of blue fell from the very top of the tent. Each family member grasped a ribbon and rose high above the ground. For awhile their acrobatics from the ground continued in the air as they each, skillfully wove themselves dizzingly around their ribbons. Then, suddenly, the ribbons blinked out of existence! The entire crowd gasped in horror, thinking to see the talented family plunging to their deaths. Harry quickly gripped his father's hand and drew in a deep breath. The horror was just a blink as the seven were caught, just before hitting the earth, by new ribbons of silver that sprouted upwards from the ground. Applause, whistles, and shouts greeted the Sedrys as their performance was met with admiration.

As the dance of the fliers ended, Harry jumped to his feet, bouncing with excitement as he grabbed at Severus sleeve. "Dad! Dad! Did you see that?! They were flying and then they fell but they were caught! That was soooo cool! Did you see it?"

"I'm afraid I missed it, Harry," teased Severus, "as someone was gripping my hand so hard, I thought my fingers might break."

Harry's excitement dropped like a rock, but before he could stammer an apology, Severus laughed and gave his son a quick hug. "I'm joking, son! I saw it all and it was wonderful!"

A breath of relief brought the smile back to Harry's eyes. He then turned to Albus who was seated on the other side of Harry. "Did you see them, grandpa?"

"I did indeed, my boy!" enthused Albus as his eyes twinkled merrily at the small boy.

The next spectacle appeared to be two Quidditch teams in uniforms of purple and yellow, and green and orange, that sparkled many times more than normal uniforms would. One team arrived in the left ring, the other in the right.

"Those colors are just foul!" grimaced Draco.

"Do you really think so?" Albus asked with genuine puzzlement. The headmaster received glares from Minerva, Lucius, Severus, and Draco. Hermione tried to stifle her laughter.

Echo chimed in, "I quite think you need a set of robes in each of those colour combinations, Albus!"

The glares were immediately transferred to Echo as Albus agreed with the young witch. "I do! I quite think I do!"

The Snapes, the Malfoys, and the Dumbledores all became quiet as the two teams rose up into the air on their brooms. Instead of the expected Quidditch balls and a Snitch, a variety of objects were conjured by each player. As the teams flew, dove, raced above, and spiralled, they batted or juggled the items between them.

As a large plant that resembled Devil's Snare was tossed back and forth by two opposing players, the plant fell away like a tentacled missile towards the far side seated audience. Screams rose up from those audience members only to be replaced by laughter as the deadly plant burst apart, showering the audience with trinkets and sweets.

More objects fell and burst and showered everyone in the Big Top Tent with trinkets and sweets until the last object. It resembled nothing more spectacular than a multi-striped beach ball. As everyone watched, the beachball became larger and larger as the players all circled it until it, too, burst and showered sparkles upon the entire audience.

The glittering Quidditch players swooped down closer to the ground, flew once around the perimeter, and then vanished. Each disappeared in a glorious show of sparkling colour.

The next acts were simple ones that had even been shown to Muggle audiences. A lion tamer, clowns that jumped and bounced acrobatically across all three rings, elephants, and snake charmers whose snakes eventually changed into sinuous ropes that carried the snake charmers up above the audience until the disappeared.

"Dad?" asked Harry as he tugged worriedly upon his father's sleeve. "They didn't come back! Are they all right?"

Severus smiled at his son. "They're fine, Harry. It's all an act."

"Okay," Harry agreed dubiously as he settled back down on the seat and leaned against Severus.

The crowd instinctively hushed as the ring-mistress re-appeared in not the center ring, but one of the side rings.

"Witches and wizards! May I direct your attention to the center ring?" Journey's voice echoed over the audience. "As this is our last performance in the wizarding world, we have a special treat for you... please, show your appreciation for..."

The audience began to clap, to hoot, whistle, and shout as they focused on the center ring. Sophie partially hid behind her father's arm while Harry stood up and began to bounce in excitement. Severus' put his hands lightly on his son's shoulders so he didn't jump onto the family in front of them. Tabitha was a bit more subdued and her hand curled tightly into Echo's as she lifted her chin to watch the coloured lights that danced over the center ring.

When all eyes were most definitely upon the ground of the center ring, the tip top of the Big Top opened with a great tearing sound. The sunshine spilled down upon the center ring just as four, pure white Pegasii flew through the hole in the tent and then landed gracefully within the center ring.

"Wings!" both Harry and Tabitha breathed in awe.

"They're beautiful!" gasped Tabitha as she leaned eagerly forward to better watch the winged horses.

Harry stood in front of his father and watched the magnificent dance of the Pegasii beneath the Big Top. The winged horses flew with more grace than the Quidditch players had. Slow, deliberate, and powerful. Their riders were uniformed in black with gold trim and they shouted orders in a staccato beat as they put the magical animals through their paces.

Finally the Pegasii flew back through the hole in the Big Top and the performance was over. While the crowd filtered out to the rousing music provided by the circus band, the Snapes and the Malfoys remained behind. Nearly a half hour later, Journey Leeds, now in her gypsy garb, motioned the familys down from the stands. She looked down at the children.

"So, was the show to your satisfaction?" she grinned.

Journey's question was met by a chorus of childish delight, that even Hermione and Draco found themselves joining in.

"I've never read anything anywhere about the Pegasus," Hermione blurted. "I thought they were a myth!"

Draco snickered and Hermione elbowed his ribs as she smirked over her shoulder at her fiance'. Journey replied, "The Pegasii are one of the wizarding world's best kept secrets. Unfortunately, that's because those are the last four in known existence."

"They're endangered?" Hermione was suddenly stricken for the small group of horses and Draco suppressed a sigh. This was the Hermione who found lost causes even when there was none to be found. "Does the wizarding world have endangered species protection laws?"

Puzzled glances met Hermione from Draco, Albus, and Minerva. It was Severus who explained, "The Muggles have laws in place that protect their endangered species. Unfortunately, Hermione, the wizarding world does not have such laws in place. Hogwarts Forbidden Forest is one of our worlds largest sanctuaries for Unicorns and for Blood Fairies."

"Where do the Pegasii reside?" asked the inquisitive bushy-haired young woman.

Journey replied, "They live on a reserve in Spain not far from where the Muggles Lipizzaner stallions originated. I'm guessing you're familiar with them?"

Hermione grinned. "I was about five when my parents took me to an exhibition of the Lipizzaner stallions. It was... probably the closest I'd ever come, then, to magic."

"Dad?" Draco turned to his father as they left the Big Top, "Didn't you own one of those horses when I was young?"

Lucius nodded as he topped his white hair with his favorite black, cowboy hat. "Narcissa and I saw them just after we married and I fell in love with the stallions. I knew I wanted one to own one, but Narcissa didn't really care for horses in general. When you were about 8 years old I managed to get my hands on a young gelding. I remember letting you name it," smirked Lucius with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

Draco smiled. He _had_ remembered that horse. "Snow!" Draco blushed at the memory and then laughed. "Not very imaginative, but I remember really loving Snow." The young man glanced over to his father. "Those were some very good memories when you and I would go to the stables to take care of Snow, dad."

Lucius draped an arm over his son's shoulders and pulled him closer to his side at they walked. Sophie skipped along beside them, grinning happily.

* * *

Journey Leeds invited them into her tent. It was spacious, as most magical tents were, but standing within the main space was a rather smug looking house elf, Dobby. Behind him was a large cake surrounded by a feast that could feed at least twenty.

Tabitha was getting used to Dobby, but even so, she crept a bit closer to Echo, just in case.

Sophie skipped forward and flung her arms around Dobby's neck, nearly sending him toppling to his side. He caught her, set her right, and she spun to face Lucius. "Happy birthday, papa!!"

Lucius smiled and swept his daughter up into his arms. "Did you do all of this for me?"

"Dobby made the food, and Draco hid the presents, and Miss Leeds was really nice about letting us celebrate here." Her smile sobered briefly. "You didn't think we forgot that your real birthday was a couple days ago, did you, papa?"

"Me?" Lucius had wondered about the quiet dinner that consisted of his favorite foods, but no fanfare over the day. He held his index and thumb apart a small bit, "Just a tiny bit."

"Oh papa!" Sophie hugged her father and then wriggled to be let down. She glanced over towards the Potions Master. "Uncle Severus? Do I hafta wait anymore?" she half pleaded.

Severus smiled. "Well, I think we're all rather hungry..." he teased.

"Please?" wheedled Sophie as she grasped the Potions Master's hand. "Please, please, Uncle Severus?"

Lucius didn't intercede, as he was rather curious about what Sophie wanted. His curiosity was answered when Severus floated what looked to be a pink soap bubble from the interior of his robes. Once again, the older wizard had to wonder how and where the younger wizard hid things in his robes.

The bubble flitted lightly down towards Sophie who caught it with a giggle reminiscent of the day that she and Harry had Gathered the Spirits with Severus. Although Sophie held the bubble towards her father, her posture showed she wasn't, yet, going to give it to him. He brow wrinkled as she remembered her little speech, and then spoke carefully.

"Uncle Severus, uhm, I mean Professor Snape says there is a special potions magic called the Gathering Spir... of the Spirits. Professor Snape helped my magic to gather this spirit just for you, papa. You don't hafta drink it or anything just, uhm, hold it close to... to your heart." Very daintily Sophie slipped the small, delicate sphere into the palms of her father's outstretched hands.

The bubble weighed nothing in the palm of his hand, but he felt warmth from it. It was the same warmth he felt when his daughter would hug him. Although he'd been told what to do with the bubble by Sophie, his instinct still had him cradle the pink bubble within his hands, close to his heart. It was then that he heard the soft sound of laughter. It was more than just laughter, though. Lucius could feel his daughter's joy from the day this treasure had been created and his heart nearly broke with the love his child held for him.

"Happy birthday, father," Draco spoke with a slight shyness as he held forth a white, pine box that appeared to be just the perfect size to hold the sphere.

Lucius was only reluctant to withdraw one hand from the small sphere, but as he looked up at his son, and then the box in the boy's hand, he was drawn to the box as he had been to the bubble. Upon touching it he was able to feel all the love and the truly earned pride his son had ever felt for him.

Seeing that his father wasn't capable, yet, of speech, Draco spoke quietly, "Uncle Severus told me a long time ago about the Gathering of the Spirits, but I was... too young to really appreciate the magic. He... I... Uncle Severus helped me gather the spirit, and brew it, and then I infused it within the box. It's so... uhm... you'll always have Sophie and I near, fath... dad."

Lucius carefully placed his daughter's bubble of joy within the box, which was lined with black velvet, then closed it.

With that they set upon Dobby's feast and ended with a colourful pile of presents that Lucius attacked with wild abandon, to the appreciation of the children who encouraged the ripping and tearing of silver, gold, red, green, blue, and yellow papers with shouts and clapping.

* * *

That evening, after Harry, Sophie, and even Tabitha, were all tucked away in their beds, the adults, which now included Hermione and Draco, sat in the living room with either brandy, a lemon water for Echo, and white wine for Hermione.

Lucius leaned back in his wingback chair and regarded his grown son and the lovely young woman seated on the sofa next to him. "How does it feel finally leaving Hogwarts behind, Dragon?"

Draco sipped slowly at his brandy as his hand reached for Hermione's and squeezed it. "Strange. I don't think it has really hit yet."

"You'll have a week to adjust," Severus interjected.

Draco smiled warmly at his godfather. He had debated with himself over what he might do with his life and had finally decided he wanted to be more than just a rich wizard. He certainly had no interest in politics, for which his father had groomed him for. During his third year in Hogwarts, Lucius had wisely given that ambition up as Draco had shown more of an interest in books and in creating things. It pleased Lucius that Draco had asked Severus to apprentice him in Potions. In a week, Draco would be joining Severus and his father in the lab at Fairwinds where Severus would teach him.

"How long before I'll learn the Gathering of the Spirits, Uncle?" Draco asked, a slight, sly smirk upon his lips.

Severus' eyebrow arched and he answered the cheeky question seriously, "When you are ready, Draco. It is a discipline that few are attuned to, but it is something I believe you'll have talent for."

Draco grinned and blushed at the compliment. He was looking forward to earning his Masters in Potions. He was also looking forward to working with his father and spending more time with Sophie.

Lucius turned his gaze to Hermione, "Have you plans, other than the bookstore and wedding my son, Hermione?"

"I'd like to teach at Hogwarts," she replied. "Professor Flitwick plans to retire in a few years so he's taking me on as his Charms apprentice."

"Between that and the bookstore," began Severus, "won't you be rather stretched to your limits?"

"I've discussed it with Echo and I'll work part-time at the bookstore until Echo delivers. She'll take two months off and I'll take over at that time. When she comes back, then I'll begin my apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick."

Echo laughed, "She's really very organised, Severus!"

Severus smirked, "I know of several Gryffindors who wouldn't have made it past their first year without Miss Granger's organisation and tutoring abilities."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

At nearly three o'clock in the morning, Fairwinds was settled, quiet, and all its inhabitants were asleep. Harry dreamt of riding a magnificent Pegasus with silver wings. Sophie giggled in her sleep as she dreamt of running through a field of fragrant lavender while colourful pixies danced around her. Echo slept lightly, as she often did the longer she was pregnant. If she didn't dream of her son or daughter, she dreamt of dancing with Severus. Severus, who wasn't as plagued by nightmares as he once was, simply dreamt of a current problem with one of his experimental potions. A ghost of a smile graced his sleeping visage as a solution presented itself in his dream. Lucius dreamt of the puzzle of Ollivander's daughter. He was terribly intrigued by the beauty, but until he could remember her, she flitted, always, just out of his reach.

The stillness of Fairwinds was shattered as a terrifying scream woke everyone from their pleasant dreams. Echo, who usually needed help leaving their bed, shoved her husband, impelling him to tend to the owner of the screams, Tabitha.

Severus barely registered his wife's nudge as he was already propelling himself from bed. As he ran out of the bedroom, he automatically summoned his dressing gown and was pulling it on as he raced the short distance down the hall to Tabitha's room.

Tabitha's screams had dropped into great gulping sobs. Severus found the girl cradling her feather down pillow to her stomach as she wept. When the Potions Master touched her shoulder, Tabitha let out a yelp and scrambled backwards, falling off the opposite side of her bed.

"Please, Gipple! I didn't do anything wrong!!" Tabitha was now firmly squashed into the corner of her bedroom, curled up as tightly as possible.

"Tabitha!" Severus spoke firmly, but did not shout. "You're all right, child." He moved around to the other side of the bed, and knelt down in front of the girl. As she opened her wide eyes and looked into his face, he was not prepared for the girl to launch herself at him. It took every muscle he had to support her momentum and to keep him from falling backwards out of his crouch. He was not as smooth as he wished, but he was able to scoop the trembling girl up into his arms and rise to his feet.

Echo arrived just then and with a wave of her hand, she Transfigured the single chair in the bedroom to a larger, plush chair that Severus gratefully settled in, with Tabitha on his lap. She was still crying, but her face was firmly pressed to his shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure Harry's all right," Echo said softly to her husband. "Lucius is already with Sophie." Echo left Tabitha's room, certain that Severus would be able to take care of the girl.

Severus patted Tabitha's back rhythmically and soothingly. He had worried about Tabitha's nightmares and had honestly thought it might be weeks before her accidental magic stopped placing a Silencing Charm up to keep anyone hearing of her distress. It appeared her trust in Echo, and then in Severus, was happening quicker. Severus thought this might be due to Harry and Sophie, whom the girl doted on.

When her tears had become hiccups, Tabitha seemed to realise who was holding her and she began to pull away from Severus' arms. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hush, child," Severus spoke softly. He did not allow her to wriggle away, but held her firmly. If she put up a fight, though, he was ready to let he go at once. Tabitha stiffened, but made no more move to leave. She hung her head, obviously embarrassed at her childishness.

Severus conjured a soft cloth dampened with a bit of cool water. He lifted Tabitha's chin and began to gently wipe away at the remains of her tears.

"Can you tell me what you were dreaming of, child?" he asked quietly.

Like Harry did when he was upset, Tabitha curled a fist in the folds of his dressing gown. She averted her eyes from his. "The turkey platter. I didn't mean to break it, but it was heavy. Gipple was so angry at me." She hiccuped as the tears threatened a return. Looking up suddenly, her eyes were full of fear, and anguish. "Please, sir, don't make me go back! I don't want to be Rat anymore!"

Severus pulled the girl against his chest and she laced her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "You'll never go back to those people, Tabitha." Disentangling her carefully, Severus made sure her watery gaze was locked upon his as he spoke solemnly, "I promise you, Tabitha. You won't leave us. Ever. And Gipple will never hurt you again." Once again he thought about telling the young girl about what Dobby had done, but remained quiet. It might ease her nightmares, but the house elf's death could bring other guilt onto the child they didn't want her to have to deal with.

A light knock on the frame of the door alerted Severus to the arrival of Echo. With her was Harry holding a mug of what could only be hot chocolate. He waved them in. Harry stepped closer to Tabitha.

"Here, Tabby. I made some hot chocolate for you," Harry held out the mug and Tabitha looked at it for a moment before taking it. "Mum or dad always makes me some when I have nightmares, too. It makes you feel better."

Tabitha took a tentative sip, then smiled at Harry. "Thanks. It does make me feel better, Harry."

Harry beamed happily. "Time to go back to bed, sweetheart," Echo verbally nudged her son. Harry gave Tabitha a quick, slightly awkward hug, and then kissed his father's cheek before running back to his bedroom.

"I think I can go back to bed, too, sir," Tabitha said softly, though she didn't make a move to leave Severus' lap.

Severus cradled the back of the child's head with his hand and pulled her gently against his chest and shoulder. "A few more minutes," he said softly as he kissed her cheek. Tabitha relaxed, closing her eyes just as Severus began patting her back.

By the time he slipped her back under the covers of her bed, Tabitha was fast asleep. Severus brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, tucked the covers about the child, and then returned to his own bedroom. He had expected to see Echo back in their bed, but she was seated on the edge of the bed, looking slightly ashen.

"Beauty?" he asked softly as he moved closer to his wife.

The look of abject fear that met his own, concerned gaze, sent a wash of cold chills down to his bare feet.

"Severus," Echo began in a voice that trembled, "something's wrong..."

* * *

_**A/N: I promise, this won't be a month long cliffhanger, so don't kill me or I can't write the next chapter.**_

_**Feracious - fruitful  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 21

* * *

**_

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were nearly running as they made their way to Maternity Ward of St. Mungos. Albus was the first to see Severus who was still in his dressing gown, black silk pyjamas, and at least a pair of hospital slippers. The young man was white-faced, and instead of his usual pacing, he was standing still, staring at the door that separated himself from his wife.

"My boy!" cried Albus as he embraced the young wizard.

"Father!" gasped Severus, jerking from his stupor. He turned to embrace the older man tightly. He then pulled away abruptly and stared again at the door. Severus' hands shook and he would have fallen to his knees if Albus had not caught him. Minerva was quickly at his other side and they helped him over to a chair. Albus brushed Severus hair back from his face, then conjured a cool cloth that he patted over the very pale man's face.

"Lucius Floo called us," Minerva said softly. She, too, glanced worriedly at the door to the birthing room.

"Harry?" Severus glanced up, stricken.

"Harry and the children are all still asleep, Severus. Lucius is watching over them, so don't worry," assured Albus. "Can you tell us if Echo is all right?" he asked tentatively.

Severus nodded, then began to speak, "Tabitha. She had a nightmare. I put her back to bed and went to our room, and Echo..." he dropped his head into his hands. "I didn't even see it. Not at first."

"Severus, drink." Minerva held a glass of water to the distraught man. He tried to grip the glass, but his hands were still shaking too much. Minerva held the glass to his lips and he took several swallows before turning his head away. "I'm going to find a Calming Potion. Stay with him, Albus," she ordered as she briskly left the waiting area.

Severus began to talk again, unaware that Minerva had left them. "Echo just said that something was wrong and then I saw it, Albus. Blood. Everywhere. And, I couldn't move. I didn't even see that Echo was starting to faint... oh Merlin, Albus! What if I killed them?"

"Hush now!" Albus said harshly. He didn't know what the status was of Echo and whether or not the baby had survived, but he would not let his boy fall into self-recrimination. "You got Echo to the hospital, my boy. Now, tell me, how is she?"

Minerva arrived just at that moment and thrust the Calming Potion at Severus. He drank it without hesitation and then took a deep breath as the potion began to settle his nerves.

"How is Echo?" asked Minerva, repeating her husband's question.

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. Healer Bell is with her, but no one has been able to tell me anything. I feel like it's been hours, but I know it hasn't been that long." He gripped the older wizard's hands desperately, imploring him silently to do something.

Albus patted Severus' hand and then rose from the chair he'd sat in beside the Potions Master. Gently disengaging from the younger man's grip, he patted Severus' shoulder and then left the waiting area.

Minerva took the seat her husband vacated. "I can't lose her, Minerva," Severus' words were tight with fear and sorrow and anger. The tears he could not shed in front of Albus now fell silently in front of the older witch. Minerva simply shifted and enfolded Severus into her embrace.

When Albus returned, some twenty minutes later, Severus was seated beside Minerva, his gaze straying to the insidious door of the birthing room. Minerva held onto his hand. With Albus was a young nurse who looked like the fear of Merlin had been put into her. Albus paused beside his wife and Severus, and watched, smugly satisfied, as the nurse bustled through the door and vanished into the birthing room.

Severus sat up straighter, hoping the nurse would return as quickly as she had vanished, but she did not. He glowered, preparing to breach the ward himself if someone didn't emerge to tell him what was going on. Just as he was about to stand, Healer Lauren Bell strode through the door.

The Healer wore surgical greens and as she approached Severus, she ended a Sterilisation Spell that had surrounded her. Her steel grey hair was disheveled, and Severus was not mistaken in the belief that the Healer had removed blood that stained her uniform before coming out to talk to him. She appeared grim.

Severus stood, fearing the worst. Albus stood very close to his side, his offer of support quiet.

"Mr. Snape," the Healer cracked a small smile. "Your wife is fine. She is asleep now, and resting. I'll let you in to see her in about an hour."

Severus let out the breath he hadn't been unaware he was holding. Grasping the ex-Headmaster's arm, he asked, "And, the baby?"

"Your son will be fine after we've oxygenated him for 48 hours. He's been transferred already to the Infant Care Unit. If you'd like, I'm sure you can go visit him, and then you can visit Echo."

Severus' face relaxed and he shook the Healer's hand vigorously. "Thank you so much, Healer Bell. Thank you!"

It was Minerva who asked, "What happened to Echo, Healer?"

"The placenta separated too early from the uterus. Besides causing the bleeding, it also caused the umbilical to get tangled." The Healer looked to Severus who was turning white again. "It's a very good thing you were awake and brought your wife so quickly, Mr. Snape." What she did not say, but Severus heard clearly, was that if he had not, he would have lost both his wife and his son.

"Did you say... son?" Severus asked, almost timidly.

Healer Bell smiled. "You have a beautiful son, Mr. Snape. Why don't you go and visit with him and get acquainted?"

The nurse that Albus had brought, touched Severus' arm lightly and smiled shyly. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Snape? I can show you where the ICU is."

With a small, somewhat dazed smile upon his lips, Severus followed the nurse docilely.

He had a son!

* * *

Dressed from head to toe in sterile white, Severus was led into the magically enhanced Infant Care Unit. There were only two other infants in the ward, attended by worried, doting parents. Severus gave a silent thanks to Merlin that his son would be ready to go home in two days.

"Over here, Mr. Snape," directed a young male nurse. He, like Severus, was also clad in sterile white robes.

The nurse directed the Potions Master towards a small crib that held his very young son. Surrounding the crib and baby was a transparent bubble that had an oily pearlescent sheen to it.

The nurse lightly touched the bubble. "Oxygen, sir. Your son was deprived of oxygen during the delivery, but, as you can see by his growing pink colour, he's responding very well."

Severus peered down through the bubble at his tiny son. Mentally he counted the ten fingers and wondered, since they were covered, if he had ten, perfectly formed toes, as well.

"Are they always that small?" Severus asked in wonder, not once considering how silly the question might be.

The nurse chuckled softly, "They're all small, sir. Your son is perfectly average at 8 pounds 3 ounces and thirteen inches. Ten fingers, ten toes, and blue eyes."

Severus glanced up at the nurse. "Like my wife's?"

The nurse patted his shoulder. "There's a rocking chair, sir. You can sit beside him and get to know your son."

The nurse drifted away and Severus looked down at his son. He cautiously touched the oxygen bubble, feeling his heart might break if he couldn't hold the small baby soon.

"Hello, little one," he spoke very softly, not even caring that normally he might feel a bit foolish speaking so to someone who couldn't even answer him. Turning briefly to the rocker, he took out his wand and brought it closer to his son's crib. Severus seated himself and rocked forward to get a better look at his child.

"You gave your mother and I quite a scare, but..." a lump suddenly formed in his throat and Severus bowed his head. The tears were gone, now, but his dark eyes glistened as he lifted his head. "Your big brother is asleep at the moment, just as you are, but he is going to be so very excited to meet you. Harry is the kindest, most loving child, little one. You couldn't ask for a better big brother than him."

Severus went silent as he watched his son -- his SON!! -- breathe. His tiny baby's chest rose, up and down, as his fists were curled and up by his soft, pinkening cheeks. Severus yearned to hold his son in his arms. Thinking of the two days he would have to wait seemed like an eternity. He touched the bubble again and smiled as his tiny son yawned in his sleep.

"Mr. Snape? Wake up, Mr. Snape." A firm hand rested on his shoulder as Severus raised his head from his arms. Blinking, he found that he had fallen asleep against the crib that held his child.

"Yes?" he asked, still feeling a bit disoriented.

It was the nurse in charge of the ICU. He smiled down at Severus and gave him a glass of water. "Healer Bell sent a message that your wife is awake."

"Echo!" Severus rose quickly to his feet, and with a last look at his son, he touched his fingers to his lips, and then touched the oxygen bubble. He then strode from the Infant Care Unit and back to Maternity and to his wife's birthing room.

* * *

Severus stopped short in the doorway. The room was decorated in subdued colours with a comfortable bed and a very homey quilt covering Echo. She was tired and still looked ashy pale, but the warmth was returning to her cheeks. As soon as Echo smiled at him, Severus went to her side and gingerly took her into his embrace.

Echo kissed his cheeks, and then, so briefly, his mouth, before asking anxiously, "You've seen him, Severus? Is he...? Is he...?"

Severus smiled as he cupped Echo's hands in his. "He is perfect, my Beauty. You did so very well."

Echo let out a breath of relief and leaned back upon the fluffed up pillows. "Healer Bell said I could see him tomorrow. Could we name him tomorrow, Severus?"

He nodded, and leaned over to kiss Echo's cheeks. For a long moment, he remained in place, with his cheek against his wife's as he gave silent thanks to Merlin for keeping both his wife and son safe.

Minutes later Healer Bell knocked lightly upon the door and then walked in. "I just looked in upon your son and he is doing very well, Mrs. Snape." She then glanced at Severus. "Nurse Ondre tells me you got a bit of rest, Mr. Snape."

Severus only nodded. The Healer walked the rest of the way into the room after closing the door with a wave of her wand. Her smile faded and was replaced by her very business-like facade.

"What is it?" asked Severus tautly.

"Mrs. Snape, Mr. Snape..." she began, then paused, "You had a severe placental abruption and in the distress your son became entangled in his umbilical cord. Once we were able to stabilise your son, we tried to stop the bleeding but were unable to when we found further damage to your uterus. We had no choice but to perform a hysterectomy." The Healer stopped talking, allowing what she was saying to sink in.

Severus asked tentatively, "Did the Abortive Curse that her ex-husband placed upon my wife do this, Healer?"

"Even though we removed it, it is possible it might have contributed to the complications. There's just no way to really tell at this point," the Healer replied sadly.

Tears glistened at the corners of Echo's eyes and her hands pressed protectively over her sore belly. "But, why? Why did you have to...?" she asked very softly.

"Mrs. Snape, you would have bled to death if we hadn't," the Healer replied gently, but firmly.

Echo looked to her husband, and burst into tears. "Severus, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

Taking her face into his hands, Severus gently wiped at his wife's tears with his thumbs. His dark eyes looked into her deep blue ones and he spoke quietly, "This is not your fault. I have you and our son, Beauty. We are so very blessed because we also have Harry, and we have Tabitha." He kissed her tears, and her cheeks, and then finished by saying, "And, my love, we have each other."

Echo slipped her arms around Severus and holding tightly to him, she wept.

* * *

Two days later Lucius arrived at St. Mungos with Harry and Tabitha in tow. Sophie, much to her annoyance, had to stay at home with Draco who had shortened his visit to the Grangers with Hermione, to help his father with the three youngsters.

Harry held tightly to Lucius' hand as they made their way to the Maternity Ward. Tabitha, looking slightly confused as to why she'd been allowed to visit, walked quietly on the other side of Lucius, her attention more inward than upon their surroundings.

With a knock upon a door in the ward, Lucius warily opened it partway, then, with a smile, opened it all the way and greeted his friends. Harry hung back with Tabitha.

"You're looking quite radiant, dear lady," complimented Lucius as he bent to kiss her cheek.

Echo smiled. "Thank you, Lucius. And thank you so much for taking care of the children during all of this."

Lucius waved his hand at her worry. "Draco came to help and we've had a fine old time, the four of us."

Harry finally inched forward towards his mother. He recalled what his father had told him the morning after his brother was born.

_Severus had come home a few hours after he'd visited Echo for a change of clothing and to let Harry know about his mother, and new baby brother. The three children had had breakfast, at which time Lucius had told them that Echo and Severus were at the hospital. When Harry had seen his father come through the Floo, he'd practically launched himself at his father, latching onto him and unprepared to let go._

_Severus, although terribly tired, had dropped to the sofa and held onto his son for several long minutes. It was Harry that pulled away so he could look into his father's eyes._

_"Is mum all right?" he asked softly. Severus looked deeply into the emerald green eyes of his child and suppressed a shiver as he saw that Harry would not be accepting any half-truths._

_Taking a deep breath, Severus replied, "Your mum is doing just fine, and so is your little brother." Severus smiled partially at that before continuing, "Your mum had a very difficult time, Harry. We almost lost them both..." Severus felt that horrid lump again, and was consoled as Harry hugged him strongly, comfortingly._

_"But, we didn't, did we, dad." The statement was said as much to comfort himself, as it was to comfort his father._

_"No, we didn't," agreed Severus._

_"But...?"_

_Severus couldn't immediately reply. How had his son become so perceptive? Lucius didn't even know what the Healer had told him and Echo. "Your mum..." he paused, not really knowing what to say, but he forged ahead, "...the... the damage... your mum isn't going to be able to have anymore babies."_

_Harry watched in silence as his father's black eyes glistened and then one tear escaped. Harry brushed at the errant tear and whispered, "Please don't cry, daddy." The little boy, Severus' wonderful son, put on a brave smile and said, "I've got a little brother!"_

_Severus clasped his son close, holding him tightly as a few more tears slipped from his eyes. He smiled as he told his child, "I love you so much, Harry."_

So Harry knew his mother was fragile and in approaching her carefully, he wanted to be sure he wouldn't be hurting her. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed softly.

"You look really pretty, mum," he spoke shyly.

Echo patted an area of her bed. "Come up here, sweetheart!"

Happy to be invited, Harry climbed up and was surprised when Echo wrapped her arms around him, cuddling him close. "I have missed you so much, Harry!"

"I missed you, too, mum." He blushed as his mother kissed his cheeks. He then looked over to Tabitha who still appeared confused and a little lost at being amongst this family gathering. "Tabby missed you, too, mum."

Echo smiled at the little girl who gave her a hesitant smile in return before stepping closer to Echo's bed. "Will you come up, Tabitha?"

With an eager nod, Tabitha climbed up beside Harry. She was also surprised to find herself hugged briefly. She asked, "Will you and Severus get to come home soon?"

"Just one more day, and then we'll all come back home." Echo kissed Tabitha's forehead. When she looked up, she caught her husband's eye. Severus was watching his wife with Harry and Tabitha and felt that all was almost right with the world. Only one thing was miss...

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?" Nurse Odre from the Infant Care Unit came into the birthing room. In his arms was a small, wrapped bundle. "I have someone here who is anxious to be with his family." The young wizard brought the baby over to Echo who held out her arms for her son. She had been permitted very short visits during her recovery to the ICU, but she had not, yet, been able to hold her son.

Tears glistened in her deep blue eyes as Echo cradled her beloved son in her arms. While everyone gathered closer to Echo and the newest addition to the Snape family, Nurse Odre slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

After several long minutes, Harry piped up with the most important question, "What's my little brother's name?"

Echo handed their son over to Severus who was holding his son for the first time since he was born. Deep blue eyes looked boldly up at his father as grasping fingers of one hand latched onto his father's long index finger.

"Your little brother's name, Harry, is Nikolas Alexander Snape."

"Wow!" gasped Harry as he precariously rose up on his knees on the edge of his mother's bed so he could look down at Nikolas. "That's a lot of name." Harry smiled down at the small baby who yawned, and then settled his eyes upon his big brother's gaze. Harry used his index finger to gently stroke his brother's cheek. "Hi, Nikolas. I'm your big brother, Harry."

* * *

_**A/N: I couldn't make all of you wait, so I hope you enjoyed this short, but sweet chapter. The next chapter will have a touch of interference from Albus Dumbledore, and Severus takes Tabitha to visit her uncle!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 22

* * *

**_

Harry had come to the conclusion that after the novelty had worn off, babies weren't all that interesting. In fact, they could be sort of... icky.

Harry was proud to tell everyone who would listen that Nikolas belonged to him and was his little brother. He volunteered to help with everything and life would have been good for the two brothers until the first nappie needed changing. Feeling sick, Harry had run from the nursery and hid in the library. Severus weathered through the change, but was escorted, later, by Dobby to the library where Harry still was. Dobby's nose was plugged by a wooden clothespin.

It was then that Severus decided they needed another house elf with nanny talents. He had tried to talk to Dobby about adding the care of Nikolas and a pay raise to the free elf's work, but Dobby was adamant - he didn't do nappies.

The other problem with the baby was that Nikolas woke everybody at night. Lucius had secured his room and Sophie's with a silencing spell, so they got to sleep at night. Harry, Tabitha, Severus, and even Echo were looking a bit ragged by the end of the first week.

On Saturday, Harry, cranky from a lack of proper sleep, snatched the last piece of cinnamon toast from Tabitha at the breakfast table.

"Give me that back!" snapped Tabitha.

"You don't need it!" growled Harry as he ripped a corner off with his teeth and chewed. "You're fat!"

Tabitha kicked Harry's shin under the table and before Severus or Lucius could intervene, the two children were under the breakfast table wrestling like little manticores. Severus had to levitate the table while Lucius grabbed the two wretches and parted them. Once the table was back in place, Severus dragged them both into the library and gave them each fifteen minutes in the corner.

Severus returned wearily and dropped into his chair at the table and picked up his half-empty coffee cup.

"You haven't made any progress in finding a nanny house elf, have you?" asked Lucius.

"There are plenty of bonded house elfs I could buy, but Echo is clear that she doesn't want a bonded house elf in the house. Finding a free house elf whose specialty is in childcare has been... difficult."

"Are too!!"

"Am not!!"

Severus glared and then shouted, "Quiet! Or I'll make certain neither of you can sit for the rest of the day!"

In the library, Tabitha leaned towards the opposite corner where Harry stood. "Does your dad spank you?" she asked worriedly.

"Sometimes," Harry shrugged. "But I usually have to do something really stupid or really bad for him to spank me. He's just sayin' it."

"Your dad can be kinda scary sometimes, Harry," she said into the corner.

"Draco and Hermione told me that he was real scary when he was teaching. That was because most of the kids were dunderheads and didn't really understand that they were messin' with things that could blow up. One student, Neville Longbottom, just never read stuff, an' dad says he never prepared for class. Then, he'd get so nervous, he'd always be blowin' up something!"

"Maybe your dad made him nervous," Tabitha speculated.

"Well, that's what Hermione said, but dad explained that Neville was nervous about lots of things. He messed up in all of his classes, except for the plant classes. So, dad told Hermione that he wasn't easy on Neville because he had to get over his nerves or he'd really hurt himself someday. An' you need potions if you're going to be an... ah plantolologist."

"Herbalogist, Harry," Tabitha corrected gently.

"That, too." Harry kicked his foot against the corner for a few seconds, then asked, "Are you really scared of my dad, Tabby?"

"I was. At first. But, he was really nice to me when I had the nightmare before Niko was born. And, even though the baby takes up a lot of your mum's time, your dad's taken time to talk to me about my nightmares." Tabitha sighed. "He's a really good dad, Harry."

"Although I am glad to see that you two are no longer arguing, I did say you had to be quiet," came the silken voice of the Potions Master standing in the doorway to the library.

"Are you gonna spank us, dad?" asked Harry as his hands went protectively to his backside.

"No, but I will have you help prepare some ingredients for a few hours. A crate of flat-toed frogs just arrived. Come along." He smirked at the sparkle in his son's eyes. Harry never really became squicked over gross potion ingredients and he also looked forward to any lessons his father might impart about the use of the ingredients in potions. Tabitha, on the other hand, appeared as though she'd much prefer a spanking as she followed behind Harry.

* * *

Lucius was working on a large cauldron of Wart Freeze for the Durmstrang Academy hospital. He didn't look up as he dropped in stalks of snowbell.

Severus ushered the two children over to a workstation where the dead frogs waited. They had been preserved in a solution of Amber Extract and bottled in cork sealed bottles that held about ten frogs each.

"Dragon-hide gloves," reminded Severus and his two assistants dutifully put on their gloves. "One of you will be in charge of extracting the frogs from the jar, one at a time. Who will it be?" Harry raised his hand and grinned. "Tongs, then, Harry. Good boy. Now, pick up a frog in the tongs, shake... gently, son! That's better. You want as much of the solution to remain in the jar as possible."

"Like that, dad?" asked Harry as he held up one frog by its leg.

"Like that. Now, place it upon the silver tray. If you happen to drop it onto the tabletop, put it in that jar over there. I'm going to be using the frogs in several different Heart Healing remedies, and it is important that everything the frog touches is either silver, or dragon-hide."

"Is the silver part of the magic, sir?" asked Tabitha, interested despite the frog that now lay upon the silver tray.

"Many ingredients require specific preparation depending upon the potion they'll be used in. Any potion having to do with healing the heart, for instance, requires that the ingredients are infused with silver during the preparation process."

Severus then showed them how to extract the liver, the heart, and lastly the tongue. Tabitha gagged and turned away, feeling like she was about to lose her breakfast. The Potions Master motioned for his son to continue and then turned his attention to Tabitha.

He crouched down in front of Tabitha. "Is it the odour or the sight?" he asked.

Tabitha grimaced, "Sort of the smell, but that's not real terrible. It's just... cutting into the poor frog sounds kinda squishy, crunchy, icky." She shuddered.

"Well, I can give you some earplugs, but I think you'd do better if you tried to ignore it." Tabitha gave him an absolutely anguished look. "Or, think of this. The first potion that I'll be brewing will utilise the heart of the flat-toed frog. It is an important ingredient in Heart Strengthener which helps patients that suffered from a heart attack. It prevents the need for invasive magical surgery, and helps a great deal in preventing future heart attacks in older patients."

Tabitha nodded slowly. "Okay. That's really kind of good. What are the liver and tongue used for?"

"The liver is used in a Blood Thinning Potion that is usually taken by older patients to help in keeping the blood flowing smoothly in the arteries and also helps to strengthen the heart." Severus rose to his feet, unfolding his tall frame from the crouch it had been in. Taking Tabitha by the shoulders, her turned her to face the table again. "As for the tongue, that is used in a tincture made just for children who have any of the childhood diseases such as Dragon Pox to protect the heart during recovery from the illness."

Harry looked up from the frog he was carefully eviscerating, "Hey! Did I have that frog stuff for my heart when I had Dragon Pox, dad?"

Severus smiled down at his son. "You did, Harry. And your heart is very healthy, isn't it?"

"Yep! I can run faster than Fawkes can fly." Harry shoved the silver try over to Tabitha. "Go on, Tabby. It's kinda gross, at first, but like dad says, when you think about all the witches, and wizards, and kids like you and me that are going to be helped by the potions dad brews, then it's not so bad."

Tabitha took a deep breath, then grasped her silver knife. A grimace remained on her face until she finally extracted the heart, liver, and tongue, perfectly. She let out a deep sigh and looked up at Severus. He smiled upon her with approval and Tabitha beamed with pride.

* * *

Echo had slept, as much as was possible with her new son in the house, but even so, he took up a great deal of time. Time that Echo didn't mind giving to him. She was in her parlor with Nikolas and had just finished feeding him. Lifting the small boy to her shoulder she patted his back to burp him and aid his digestion. At that moment the fireplace roared to life with green flames and a very official looking document floated out and then drifted to the hearth.

Echo held her son securely with one arm and with a flick of her hand the document jumped up into her hand. She struggled for a moment in breaking the seal, and then she was finally able to read the letter. After several minutes, Echo gripped the letter tightly and called for Dobby.

"Yes, Mistress Madame? What may Dobby do for you?" The house elf playfully waggled his long fingers at Nikolas.

"Dobby, please tell my husband to meet me up here and watch over Harry and Tabitha for him."

Dobby nodded and popped out. Nikolas, who had been about to sleep, wailed at the unexpected noise. Echo bounced the baby gently, soothing away his fear.

Severus arrived at a half run into the parlor. Even though Dobby had assured him that his wife and son were fine, he quickly looked over Nikolas who was snoozing against his mother's shoulder.

"Echo? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Echo didn't say anything. She just held up the letter. Severus unfolded it and began to read.

_Mr. & Mrs. Snape,_

_Allow me to first congratulate you upon your newest addition and I do hope that mother and child are well._

_Now, onto the business at hand. Tabitha Lockhart, aka Rat Lockhart. We have examined her homelife and have found that Lord & Lady Lockhart are, indeed, guilty of extreme neglect and abuse. They did not even realise that their daughter had run away and were more concerned that their house elf had vanished. We will need to get a statement from the daughter in order to wrap up our investigation._

_As to your fostering request, it has been denied since Tabitha does have an uncle who can care for her, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was recently discharged from St. Mungos and has a nice cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He also is earning a respectable income from writing children's books._

_WCS will be arriving at Fairwinds on the 23rd to pick up Tabitha for her uncle._

_Sincerely,  
Annabelle Doloren  
_  
Severus crushed the letter in his hand. "They can't be serious," he intoned darkly. "That imbecile was barely competent to teach children before his accident with Mr. Weasley's broken wand! How in the world do they think he's even competent now?!"

"Gilderoy has a right to her, though," Echo interjected quietly.

"Does he?" snapped Severus a bit too harshly. His sharp voice woke Nikolas who cried softly. The Potions Master didn't think twice as he leaned over to pick up his son from Echo to soothe him. Patting the little baby's back, he spoke in a more subdued, but slightly hissing tone, "Just because the wizard is her only family doesn't mean he has a right to her. I'll speak to Albus about this. I am not willing to let Tabitha go unless Gilderoy truly wants his niece, is able to provide for her, and Tabitha wants to be with him."

Echo caught a flash of her husband's dark eyes and was able to perceive the pain that reflected her own. They had both become very attached to the intelligent, sweet girl.

* * *

Severus sat across from his surrogate father, the Headmaster of Hogwarts who was wearing a light summer robe of pale green with fluttering yellow butterflies upon it. Most of his loose paperwork was held down by one of the many magical thingamabobs in the office or Sticking Spells since a nice breeze was wafting in through the four narrow windows of Albus' tower office.

The Headmaster had just finished reading the letter from the Wizarding Childrens Services and he handed it back.

"That idiot cannot take care of a child like Tabitha!" declared Severus.

"As much as I am pleased to hear that Gilderoy is back on the road to recovery, I must agree with you, my boy. Gilderoy is still in quite a fragile state and he may not entirely realise what he'll be taking on. That is, if Madame Doloren of WCS has actually spoken with him." Albus snatched a piece of parchment out of the air that had been caught by the breeze.

Severus frowned sharply. "Why wouldn't they have spoken to Lockhart?" he demanded.

"The WCS is an august body, but it is an august body of government. Specifically, our dear Ministry. Even in the WCS the right hand may not know what the left is up to." Albus blew a bit of his loose beard out of his mouth that a breeze had carried. His eyes were twinkling madly. "I rather think a visit to dear Gilderoy is in order, my boy. However, no confronting him, as I do believe he's quite innocent of this entire mess. Tabitha gets along with her uncle, doesn't she?"

"She apparently escaped a few times to visit him when he was still in St. Mungos when she discovered his existence. Echo tells me that Tabitha is fond of him, but considers him a bit... odd."

"Does she indeed," mused the old man and Severus scowled.

"What are you thinking of, Albus?" asked the Potions Master suspiciously.

"Many things, dear boy, many things. However, you have a week until Madame Doloren arrives upon your doorstep, so I think you ought to take Tabitha to visit her uncle as soon as possible." The Headmaster smiled and snatched at another wayward piece of parchment and then took up his quill.

Severus, used to the older wizard's vagaries, knew he had been dismissed. He also knew he had been assigned a mission: to visit Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart had a very ordered existence in his new, little cottage near Hogsmeade. Two house elfs watched over him and helped with meals, the shopping, and keeping the cottage clean. He was able to work on his garden, read, and write for a few hours a day. He'd become a rather inventive writer of children's stories beloved by many little witches and wizards. Those that remembered the once pompous wizard who had stolen the memories of good witches and wizards and attributed their exploits to himself, tended to prefer this quieter, rather child-like man.

Gilderoy had promptly risen at 8am to bathe and to dress himself. Ixnay, the female elf of the two house elfs, nodded her approval of his outfit of sky blue robes, a black cravat over a white linen shirt, and trousers that matched the robes.

"No gardening today?" he asked Ixnay with a lilt of disappointment in his tone.

"Master is seeing niece today. No gardening," she gently reminded.

"Would my niece like to garden?" he asked hopefully.

"Ixnay thinks Master should show garden to guests," replied the house elf.

Gilderoy beamed and patted his cravat. "The garden is particularly nice this time of year."

"Breakfast, Master." The elf smiled indulgently at the still youthful looking wizard.

Gilderoy Lockhart's blue eyes brightened. "Butter pecan pancakes?" he asked.

"Master's favourite," she replied.

"Capitol!" he clapped his hands together and strode from his bedroom.

Tabitha was excited to be going to visit her uncle and could barely manage to sit still through breakfast. The evening before, Echo and Severus had explained what was decided by WCS.

_"They're idiots," she said with a shrug. Tabitha was holding little Nikolas in her arms. The baby fascinated her and whenever Echo would allow it, she would hold the baby or put him down for a nap._

_"That they are," Severus agreed with a slight smirk. "Nevertheless, as long as they consider Gilderoy Lockhart your most competent guardian, we have no choice but to comply with their instructions."_

_"Sir, I love my uncle, but he can't take care of me," Tabitha sighed._

_Severus touched her shoulder and spoke firmly, "There is nothing to worry about, child. We will make certain of this."_

Tabitha smiled up at the Potions Master. She'd never said so, but she was hoping she could stay with the Snapes forever. She had quickly fallen in love with Echo, for they seemed so much alike. It had taken her a bit longer with Severus as he had seemed a bit scary, always wearing black. However, he was so relaxed with Harry, and Sophie. Tabitha liked it when the two children would make him laugh.

Then, there were those times when Severus would answer Tabitha's many questions when she was in the library. He was very clever, and often made her look for the answers, or ask her questions that made her think. When he explained things, he was thorough, and often quizzed her later.

Finally, she couldn't forget how he had held her after her nightmare. Since bringing Nikolas home, she had had other nightmares, and as tired as he must be, it seemed that Severus was always there to keep her safe.

Tabitha loved her Uncle Gilderoy, but she loved Echo, Severus, Harry, and Nikolas, too.

Tabitha and Severus first Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. From there they took the Floo directly to Lockhart's cottage. They were met at the Floo by Gilderoy himself, and his two house elfs, Ixnay and Lorre.

Gilderoy enthusiastically hugged his niece and then had her spin round so he could see that she looked well. He then focused his attention on Severus. The tall wizard unnerved him and Gilderoy frowned through his faint smile. He didn't think he'd be brave enough to shake the man's hand, and so he clasped his hands tightly behind his back.

"So you're Severus Snape," declared Gilderoy. Severus gave him a short nod of his head as his dark gaze unabashedly assessed the other wizard. He did not see Lockhart's wand and wondered if Albus was still in possession of it. After Fawkes had rescued the adventurers, Ron Weasley had handed the white birch wand over to Dumbledore and Severus could not recall having seen it after that.

Gilderoy finally did frown fully. Upon saying Severus' name, an old memory ghosted past his more secure, new ones, and caused him to shiver in apprehension.

"You don't like me," he muttered, utterly hurt by the emotion that welled up from the still lost memory.

Severus really hadn't liked Gilderoy Lockhart. On many occasions he had called the wizard, pompous, an arse, a gilded twit, imbecile, addlepated, and many others that weren't as nice as those.

"I didn't," Severus corrected mildly. "I haven't an opinion now, as I do not know how much you've changed from the wizard I once knew."

"Oh! Very much, Mr. Snape, I assure you! I've heard some of the tales and I've read those books they say I wrote. Atrocious! Absolute trash, they were!" His cheeks coloured darkly. "And, the terrible things I did... oh, Mr. Snape, you were right to dislike me. Had I known me, I would have, too." Gilderoy then clapped his hands together, once, and looked down at his neice. "Come, niece! I'd like to show you my garden."

Tabitha took her uncle's extended hand and then glanced over her shoulder at Severus. "Sir, are you coming?"

"You are invited," encouraged Gilderoy.

"I'll join you both momentarily. If I may, I'd like to speak to your elfs?" Severus asked lightly, not showing that he had discerned that the house elfs were in charge of more than the small cottage.

"Of course! Niece and I..."

"Tabitha," she interrupted, to correct her uncle.

"Tabitha?" Gilderoy asked politely. Tabitha nodded. "I do like that. So much better than Rat. Come along, Tabitha!"

Once Tabitha and Gilderoy were gone, Severus looked down at the two house elfs that were calmly watching him.

"He's rather child-like, isn't he," observed Severus as he looked over the two elfs.

Ixnay nodded. "Master Gilderoy is an innocent."

"Can he perform magic?"

It was Lorre who shook his head. "Master is no having a wand and is not allowed. We is protecting him from hurting himself. Master's magic is too wild."

"Accidental magic, then?"

Ixnay shook her head. "Is full grown magic, sir. Lorre and Ixnay have elf magic to keep Master's magic safe."

Severus tapped his chin with a slim finger. "Is he in any shape to take care of a ten year old child?"

Lorre and Ixnay glanced at each other. They then both shook their heads, slightly puzzled. Ixnay spoke up, "Master Gilderoy is like child, sir. Is Master to be taking care of a child?"

"Tabitha," he replied. "The Wizarding Child Services is under the impression that now that Lockhart has been released from St. Mungos that he is competent to raise his niece."

Lorre became agitated, muttering "no, no," under his breath before popping away. Before Severus could ask what was going on, the house elf appeared and shoved a stiff parchment at him. "Master Gilderoy's schedule."

Severus looked down at the parchment. A first scan did show that it was a schedule. As he took a longer look, he realised that this schedule regimented every hour of Gilderoy Lockhart's day and night.

Ixnay tapped the parchment, startling Severus from the schedule. He looked up into the earnest eyes. "Master is not deviating from schedule, sir. Master Gilderoy gets upset if schedule is not followed."

For a moment Severus glared at the parchment as he was thinking. As Ixnay was nervously wringing her hands, another question came to mind. "Are you Lockhart's caretakers or his house elfs?"

Lorre grasped both his ears and pulled them down to his cheeks, letting out a squeak. Ixnay glared at Lorre, then replied, "We is charged by Healer Stewart Lethbridge to take care of Master Gilderoy, sir."

Severus nodded, smiling grimly. He was about to ask the elfs something else when Gilderoy and Tabitha both came skipping in from the outside.

Gilderoy laughed heartily and then looked to Severus. "Mr. Snape! I'm so sorry you didn't get to see my beautiful garden, but Tabitha has told me you'll see it next time."

"Yes, I..." to Severus' horror, Gilderoy, still holding Tabitha's hand, grasped his and pulled them both into the parlor.

"It's tea time!" Gilderoy declared pushing them both, none too gently, towards chairs that sat around a small tea table. "I'll play Mother, won't I?" He asked as the tea appeared in the center of the table and he picked up the earthenware pot.

Severus watched as the man he'd once known smiled, happily, like a child as he poured the tea, offered sugar and cream, and then served the little cakes. The man then nattered on blithely about his garden, his stories he was writing, and then about his cottage. Not once did Gilderoy ask Tabitha anything about herself.

As the afternoon wore on, Tabitha, appeared pleased by her uncle's unfettered joy, but it was wearing on her. Severus finally took pity by announcing, "It is time for us to take our leave, Tabitha."

Gilderoy jumped up and took Tabitha's teacup from her hands. "Yes, time to go!" He urged with a smile.

Ixnay appeared with Tabitha's cloak since Severus had never removed his. As soon as Tabitha had her cloak on and buttoned at her neck, Gilderoy gave her an enthusiastic hug and was about to hug Severus when Ixnay caught him by grabbing a handful of his robes. Gilderoy glanced back at the house elf and she shook her head. Gilderoy shook his own head. His shoulders drooped sharply as he tried to remember what to do.

Severus, worried that the man appeared ready to break into tears, took Gilderoy's hand in his and shook it. With a forced smile he declared, "We appreciated your hospitality, Loc... Gilderoy."

Gilderoy beamed in relief and gripped Severus' hand a bit longer than he should have. "Did you? Did you really enjoy yourselves?"

Tabitha intervened and placed her hand on top of Gilderoy's and Severus' linked hands. She smiled up at her uncle. "We really did have a lovely time, Uncle Gilderoy."

Gilderoy let go of Severus hand and beamed down at his niece. He then stretched out his hand and touched her straight black hair. "You'll come again? Or, even better! You'll write to me? I remember that you write very well. Almost as well as I do."

Tabitha hugged her uncle, squeezing tightly. "I'll write you very long letters, uncle, if you promise to write back."

Gilderoy placed his hand over his heart and spoke solemnly, "A wizard's promise."

With a nod, Severus ushered Tabitha over to the Floo. Gilderoy waved as they vanished, then clapped his hands together. "Ah! Lovely visit, wasn't it?" Humming to himself he wandered off back out to his garden.

An hour later, he had forgotten the visit that morning, but he did remember his promise to reply to all of his niece's letters.

* * *

The day before the representative from WCS was to arrive at Fairwinds to take Tabitha away, Severus and Echo were waiting in Annabelle Doloren's office. Although the witch had been notified at least a half hour ago about her visitors, she had yet to arrive.

"I ought to Floo call home," Echo said suddenly, breaking the silence in the small, overly cluttered office.

Severus frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Echo glared mildly. "Our son? You remember Nikolas?"

Severus was completely puzzled as to why his wife appeared concerned. "Of course I do. Lucius is in charge of the children, and he has taken care of two infants, now."

"But what if Nikolas wants his mother?" she sighed softly.

Now Severus understood. He laid a hand over his wife's hand on the arm of the chair. "You haven't had a moment away from Nikolas, have you, Beauty?"

Echo's eyes widened. "No. I haven't. Molly told me this would happen, but I can't help it, Severus. I miss him."

"We'll go straight home once we're finished here," he promised.

There was a moment of quiet and then Echo asked, "Do you miss Nikolas?"

Severus suppressed the slightly aggravated sigh that threatened. He wondered if he'd have to continue to placate his wife as he had during her mood shifts when she was pregnant. "If I could," he replied carefully, "I would spend all of my time with you, Nikolas, Harry, and Tabitha."

Echo smiled happily and Severus did let out the breath he'd been holding. He'd said the right thing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" A short witch with short brown hair tightly styled in curls that would have been unfashionable in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, strode swiftly into the office. She rubbed at her temples. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I was not expecting this report you brought along and your pensieved memory." She clucked her tongue and sat down behind her desk.

"I'm sure you weren't surprised, Madame Doloren," Severus spoke as though the woman before him was as cognizant of Gilderoy Lockhart's situation as he was. "No doubt you've been able to interview Mr. Lockhart and evaluate his homelife?"

Annabelle Doloren pursed her lips together pensively for a moment, then began hesitantly, "Well, as I'm sure you know, Mr. Snape, we are quite under-staffed and with the end of the war, we've just not been able to be ahead in our cases as we'd like."

Severus' own lips thinned as Echo's fist curled closed. The representative had recovered so well, he wondered if she might have been Slytherin.

The woman continued, "I wish I could say we had investigated Mr. Lockhart's situation more in-depth, but we were relying on the report from St. Mungos." She smiled sweetly. Definitely a Slytherin, thought Severus. "However, WCS will need to conduct a formal interview with..." she paused and looked down at an open folder, "ah! With Healer Stewart Lethbridge."

Echo rose partially, and Severus placed a restraining hand upon his wife's wrist. He spoke quietly, but infused his voice with enough venom that Madame Doloren paled sharply. "I assume that this interview will be conducted with alacrity considering that Tabitha is without a guardian?"

The flustered woman collected herself by shuffling through some paperwork before pulling out a rather official looking piece of parchment. "Tabitha Lockhart does have a guardian, as I discovered this morning, Mr. Snape."

Severus' eyebrow rose as he leaned forward to take the parchment from the witch's hand. He only needed to glance at it to see who had been named as Tabitha's temporary guardian.

Madame Doloren spoke before Severus could say anything. "It seems that Albus Dumbledore decided to use a touch of his influence to bear on Miss Lockhart's case." Although she smiled, it was a decidedly sour one.

"Severus, who is her guardian?" asked Echo with a bit of impatience.

He smiled as he showed her the parchment. "We've been named as Tabitha's guardians and are eligible to adopt her once the WCS has completed their interview with Healer Lethbridge."

"Oh, Severus!!" she leaned awkwardly sideways in the chair and kissed her husband. "I'm going to make Albus his favorite lemon cheesecake tonight!" Echo rose to her feet, grasped Severus' hand and he followed, but not before he gave Annabelle Doloren a smug look of triumph.

* * *

_**A/N: Take that, Doloren! Healer Stewart Lethbridge is a nod to the character in Doctor Who of Brigadier General Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart played by the brilliant Nicholas Courtney from whom I got Nikolas Snape's name from.**_

_**Next chapter: Lucius discovers who Ollivander's daughter is.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 23

* * *

**_

Yearbooks for Hogwarts Houses were published on a yearly basis for Hogwarts students by Flourish & Blotts. They also tended to be rather on the expensive side, so students rarely purchased a yearbook for every year that they were at the prestigious witchcraft and wizardry school.

Needless to say, Lucius Malfoy was in the Great Library at Malfoy Manor. Draco was at Fairwinds starting his apprenticeship today so he had Sophie with him who was nearby reading one of Draco's old fairy tale books. It was a large one that had beautiful pop-up images upon each page, and nearly dwarfed the little girl. As her father flipped slowly through the pages of each yearbook, he was distracted now and then by a high giggle, or a clapping of hands.

Ollivander's daughter was still an enigma to Lucius. He gone twice to the wandmaker's shop in the hopes of seeing the young woman, but she was nowhere to be seen, and Ollivander, that old curmudgeon, had expressed puzzlement at Lucius' inquiries.

Just as he was about to write the young woman off as an unsolvable mystery, a letter had arrived by raven the day before.

_Dearest Lucius,_

_I sincerely hope you've not written me off as a figment of your imagination. Trust me, I am quite real. (Lucius was certain he could hear her bell-like laughter.)_

_You had many things taking your attention away from one, quiet Slytherin, not to mention that almost immediately were you snapped up by the Ice Princess._

_I never was one to pine over any boy, at least not until I saw you that day as you flew your Comet 3000 during the Slytherin/Gryffindor match our third year. I remember it was the first broom you'd ever bought for yourself and it seemed you had that out every spare moment. I think you would have carried it to meals, had Professor Slughorn not stopped you._

_But, yes, I do remember you during that game. Such grace! As the Seeker for Slytherin you really were a sight to watch and I could have cared less if our House won or lost, just as long as I could watch you on your broom._

_I once saw Draco flying during a Slytherin/Gryffindor game, and although the boy was very good, he was not as good as his father._

_I do hope that does not offend, and thus change your opinion of me._

_So, I wrote in the hopes of reminding you that I was a real presence at Hogwarts._

_During our seventh year, my father, afraid of Voldemort's growing power, sent me back to my mother to keep me safe. I so rarely saw him. He had already passed his skill of wandmaking onto me and I was not permitted to return to the Wizarding World until the death of the mad wizard._

_Have I thought of you since our third year?_

_A question any young man would desire to hear as a positive._

_I'll let you guess, since I do not believe you to be the egotistic, arrogant young Pureblood you once were._

_Sincerely,_

_(And here it was signed with a tiny flourish in black that was a wand that emitted purple sparks.)_

Lucius did remember that game mentioned in the lovely witch's letter. He also remembered that Comet 3000. He'd slept with the damn thing until someone told him how foolish he was being.

Narcissa had not come to that game. She'd never been overly fond of Quidditch and would only come to support him if he begged her to. By their third year, he'd quite grown tired of Narcissa's need for him to beg and when she informed him of the tea she was holding for the elite girls of Slytherin that afternoon, he hadn't thought twice about leaving the "Ice Princess" to her tea.

Even without Narcissa there, Lucius had recalled that it had been a challenging game. It had lasted almost three hours and not only had he caught the Snitch, but Slytherin had amassed a tight score against Gryffindor: they beat the Gryffs by one point!

With the third year yearbook on his lap, he fondly flipped for a fourth time through the pages that recorded that particular game. Three times he had spotted Ollivander's daughter as she was cheering on her House team in the stands.

However, the photographer that day, apparently had an eye for the girls and had taken as many photographs of Slytherin and Gryffindor beauties as he had of the game itself. It was a photo he'd overlooked his first and second time through as his memories had been too intent on the game.

She had stopped on the landing by the announcer's booth and as other students streamed steadily past her, she had her eyes upon the Slytherin team as they circled the pitch triumphantly. The bite in the air had reddened her cheeks and she'd been warmly wrapped in an old-style long coat that hugged her somewhat plush figure. Hardly one of the thin beauties that Lucius had remarked now and again back then to friends as girls needing a meal or three to hide their protrusion of bones. The young girl's curves had no doubt enchanted and enflamed a young boy's fantasies. Unfortunately, Lucius still could not recall the girl herself.

No. Lucius had never seen her then, and wanted to kick himself for not having done so. At the very least, he would have had even more fantasies to join the ones that occupied his lonely nights now.

Those fantasies were sent right back to the dark corners of his very adult mind as his daughter made her presence known by jumping onto his lap and pushing the yearbook away.

"I'm hungry, papa!" she announced.

Lucius burst into a roar that sent Sophie giggling and squealing as she scrambled away from her father. He gave chase until they both collapsed somewhere on the first floor. Lucius took his daughter into the big, empty kitchen that was without house elfs, and began to fix them both lunch.

It was then that Lucius decided a letter to the Headmaster was needed.

* * *

Draco tried not to complain.

He really couldn't. Not with Harry sitting a few feet away with a grin on his face as he expertly squeezed the vile, gelatinous Bubotuber Pus from the Bubotubors in a crate beside him.

It wasn't that he was doing anything gross. He really wouldn't have minded, but he was preparing potion ingredients. Since eight-thirty that morning. It was now going on towards one in the afternoon and not only was he hungry, but he was damned tired of all these ingredients.

Had he been much younger, chances are he would have complained, but he'd been warned by his godfather that his apprenticeship for the first year was going to be abysmally dull. There were, of course, lessons, practicals, and even essays, and lots and lots of reading, but most of that was in the evening.

Draco wanted to brew. He also wanted to learn more about his godfather's potions business. He had let Severus know that at some point he wanted to have his own apothecary. That is, if he didn't choose to teach. That was still a possibility as Headmaster Dumbledore had even promised the position to him when he completed his masters. Severus, of course, had lauded both ambitions and had lectured upon the pros and cons of each. Until then, most of the work was drudgery.

"Draco?" Severus called from the opposite end of the lab.

"Yes, Master Snape?" he replied, using the traditional honorific between apprentice and master.

"I need to continue work on this batch of Wolfsbane. Would you mind instructing Tabitha in how to brew Pepper-Up Potion?" He asked as he glanced slyly at the ten-year old at his side.

Draco practically beamed. Pepper-Up Potion was a first years potion, but to be asked to teach it was just what he was looking for to divert him from the drudgery of preparing potions ingredients. "Yes, sir!" he said, trying his best to curb his evident enthusiasm. "I'll just clean up, and then we'll get started."

A few minutes later Tabitha was seated upon a stool with her notebook and quill nearby. Draco had already quizzed her about the potion and had discovered that the little girl had indeed read thoroughly about the potion itself and its ingredients.

Severus could brew Wolfsbane in his sleep, and that included this latest permutation that he'd been working on under Remus Lupin's financing. He had managed to suppress the change on the night of the full moon, but it wasn't a cure and it meant that the witch or wizard suffering from the affliction had to drink the potion during the entire cycle of the full moon. The potion was costly, and therefore cost prohibitive for most sufferers.

As the Potions Master brewed the Wolfsbane, he listened to Draco instructing Tabitha and looked up every few minutes to watch the young man supervising his student.

Draco was confidant; something he'd never really been lacking, but he had a strong presence as an instructor. Draco was attentive, yet firm, and caught Tabitha before she made mistakes. The luxury Draco quickly discovered with one student meant that he was able to impart his knowledge in a more relaxed manner than what Severus had dealt with during his time as a teacher.

Severus wasn't sure about Draco running an apothecary as such an endeavor would take away from regular brewing of potions; something that Severus knew Draco truly loved. The young Malfoy had shown, even at an early age, not just an aptitude for potions, but a creativity, as well. Granted, an unfortunate amount of the time his creativity created headaches for the Gryffindors as he sabotaged their potions in class. What he could never admire, even with his supposed favoring of his own House, was that Draco, when he sabotaged a potion, always knew what he was doing. If his intention was to cause a minor explosion or boiling over, he knew just how to do it so that no one was ever hurt.

The Guild of Potions Masters wasn't a robust one as creativity in a Master of Potions was a requirement. Many had the aptitude for potions, but few had the creativity that the truly talented had. Severus was pleased that Draco was one of those and felt that with a position at Hogwarts the young man would have access to the private lab Severus had sealed on his resignation. The current Potions instructor, not a master, had no idea the private lab even existed.

Since Severus had Draco for the next four years he would be able to subtly nudge the young man in that direction. Unless, of course, Draco's heart was truly set upon an apothecary shop.

* * *

On the day that Fairwinds was preparing for an onslaught of children for Harry's eighth birthday, Lucius received a much anticipated reply from the Headmaster to the letter he had penned in regards to Ollivander's daughter.

_My dear Lucius,_

_How you've taken me back with your reminiscences of your years at Hogwarts. And yes, aside from all our unfortunate encounters with Tom Riddle, they were quite good years._

_I am rather intrigued by your mention of Ollivander's daughter. I have always thought it most unfortunate that Narcissa had her sights and her parents had their sights upon the Malfoy name before you even had a chance to explore your own heart. How things might have been different... ah, but then you would not have had Draco, would you? He's turned out so well, Lucius. I'm sure you must be very proud of your young man._

_Now, Ollivander's daughter. I would very much like to answer your question, but I actually received a letter from the lady in question several weeks before your own. She anticipated your desire to know her name, and is adamant that you remember her and has requested my silence. You'll be pleased to know that she did provide me with a clue to assist your memory. From her letter:_

_Headmaster, you may remind Mr. Malfoy of an incident that occurred before the formal announcement of his engagement to Narcissa Black in our fifth year. They had had an argument (one of many that we Slytherins knew of) and Lucius had gone for a walk around the lake._

_It was the one and only time that we met._

_Rather a fascinating puzzle, isn't it, Lucius? I'm sure you'll remember as Severus has assured me that your memories have all returned, for better or for worse._

_I expect to hear from you both as to how this turns out,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lucius deliberately folded the letter slowly as his lips thinned in frustration. If a letter could twinkle, as the old Headmaster's eyes did, Lucius knew this letter would. And, it irritated him.

"So, she anticipated my inquiry," he muttered softly to himself.

Any thought Lucius might spare for this "one and only" memory, was thrust from his mind as the Floo roared to life. Harry's friends from Primary school spilled forth, escorted by Molly, smiling and already using a Scourgify to remove smudges of soot from her students.

Harry, decked out in a white cotton shirt and dark navy blue shorts and trainers bounded into the living room to greet his friends. He was enthusiastically greeted by all except the Weasley girl. Sarah Weasley, quickly abandoned by her twin, Jared, remained by the Floo, glaring sullenly. Ever since she had tried to push and bully Harry when they'd first met, Harry had kept a fair distance from the little girl. He shot her a quick glare before returning his attention to his friends. Harry hadn't wanted the bullying girl at his party, but Jared insisted that his twin come, and so Harry had reluctantly agreed.

"Do we get to see your new brother, yet?" piped up Hieronymus "Mouse" Tonks. Still not seeing a growth spurt, he was still the smallest of all the children.

"Siblings aren't really interesting until they can talk," interjected Hamish Madley. He was the tallest, and a rather good-looking, sandy-haired blonde boy. At first, Hamish had seemed stand-offish to Harry, but Hamish had stood up for Harry on several occasions and this was one of the things Harry valued in a friend.

"I just think all babies are sweet," Daniella Spinnet spoke softly. Daniella wore glasses and had long, strawberry blonde, straight hair, and a sprinkling of freckles over her cheeks. She was a bit of a bookworm and Harry had once had a small crush on the pretty little girl, as did Hamish. It was the beefy, brown-haired, cherubic faced Andrew Bulstrode who'd won the girl's heart and as soon as he'd made his hellos, Daniella was at his side.

Molly hugged Harry tightly, smothering him in her embrace. "Happy birthday, Harry! An exciting day, isn't it?"

Harry smiled, "I'm eight! He turned and motioned for everyone to follow him. "My mum's in the parlor!" Fourteen pairs of feet with trainers thundered across the living room floor and into the parlor.

Molly chuckled. "Poor Severus! He's going to have a terrible headache at the end of the day!"

Lucius returned the smile. "Ohh, I think he'll do quite a bit better than any of us expect. Especially with you to help, Molly." He extended his elbow in a courtly manner, "Shall we join the masses, my lady?"

Molly blushed and then took the proffered forearm. Lucius escorted the matriarch of the Weasley clan into the parlor where all the children were now clustered around the crib that held little Nikolas. Echo was answering as many of the questions that were thrown her way while Severus stood sentinel, a solid, dark presence that had been familiar around his Potions students when he taught at Hogwarts. These children, quite used to Harry's imposing looking father, didn't give the dark wizard a second thought. Severus sighed, ever so imperceptibly, but it was caught by Lucius who smirked. Severus glared at the older man.

* * *

Fairwinds had become a sugar-high chaos as Harry and his little friends ran in and out of the house too many times for Severus to number. Draco had taken a break from his apprenticeship duties when lunch and then the overly large chocolate cake with its neon purple frosting were served. Lucius had tried to retreat to the basement lab with his son, but a strong, threatening glare from Severus caused both wizards to stay put. Echo, a little too smug at having to take care of their son, Nikolas, had left after lunch and before the cake arrived with a kiss to Harry's cheek, and quick peck to her husband's dour face.

Severus had not even a moment to drop into his chair in the living room when a crash from the library alerted him and caused him to break into an angered run. Stopping short, he found Sarah and Jared, the Percy Weasley twins, in the middle of shards of broken vase.

"Didn't I say that the library was off limits?!" he snapped. Sarah let out a squeak, grabbed her brother's hand, and they escaped out the door before the angry, black-clad wizard could do anything horrible to them. They had both been present when Severus had reminded all the children about his lab in the basement and how he could use anything for potions ingredients.

"Really, Severus, was that necessary?" asked Molly who repaired the vase effortlessly and replaced it on its short pedestal.

"All I said was that the library was off limits," he defended himself.

"Ah, but you implied with your tone that you meant to make good on your threat about 'potions ingredients'," she admonished by wagging a finger at him and smiling good-naturedly.

Severus only scowled deeper. Molly had been invited to help keep the children in line, not keep him from doing anything... he ought not to. "I never implied that!" he snapped, but with much less venom than he'd used on the twins. "They were told to stay out of the library, Molly. And what is Jared's problem that he must fiddle with every breakable in my home? He's already broken a porcelain figurine and an antique bookend given to me by Albus."

"And they repaired rather nicely," smoothed Molly.

"That's not the point!" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as the headache that had begun an hour ago rose a notch. "My children behave better than this," he interjected petulantly. "Harry and Tabitha will be ruined after this."

Molly patted his now crossed arms as she summoned a Headache Potion she was certain the Potions Master had on hand. As soon as it arrived, she gave it to Severus. "Take this and go and relax for a bit, dear. I'll take the children out in the front yard and we'll have a few games before sending them home." Molly watched as he grudgingly downed the potion and sighed as it began to work. A gentle nudge toward the living room and then she went to find where the laughter and squeals were coming from.

Severus hadn't expected to fall asleep, and in fact, he was certain he hadn't until a gentle nudge to his elbow startled him awake. It was Molly standing over him.

"I've escorted all the children to their homes and Lucius is now putting Sophie, Harry, and Tabitha to bed for a much needed nap, Severus. Are you feeling better?" she asked with full, motherly concern.

Still feeling a bit disoriented, he sat up straighter in his chair. "Er... yes, I am. What time is it, Molly?"

"It just chimed five, Severus," informed Molly. "I need to get home and get dinner ready for Percy and Arthur. It was a truly lovely day, Severus." Molly patted his shoulder and then turned to the Floo where she vanished into green flames.

Severus rose to his feet and made his way up the stairs. Lucius was just tucking in Sophie, so he looked in on his son. Harry was still awake, but he yawned, showing that he truly was ready for a nap before dinner.

"Hi, dad!" Harry smiled and started to wriggle out from under the well-tucked bedclothes, but Severus put a hand to his son's chest and gently pushed him back into place as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, my little eight year old," smiled Severus. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Oh yeah! It was great, but next year, do you think we could go to the beach? It would be real nice and we wouldn't have to go inside the house at all." Harry grinned beguilingly and Severus smirked. Harry might just turn out to be a Slytherin if he kept bargaining like that.

"We'll see," Severus leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "We have a whole year before we need to decide." He smoothed the light summer coverlet over Harry's chest. "I see that you and Sarah Weasley are still deigning not to speak to each other."

"She's mean, dad. Nobody but her own brother talks to her now. Before summer, Sarah told Daniella that she was adopted because neither her mum or dad had red hair like she did an' that was wrong!" Harry huffed in disgust.

"No, that isn't right. You do realise, though, Harry, that Sarah is striking out because she doesn't know how to treat anyone nicely and no one gives her a chance." Severus truly didn't wish to stand up for the disagreeable child, but it was obvious when she stood in corners and watched the other children play without her that she wanted to be part of what they were doing. He had observed her several times this afternoon and had been able to clearly see Sarah's mind working, no doubt thinking up further insults towards the others, but then her hurt would cloud all thoughts of darkness. Sarah longed to be with her brother and his friends, but she felt terribly out of place.

"Then she ought to be nicer," Harry spoke stubbornly.

"Yes, Sarah ought to, but how often are you nice to her?" He watched as Harry shrugged and then picked at the border of his sheet. "Have you even tried since the journals incident?"

"Well...." Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Not really."

"I want you to try, then, son." At Harry's dark scowl, he held up his hand. "I realise that Sarah is difficult and she's done little to make anyone think that she wishes to be friends," Severus paused as he was reminded how at that age he'd had practically no skill at making friends until he'd met Harry's mother, Lily.

Harry stared up at his father, a bit worried at the odd expression that passed ever so briefly across his father's features. Like he was remembering something that was pleasant, but hurt him to remember. Harry stretched out his small hand to rest over one of his father's calloused, potion stained hands. He was going to ask if his father was all right, but whatever had stopped Severus had gone away.

"Dad?" Since his father hadn't, yet, continued, Harry spoke, "Maybe Sarah doesn't know how to be nice and make friends."

Severus smiled and lightly stroked his insightful son's cheek. "I think that's it, Harry."

Harry snuggled deeper under his covers. His brow furrowed deep in thought and then he asked cautiously, "How come nobody found them right away, dad?" Harry asked thoughtfully, referring to the story his parents had told him of how Sarah and Jared had found a small group of children the night their parents had been killed by Death Eater.

"Sarah and the other children were afraid, son. Of everyone. They had all witnessed something horrible... done by other adults... their trust was shattered."

Six families had been attacked. All the adults had been tortured and killed and four children, one a newborn, had also been killed that night. The others, seven in all, had managed to escape. Sarah and Jared were two of those seven and it was Sarah who had kept them alive for nearly a year before being found by the WCS.

"Sarah had to be bossy. She had to make certain that the other children obeyed her. She was a smart girl that knew how to hide and to keep herself, her brother, and those other children safe," finished Severus.

"Sarah had to be a grown-up," Harry sighed in empathy.

"That she did." Severus pulled the covers up to his son's chin and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Do you think you might be able to give Sarah another chance?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll work on it, dad."

"Good boy," praised Severus. "And, happy birthday, Harry."

* * *

Fairwinds was absolutely quiet. Even Nikolas hadn't woken in the night and all the Snapes and Tabitha and Sophie, and even Dobby, were reaping the rewards of deep slumber.

Lucius was wide awake, though. He had re-read Dumbledore's letter over and over again and had reviewed the memories of his fifth year when his bethrothal to Narcissa Black had been formally announced.

_Fifth year was the beginning of the end of Lucius' carefree childhood. Voldemort, a very charismatic wizard, was on the rise and gathering followers to him like a Pied Piper weaving a spell with music to steal away children. His mother remained neutral, but his father, Abraxas, who already held a deep prejudice against anyone not Pureblood, was part of Voldemort's Inner Circle. Abraxas, whose beliefs had been watered down by Lucius' mother, now felt he had free reign to groom his son to follow in his footsteps on a path that led to a world ruled by Voldemort and Purebloods._

_The Black family was also part of Voldemort's Inner Circle, and Narcissa Black wholly embraced the philosophy that Muggles were a blight upon the wizarding world. Lucius often tried to be polite and listen to Narcissa's pontificating, but it annoyed him and he soon learned to either tune her out, or get into arguments about other, trivial matters instead. It was such an argument that sent him out of the Slytherin common room and outside to cool off._

_Lucius liked walking around the lake, even though at this time of the year, late September, it cooled the weather down further than it was elsewhere. Lucius had, thankfully thrown on a wool cloak of dark grey and it kept him warm enough that he didn't need a Warming Spell._

_He walked around the lake and had just reached the side furthest from the castle when he heard his name being called. Since he'd been just watching the ground and thinking about... well, everything, he didn't realise how close he was to the person calling him._

_He looked down upon a lovely face framed by deep, auburn hair that fell about the witch's shoulders freely. Purple eyes sparkled at him like jewels and his mouth gaped open slightly as he took in this vision._

_"Would you help me, Lucius?" she asked._

_Mentally he shook himself and shut his mouth. "Uhm, what's wrong?"_

_She moved right up against his side and he could smell lemon verbena from her hair. His breathing hitched, and very far away in the very back of his mind, a voice reminded him that if Narcissa saw this little tableaux she'd throw a fit. He smiled at that and willingly leaned a bit closer to the lovely witch._

_"There. Floating on the water. Can you see it?" she asked, her eyes glittering._

_Lucius squinted slightly against the sun that reflected on the still water and then he saw it. "That can't be!" he gasped._

_"It is! It's an opal phoenix feather! I want it, but I can't use magic on it. If you hold onto my robe, I might be able to lean over and pluck it off the water."_

_That seemed logical to Lucius, so he wrapped a fold of the hem of her robes over his fist and braced himself. The witch leaned forward over the water, stretching her hand and her fingers towards the glowing feather that floated upon the surface of the still water._

_"A little more slack!" she ordered._

_Lucius very carefully released a bit of the robe and the girl slipped forward a bit more precariously out over the water. It was just enough and she was able to snatch the feather up into her hand._

_"I have it!" she laughed._

_Lucius yanked the witch back and with a yelp she fell back into Lucius. They both stumbled back in a tangle of cloak, robes, arms and legs. In a blink, Lucius looked up to find the pretty girl straddling him, her long hair tickling his neck. She was smiling, breathlessly, and her cheeks were flushed a very lovely rose. Without a thought for Narcissa, Lucius wrapped his arms around the girl, drew her tightly close, and kissed her._

_In the very next second, everything went black._

Lucius sat up abruptly in his bed. All around him all the things loose on his dresser and bedside table began to rattle ominously.

"You poisonous creature, Narcissa!" seethed Lucius. "You Obliviated me!"

* * *

Severus, drinking his coffee, had not touched his morning paper as he listened to Lucius recount the memories that had returned last night.

"... Narcissa Obliviated me!" concluded Lucius. He glared at the amused smirk on his friend's face.

"Oh come, now," chided Severus. "I think you're rather lucky Narcissa didn't kill you for finding you with another woman. Or worse."

"There's something worse than death, Severus?" asked the older wizard in slight puzzlement.

"Oh yes. Do you recall that hex all the Slytherin girls knew that some of them sometimes used on their boyfriends if they suspected the boy of cheating?"

"Oh, bollocks!" muttered Lucius.

Severus laughed. "That's the one!" Finishing his coffee, he then asked, "So, do you remember her name?"

"Not quite," sighed Lucius. "But, I know where I can find it." A raised eyebrow from Severus silently questioned his friend. Lucius dabbed his napkin at his lips. "I need the day, Severus. Do you need me to call someone to sit the children?"

Severus shook his head. "I have a few contracts to go over today. Draco can take them all through some ingredients prep and I think, during Sophie's nap, he can help them with a potion from Harry's junior potions kit."

With a nod, Lucius stood, summoned his duster and hat, and then took the Floo to the Three Broomsticks. From there he walked to Hogwarts.

* * *

Wearing a favorite pair of faded jeans, the boots he almost always wore, a light beige duster, and his cowboy hat, Lucius strode onto the grounds of Hogwarts whistling beneath the sunny day with his hands in his pockets. He didn't flinch as he saw Hagrid's huge boarhound gamboling towards him.

"Fang! 'Ere now! No need ter scare someone what ye know!" shouted Hagrid.

Fang skidded to a halt in front of Lucius who had also stopped. Fang let out a gruff bark.

"You aren't as big as you used to seem," Lucius spoke neutrally to the dog. He recalled having been chased a time or two by Fang. He also recalled he hadn't been entirely too pleasant to the animal and had deserved getting chased.

Fang sniffed at Lucius, barked gruffly again, and then nudged his head into the wizard's solar plexus. Lucius just barely remained on his feet, but let out a woof of air with the "gentle" impact.

"Looks like Fang's fergiven ye for yer youth, Lucius," chuckled Hagrid. He'd heard from both Minerva and Albus about the young wizard's change.

Lucius had crouched down to scratch Fang's massive head. The drool the boarhound was happily dripping on his jean's leg was ignored. He'd dealt with much worse working at the circus and a little dog drool didn't cause him alarm as it once would have.

"Glad he has, Hagrid. I was an idiot," Lucius smiled easily. He'd never been nice to the gameskeeper, now a professor, and had disdained the half-giant as a student.

"Got yer message. Ye needin' some help with findin' sumthin?" asked Hagrid.

"It's something I hid in my fifth year. My Wingardium Leviosa isn't quite up to snuff, yet, and I'd hate to levitate the boulder its beneath through a castle window." Lucius chuckled and Hagrid grinned.

"Show me th' way, Lucius."

With Fang bounding ahead and circling back every few yards, Hagrid and Lucius walked around the lake slowly. Lucius studied trees, boulders, trying to recall the hiding place. They'd found one likely spot, but upon Hagrid lifting the large boulder nestled in tree roots, they only unearthed worms and grubs. Despite it obviously not being the spot, Lucius dug down into the dark, moist earth for a few minutes before giving up.

There were two more places that ended up in a fruitless search before Lucius despaired of finding the old hiding place.

It was Fang who was the lucky seeker. He had taken his relief against a boulder slightly smaller than those they'd looked under, and then began barking at the now wet earth.

"Hey! There's sum sorta symbol here, Lucius!" crowed Hagrid as he knelt down to look at the spot where Fang had relieved himself.

"My mark!" laughed Lucius. "How could I have forgotten that? This is it, Hagrid."

The boulder was really no heavier than Fang and Hagrid lifted it easily. He dropped it a few feet away as Lucius began to dig in the dirt with a trowel. With a shout, he was rewarded by the appearance of an obsidian box.

Reverently Lucius released the small box from the dirt and swept off the remaining clumps with his hand. He continually smiled at the treasure.

"Childhood treasures?" asked Hagrid with curiosity.

"Something like that." Lucius rose to his feet and though he was anxious to counter the spells that kept the box sealed, he didn't wish to do so in front of Hagrid. He shrank the box and tucked it into his pocket.

"Care to have some tea, then?" offered Hagrid.

"Another time, perhaps. I need to get to Diagon Alley." Lucius stretched out his hand and firmly gripped that of the half-giant's in farewell.

* * *

Lucius was in a small, outdoor cafe on one of the narrow streets that branched off of Diagon Alley. As the foot traffic was minimal, he had the privacy he needed. Sipping his tea, he took out the box and unshrank it.

His first attempt at countering the locking spells knocked his wand from his hand and gave him a nasty shock that caused him to shake his fingers out for several seconds until the feeling came back.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and sifted through his memories. It was a good thing that Narcissa's Obliviate had been a poor one or else he'd have had to had Severus help him in recovering more memories and he really didn't wish to go through that again.

After several long minutes he was able to clearly recall the locking spells and to summon the counters for each. As he incanted the last counter spell, a silver clasp faded into view. Lucius thumbed it open and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a small piece of folded parchment that he carefully unfolded.

A smile broke forth upon his face of triumph. Tucking the note back into his duster pocket with the the shrunken box, he rushed away from the cafe.

* * *

Ollivander's daughter was in the workroom of the wand shop. Her father was going through his inventory, clucking over pieces of wood, and sighing dejectedly over dragonstring, unicorn hair, and other potential core pieces that didn't quite come up to his expectations.

Ollivander's daughter was shaping a wand and preparing it for a single gold unicorn hair that she'd been waiting months for to acquire.

"You'll need to finish that during a Blue Moon," observed Ollivander.

His daughter stuck her tongue out at him and carefully ran soft wool over the spiral that represented the horn of the unicorn.

Ollivander looked up from his inventory and over his spectacles at his daughter. He scowled. "You need a husband to curb that facetious attitude of yours," he snapped.

"You're just tired of me sharing your house," she snapped right back.

"Indeed I am." He then glared. "Whyever did I find your corset in the parlor this morning?!"

"How do you know it was mine, father?"

"Have I another daughter who is so blatantly disorganised?" he demanded.

"Mother claims you might have a dozen daughters and sons who are just as disorganised, or worse." She smiled as her half-moon spectacles slipped a tiny bit down her nose.

"You're an impudent creature, child! Perhaps I was wrong to teach you my craft." He picked up a gryphon feather and eyed it skeptically.

"Your other offspring have all become boggarts, father. I'm the only one left with hands," she quipped.

"Boggarts, hm. Poor things." He glanced up and took off his spectacles. "Who are these mothers of my lost children, then?" he inquired sharply.

His daughter raised her head and tapped her lip. "Mer-women? Oh, wait! I think mother said one of your paramours was a Banshee. I think she deafened you for awhile."

Ollivander walked over to his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Such an outrageous thing you are. Just like your mother. You know she would have gutted me with an iron blade had I even deigned to look at another."

"Mother and your wands, father," she sighed affectionately before looking up at the Gryphon feather in his hands. "Acceptable?"

"Quite." Ollivander's head snapped up. "Go clean up, child. A vistor is coming."

Obediently she put away her work things and the wand she was readying. She then went to the loo where she washed her hands and threw cool water upon her face.

Minutes later when she emerged into the main shop, she was greeted by a pleasantly oddly attired Lucius Malfoy.

"Islabelle Ollivander," he greeted. "I have something that belongs to you." Between his fingers he held out the magnificent feather that had come from an opal phoenix they had plucked from the surface of the lake that long ago day.

Islabelle moved gracefully from behind the counter and slipped her arms around Lucius waist, as she touched the feather and then tipped his hat back further on his head. "Everyone else calls me Islabelle. What did I ask you to call me?"

"Belle."

He pulled her close and kissed her. For a fraction of a second she giggled against his mouth before surrendering to the kiss.

Ollivander chose that moment to emerge from the workroom. He muttered to himself. "It's about time!"

* * *

_**A/N: And there it is! The charming fairytale of Lucius and Ollivander's daughter. Coming up next chapter, a nanny elf.**_

_**Oh yes, Second Chances: Take Two has been nominated for the Harry Potter Awards. The Link to the place where voting for the story is http : // www . fanfiction . net / topic / 64689 / 22858892 / 1 / I also have a clickable link on my profile.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 24

* * *

**_

Echo, holding Nikolas, Severus, and Tabitha between them waited somewhat patiently in the main office of the Wizarding Childrens Services department at the Ministry. Since Echo's hand were full holding her infant son, Tabitha's hand had slipped, nervously, some time ago, in Severus' hand.

Just when Severus was about to get up and look for someone, a short man with thinning, brown hair bustled into the office. The hem of his tweed robes caught on the corner of a filing cabinet and he yanked it away unthinkingly.

"My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," he cleared the surface of the desk and then dropped more parchment and files on top of the cleared space. He looked up and smiled. "Daniel Pattalusci, head of WCS."

Echo smiled wanly, and Severus just scowled at the short man seating himself.

"I suppose you can explain this letter," Severus remarked sharply as he thrust an official looking letter at Daniel. Daniel snatched up the letter, scanned it, then half-smiled apologetically. Severus' fingers itched for the wand that remained up his right sleeve. Tabitha's hand gripped his left even tighter.

"Ah! Yes, well..."

"We were told that Gilderoy Lockhart was found unfit and we could adopt Tabitha," Echo interjected coldly.

"Oh! He is! That's been thoroughly investigated. Charming wizard, but completely unable to take care of a child. It's just..."

"Explain this 'complication' you mention in your letter, sir," Although Severus voiced no threat, his unspoken threat was clear in his tone.

Daniel began nervously sifting through his paperwork, avoiding Severus' glare.

"Well, it's come to my attention... which is why I was brought in... although had I known earlier when you adopted Harry Potter..."

"Harry is my biological son," Severus snapped dryly. "The adoption was null and void when that was discovered."

"Uhm, yes. So it is. Which is why, I suppose, when earlier knowledge was discovered that..."

Severus had lost his temper and finally ground out, "Quit stammering and spit it out, man!"

Nikolas let out a small wail and Tabitha gripped Severus hand harder.

Daniel's jaw dropped, and then his eyes narrowed. "You're a Death Eater, Mr. Snape," he declared in his own steely voice. "As such, the WCS has declared you unfit as a parent. You cannot..."

Severus had gently disengaged his left hand from Tabitha's and rose to his full, intimidating height. Daniel watched, a bit nervously, as the wizard unbuttoned his cuff, rolled up his outer coat sleeve, and then the inner shirt sleeve that covered his left forearm. He then shoved his forearm towards the short man, his hand tightly fisted.

Daniel looked down upon the bare forearm. The skin was pale and dusted lightly with black hairs. Had there been a Dark Mark upon that skin, it would have been like a shining black beacon of guilt.

"I... I... I..." the head of WCS stammered uselessly.

Slowly Severus returned his sleeves back into place and sat down. "If you will take a closer look at my son's file, which I can see, right there," Severus nodded sharply toward a worn file. "You will find letters from Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall. Alastor Moody was quite convinced of my guilt for some years until we fought together at the Battle of Riddle Cemetery. As you can see by his letter, though, that is no longer the case. All of them vouched for my qualities as a parent to Harry before it was discovered he was my biological son."

Daniel had sifted through the paperwork until he opened the indicated file and retrieved the letters. Just by briefly skimming them, he knew the wizard before him was telling the truth.

Echo spoke up since it appeared that the head of the WCS was not ready to speak, yet. "I have seen my husband with Harry and with Tabitha, and with Lucius' daughter Sophie, and he's been good with them all. He had a reputation as a very strict teacher, but his record of no fatalities during his tenure at Hogwarts speaks for itself. His students, not just his Slytherins, would gladly stand up for him, if you require further proof of Severus' qualities as a parent."

Echo rose, then, and nodded quickly at Severus to follow her. "We expect Tabitha's papers by the end of this week, Mr. Pattalusci. If we do not have them, I guarantee that on Monday, the Ministry will be flooded with letters and witches and wizards who will vouch for my husband. Good day, sir."

Echo spun out the door. Severus smirked at his retreating wife, took Tabitha by the hand, and followed Echo.

For several, very long minutes Daniel Pattalusci sat at his desk with his jaw bobbling up and down. He finally clicked it shut, and began to read the letters from Severus Snape's colleagues. With a sigh, he summoned parchment and his quill and began to write.

* * *

"Harry... you're climbing too high," warned Tabitha. She stood on the ground beneath a magnificent English oak in the backyard of Fairwinds. Harry was in the topmost branches and was still climbing.

"I'm fine!" he declared happily.

"Severus is going to spit slugs if you fall," she warned a bit firmer this time.

"Really?" asked Harry, stopping his climb. "I'd like to see that!" he chuckled.

"No you wouldn't! Harry! Please," she pleaded. "Just come down before you get hurt!"

Harry glared down at Tabitha, and then he shrugged. "All right," he replied with resignation. Slowly he began to climb back down, but he really only managed a few inches. He looked to his left, then to his right before looking down at his feet. A branch below, that he'd passed by earlier appeared to be further away then it should have been. He tried stepping down to it, but his foot wouldn't reach.

After watching Harry for several minutes, Tabitha called back upwards, "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" He looked all around and shifted a bit to the right but that was no better than before. "Is this a magic tree? All the branches moved... I think! I can't get down, Tabby!"

"Don't you move, Harry! I'm getting Severus!"

"I want down!" wailed Harry worriedly.

"We'll get you down, but you can't move! Okay?" She watched in frustration as Harry shifted again and tried to step down to another branch. "Harry Snape! Don't you move again! Do you hear me?!" Tabitha ordered. Harry didn't reply, but nodded his head.

Tabitha broke into a run as she was several yards from the back door to the house. Upon reaching the door, she pushed through and headed straight for Severus' study. When she opened the door and didn't see him, she headed for the narrow staircase that led down to the lab.

Finally, after what felt like hours of running, she breathlessly pushed open the potions lab door and tried to speak. She was so winded that she couldn't get up enough breath to talk.

Severus, Lucius, and Draco all looked up in alarm as the lab door opened. Draco, startled, dropped three empty bottles he'd been carrying from the storeroom. As Severus abandoned his potion to stride over to Tabitha, Lucius cast a Stasis Spell upon it.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he Transfigured a stool into a small chair and led Tabitha over to it.

Tabitha started to sit, but then she grasped Severus' sleeves. "It's Harry! H-h-he's stuck... in the... tree!"

Severus ordered Draco to look after Tabitha, and then he ran from the lab, through the house, and out into the backyard. He didn't know that he was being followed by Lucius, Draco, and Tabitha.

Harry had called after Tabitha not to leave, but apparently she hadn't heard him. He tried to stay still, but he was starting to slip. He shifted to get a better grip and to his horror he did slip! A fortuitous scrambling of his legs and his hands reaching out to grip anything stopped him before he'd really fallen any great distance. He'd hit the long branch he'd been trying to step upon before he decided he was stuck.

Now that he felt a bit more secure, Harry figured that maybe he wasn't really stuck at all. Carefully he turned, studied the branches all around him, and let his mind calculate a way down. He smiled, rather sure of himself and half scooted to his right, up just a little, making his way toward what appeared to be a rather solid branch. If he could lower himself to sitting on that branch, he was sure he'd make it down quite safely.

Severus had warned Harry before about climbing the oak tree. It was a tempting tree for any young boy to climb with all its many branches and gnarled roots. However, it was old. Severus had conceded that Harry could climb the oak, but he was never to go higher than two feet from the ground - a place on the tree where the lower branches were thick and very sturdy. Harry had balked at that until Severus had put up a swing for Harry, which his son did really like. But, the tree was so high, and had such twisty, interesting branches, the little boy just couldn't help himself.

Once he'd climbed past what his father had denoted as the safety mark, Harry had felt very sure of himself. Climbing was easy, exhilarating, and just a bit annoying with Tabitha on the ground telling him to come back down.

Harry had reached a point in his climbing where he could feel the breeze stirring the branches. It was a thrill, but with Tabitha's constant reminder of the danger, that thrill had waned quickly.

As Harry slowly descended, that surety he had when he'd been climbing was back. The breeze stirred the branches and he felt their gentle wave, but he didn't feel scared at all.

He found the branch he wanted and stepped upon it, settling his weight on it. He didn't notice that this branch wasn't like the others. The bark was brittle, dry, and cracked in some places. Although dozens of smaller branches sprouted from it, there were no leaves upon them. There were just so many leaves elsewhere on the tree, that Harry's mind gave this particular branch no thought. Although it wasn't as thick or as sturdy looking as the lower branches, Harry was sure that it would support him.

_**CRACK!!**_

Severus was still some distance from the oak tree and he slowed, looking upward, scanning the many branches for sign of his son. He couldn't see anything and jogged a bit closer. He still couldn't see Harry up in the tree.

Out of the furthest corner of his eye, something didn't seem right. Looking down, Severus heart froze in his chest as he saw bent lump on the grassy ground beneath the tree. Across the lump was a long branch, obviously dead.

"Oh Merlin, no! Harry!" Severus broke into a run that soon had him at Harry's side where he knelt to examine his child.

Harry was knocked out cold. There were several minor cuts on his face and arm, probably received as he fell out of the tree. His right arm was so awkwardly bent, it was obviously broken. The fallen branch lay over the arm. Harry's nose also bled copiously.

When Lucius arrived he removed the long branch. "What potions do you need, Severus?"

Severus checked his hidden pockets and found a headache remedy that he didn't use, a Calming Potion, a Pain Reliever Grade 1, and a phial of Blood Replenisher. "I need another phial of Blood Replenisher, Bone Stasis, and another Grade 1 Pain Reliever."

Lucius ran up to the back door where he'd be better able to summon the correct potions.

Severus was running a diagnosis and found that the nose was broken along with the right arm, and along with the various cuts, there were several bruises. The worst bruise was located at the base of Harry's spine where he had no doubt landed. Finally, there was a bump on the back of his head, but fortunately there was no sign of concussion.

Now that it was safe to do so, Severus Ennervated his son. Harry, upon regaining consciousness, let out a keening wail as the pain of all his injuries blossomed across his body. Tears sprang to his eyes and he tried to get up, but his father gently restrained him.

"I h-h-hurt, daddy!"

"Hush, child. You'll be all right." Severus brought the phial of pain reliever to Harry's lips and steadied it as he drank.

Harry let out a sigh as most of the pain faded to a dull roar. "I'm sorry, daddy," he whimpered.

"Shh," Severus hushed softly as he touched his son's cheeks and forehead with the back of his hand. There was a slight flush, but no real fever. He began to close the cuts. Although he'd stopped the blood flow from the broken nose, he'd need Healer Lya Saroyan's expertise or Harry would wind up with his nose.

Lucius returned with the needed potions and handed them to Severus. Severus gave Harry the additional Pain Relieving Potion which sent Harry into a very light sleep. Blood Replenisher helped to stabilise Harry as did the Bone Stasis. The Bone Stasis Potion would not heal the broken bones, but it would prevent further damage until Severus could get Harry to his Healer.

Severus, carrying Harry in his arms, Lucius behind him, and Draco holding Tabitha's hand, were all met by Echo at the back door. "I Floo called Healer Saroyan. She'll meet you and Harry at St. Mungo's." Echo lightly touched her older son's forehead in worry. Stepping out of the way, she walked slightly behind Severus and Harry.

"How bad is it, Severus?" she asked quietly.

"A broken arm and nose," recited Severus. "I closed all the cuts, but the bruises have yet to be treated. He landed on his tailbone and has a pretty bad one there. Lastly, a bump on the head, but no sign of a concussion."

Lucius gathered a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in. "St. Mungo's Children's Ward - Emergency!"

Green flames burst into existence in the empty fireplace and Severus stepped through.

Draco looked down as Tabitha tugged on his hand. "I want to go!"

Draco glanced over at Echo. "Should I take her, Echo?" he asked.

"Please?" begged Tabitha.

Echo nodded. "Go ahead. I'll come in an hour to relieve you after I've fed Nikolas."

After tossing in more Floo powder, Draco and Tabitha vanished into the green flames.

Some minutes later, after getting directions from a receptionist, Draco and Tabitha were headed for the Children's Ward to look for Severus and Harry. Draco was a bit surprised to see a very worried, and slightly put out, Potions Master pacing outside one of the room doors.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked in concern. "Is Harry all right?"

Severus glared angrily at Draco who reared back involuntarily. Seeing his godson's hesitation, Severus quashed his anger, took a breath, and shook his head.

"I don't know. Healer Saroyan was examining him, the nurse brought in a few potions, and the next thing I know I'm being ushered out here into the corridor!" Severus' voice had steadily risen as he spoke.

Tabitha blinked at her sudden tears and let go of Draco so she could throw herself at Severus. "I'm sorry! I should have watched him better! I shouldn't have let Harry climb the tree so high!"

Severus hesitated only a moment before placing his arms around the girl that had her face buried against his abdomen. He patted Tabitha's back and then drew her over to a short row of chairs across the corridor from Harry's room. He sat down and held Tabitha by her arms.

"This isn't your fault, child. Harry's been determined to climb that tree as high as he possibly could for some time now and his temptation got the better of him." Tabitha sniffed and Severus conjured a handkerchief for her to wipe away her tears and blow her nose.

"He's not gonna die, is he?" she asked timidly.

Severus could not stop the quick, worried glance he threw at Harry's door before returning his attention to Tabitha. "No. We're not going to lose him."

Tabitha threw her arms around Severus' neck and he pulled her close. Her voice whispered into his ear, "I want Harry to be all right, daddy!"

* * *

Echo arrived in a little less than an hour and found that Severus had still not been allowed into Harry's room, nor had anyone come out to say how he was. Draco returned to Fairwinds and was replaced by Lucius who had left Sophie with her brother.

It was an hour after Echo's arrival when Healer Saroyan emerged from Harry's room. A quick glimpse of just darkness was all that Severus had before the door was shut again. The Healer smiled wearily.

"Harry's going to be just fine, Mr. Snape, Mrs. Snape. His arm is healing very well and it'll be as right as rain tomorrow. His nose isn't going to be the same as it was, I'm afraid. He smacked it very hard during his fall and although we repaired it as best as we could, he's still going to have a bit of a bump for the rest of his life." She smiled as she caught the quick twitch of Severus' hand to his own nose, which had been broken multiple times as a child.

"Can we see him, yet?" asked Echo as she held tightly to her husband's arm.

The Healer shook her head. "Let me address the other injuries and then I'll explain what's going on." Lya Saroyan ushered the family across the corridor to the chairs and they obediently sat as she remained standing.

"The cuts and bruises, for the most part, were minor. The bruise on his tailbone wasn't just the skin that got bruised, but the tailbone itself. He's going to be on a Bone Strengthener for the next three days and we have a salve to apply for the skin, also for the next three days. The spine is a very delicate structure in the human body, but in children, the bones are still flexible. Even so, no climbing, no flying, and if possible, keep the running to a minimum for the next three months. Harry may have a bit of a difficulty sitting comfortably, but just use Cushioning Charms to help."

Severus and Echo both nodded in agreement as the Healer spoke. It was when she was nearly finished, and took a deep breath that they froze in place.

"What I'm most worried about is that Harry banged his head, at least twice during his fall. That jarred his optic nerves and bruised the nerve to his right eye. At the moment, he's blind in that eye. His left eyesight is very blurry." Echo let out a gasp, and Severus hissed. "During our exam, Harry woke and became very agitated because he couldn't see. I had to place him under a Sleep Charm since I couldn't, yet, give him a Calming Potion."

"Will his eyesight recover?" asked Severus, thinking of how such a disability would impair Harry's learning and wielding of magic.

The Healer nodded, but did not smile. "It will heal, but Harry may sustain some damage to his sight, although slight. Until it heals, though, Harry's room needs to remain dark. The light is just too painful for him to tolerate." One last sigh from the Healer heralded more bad news and Echo grasped her husband's hands as he grasped hers. "Although Harry may need glasses or corrective occular magic, he cannot, _ever_ get another serious head injury." The Healer eyed Harry's parents intently.

"What..?" Severus swallowed.

Healer Saroyan quietly explained, "Should Harry _ever_ suffer another head injury, a serious head injury, he could go permanently blind."

There was quiet for a long moment before Severus said, a bit lamely, "He won't ever get to play Quidditch again."

Healer Saroyan shook her head 'no', and Echo leaned her cheek against her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Harry stayed a week in the hospital, in the dark, while his optic nerves and other injuries healed. His parents were the only ones allowed to visit and they brought books charmed to read to him to stave off most of the boredom.

It was the evening of his last day in the dark that Severus explained about the caution Harry would have to take from now on. Harry listened carefully, feeling a coldness deep inside himself.

"I'd go forever blind?" Harry asked warily.

"It would be permanent, Harry," Severus affirmed.

"So, that means, I have to always be careful?" Harry didn't quite understand how delicately his optic nerves were damaged and was almost afraid to turn or move his head at all.

Severus seemed to sense this and took Harry's hands in his. "The Healer explained that you'll be able to do just about anything a normal boy would do, but there are some things you'll either have to be very careful about, or you'll have to avoid certain activities."

By now, Severus was so very used to the dark room, he was able to perceive Harry's narrow eyed glance. "Do you mean there's some stuff I won't be able to do... anymore?" Severus simply nodded. "Like what?"

"Quidditch," Severus replied bluntly. Harry's mouth dropped open and his hands spasmodically squeezed his father's. "It is a very dangerous game, son," Severus explained patiently. "Head injuries are one of the top five injuries that occur, and that includes amateur games, such as at the Weasleys, and the games at Hogwarts."

Harry considered this information. He had often played Quidditch with the Weasleys and someone was always getting hurt. Harry, a very good flyer, and nimble, had been knocked more times than he could count from his broom. He also recalled one injury that had sent Ginny Weasley to St. Mungo's after she'd gotten hit in the eye by a Bludger.

"I guess..." he said slowly, "it wouldn't be too smart, then, would it?"

Severus shook his head. Harry then gave his father a slightly terrified look. "I won't ever be able to fly again!" Harry began breathing too fast and through frantic gasps pleaded, "No! I have to fly! Daddy? You know I have to... please!"

"Hush!" Severus admonished firmly. "Now, take a few breaths and stop jumping to conclusions."

"To whats?" frowned Harry as he tried to breathe a bit more smoothly.

"Conclusions. You're making assumptions based on few facts." That didn't seem to clear things up for Harry, so Severus forged ahead. "You will be able to fly, but you're going to need a more secure broom just for riding. You'll still need to be careful about falls, because Cushioning Charms can only help so much, but you are going to be able to keep flying."

Harry threw himself at his father, and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. In his father's ear, his warm breath whispered, "I'm free when I fly, dad."

Severus patted Harry's back. "I know, son, I know." He then had Harry sit back down against his pillows. Draco wanted me to tell you, that as soon as you were ready, he wants to take you shopping for a new broom." He smiled at his son's own bright smile.

"Dad, what about my eyes, though? Now, I mean. It's still kinda blurry. Is that going to go away?"

Harry, who had not needed glasses after his mother's disguising glamours fell away, had gotten used to his perfect vision. The blurriness was disconcerting.

"We'll find out tomorrow, Harry."

"Okay." Harry scooted closer to his father until Severus pulled his little boy into his lap. It had been awhile since Harry had allowed such cuddling as he was getting older and didn't want anyone to think he was a baby.

With his ear against his father's chest, Harry was comforted by the steady beat of Severus heart. "Dad?"

"Hmmm?" rumbled Severus in reply as he gently rocked Harry.

"Am I still going to get punished for climbing too high?"

Severus noted the tone of worry and gently patted Harry's back. "I would say that after all of this you've quite learned your lesson, wouldn't you?" Harry's head nodded rapidly against his chest. Severus smiled, but it was tainted by the worrisome future he would face as his child grew up. Harry might not worry so much, but Severus knew that everytime Harry got hurt, Severus would worry about further damage to his son's eyesight.

"I do want you to understand something, though, Harry," began Severus.

"What's that, dad?"

"You scared me, and your mother, our entire family. However, when I saw you on the ground..." Harry could feel his father's heart begin to race as his embrace tightened ever so slightly. "You're the world to me, child. I think if ever I lost you, my heart would break in two. I make rules to keep you safe, not to punish you. Do you understand?"

Harry lifted his head so he could look up at his father's face. There was a tell-tale glistening in the oh-so-black eyes that was caught by the sliver of moonlight that glimmered through the curtains into the dark room.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Severus kissed his son's forehead, and Harry buried his head back against his father's chest.

"I just love you so much, Harry," he whispered. Severus felt his son's silent tears dampening his shirt. Patting the boy's back, he rested his chin upon Harry's head, never once stopping his rocking.

* * *

The next day Harry eagerly awaited the arrival of light in his hospital room and being able to go home. With Echo and Severus sitting on either side of his bed, the Healer slowly raised the lights in the room. Harry blinked at the growing brightness and every few seconds, the Healer would pause the lights and allow Harry to get used to the brightness. After twenty minutes, the artificial light was back to normal.

Healer Saroyan smiled, "That's really very good, Harry. Is there any pain?"

Warily, Harry shook his head back and forth. He didn't feel any pain or dizziness and was happy to say that all seemed well.

"Perfect. I'm going to do an eye exam now and see how the damage affected your sight."

The exam, somewhat similar to the Muggle eye exam, had Harry reading from a chart, and then looking through various floating lenses at a reading chart and a shapes chart. After what felt like hours to Harry, the Healer announced the verdict.

"This is really much better than I'd hoped for, Harry. You'll need glasses, but only until the final blurriness goes away, which will be in about three weeks. You will, however, experience a touch of blurriness when you, or your eyes get too tired. Usually, if you just close your eyes for an hour, you should be fine."

Harry grinned at his parents. Echo asked, "Is there anything else?"

The Healer nodded. "Light is still going to be bothersome, at times. Natural light more than magical. I think it would be best when you're outside that you wear a pair of glasses that shade your eyes and protect them from the light."

"I can go now?" asked Harry, hoping that was it.

Healer Saroyan laughed. "You can. Why don't you wait out in the corridor while I give your parents a few potions and such that you'll take for the next few days."

Anxious to be free, Harry scrambled off the bed and was out of the door in a flash.

Harry didn't have to wait long before his parents joined him and they were on their way. Down in St. Mungo's lobby, Echo kissed her son goodbye as she returned home to feed Nikolas. As for Harry and Severus, they had an appointment to pick up some sunglasses in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Tabitha had been waiting, seated in the living room front window seat, watching for the arrival of Harry. She had a book in her hands, but couldn't say whether or not she comprehended any of it. When the Floo whooshed into the familiar green flames, she stood abruptly, dropping her book to the floor. Hastily she bent to pick it up, just as Harry and Severus came through the Floo.

"Harry!" Tabitha cried out. She only hesitated a second before wrapping her arms around the small boy. "I've missed you so much! How are you? Do you always have to wear those glasses, now? I'm so sorry I left you in the tree by youself! Oh, Harry!"

Harry was a little caught off guard by Tabitha's effusive greeting, but he smiled, and patted her back just as his father had in the hospital. Finally, she pulled away, but held onto his arms and examined him.

"You're glasses are rather nice," Tabitha said after she had looked Harry over.

Harry smiled. He was pleased with his new glasses. They were wire-rimmed pewter, more oval than round, and had a non-breakable charm built in. They were so light, he didn't even know they were there, half the time.

"Tabitha," Severus spoke up, interrupting the two children. "Don't you have some good news to share with Harry?"

Tabitha beamed. "Oh! Yes!" She spun away rapidly and was half of the way up the stairs when she ran back down. "Wait here, Harry!" The girl then spun away again and Severus cringed as she thumped rapidly all the way up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

"Is it impossible for you children to walk up the stairs in this house?" he complained.

Harry snickered. "There's a rule, dad, that kids have to run everywhere, including up the stairs."

Severus narrowed his eyes and smirked down at his son as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'd like to see you try that with the stairs at Hogwarts."

"Hmph!" Harry replied.

Echo emerged from the parlor, with Nikolas in her arms. Harry brightened, pleased to see his little brother. He jogged over to his mother and nuzzled the soft cheek causing little Nikolas to giggle and throw his hands about.

"Niko's missed me!" declared Harry with a smile to his mother.

"He certainly has, sweetheart," Echo agreed. "We've missed you, too."

"Where's Uncle Lucius and Sophie and Draco?" asked Harry, giving the living room a once over.

"They've gone to Diagon Alley but will be back right before dinner," promised Echo.

"Here it is!" shouted Tabitha from the top of the stairs. She was waving a parchment in her hand. Harry looked up and watched as Tabitha practically skipped down the stairs. She then halted in front of Harry, and then, suddenly shy, handed him the parchment.

_A letter had arrived just after dinner at Fairwinds a few days after Harry had been in St. Mungo's. Poor Sophie had been chased around the living room by the rather aggressive Ministry owl and was screeching at the top of her lungs for her father to come and rescue her._

_Lucius, who had been doing some studying in the library, ran out of there to find his daughter, now hiding behind the largest sofa. Above her, desperately trying to deliver the envelope in its bill, was a dark grey owl that was also screeching, despite its official burden._

_Severus came out of the parlor, carrying Nikolas. He made a clicking noise, summoning the owl over to him while Lucius extricated Sophie from her hiding place. Shifting his young son to one arm, Severus snatched the envelope from the bird who then fluttered to rest upon the back of his favorite chair. With a sharp snap of his wrist, the envelope cracked loudly open. Within it was a very official looking letter from the Ministry._

_Carrying his youngest son over to his chair, Severus ignored the large owl and seated himself so he could read the short missive._

_Lucius, now holding Sophie in his arms to 'protect' her from the large owl, turned just in time to catch a slightly smug smile upon his friend's face._

_"Good news, I take it?" asked Lucius._

_"You'll see. Dobby!" called Severus._

_The house elf popped into being in front of Severus. "What may Dobby be doing for Master Sir?" he asked._

_"Gather my wife and Tabitha, and Draco into the living room, if you would, Dobby?"_

_Dobby popped away and soon Draco was coming down the stairs. He had been in the midst of preparing for an evening with Hermione and his tie was askew over his white linen shirt._

_Echo and Tabitha had also been in the parlor and so emerged from the smaller room, both curious._

_Just as Dobby was about to pop back to his kitchen full of dirty dishes, Severus stopped him. "Stay, if you would, Dobby?"_

_Dobby smiled, but blinked in curiosity. Severus handed Nikolas up to his wife who was now standing beside his chair. He beckoned Tabitha over._

_"I have something to show you, my dear," he spoke in those silken tones that always commanded the attention of colleague, students, and even Death Eaters._

_Tabitha moved closer to Severus and eyed the letter in his hand. "S-severus?" she asked._

_"Tabitha, do you recall what you called me when we took Harry to the hospital?"_

_Tabitha's cheeks coloured with the memory. She had been mortified later when she realised she had addressed Severus as 'daddy'. She thought he might say something to her later, but it had never come up. A part of her had the small hope that maybe he hadn't quite heard her._

_She only nodded miserably in reply. Maybe now Severus was going to tell her that she had no right to address him that way. But, why in front of everyone? Tabitha desperately wanted to vanish._

_Very slyly Severus nudged her verbally, "If you please, child, you know that when I ask a question I require a verbal response."_

_Tabitha blinked a few times before gathering her courage and replied, so all could hear, "I called you 'daddy'."_

_Severus smiled warmly. "Welcome to the family, my daughter." Severus handed the letter which was Tabitha's official certificate of adoption to her. "You're official."_

_Tabitha only read the large letters at the top before breaking out into a bright and relieved grin. "It's real! You're my daddy!" She then turn slightly towards Echo, "and you're my mum!!"_

Harry grinned in delight and threw his arms around Tabitha. "I've got a big sister!"

Tabitha felt his squeeze around her waist and she squeezed her new little brother back. "Thank you, Harry. And, I'm really glad you're okay."

* * *

Severus Snape had faced his father at his drunkest. He'd even cleaned up after Tobias Snape. He'd faced some of the darkest, most insane wizards ever, witnessing some of their worst behavior. He'd stood before the Dark Lord countless times, and he had survived.

However, there was nothing on this magical Earth that could make him face his son's dirty nappies anymore. To his horror, he had even thrown up, once. How his wife managed to go near those vile things, he could not comprehend. Mothers must have some inborn mechanism that allowed them to stomach dirty nappies.

Regardless, after almost two months of "nappy horrors" Severus had had enough. He had even put his apprentice to work for a few days sending letters to inquire about nanny elfs (since he hadn't been able to bully Draco in changing a nappy or seven). There were many who nanny elfs that were willing to bond with the Snape family, but Echo was adamant about wanting a free elf.

"Master," piped up Draco as he was reviewing the ingredients for Anti-Depression Potion he'd be brewing the next day. "Have you asked Dobby if he might know of any free nanny elfs?"

Severus' head snapped up from the contracts he was going over. "Dobby!" he remarked, wondering himself why he'd never thought of such a brilliant idea. "Draco, you've earned an extra day off this week. I shall speak to Dobby this evening."

Dobby sat on the edge of a chair, watching his feet dangle over the floor. He smiled as he watched his Sir pace the length of the study, then twisted his ears, in case he was in trouble.

Severus seated himself, finally, and stared at the house elf before him. "You do know we've been looking for a nanny elf, Dobby?"

Dobby's head bobbled and two of the hats he perpetually wore tumbled off his head. Severus caught them and handed them back.

"Echo is very intent upon finding one that is free, but such a search is proving to be more difficult then we thought." He paused before continuing. "Is it possible you could help us, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded. Then he shook his head. Then he nodded again. Severus scowled sharply and the house elf squeaked. "Master Sir, Dobby is been looking, too, but is not finding nanny elf. Dobby..." he paused awkwardly and twisted his ears. "Master Sir? Dobby is having idea, but Dobby is not sure..."

Severus stopped his house elf. "If you have someone in mind, please, do let me know."

Dobby smiled brightly and jumped off the chair. "Dobby is coming back. Wait, Master Sir!" With a pop the house elf was gone and Severus frowned, perplexed at what Dobby might have in mind.

It was only a few minutes before Dobby returned and with him was another house elf. This was more finely built than he was and was just a few inches shorter than him. The elf had large brown eyes and the very thin, downy white hair that was always the mark of a female elf. The female wore a hand knitted, simple, shapeless shift in many colours. She stood slightly behind Dobby and peeked over his shoulder at Severus.

Dobby took the female by the hand and coaxed her to stand beside him. "Master Sir, this be Tippi. Tippi, this be Master Sir Severus Snape."

Tippi, in a very charming manner, curtsied by bowing and lifting the hem of her shift a little bit. "Is being good to meet you, Sir," she greeted.

"And I, you, Tippi," Severus replied. He glanced questioningly at his house elf.

Dobby spoke up bluntly, "Tippi is soon to being Dobby's wife, Master Sir! She is free elf!" Dobby grinned.

* * *

_**A/N: And there you are, dear readers. Dobby, it appears, has saved Fairwinds from the dreaded horror of baby nappies.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 25

* * *

**_

While Echo introduced Tippi to Nikolas and the other children, Dobby remained in Severus' study telling the story of how he met Tippi.

"Tippi is being Shop Elf from Elf Market, Master Sir. She is being working for Eggles, but is not being happy in job. Tippi is working for mean Shop Elf who is never nice and is thinking Tippi is NOT free, but bonded House Elf!" Dobby glared roughly, let out a growl, and clenched his thin fists together in anger.

_Dobby was pleased that the newest baby in the Snape household was a happy one. Mistress Madame had sent him to fetch a large order of baby things that she and Master Sir hadn't quite anticipated needing before the baby was born._

_The Elf Market had all manner of stores to provide for their baby needs. Having once shopped for his Little Master, Draco Malfoy, Dobby knew just where to go._

_With confidence he strolled through the labyrinthine streets and the crowd of house elfs on errands for their wizards._

_The shop Dobby was looking for had a blue and white front with a sign that had a pair of knitting needles knitting a pair of blue and pink booties. Just as he was about to go in, the door swung roughly open, and something rather hard connected with Dobby's noggin. Swaying, he blinked rapidly until he dropped to the ground on his seat._

_"Is you now hurting customers?!" Shouted a high, indignant voice that made his head hurt._

_"You is not yelling, please," groaned Dobby as he held his head in both hands._

_"You is worthless, shiftless, dreamy Shop Elf!" growled a lower, scratchy voice. There came an audible 'oof' and Dobby turned towards the sound to find a young, brown-eyed female beside him. "You is being fired! Today!"_

_The little Shop Elf dropped her head into her hands and began to weep. Dobby bent slightly over the shorter Shop Elf and patted her back._

_"Is boss?" he asked._

_She nodded, then shook her head. "I is fired!" she let out a thin wail._

_His own lip quivering in sympathy, Dobby gathered the distraught Shop Elf in his arms and patted her back as she wept on his shoulder. Finally, when the tears turned to little sniffles, Dobby pulled away, rummaged in the pocket of his crocheted jacket, and found a linen handkerchief that he gave to the young female._

_"You is needing ice cream." he spoke decisively._

_She smiled. Then nodded. Wiping her face, she then cast a Cleaning Spell and handed Dobby his handkerchief back. Taking her hand, Dobby led her to a small ice cream shop painted with all the colours of the rainbow._

"Has she found a job since then?" asked Severus, while he also wondered what the difference was between a Shop Elf and a House Elf. He had never known there were other types until Dobby had taken Harry and Sophie to the Elf Market.

Dobby shook his head. "Tippi is being doing sewing for Lady Witches there and here," he explained. "Tippi is lovely seamstress. Dobby try to find new job in Elf Market for Tippi, but Tippi is being sad and shaking head no." Dobby sighed and pulled one ear. "Tippi is saying she being terrible Shop Elf. She is hating shops, Elf Market, and she is wanting nice wizard home."

"Are you certain she'd be happy here, Dobby?" asked Severus. "I'm guessing that Shop Elfs have a bit more independence than do House Elfs?"

Dobby nodded, dislodging the three hats he was wearing that day. Summoning them with silent magic, he twisted the brims between his fingers. "Shop Elfs is all free elfs, Master Sir. They is not always liking magic-kind because House Elfs is not always treated nice. Shop Elfs is believing Bond Magic is being slavery." Dobby shrugged. "Dobby is only knowing for self what Dobby was wanting. Many House Elfs is being happy Bonded." He huffed in a bit of frustration, "Lots of House Elfs is being happy with Bond."

Severus tapped his lower lip, then drummed his fingers on the surface of his study desk. "Tippi doesn't wish to be a Bonded elf, does she?"

"Oh no, Master Sir!" Dobby shook his head back and forth so hard, he made himself slightly dizzy. "Tippi is just wanting to work for wizards, Master Sir. Tippi is having many domestic skills and is knowing how to care for babies, too!" Dobby smiled happily.

"Well, I don't see why she couldn't work here, then. We're certainly in need of an elf nanny to help in taking care of Nikolas," he stated with a slight smirk. "But tell me, Dobby, about this declaration of yours that you want to make Tippi your wife."

Dobby's cheeks coloured a dark shade of crimson as he glanced down at his oddly be-socked feet. He then looked up and spoke solemnly. "Master Sir is much happy with Mistress Madame and Friend Harry. Dobby is seeing Master Sir being more... content... with Daughter Tabitha, Son Nikolas, and even Little Miss Sophie. Dobby is wanting wife and Dobby is wanting little elf boy or girl." A shade of fear crossed his face as he wrung his hands together. "Master Sir is not mad at Dobby, is he? Master Sir is not to be being to forbid...?"

Severus interrupted Dobby by holding up his hand. "Dobby! I have no objection to you getting married, or bonded, or however you elfs conduct that sort of thing. Fairwinds is quite large, and if you desire your own family, I do not foresee any problems. The children would probably be delighted in helping to raise your son or daughter." Severus gave a small smile.

Dobby jumped off the chair, clapped his hands together and let out a happy squeal. To Severus' horror, the small house elf grasped his arm and embraced it. Fortunately for Dobby, he popped out before Severus could hex him.

* * *

Tippi settled into the bustle at Fairwinds quite well. Echo, who didn't want Tippi to do everything for Nikolas, was turning the little elf into an assistant. Tippi did take care of changing the nappies, and showed Echo that elfs had a spell that made short work of the disagreeable task.

Tippi also used her very excellent seamstress skills in sewing outfits, and making repairs, for all the children. In just a month she had saved both Severus and Lucius a combined amount of 300 galleons on the childrens clothing.

Echo discovered, to her joy, that she actually had more time with her littlest son because Tippi not only took care of the needed changes, but fixed his bottles, and drew his bathwater into his small bathtub. Tippi also took care of shopping for the baby essentials. She was fast becoming an asset to the Fairwinds household.

As for Dobby, he was concentrating more on running Fairwinds. When Echo didn't cook, he prepared the meals, sometimes helped by Harry and/or Tabitha. He kept the larder stocked, kept the main rooms cleaned, and assisted Severus with the gardens.

With the arrival of a new term at Hogwarts, Harry began a new term at Molly Weasley's Primary School. He was joined by Tabitha who, although very intelligent, she'd been all self taught and thus there were large gaps in her Primary schooling. Molly intended to bring the child's knowledge into alignment so she'd be ready next year for Hogwarts.

At Fairwinds, the empty plot of forested land that Severus had given Lucius had been cleared during the summer and prepared for building. It wasn't a huge piece of land, certainly nothing like the lands of the Malfoy estate, but it would provide a yard for Sophie to grow up in, a garden for Lucius to work upon, and a two story, four room Tudor style house that included a library, a study, and a playroom for Sophie.

The magical construction crew had begun building the home on September the first and the new home would be completed by the end of the month.

Meanwhile, Lucius had been getting along very well with Islabelle Ollivander. He had taken tea with her on several occasions and had also escorted her into Muggle London for dinner and a show. She had yet to meet Sophie or Draco, but Lucius planned to introduce her to his son and daughter, and extended family, after the new house was finished.

It wasn't until the end of September that Draco took Harry to Diagon Alley to the Broom Emporium for the promised new broom. It was a store run by the same owners of Quality Quidditch Supplies, but at this store, they had more than just Quidditch brooms.

Once they walked through the double doors, Harry was able to remove the dark glasses that protected his eyes from the sun, and pocketed them. He gasped as he took in the store, which was long (front to back) and narrow. Brooms of all styles, sizes and shapes lined the two walls. Draco and Harry walked down the long aisle as Harry gaped at all the wonderful brooms.

"I bought my last racing broom here," commented Draco.

"You mean the one you raced with in Greece?" asked Harry, clearly recalling the thrilling broom race that Draco had participated in when Severus and Harry had taken their summer on a wizarding Greek isle.

"That's the one." Smiled Draco.

A gangly looking wizard intruded upon their conversation, smiling a bit too widely at them. "New broom for your son, sir?"

Harry stifled a giggle. Draco smirked at Harry and nudged his shoulder. "Harry's my little brother," Draco corrected with an indulgent smile towards Harry.

"Nice," commented the salesman. "What might I help you with today?"

"I can't play Quidditch anymore," informed Harry bluntly.

This declaration seemed to strike an actual emotion in the gawky wizard. His mouth dropped into a sad 'O', and he clasped his hands together. "Whyever not? All boys and girls play Quidditch! Why can't you ever play Quidditch again?!"

"He fell..." Draco began.

Harry finished, "I fell out of our tree and hit my head real hard. I can't ever let it get hit again or I'll go blind."

"Oh dear! How horribly tragic! You dear little boy!" He slapped his hands to his bony hips. "Well, you certainly cannot play at Hogwarts or professional Quidditch. Neither allow any sort of Cushioning Charms, and oh my, if you were hit with a rogue Bludger, that would just ruin your day!"

Draco, who had been hit with a Bludger, and countless times blind-sided by Beaters and had more than his share of Quidditch related accidents, surprised himself when he asked, "How come the players aren't better protected from accidents?"

The salesman blinked. "Hmm, it is a rough sport, isn't it? Well, other than the fact that the Snitch is no longer a nearly extinct bird, the game has changed very little in all the centuries its been played. Naveed Gordinus instituted the uniforms in the 16th century and it was Hopelight Spinning that introduced the leather helmet in the 18th century. Of course, the helmet isn't really a requirement and there are some teams that would rather play without it."

Draco grimaced. He recalled the leather helmets that Madame Hooch had introduced his last year at Hogwarts. "Those were terrible. You could barely move your head in them. And, I remember Ginny Weasley fell off her broom during one game and the helmet did nothing to keep her from a mild concussion."

"Yes, yes. They really are useless," agreed the salesman. "However, in Little League Quidditch, for youngsters just your age," he smiled tightly at Harry, "And the Old Fogeys League, they use Cushioning Charms and padded uniforms."

Draco frowned. "I've never heard of Little League Quidditch, and I know I've never heard of the Old Fogeys League." He imagined a bunch of 100 year old wizards with long beards flying around playing a pale imitation of Quidditch.

The salesman smiled smugly at knowing something they didn't, "Well! both The Little Leagues and Old Fogeys began in the States and finally made their way over here. The Old Fogeys are just amateur teams of between teenager to adult. Hogsmeade just started their own Old Fogeys two years ago. As for the Little Leagues they're usually started by parents whose children want to play Quidditch. You might see if there's already a League in your neighborhood. Anyway, they have addressed the matter of safety..." he moved down the aisle, waving them to follow. After several feet, he stopped at a section that had brooms lining the wall that were equipped with something that appeared to be seats.

"Little League Masters edition 550. Our most popular broom for Little League flyers. It comes with a seat that has a Sticking Charm. It is spelled so that the broom can never be flown upside down - A Right-Side Up Spell, and a very sophisticated Cushioning Charm that envelops the child the minute he mounts the broom. It's quite marvelous, really. Some Cushioning Charms are just crude and feel more like you're swimming in Bundi-Mallow Cream. This Cushioning Charm allows for fluid movement and adjusts as needed. It's really a magical breakthrough!"

The salesman beamed, almost as though he were talking about his own child, with pride in his voice. He sighed, then continued, "It also comes with a very elegant Levitating Spell that aids in keeping the child from falling."

Harry reached out to touch the broom. The knotted pine wood felt like silk under his fingers. He smiled hopefully at Draco.

"How high can this go?" asked Draco, being the shrewd consumer.

"Regulation for Little League Quidditch games are between 30 and 50 feet. We adjust the Levitating Spell for the height," explained the salesman.

"And they go fast?" asked Harry with a grin.

The salesman gave Harry an indulgent chuckle. "It certainly isn't up to a professional Quidditch brooms' speed, or even a racing broom, but the speed is decent."

Draco veered off the subject of Quidditch suddenly, "What sort of broom would be good just for recreational flying and traveling?"

The salesman didn't like the change of subject. The Quidditch brooms were always the most expensive and he was hoping he hadn't lost a sale after all the information he'd given.

Regaining his false cheer, the salesman led them over to a section of adult and kids brooms. He tapped one. "The Young Flyer's Special. Top of the Line, of course. Cushioning Charms are not included, but today, for you, sir, no charge." The salesman gave Draco an oily sort of smile that made him want to wipe his hands against his robes. "It comes equipped with a Sleep Alarm Charm which notifies any adult flying with the child that the child has fallen asleep. The broom will hover, safely, until the adult collects the sleeping passenger. It's also good for recreational flying, but doesn't have quite the streamlining that the Quidditch and racing brooms have that allow for stunt flying."

"Are there stunt brooms?" Harry piped up.

Draco interrupted. "No stunts, Harry."

"Not ever?" whined Harry. The salesman cringed and turned away slightly as though to examine the Young Flyer's Special.

Draco sighed heavily. "Look, Harry, you took a really hard knock to your head and I know that you love to fly, but stunt flying is just going to be out for awhile. Maybe later, if the Healer agrees, you might be able to do that, but not now."

Harry's shoulders slumped dejectedly. Draco patted his back and pulled him away from the salesman a few feet. "I did promise to buy you a new broom, Harry," Draco spoke softly, "and I will. I think we've seen some nice ones, and there's sure to be a lot more."

"Maybe the Little League one?" Harry asked as he glanced back down the aisle at that broom.

"Would you want to see if there's a Little League team around Fairwinds?" Harry nodded happily. "All right. We'll check, but we also have to make sure your dad is all right with the Little League team, too."

Harry beamed and then hugged Draco about the waist. "Thanks, Draco!"

Draco patted Harry's head. "Why don't you go outside and sit on the bench while I get everything settled."

"Okay!" Harry ran out of the shop and the salesman was suddenly at Draco's side.

"Has the gentleman made a decision?" he asked in an greasy undertone.

Draco pulled himself up to his full aristocratic height, intimidating the man. "The Little League Masters edition 550, is that top of the line?"

"Absolutely, sir!" beamed the salesman.

"Very good. Now, this is what I want..."

* * *

Harry knew that Draco had bought something, but not what. He saw the packages for only a few seconds as Draco shrank them and tucked them into his pocket before taking the little boy to the ice cream shop.

Draco was, most certainly, drawing his surprise out. His silvery-grey eyes were sparkling most of the afternoon, especially after the stepped through the Floo into Fairwinds and Harry tackled him.

Severus arrived at that point, with Nikolas in his arms as he was feeding his son. He watched the young man being mercilessly tickled by the little, giggling boy, and smirked.

"Give him a rest, Harry," chided Severus. "You might make Draco ill."

Harry relented with the tickling and pulled away. "He bought something at the broom shop, but he won't tell me what it is, dad!"

Severus' right eyebrow lifted. "I don't think it's quite polite to tickle your brother into giving you your gift, Harry."

Harry frowned at both his father and Draco. Draco lifted himself up from the floor and smiled. "I just wanted to wait until Tabitha was here."

"Why Tabby?" asked Harry in puzzlement.

Draco ruffled the little boy's hair and smirked. "Don't worry, Snapelet," he said as he patted his pocket. "Your broom is here."

Draco walked over to the sofa and dropped onto it. He caught sight of Harry just as he was racing up the stairs. Severus went over to his chair and sat down in it so he could finish feeding Nikolas.

"What have you done, Draco?" Severus asked with his old Head of Slytherin House suspicion.

Draco paled, only for a second. _He was an adult, now, right?_ Then he smirked. "Trust me, Uncle Severus, it's nothing you would disapprove of."

A minute later, Harry was racing down the stairs. "Stop running in the house!" shouted Severus to deaf ears as Harry hared off to the back of the house and out into the backyard.

Severus immediately regretted having shouted because it had alarmed Nikolas who let his father know he was upset by wailing in his ear. With a sigh, Severus shifted his son to his shoulder and began to gently pat the crying babe's back. He tossed a glare towards his supercilious godson who was obviously laughing silently.

A few minutes later, Harry returned, almost breathless, with Tabitha in tow. Severus rose from his chair and handed Nikolas over to Draco who held the little boy securely. Nikolas liked Draco's hair, which was getting longer and now reached his shoulders, and he quickly wrapped both fists in it before Draco could stop him.

As Draco let out a yelp, Severus grasped Harry by the shoulder and pulled him over to his chair where he sat down so he was eye level with his son.

Harry gulped. His father's expression was very serious, so he put aside all thoughts of brooms and locked his emerald gaze onto Severus' obsidian gaze.

"How many times am I going to have to remind you, child? You're not to run in the house anymore." Harry's shoulders slumped and he was about to protest when his father stopped him. "This isn't entirely about the danger to your eyesight, son. Even before your accident we asked you many times not to run in the house. All of you. It's unseemly and it's annoying."

"I just forget, dad," Harry said contritely.

"Hm. I doubt that. You need to start remembering because I've decided that if I catch you, or Tabitha running again in the house, you'll get ten minutes in the corner to slow down and think."

Harry leaned against his father, picking at a fold in the long coat he usually wore in the house. "But the Healer said last week it was okay for me to run," Harry said in his most mournful voice.

Severus' lips thinned slightly. "She said nothing about running in the house and as far as I am aware, your mother and I make the rules, not Healer Saroyan." He tapped Harry's chin with the knuckle of his index finger. "Am I understood, son?"

Harry looked up and nodded. "I'll behave, dad."

Tabitha flopped on the sofa by Draco and very expertly began disentangling the baby's fist from the young man's hair. She then took little Nikolas onto her lap and Draco nodded at her thankfully.

"All right, now you get to see what I bought, Harry," smiled Draco. Harry started to bounce up and down, but Severus placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Draco removed the small packages and separated two which he returned to normal size with his wand and a whispered, "Engorgio!" He handed one to Harry and one he set beside Tabitha. As Harry was ripping the paper off his package, Severus stood to retrieve Nikolas so that Tabitha could open her package.

"It's the traveling broom!" exclaimed Harry. Despite a very soft touch of disappointment in his voice, Harry really did like the broom. It was of cherry-stained oak with footrests and a seat. He turned and showed it to his father.

"We can all travel by broom now, dad," Harry said with a smile.

"It's a very nice one," commented Severus.

Draco nodded in agreement. "It's got loads of safety spells including a very neat spell that hovers the broom if Harry falls asleep during a long trip. I had them also add Warming and Cooling charms that adjust to the temperature and a Weather Repellent Charm." He muttered to himself. "That really ought to come standard on all brooms."

Severus chuckled. The main drawback to flying a broom was that the flyer was open to the elements, and to any flying insects, or birds. It could make long flights considerably unpleasant if the owner wasn't proficient in Warming and Cooling and Weather Charms.

Severus nodded to Tabitha and the still unopened package. "Aren't you curious, my dear?"

Tabitha's hands hovered over the package that was obviously a broom. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes as she glanced shyly at Draco. "You didn't have to," she whispered.

Draco smiled and nudged the girl with his elbow gently. "Take a peek, Tabby. I hope you like it."

While she carefully tore off the paper, Tabitha held her breath. The held breath was released in a whoosh as she revealed the broom. The handle was of highly polished, silvery grey ash. The bristles were black and trimmed down into a sharp point. As Tabitha's hand stroked down the beautiful handle, her hand bumped over a small, silver plaque. She peered at it and the tears that had been hovering dropped from her eyes as she smiled and then threw her arms around Draco.

"Oh thank you!" She effused. Tabitha quickly let go of Draco and then slipped off the sofa, with the broom, and took it over to Severus. "It has my name on it, daddy!"

Severus blinked his eyes rapidly. He wasn't going to get teared up over his daughter calling him 'daddy' for the second time since her adoption. He looked down at the plaque. "Tabitha Snape." Severus looked up and nodded at Draco whose cheeks coloured slightly.

Draco coughed and then spoke, "It's an Athena. The first Quidditch broom made just for girls." Harry eyed the broom with barely concealed envy. He clutched his own new broom tighter.

"But, I don't know how to play Quidditch!" Tabitha remarked sadly.

Draco smirked as he took a parchment from his pocket and handed it to Severus. Severus adjusted Nikolas so he was supporting the baby in one arm so he could hold the parchment and read it.

**Mockingbird Hills Little League  
Holding tryouts for our Winter team on  
October 5th at  
Noon**

**Come join us at the Mockingbird Park  
Bring your broom!**

**Floo call Mortimer Munster-Sipwick if you have any questions.**

"A little league?" asked Severus. "I never knew such a thing existed."

"The salesman said that little league Quidditch began in the States but only recently made it across to us. The little league is more safety oriented than it is at Hogwarts or in the professional leagues," explained Draco. "The safety regulations are listed on the back, Uncle."

Severus flipped over the paper and read the list of safety regulations for the little league Quidditch players. He was, quite frankly, impressed. He then turned to his son. "Is this something that might interest you, Harry?"

"I think it would be great!" he enthused. "And my head would be all right, too!"

"What do you think, Uncle Severus?" asked Draco.

Severus looked narrowly at the young man and at his clenched fist which was obviously holding something else. "I think you ought to reveal what else you bought at the broom store, Draco."

Draco blushed, briefly, as he grinned, opened his hand, and unshrunk the broom shaped package. He handed it over to Harry who was instantly ripping off the paper.

"Wicked!" breathed Harry. "It's the Little League Masters edition 550!" He smoothed his hand over the pale, pine wood handle that was so highly polished it was like glass.

"It's got all the safety charms you could need and..." Draco took one more thing from his pocket, ignoring the slight glance from his godfather warning that he was spoiling the children. Draco looked to both Tabitha and Harry. "This is for you both. It's an official Little League practice Snitch."

The small ball flitted above Tabitha's head, then Harry's but it was Nikolas who caught it, and then happily gummed it.

"Oh Merlin's rotten teeth!" muttered Severus as he looked helplessly upon his youngest son.

* * *

_A/N: I rarely dedicate chapters, but I had to mention one of my best reviewers, __**Biggi**__, an anonymous reviewer. I really appreciate your in-depth reviews! I'm glad you, and everyone else, is enjoying this story so much._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Second Chance - The Death Eater & The Rat  
Chapter 26

* * *

**_

On October 5th, Mockingbird Park had been setup for the Winter Little League Quidditch season with a Quidditch pitch that was the third of the size of the one familiar to Hogwarts alumni. On the ground were dozens of parents with their young ones, all of those trying out, holding onto their Quidditch brooms. Everyone seemed to be talking at once and there were screeches and squeals from excited children. It was a chaso of adults and children.

Long, narrow tables had been set up near the entrance to the park where there was coffee, tea, and hot chocolate under Warming Spells. This helped to reduce the October chill that heralded the arrival of Winter.

Volunteers in wearing robes striped with the team colors, blue and yellow, navigated the crowds directing adults where they needed to go and making sure that children parted from parents weren't parted for long.

"Visitors, please go up in the stands," one volunteer spoke with a raised voice.

Lucius, Sophie, and Draco had of course come to watch the tryouts, so with Lucius leading the way, Echo, carrying Nikolas in a sling, followed the Malfoy trio up sturdy stairs and into the observation stands.

The first for Severus, Harry, and Tabitha was registering with the officials. It was early in the afternoon and Severus was feeling the twinges of one of those migraines that used to bother him so often when he was a teacher at Hogwarts. The chaos was setting his teeth on edge and he was feeling a little bit lost in the miasma. The Potions Master was at least comforted that his two oldest children were polite, well-behaved, and stayed near him as he wondered which registration table they needed to be at.

"Hello!" greeted a sparkly eyed young woman with a bright smile. "I'm free!"

Severus glanced up to see the young lady waving them over. He nudged his children in the back and they went over.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lowrie," intoned Severus with just a small hint of pleasure at recognising a student.

The young woman's smile vanished at the sound of that familiar voice and she stuttered, "P-p-professor Snape!"

He had to admit it, but Severus did miss the awe, perhaps even the fear, he had instilled in fifteen years of students. He had intended to stretch this encounter out a bit more, but his son stepped up, and broke the spell.

"Hi! I want to play Quidditch!" announced Harry.

Debra Lowrie took a calming breath and turned her gaze away from her old professor and to the little boy standing in front of him leaning against her table.

"You look like you do," grinned Debra, again. "Why don't you give me your name and age?"

"Harry Snape and I'm eight." Harry grabbed Tabitha's coat sleeve and pulled her closer. "This is my sister, Tabitha, and she's ten!"

Debra wrote down their information and then handed them each a number on a white card. "You're both going to be in the first wave of tryouts, so just go over to that bench and have a seat. We'll be about a half hour."

Severus ushered the children over to the bench and sat down between them. He allowed himself a small smile as they both wanted to burrow against his side under his voluminous cloak. He wrapped the cloak and his arms about his children, content and filled with pride despite the cold.

* * *

Not a half hour later, but nearly an hour later, the field was cleared and the children taking part in the first wave of tryouts were called. Harry was ready to go and he ran towards the coach who was calling out names using a Sonorous Spell to be heard. Tabitha held back, not moving from the bench.

"Nervous?" Severus surmised.

Tabitha nodded. "I didn't think there'd be so many people here."

"You've been practicing, Tabitha, and you know all the rules. You should have no trouble at all." He could not see her face as her head was bowed and her straight, black hair hung like his did, like a heavy curtain of satin that obscured her. Severus didn't really know what was happening until he felt the heat of a teardrop on the back of his hand and heard a very small sniffle.

With his other hand, he tipped the child's face up so he could see her deep brown eyes. They were filled with tears. Severus pulled her a little closer, squeezing her comfortingly. That moved caused Tabitha to bury her head against his chest.

"Oh my dear girl," he spoke softly. "Tell me what's wrong." He felt Tabitha shake her head no. He patted her back and looked up just as Harry trotted back over, concerned that his sister had not followed him.

"Dad?" asked Harry.

"You go and try out, Harry," Severus nodded with his head. "I think your sister is a bit overwhelmed by everything."

Harry patted the lump under his father's cloak that was Tabitha. "It's okay, Tabby. You just sit here with dad." Harry ran off to join the other children.

After several minutes, while the children were flying in a circle, Severus heard Tabitha's muffled voice. "Draco's going to be so mad at me, daddy."

"Tabitha... child, lift your head, please." Tabitha did so and Severus wiped at her tears then gave her the handkerchief so she could blow her nose. When she finally let out a shuddery breath, Severus continued speaking to her. "Why do you feel that Draco will be angry with you, Tabby?"

"Because he bought me a Quidditch broom and... and I don't really want to play!" Her voice cracked. "There's too many people, and I'm not as good as Harry. I shouldn't have taken the broom, daddy. Draco wasted so much money on me!" Her head was once again buried against her father's chest.

Severus patted the little girl and just allowed her to cry her tears out. He realised in that moment that not since Draco had purchased the brooms had anyone asked Tabitha what she wanted. It was just assumed that she'd like to play Quidditch because just about every child in the wizarding world wanted to play.

After several minutes, when it seemed she'd cried herself into quiet, Severus stirred his daughter. "Look up, my dear girl," he said softly. "Harry's tryout has begun."

Tabitha raised her head skyward to see the first of three games being played out above them. Harry flew, dodging players and bludgers as though he were the wind itself. She smiled and nearly deafened Severus as she shouted, "GO HARRY!"

Severus suddenly tickled the little girl's ribs and smothered her with his cloak as she squealed, laughing. "Little terror!" Severus murmured and chuckled as he drew his daughter into his embrace. He kissed Tabitha's cheek, and then motioned upward right before the spectators applauded as Harry caught the snitch.

* * *

Harry was so full of energy as they walked to the Portkey point that he was very nearly skipping around everyone.

"Uncle Lucius! Did you see how I flew right under that girl?" asked Harry, repeating the motion with his hand.

Lucius smiled, "It was thrilling, Harry." In his arms was Sophie completely asleep.

"Yeah! The coach said I was a 'natural'!"

Harry bounced over to his father who was rocking Nikolas in his arms. "Dad! Did you see how I caught that snitch? No one else saw it, but I did so my eyes must be doing really good!"

"I think they are doing quite well, son," chuckled Severus.

Harry's bouncing stopped as he caught up to his mother's side and slipped his hand into hers. "Mum? Are you gonna miss me since I'm gonna be all busy with practice and games and all of that?"

"I'll miss you just like I miss you when you're at school, sweetheart." Harry beamed and skipped a few feet beside Echo, before taking her hand in his.

Tabitha was walking behind everyone watching Draco ahead of her. Severus had not said anything to Draco. He'd been very understanding about her reluctance to play and she was all right with that, but she was still feeling trepidation over how Draco would react, having wasted money on her.

Draco was very conscious of Tabitha's eyes on him. He knew something was wrong since she hadn't tried out, and ever since Severus and Tabitha joined them in the stands, she'd been avoiding looking at him. Draco suspected she wanted to talk to him, and he was worrying over whether or not he should say something to her.

They reached the Portkey point, though, so neither Draco nor Tabitha could say anything. The Portkey was one that Severus created from an old tin that had once held Albus Dumbledore's lemon drops. At the intonation of a password, they were all whisked away from Mockingbird Park and onto the front lawn of Fairwinds. Lucius, after a round of farewells, departed for his home with Sophie still asleep. Draco was about to follow his father, when Severus stopped him.

"I think you and Tabitha need to have a little chat, Draco," said Severus.

Tabitha's jaw dropped as she stared at her father. She knew she had to say something to Draco, but she wasn't ready!

* * *

Tabitha and Draco had the front parlor to themselves for their little talk. Unfortunately, there was no talk going on. It was perfectly silent except for the rustle of clothing as one or the other shifted in their chairs. Finally, it was Tabitha who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said mournfully as she twisted her hands in her lap.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're sorry? Whatever for, Tabby?"

"You spent so much money on me and I like playing Quidditch at home, but I just didn't want to play in the Little League!" she blurted. A tear fell from one eye.

"Hey..." more tears began to fall and Draco moved over to the divan where Tabitha sat and pulled her into his embrace. "Tabby, hush. There's nothing to be sorry for. I should have asked you, but didn't ever think to."

"I... I like the broom, but there were just too... too many people and... I'm sorry, Draco! I'll give it back!"

"No you won't, Tabby," Draco said firmly. "That broom was a gift from me to you. Playing in Little League was just a bonus, not a requirement," he smiled.

Tabitha studied Draco's eyes intently, to be certain that what he was saying was true. She smiled, "I really do like the broom, Draco. Thank you."

* * *

_**Several days later - The Three Broomsticks  
A small portion of an argument**_

"Hermione! I can't brew that potion," Draco hissed, doing his best to keep his voice down as his eyes darted furtively here and there in order to spot eavesdroppers.

"I'll buy the ingredients!" Hermione sniffed. "Or, I could just go to Muggle..."

"You told me those weren't entirely accurate," sniped Draco a bit too fiercely. He immediately regretted his anger as two tears fell from Hermione's eyes.

"This will ruin everything!"

Draco left his seat and moved to another chair closer to his fiance. He drew her into his arms and whispered, "We have to tell Severus, love. You know we can trust him and he can brew the potion for us."

A nod against his chest was the only reply the young man received.

* * *

_**A few more days later**_

Lucius buttoned the simple, celery green cotton shirt, tucked it into his favourite pair of jeans and then glared at his reflection in the full length mirror. After several seconds, he ripped the shirt off, not heeding the buttons that flew everywhere as he dropped the shirt on the floor. He stomped over to his wardrobe, passing two other cotton shirts sitting discarded on the floor.

With frustration, Lucius slammed the door of the wardrobe shut, strode away and snatched at his dressing gown that lay on the end of his bed. He slipped it on, belted it too tightly, and then loosened it. Grabbing some Floo powder from the small, abalone shell on the mantle, he threw it in and growled, "Fairwinds!"

* * *

It was only a few seconds, but Echo's head appeared. "Lucius! You're not dressed!"

"Ech...!"

Echo vanished and a few minutes later was replaced by a smirking Severus. "Now that you've frightened my wife, Lucius, what may I do for you?"

"I need Draco, Severus," Lucius stated, completely ignoring his friend's light humour.

"I'll send him over in fifteen minutes," nodded Severus curtly and then his head vanished from the green flames.

To Lucius' great annoyance, it was nearly a half hour later when his son arrived through the Floo into his father's bedroom. Draco stumbled from the fireplace and caught himself before he sprawled with greater un-dignity onto the floor.

"You needed me, dad?" asked Draco as he Scourgified the soot from his apprentice robes.

"I've gone through my entire meagre wardrobe and for the first time in... Merlin, so many years, I wish I had my closets from Malfoy Manor!" Lucius declared hotly as he broke into a short and rapid pace in front of his son.

Draco frowned. "You want your old clothes? But, I thought you rather liked your jeans and those..." his eye caught sight of the three shirts on the floor. "...shirts...? Dad, what's going on?"

"Have you forgotten?" demanded his father.

Draco's frown only deepened further. Lucius snorted indelicately. "Of course you have! You and Sophie will be meeting Belle tonight!!"

"Don't yell at me!" Draco shouted.

Lucius, who rarely beheld his son's temper, especially if it was directed at him, was stunned into silence. In that moment, he truly looked at his son, and wasn't pleased with what he was seeing.

Draco's skin was nearly as pale as his godfather's and there were dark circles under his eyes. There was an anxiousness to his gaze, like a gazelle wondering where to run from the leopard.

Lucius' gaze narrowed suspiciously. "Severus hasn't been working you too hard, has he?"

"So what if he has?" Draco snapped. He then shook his head before his father could retort, "No! No... I didn't mean to imply that, father. I'm sorry. No, the work is fine and Master Snape is giving me the weekend off. He's uhm... well... he's wondering if I'm coming down with something."

Lucius strode over to his son and placed the back of his hand to the young man's forehead. "Are you? I don't detect a fever."

Draco jerked away from his father's attention. "No. I'm not." Draco stepped back a few steps then turned away. "Just... no... it's nothing."

"Dragon..." Lucius spoke worriedly.

"Dad, I can't talk about it now, all right. When... when I can... just not now, dad."

For a long and awkward moment, father and son stood uneasily in silence. Draco used every ounce of energy he had to face his father and give him a good-natured smirk.

"Look, you don't need your old fancy clothes, dad. Miss Ollivander isn't Narcissa. Just be comfortable. All right?"

Lucius smiled softly and then surprised Draco by taking the young wizard's face into his hands. He peered deeply into his child's eyes, studying them, looking for something. When he could find no clue to his son's behavior and fatigue, Lucius drew him into a quick embrace.

For those few seconds, Draco felt like he was five years old again, seeking comfort from his father. He returned the embrace and then they both let go. Draco turned to the Floo, grabbed a handful of the powder, threw it in, and called out his destination, "Fairwinds!"

That evening, Lucius had dressed casually in a pair of nut brown trousers, his favourite cowboy boots, a white, heavy cotton shirt, a fitted vest of green velvet with a satin back, no tie, and at the insistence of Sophie, he had left his long, pale hair untied and smoothly brushed over his shoulders.

He was patiently waiting in the living room to see how his children had turned out. They finally arrived and he was very pleased.

Sophie wore a pretty dress of white satin with a lacey over-dress of yellow. Her cornsilk gold hair had been plaited into two soft French braids on either side of her head and adorned with little green sparkles.

Draco still looked tired despite a Glamour that he'd used to erase the dark circles under his eyes and to give him a bit of warm blush to his cheeks. He wore a very nice looking Muggle suit of dark blue wool that Hermione had helped him to shop for a few days ago. His shirt was white linen and he wore a long tie of royal blue silk. His shoulder length hair had been neatly clubbed at the nape of his neck.

"You both look perfect!" the father beamed with pride. Sophie hugged Lucius, but Draco, who seemed not to have heard the compliment, dropped into a chair and was obviously trying to keep his eyes open.

Lucius wanted to say something, to ask questions about Draco's health, but he chose to keep his words to himself. He summoned a Pepper-Up Potion and handed it to Draco. Draco took the potion gratefully and downed it in one swallow. In minutes Draco was looking better.

There came a knock at the front door and Lucius nearly tripped over Sophie in a bid to answer it. While Lucius recovered, Sophie opened the door to a lovely woman with auburn hair wearing a simple, but fetching dress of blue, homespun cotton. The skirt flared from the waist and at its hem was a tantalising glimpse of a lacy cotton slip with blue, green, and yellow thin ribbons woven through the lace.

Lucius smiled, a bit dumbly, at the lovely Islabelle until his son poked him in the ribs with a pointed elbow. "Dad, let the lady in, would you?"

If Lucius had spared his son a glance, he would have seen an amused smirk on the young man's lips. As it was, he ignored Draco and invited the lady in. "Come in, Belle. Please."

Belle curtsied graciously, then winked at Lucius before stepping over the threshold. "Thank you, Lucius."

Lucius gave her a chaste peck upon the cheek and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the faint blush his affection caused. He went into _smiling stupid_ mode again, leaving Draco to take over the introductions.

"I'm Draco and this is my sister, Sophie. We're very glad you could come to dinner tonight, Miss Ollivander." Draco smirked at his father. Lucius caught the expression this time and snapped out of his haze.

"Please call me Belle, Draco," said Islabelle with a demure smile. She held out her hand and Draco, in the old courtly manner he'd been taught by his father, took her fingertips, and bowed. Islabelle then crouched down, poufing out the skirt of her dress, so that she could better meet Sophie's eyes. "Hello, Sophie. You look very beautiful tonight."

Sophie smiled shyly, but didn't scoot away to hide behind her father's legs as she sometimes did when meeting new people. She held up the hem of her dress so Islabelle could see the lace better.

"Papa said I needed a new dress so we went to Madame Malkin's and this was waiting just for me!" Sophie declared.

"I do love it when frocks are waiting for you," smiled Islabelle. "So very convenient, isn't it?" She stood and Lucius grinned with pride as Sophie, showing her acceptance of Islabelle, slipped her hand into the witch's hand and led her through the living room and into the kitchen.

Draco and Lucius followed the two ladies. Draco leaned over and whispered, "I think you like her, dad," he chuckled softly.

Lucius gave his son a wink, "I think I just might, Dragon."

* * *

Lucius had become quite a good cook and so dinner was served not in their dining room, but in the large kitchen that he'd splurged upon as the house was being built and was his pride and joy. Everyone, including Islabelle, was recruited to help, and that meant everyone, including Draco in his brand new Muggle suit, wore an apron and helped to prepare ingredients. Sophie sat on a tall stool as she tore up lettuce for the salad and dropped it in a large bowl.

"Have you decided what you'll do with your Potions mastery, Draco?" asked Islabelle.

"Master Severus has told me I need to decide that at the end of the year," Draco replied. "He believes that it's best to have one's goals set and then to work towards them. I'm still deciding if I want my own Potions business, or an apothecary shop, or I might even teach at Hogwarts."

"Go with your joy," advised Islabelle. "When you imagine where you'll be when your apprenticeship is done, where do you see yourself?"

Lucius, who was preparing the chicken for the main course, changed the topic of interest when he saw his son's cheeks colour unnaturally, even beneath his Glamour. "I believe that whatever Draco decides will be the right thing."

Islabelle's discerning gaze caught the look of relief from Draco to his father. Leaving the topic of Draco's future alone, she turned to Sophie and began helping her with the lettuce. "What do you do all day around this house, Sophie?"

"I go and play with Nikolas at Fairwinds while papa works with Uncle Severus. Aunt Echo needs me so she can take a nap just like the ones I take in the afternoon. I even get to hold Nikolas, but I don't like him when he smells bad."

"Sophie!" gasped Lucius. Draco and Islabelle laughed and Sophie looked up from her lettuce tearing in puzzlement.

"Papa, you don't like him either when he smells!" she accused hotly. "You always give Nikolas to Uncle Severus when he does!"

"Lucius! How can you be so callous towards a baby?" teased Islabelle.

"Let us speak no more on this particular subject, shall we?" Lucius frowned, and then stole a quick kiss from Islabelle.

Sophie giggled at the sign of affection and Draco just gave his father an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

* * *

Sophie, who usually sat beside her father at meals, moved her chair so she could sit beside Islabelle. Lucius was more than pleased at the comfortable, even family-like atmosphere that eating in the kitchen had fostered.

Draco still worried him, though. The young man ate very little, and did little in helping the conversation along, except by answering direct questions. He hated the thought of interfering, but by this point, he knew for certain that something, dreadful, was bothering Draco and he would no longer sit silent.

Islabelle, sensing correctly that something was wrong with young Draco, chose to cut her visit short after they had retired to the living room for a short bit of conversation. Sophie was starting to yawn, so she volunteered to put the little girl to bed before she left.

Draco and Lucius saw Islabelle to the door where she startled both men by focusing upon Draco. "There are some things, young Dragon, that are better borne by speaking of to your elders." She leaned over and touched the palm of her hand to his heart. "Don't put this off any longer, Draco."

Islabelle swiftly kissed Lucius goodnight, and in a swirl of cloak and dress, she Apparated away.

Lucius shut the door slowly and then turned to regard his son. Draco spoke up, "I like her, dad."

Lucius smiled warmly and leaned against the door. "I'm glad that you do, son."

Draco managed a small smirk. "I think Sophie's in love, though. You might have to do something about that."

"You wouldn't mind if I did, would you, Dragon? Belle would never replace your mother," he said quietly.

"Oh! But I wish she would!" Draco said a bit more vehemently than he'd meant to. Draco stepped into the living room and dropped down onto the sofa. "Belle showed more concern for me than mother ever did, dad. Narcissa won't even write to me anymore." He shook his head, as though to dislodge any memories of his mother, then said, "I think she'd be a great mother to have and I know that Sophie would adore her. I think Belle's good for you, too." Lucius sat down in his chair. "Dad? Were you ever this happy with Sophie's mother?"

Lucius nodded. "Sofiamina Davissimo," he smiled in remembrance.

Draco snorted. "You really go for the ladies with the unusual names, dad. Narcissa, Sofiamina, Islabelle."

Lucius mockingly glared at his son, "And I suppose Hermione is just a plain, old name, then?"

"All right. You win." Draco lay his head back against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and the Glamour that had given his son a nearly healthy look, fell.

"Draco, what's wrong?" his father asked gently, but bluntly.

"Nothing," murmured Draco, his eyes still closed.

"So, you look like Death warmed over for nothing, then?" asked Lucius, a bit frustrated, but trying not to show it.

"Yeah, dad. Just, please, let's not go into this now."

"When then, Dragon. Damnit! Open your eyes and look at me!"

Draco instantly sat up straight, his eyes open and fixed upon his father. The tone of voice that Lucius used was one that had never boded well for Draco when he was a child. It still made his heart race with dread.

Lucius quickly closed his own eyes briefly, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then opened them. "I'm certainly not going to punish you, Dragon, but I'm worried about you. You're losing weight, you look like you haven't slept in days... you told me earlier it wasn't Severus working you hard, so it's obviously something else. Can't you tell me?"

"No," Draco said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What does your godfather say? Surely he's noticed, hasn't he?"

Draco didn't reply. Severus _had_ noticed. Especially when Draco botched an important potion that consisted of several very expensive ingredients. Severus had not been very happy with him and had even sent him to his room at Fairwinds. Draco had been angry, and humiliated to be treated like a lowly first year, and though he had meant to talk to the Potions Master, after that scene, he didn't wish to speak to anyone.

His father was picking at a still fairly new scab, and Draco, tired, was ready to lose his temper with Lucius.

"I can't talk about it, so would you, _please_, drop it?" Draco whined.

Lucius hated whining. From children, he generally could ignore it, but from a grown, young man, it was just unseemly, and rude. He felt a burning anger he couldn't control as he leapt up from his chair and grabbed Draco by his shirt front.

And that was a mistake.

For all those times when Draco was too small to defend himself from his father's temper; for when Lucius was angry at someone else, but Draco was there to be yelled at, or hit, Draco was no longer defenceless. He was now as tall as his father.

The young man, acting on instinct, struck out with a fist. Lucius was knocked backwards as his son's fist connected with his chin. Although Lucius slowed his fall by grabbing the chair he'd been in, it was in danger of toppling over on him. Draco caught the chair and knelt down beside his father, tears falling onto his cheeks as realisation of what he'd done tore through him.

"Father! I'm so sor..."

"No!" Lucius exclaimed as he held up a hand. "You've nothing... nothing! to apologise for."

Draco grabbed his father's hand and helped him to his feet. Lucius continued, "I... shouldn't have done that, Dragon."

"Father, I... " began Draco, but he couldn't finish. He'd hit his father!

Lucius moved to the sofa where Draco had roughly seated himself. He sat down beside the young man and held his hands. "Please, Dragon, please forgive me. For not just now, but the past. You never deserved any of it."

"I have... I did forgive you, father. It seems I'm still angry... but... fath... dad. Yes, dad, I do forgive..." Draco couldn't finish and just threw his arms around his father.

Lucius still felt hideous, deep down to his soul, but he put his arms around his son, his grip firm. How could he have done that?! It scared him. He had been so certain that that part of his past was gone. It was so far in the past... so far.

Lucius pulled away, but remained close to his son. "Dragon, this is no excuse for what I did, but I've just been worried for you. I don't want you to shut me out."

"And, I have been shutting you out," Draco sighed in frustration.

Father and son were quiet for several long minutes. Draco looked into the eyes that were a reflection to his own and he sighed once more. "I'm scared, dad."

"About what?" asked Lucius very softly. For a long moment he thought Draco wasn't going to say anything, but then his son's cheeks coloured.

"Her... Hermione. She's pregnant."

* * *

_A/N: The angst seems to be never-ending, doesn't it. This story will be drawing to a close soon, but I will try, in what may be a several chaptered epilogue, to answer any curiosity you might have about the future for the Snapes, the Malfoys, and their children. Do review if you have a specific speculation or question._

_Regarding Belle's intriguing dress. It is patterned on what my own grandmother wore when she met her first husband. She wore a simple, homespun dress of cotton, but the main bright surprise was a lacy underslip that had ribbons my grandmother had woven through the lacy. She was considered quite a daring young lady, in her day, and I think that's why my grandfather fell in love with her._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat**_

_**Chapter 27

* * *

**_

_Father and son were quiet for several long minutes. Draco looked into the eyes that were a reflection to his own and he sighed once more. "I'm scared, dad."_

_"About what?" asked Lucius very softly. For a long moment he thought Draco wasn't going to say anything, but then his son's cheeks coloured._

_"Her... Hermione. She's pregnant."

* * *

_

Lucius' lips thinned slightly as he held in his immediate reaction. "Can you... would you tell me why this distresses you so, son?"

Draco thumped his fists in frustration at his side. "Because we were stupid! Uncle Severus warned us, and we had everything all planned out so that we wouldn't do anything to jeopardise our apprenticeships. Uncle Severus will probably yell at me for awhile, but Professor Flitwick is a real fuddy-duddy about se... you know... before marriage. It's even in her contract, for Merlin's sake!"

Lucius frowned in puzzlement. "What's in her contract?"

"Hermione isn't supposed to do anything that will reflect badly upon her Master and that means getting pregnant out of wedlock." He grimaced.

"That's from the Dark Ages!" Lucius declared in surprise.

"I know!" Draco leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands. "Merlin! It was only one, bloody, night."

Lucius smirked and could not stop himself from teasing, "That's all it takes, Dragon."

Draco scowled at his father. "Hermione is distraught, dad. She's making herself sick over this, and all we do is argue, and... and... we've not even done a test, yet."

Lucius' eyebrow rose. "Then you'd better do one and make certain, Dragon. This worry over something that may not even be is making you sick as well." Lucius rose to his feet. "Call Hermione and have her come over tomorrow. I'll go and speak to your godfather tonight so you needn't add his reaction upon all of this."

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

"They're what?!" Severus shouted through the Floo.

"Will you be quiet, Severus? It is eleven o'clock, after all. Do come over." His smile was smug, and a bit indulged. "I have fire whiskey."

In a few minutes, both men were in Lucius' drawing room, sipping the fire whiskey and staring into the fire.

"I'll have the potion ready for tomorrow," sighed Severus. "I can understand Draco's worry, but if she is pregnant this is going to hurt Hermione more than him."

"Would Flitwick really terminate her apprenticeship for getting pregnant?" Lucius asked in disbelief.

"Flitwick's a genial instructor, but he's rather hard-edged with his apprentices. He's always been rather vocal about how he prefers wizards to witches because witches tend to want to get married and have a family. It's likely the dwarf made an exception for Hermione." Severus sipped again at his fire whiskey and frowned. "I warned those two dunderheads," he groused. "You managed to keep your ardor where it belonged before you and Narcissa married," observed the Potions Master.

"Hardly difficult when I had death threats from my father, and hers. Not to mention that Narcissa was about as inviting as ice." Lucius grimaced, then chuckled softly. He sobered briefly. "Do you think there will be any way to convince Flitwick not to terminate the apprenticeship?"

"Doubtful. I have a few contacts, though. If the test is positive and Hermione wishes to continue an apprenticeship, I may be able to find her one. I'll make a few inquiries tonight before I start on the potion." Severus finished the fire whiskey and stood.

"You're going to work on it tonight?" Lucius asked in surprise. It was now almost midnight.

"Better late than never." He threw Floo powder into the fireplace and vanished through the green flame back to home.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Draco in the Malfoy home doing her best to avoid looking at Lucius. She leaned, wearily, against Draco who had a protective arm over her shoulder. They were waiting for Severus to arrive with the potion. Lucius had served tea, but it was untouched.

Finally, the Floo flared and deposited Severus smoothly from its flames. Following him was Echo who went immediately to Hermione, drawing her into an embrace.

"I hope you don't mind me being here," Echo said softly. "I thought you might need the support of another woman." She looked pointedly at the three men.

Hermione smiled thankfully and for a moment, buried her head against Echo's shoulder. Severus interrupted. "Hermione, I'm going to need a drop of your blood for this. Come to the kitchen, if you would?"

Hermione rose, and she was followed first by Echo, then Draco, then Lucius. Severus rolled his eyes at the procession, but once he put down the phial that held a measure of the Pregnancy Testing Potion, he took out a hollow needle and held out his hand towards Hermione. Hermione held out her hand, palm up, and she winced as the Potions Master quickly pricked her finger. A drop of blood welled up from the tiny injury and was drawn up the center of the hollow needle. Severus then gave Hermione a piece of tissue for her finger and then he dropped the blood into the solution.

Everyone watched, Hermione and Draco holding their breaths, as the clear potion began to react to the drop of blood. It swirled turning crimson before finally settling down to a turquoise blue.

Not a single word was spoken in the kitchen until Severus finally asked, "Well, should I congratulate you both?"

Lucius blinked and his jaw dropped open. Draco smiled like the cat that ate the canary until Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"You've the tact of a Bludger, Severus!" snapped Echo and she ran after the girl.

Draco's jaw then dropped open. "I'm going to be a father?"

Lucius blinked again. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Severus merely shook his head at the two Malfoys and made his way to the living room where Echo was trying to console Hermione. He seated himself in Lucius' chair and summoned the fire whiskey. He poured himself, Draco, and Lucius a glass and floated the tumblers to the two men as they emerged from the kitchen, both still looking somewhat dazed. He then floated two of the cups of tea over to Echo and Hermione.

When it appeared everyone was settled and Hermione's tears had settled to sniffles, Severus spoke directly to the young woman. "If you wish, Hermione, I will speak to Master Flitwick on your behalf, but I must be honest that I doubt his opinion on this matter will be swayed. The gentleman has rather parochial views and if he so chooses, he has every right to end your apprenticeship."

"It's ridiculous!" seethed Hermione suddenly. Her anger faded as she saw the stern glare of her old Potions professor aimed her way.

"I refuse to believe that you were ignorant of the tenets of your own apprentice contract, Miss Granger. Had you an objection before signing, you should have said something then," Severus admonished tautly. He ignored the reproving looks Echo was sending his way.

"I didn't think I'd get pregnant!" Hermione replied heatedly, realising too late what she'd just blurted.

"I did try to warn you, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Severus continued in that lecturing tone of his that the young couple were uncomfortably familiar with. "It is obvious that neither of you _did_ think."

"Severus," Lucius spoke up, coming to his son and Hermione's defence. "Your condemnation is not helping the situation. I do understand your distress. Especially yours, Hermione." She gave him a grateful nod. Lucius then turned his attention back to his friend. "Last night you said there was someone you could speak to, Severus. Did you get the help you wanted?"

Severus nodded curtly. Hermione looked up hopefully. "I spoke to Gradle, a Potions Mistress I met from the Potions Guild back when I earned my mastery. Mistress Gradle knows of a Charms Mistress she's quite friendly with who is in need of an apprentice. The difficulty is that this would require a move to Giverney for four years."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Giverney? In France? Monet's France?" she suddenly gripped Draco's hand. "But, what about Draco?" she looked askance at her affianced.

"We'll go if that's what you want, 'Mi," Draco declared firmly. He then glanced towards his godfather. "Uncle Sev... I..."

"I have a possible solution for you as well, Draco," Severus gave the young man a warm smile. "I believe it would be ideal if you were my liaison in France during Hermione's apprenticeship. It would expand my business and allow you to continue in your apprenticeship, although somewhat unconventionally. We would have to expand your contract to include a monthly visit for your exams and practicals, and then add a year for additional training so you qualify when you take your mastery exams."

Both Draco and Hermione let out a breath of relief. Echo smiled at the young couple. "It looks like we'll need to plan a wedding!"

* * *

Three months later Hermione and her mother were in the small staff room that was behind the staff table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Anna Granger was weaving her daughter's hair into a smooth, French braid that would eventually sparkle with snowflake shaped crystals. Echo was doing her make-up and the blushing bride was trying not to think about the fact that Ginny Weasley was late, and she had her dress. Hermione, herself, wore a simple, long slip of white silk.

"Are you sure it doesn't show?" Hermione held one hand over her belly self-consciously.

Anna Granger kissed her daughter's cheek. "You're a new mother, dear. You won't show at least until your fourth month. Unless, of course, you take after me. You didn't show until I was nearly six months. One day, my tummy was flat, then POP! the next morning, it wasn't." Anna laughed and embraced her worried child from behind.

A rapid knock on the door startled Hermione and she jumped from the small, cushioned stool she'd been seated upon. This knocked Echo's hand and she drew across Hermione's cheek with eyeliner.

Hermione paid no mind to the fact she'd just messed up her mother's work and now wore an oddly fetching black smudge across her cheek. She was at the door and swung it open. "Ginny!"

Ginny Weasley bustled in carrying a light peach lace and satin gown. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hermione. Mum kept making adjustments to the dress, adding this, taking away that, and she just wouldn't let it go."

Hermione grabbed the dress that was carefully wrapped in tissue. The white tissue crinkled as she drew it off to reveal the dress. "Ohhh.... oh my.... Ginny.... oh my..." she mumbled.

Ginny laughed. "Come on! Let's get you into the dress and get your hair and make-up finished. I can't wait to see how you clean up!" Ginny, rather proficient with cosmetic spells, had Hermione's French braid fixed and her make-up neatly applied with a few waves of her wand.

Anna and Echo then helped Hermione into the gown and all four breathed as they viewed the vision in the full length mirror.

* * *

Draco was bent over the loo looking whiter than usual and regretting the 100 year old scotch that his father had given him. Slowly he got to his feet and stumbled out into the Headmaster's office. "I thought Hermione was supposed to get the morning sickness," he griped greenly as his father steadied him and drew him over to a chair in front of the fireplace.

Lucius smiled, "I think it's just plain old cold feet, Dragon. You'll survive." He poured the young man tea from the teapot into a China cup and then helped him to wrap his hands around the cup.

"It's just... this is all happening so fast, dad. I mean, I don't regret Hermione having our baby, and I really don't regret making her my wife, but I mean... Giverney? The house you and Uncle Sev helped us to find, the lab..."

"Are you worried?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded. "We're going to be so far away. I know, it's only a short trip by portkey and international Floo, but this is the first time Hermione and I are just going to have ourselves. No Hogwarts. No Uncle Severus and Aunt Echo. No you or Sophie. No Harry." Draco shook his head, "Merlin! I'm really going to miss Harry."

"He's going to miss you, too, Dragon. Poor Severus is having to deal with that now." sighed Lucius.

"Is he still fussing after all these weeks?" Draco asked incredulously.

Lucius nodded. "He was fine, but I think the wedding today brought it all back. He ran off and Severus had to chase after him which is why he isn't here."

Draco smirked. He knew his little Snapelet was fast and there were lots of places in a castle for a little boy to hide.

* * *

Severus Snape was fast being reminded about what he disliked most about Hogwarts. It was endless! Curves, corners, niches, cubbyholes, tapestries, and even a blasted moving room. No one had ever found that! The Room of Requirement might be flexible, but at least it remained in one place.

But, Harry wasn't there.

Severus moved on hoping that Harry wasn't getting into any sort of mischief he'd need to clean up later.

* * *

Harry crouched down in a niche behind a large tapestry of some old depiction of a dance of satyrs and nearly naked ladies. His chin rested upon his knees as he glowered at the back of the tapestry.

His big brother was leaving him. Stupid Draco was going to stupid France to be a stupid husband to stupid Hermione.

Harry sniffled and wiped at an angry tear.

"I want Hector!" he declared vehemently. He blinked in surprise as seconds later he heard a startled yelp and the skittering of toenails on flagstones.

Jumping up from his crouch, Harry pushed aside a heavy corner of the tapestry and looked out into the empty corridor.

A little bewildered, since he'd been in the middle of chasing gnomes at the Burrow, Hector, the overly large golden retriever was recovering from his sudden appearance in the corridor of Hogwarts. He was infinitely better when he saw and smelled His Boy. Jumping up and down briefly in excitement he bounded over to His Boy and snuffled his belly, his hand, and was infinitely happy as His Boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

A few minutes later, dog and boy were back behind the tapestry. Neither realised that Hector's tail hadn't quite fit and so it stuck out underneath the tapestry and into the corridor.

* * *

Severus was feeling his age, and he didn't like it. If it was this exhausting tearing after one eight year old son, when Nikolas got to the same age and Severus had to chase after him... well, it was just going to kill him.

"Now I know why Minerva and Albus never had any children," he huffed as he ascended a staircase that he was certain he'd been up twice before. "It's how they managed to get so old. Me? I thought I'd die a greasy, young, Death Eater. But, no, my son is going to kill me instead."

Severus reached the top of the stairs where he bent over slightly, supporting himself from outright falling on his face, by bracing his hands against his thighs as he caught his breath. He decided, then and there, that the exercise he'd been so devoted to when he was a spy and a teacher, he'd need to start again, or he'd need a cane before Dumbledore did.

"Maybe I should eat less of Echo's turkey, too," he mumbled, as he propelled himself down a corridor he chose at random.

Severus was halfway down the corridor when he thought he saw one of the tapestries moving. He frowned. The tapestries weren't animated, but there were some of the great, old hangings that covered old open doorways. Sometimes an errant breeze would move the tapestry. This movement had an odd rhythm to it. He moved closer.

* * *

Hector's tail swished back and forth as he listened to his boy nattering on. Hector could hear anger, sadness in the words, so he licked his boy's face every now and again to soothe him.

Severus didn't question how Hector's tail, and quite likely the rest of the dog, had made it to the castle. He could hear the soft murmur of his son's voice on the other side of the tapestry pouring his heart out to his furry friend. Leaning against the wall, he listened, allowing Harry to get his worries and angers out in the safety and darkness of the niche.

Hector had smelled the approach of the Tall Man, but since he knew this was His Boy's Tall Man, it was all right for him to come closer. Hector had a job right now to do for His Boy and he was happy when Tall Man remained quiet, and near, just in case.

Finally beginning to wear himself out, Harry nuzzled his face into the soft ruff of fur around Hector's neck and sniffled. "Draco's gonna go away and have his own little boy and then he's gonna forget all about me."

The tears of grief took over and fell into Hector's fur. He gave a short bark, calling to Tall Man. His Boy needed Tall Man to make it all better.

Hearing the bark, and what his son had said stirred Severus from where he leaned against the stone wall. He drew aside the tapestry, crouched down, and simply held out his arms to Harry. The little boy let out a great sob as he saw his father, let go of Hector, and went into the much needed embrace.

After a few minutes, and two knees starting to go numb, Severus cast a Featherlight Charm, lifted his son, and walked him over to a nearby stone bench. He sat down, shifting slightly so his son could better burrow against his chest. While the sobs slowly abated, Severus rocked Harry and patted his back. The nonsense he spoke was like a soft patter of comfort that thrummed through Harry's little body.

Finally, the hiccups came and Harry was nearing the end of his tears. For Severus, he knew they might be late for the ceremony, but as much as he loved his godson, and cared for Hermione, Harry was his son. For Severus, his children would always come first before weddings, clients, or his beloved potions.

Kissing the top of his son's head, he felt small fingers playing at the silk buttons on the black velvet vest of his suit. He had since learned that when his son began tugging at his buttons that he was ready to talk.

"Do you think Draco will forget you when he's so far away?" Severus asked softly.

"If... if he can't see me everyday he'll forget what I look like," sniffled Harry.

Severus conjured a soft square of cloth and wiped away the remnants of tears. He then wiped Harry's nose and had him blow into the cloth. He then vanished it. "I suppose it might be a good idea then to send Draco a photo of you... hm... once a week? Might that help?"

Harry gave serious consideration to the idea. He nodded. "I think I need a photo, too. Of Draco. You know? Just in case?"

Severus smiled over his son's head, "Oh, quite right! I think that would be splendid." He shifted so Harry had a bit more breathing space and he could look down into the child's face. "You do understand, Harry that Draco will be back once a month, don't you?"

Harry frowned. "But that's for lessons, daddy. He's gotta do potions and business and stuff and Draco won't get to do anything fun with me."

Severus' eyebrow rose. He really hadn't considered 'fun' time for Draco's visits. The young man would be working, and hard... however... "I do suppose we could make time for you and Draco to do something, even if it is just a bit of flying? Would you be happy with that, Harry?"

That brought forth a small, timid, but no less welcome smile on his son's face. His hand that had been patting Harry's back reached around and the fingertips brushed the soft cheek, tickling the little boy so that he smiled a bit more.

Severus then asked, "Are you worried about the new baby?"

Harry was quiet for a long moment as he fussed at a button on his father's white, starched cuff. "Draco's gonna be a daddy, won't he?"

"Yes. He will," affirmed Severus.

"He sorta has to like his son more than me, doesn't he," Harry stated with a mournful sigh.

"Draco will love his son, or daughter, as much as I love you, Harry. As much as I love Tabitha, and as much as I love Nikolas."

Harry looked up into his father's deep, dark eyes and felt the warmth of his father's love through them. Still, he was sad, and he was trying so very hard to understand. "But, daddy... if Draco... I mean..." he glowered in frustration. "I don't know what I mean!" Harry threw up his hands, just missing his father's chin, and then dropped his head against his father's chest so he could hear the heartbeat.

Severus was a little unsure himself what to say, and so, for the moment he just continued to hold his son. Then, an idea came to him. "Do you realise, Harry, that since you consider Draco your big brother, when he and Hermione's child is born, that will make you an uncle."

Harry's head snapped up at that revelation. "Me?! I'll be an uncle? Like Uncle Lucius?" Severus smiled. "But, I'm just a kid, dad! Is that allowed?"

"Of course it is! As the baby's uncle, do you know what that will mean?" Harry shook his head, but his green eyes remained on his father's intently. "That you'll take care of the baby when Draco and Hermione need help. And, you'll need to love the baby, too. Just like I will."

Harry smiled a bit brighter. "You'll be an uncle, too, dad?! Cool!!" Harry slid off his father's lap. "Let's go, dad!" He grabbed his father's hand and pulled, in order to help him off the bench.

Severus followed his son, trailed by a rather happy looking Hector.

Hector knew the Tall Man could fix it.

* * *

The Great Hall had been trimmed with fragrant cherry blossoms, ivy, and baby's breath. The ceiling had been charmed to show, not the daylit sky, but a glorious night sky sparkling with thousands of stars. Candles illuminated the colourful stain glass windows that lined the hall, and sconces burning with flame lit the Great Hall.

The benches from the student tables had been arranged towards the back of the Great Hall so all the students in attendance at Hogwarts could attend the wedding. Seated at the front were family and friends. Harry and Severus had slipped in just before Draco arrived to take his place at the head of the Great Hall where the staff table usually was. Standing with Draco was his father, resplendent in robes of garnet and black. His white silk cravat displayed the Malfoy crest.

Islabelle Ollivander Malfoy wore a gown of green silk with a bodice of intricate gold embroidery. She and Lucius had wed a month before, somewhat on a whim, in a small ceremony attended by the Snapes, Draco, Sophie, and her father. Sophie sat on her new mother's lap wearing a dress of spring green organza and lace. She gave her father a small wave and grinned at Draco who was still pale, but improving by the second.

In front of Draco and Lucius was Albus Dumbledore rather elegant in purple velvet robes trimmed in gold and ermine. At a wave of his wand, the Wedding March struck up and Hermione, with her father beside her, appeared in the huge doorway to the Great Hall.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Lucius gave him a slight nudge and Draco huffed out the breath with a smile upon his lips, "Merlin! She's the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Hermione couldn't see any of the guests or the decor of the Great Hall; her eyes were only for Draco, her Dragon. As tall as his father, slim, with his shoulder length hair held back by a black velvet ribbon, she smiled. As she walked up the aisle with her father at her side, her eyes never left Draco's.

For the rest of the ceremony, officiated by Albus Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione were only aware of each other. When they kissed, shouts and applause from all their guests and the students brought them both, momentarily, back to earth.

* * *

The next morning the Snapes and the Malfoys all assembled in Dumbledore's office to see Hermione and Draco off through the Floo to the Portkey Station. Lucius embraced his son and kissed the cheek of his daughter-in-law. Sophie hugged and kissed them both, as did Islabelle.

Severus tried to get away with just a handshake (as he reasoned later, the young man would be back in a month's time), but Draco pulled his godfather into a sentimental hug. Echo kissed them both as well, but Harry, as soon as he was allowed to hug Draco, wouldn't let him go.

Draco hoisted the boy up into his arms, grunting exaggeratedly with the effort. "I think Dobby's been sneaking you treacle tart again, Snapelet. You're getting heavy."

"No I'm not!" Harry giggled. He threw his arms around his big brother's neck and whispered into his ear, "Dad says we can go to the zoo when you come visit, Draco. That way, you won't have to work all the time."

"That'll be great, Harry. And, you're going to take lots of photos, right?" He smiled as he felt his heart break just a little. He would miss Harry terribly.

"Yep and I'll owl them every week, too!" Another hug and he kissed Draco's cheek. Draco kissed the boy's cheek and ruffled his hair.

Finally, after almost a half an hour, the newly wed couple stepped through the Floo on their way to Giverney France.

The awkward silence was broken by the Headmaster clapping his hands once together. "Well, since everyone is here, I'd like to talk about my retirement!"

* * *

_**A/N: And all that is left is the epilogue, which promises to be a long one. If you have any questions you want seen answered in the epilogue, let me know by leaving a comment. **_


	28. Epilogue

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & The Rat**_

_**Epilogue**_

_a/n: A slight editing change as I cannot believe I forgot to include Tabitha in the last section. My apologies._

* * *

Tabitha Snape stood on the platform 9 and ¾ clutching Severus' hand nervously as the Hogwarts Express stood in its glory with steam in thick clouds over its red and gold engine and cars. Echo was fussing over Tabitha's luggage, making sure she had everything.

"Where's Zinnia?" asked Echo as she looked over the cart that held a large pine trunk with Tabitha's initials carved in the top and the Snape crest on the side.

"Isn't she in her cage, Mama?" asked Tabitha looking into a pink carrier. She gasped to find it empty. "Zinnia!"

"There she is!" shouted Harry as his keen eyes caught a streak of white zipping down the platform.

Severus, holding onto year old Nikolas who had a good fistful of daddy's hair in his chubby hand, raised his hand and Summoned the kneazle familiar that he and Echo had purchased for their daughter her day in Diagon Alley.

The kneazle kit flew through the air and landed gently in Severus' outstretched hand. It wasn't a spell he'd use on a full grown kneazle, but the white kitten was small and fit neatly into the palm of the Potions Master's hand.

"Thank you, daddy!" Tabitha breathed as she took the mewling kneazel. "Bad Zinnia!" Tabitha put the kit into her carrier and then gave her father a quick hug. "Where's Uncle Lucius? He promised he'd be here," she said mournfully.

"Lucius is never late, child," soothed Severus. "Go and take your cart up to the luggage car. I bet your uncle will be here when you get back."

Tabitha smiled up at her father. Echo took hold of the cart and her daughter's hand and together they walked three cars up to the luggage car of the Express.

"Dad? I'll be going to Hogwarts, right?" asked Harry, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Have you any doubt?" smirked Severus as he untangled his little son's fingers from his hair.

"I think I'll go, but I just wanted to be sure." Harry smiled and then waved as Tabitha came running back towards them.

Severus cupped the back of Harry's head in his hand and smiled at Tabitha. "Daddy? Where's Uncle Lucius?" The dark-haired child looked about worriedly.

Echo clucked her tongue, "Severus, did you leave Lucius minding that batch of Wolfsbane?"

Severus' face fell. "Oh dear! I did!"

"Daddy!" glared Tabitha.

"I am sorry, child. We'll be sure to bring him, Aunt Belle, and Sophie on Parents Day, all right?" Severus promised.

Tabitha pouted, but then nodded. "All right. But don't you do it again," she warned.

"I promise, Tabby, I shall not." He smiled as his daughter hugged him about the waist. Echo took Nikolas so that Severus could lift his daughter in his arms and kiss her cheeks. "Be a good girl and be sure to write to us this evening so that we know what House you're in." He put her down and then she went to her mother. Harry raised his arms up so he could hold his little brother. Severus watched to be sure that Harry securely had the baby boy.

Echo brushed Tabitha's hair from her face and kissed her daughter's cheeks. "I am going to miss you so much, my sweet girl." She hugged Tabitha tightly and Tabitha hugged her mother back.

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted the conductor.

"Time to go, Tabitha," Severus said unnecessarily. Tabitha rocked between her parents, and then hugged Harry as he held Nikolas.

"I'll miss you two. Will you write for Nikki, Harry?" asked Tabitha.

"I will," promised Harry.

Tabitha then hugged her parents once more and jumped on the train. Through the window, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, Tabitha waved to her family.

Echo put an arm around Severus' back and her other arm she draped over Harry's shoulder. She pressed her face into her husband's shoulder. "My baby's gone, Severus!" she sniffled and Severus chuckled, pulling his wife closer to his side.

One last wave to a fading train and Severus smirked. He couldn't wait to read his daughter's letter!

* * *

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_Daddy! You lied! I couldn't believe when I saw Uncle Lucius in the Headmaster's chair up at the staff table! He's the Headmaster?_

_Wicked!_

_You should have seen Uncle Lucius. He wore these really gorgeous white robes trimmed with green and next to him stood Sophie who wore a matching dress. Aunt Belle also wore green, but it was a foresty green. Did you know that she teaches a special course called Wand Lore? I'd really like to take it. Uncle Lucius' speech was really nice and afterwards he let Sophie come down and sit with me. _

"Whatever happened to those cowboy boots of his?" wondered Severus.

Echo giggled. "What do you bet they were on under those pretty robes of his?"

_Oh gosh! How could I forget? Guess what House I'm in? You'll never guess. Ha ha! Ready? I'm in Hufflepuff! _

"HUFFLEPUFF?" shouted Severus.

"Is that bad, Dad?" asked Harry.

"Of course it's not bad, Harry," scolded Echo. "Hufflepuff is no less honorable than any other House."

_I really like Professor Sprout. She laughs and smiles a lot and just doesn't seem to have airs like most people do. She's sweet and no nonsense. Professor Sprout also teaches Herbology and you both know I'm good with plants. I'll probably do well in her classes._

"I expect you to be her best student," muttered Severus.

"Oh hush, Severus! You know she will be," declared Echo.

_I share a dorm with three girls. They are Laura Teaman, Alexis Porter, and Julanna Beem. I like Julanna best. Her family comes from New Zealand and she has the neatest accent. Julanna is a Metamorphmagus. I can't say that word. Alexis calls her a changeling, and Julanna doesn't like that. Alexis isn't a really nice person, so I don't think she'll be much of a friend._

_Time for bed!_

_I love you mum, daddy, Harry, and Nikki! And Hector, too!_

WOWF!

_Your bestest daughter,_

_Tabby_

* * *

_**August 31, 2000**_

Harry James Potter Snape stood on the platform for 9 and ¾ beside his father, Severus Snape. Next to him was his three year old brother, Nikolas, and behind him was his mother, Echo Snape. Tabitha had run ahead to greet her best friend, Julanna, who was sporting bright yellow hair.

Harry still had his mother Lily's brilliant green eyes, and her nose. His black hair was straight and brushed his shoulders. It was silky and soft, and many thought it oily, at first glance; just like his father's. At eleven, Harry was still short for his age, but his parents expected a growth spurt around his third or fourth year.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station its steam filling the air for several minutes and causing several strands of Harry's hair to cross his eyes.

Severus felt his eldest son's hand slip into his and grip his fingers tightly. He looked down at the young boy. "Nervous, Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Severus turned slightly to face his son, but was still holding his hand. He brushed a few more errant strands of hair from the boy's face. "You may need to tie that back if you keep letting it grow," teased Severus.

"Maybe I could grow it as long as Uncle Lucius' hair?" smiled Harry.

"If you ask me for silk shirts and cowboy boots, I'll blister your bottom til you can't stand anymore," Severus mock threatened.

Harry appeared scandalised and Nikolas giggled. "Harry's eleven, daddy! You can't spank him anymore."

"As long as your brother behaves himself, Nikki, I won't have to," said Severus acerbically.

Echo intervened, "I know that Harry is going to be a perfect little boy, aren't you, sweetheart?" She reached down and ruffled his hair and Harry leaned back against his mother.

Suddenly, Harry straightened as he saw his best friend, Hieronymous 'Mouse' Tonks. Reluctantly, he let go of his father's hand. He glanced over his shoulder at Severus, who nodded at him. Harry ran and shouted, "Mouse!"

* * *

One by one the Deputy Headmaster William Weasley put the Sorting Hat on the new first years. Harry listened for his name and the names of his friends.

"Andrew Bulstrode!" Andrew, the youngest in the Bulstrode family, was still a bulky and compact boy, but the fat was fast vanishing to be replaced by muscle. He trotted quickly up to the stool where Professor Weasley stood with the Hat and climbed onto it. Bill dropped the Hat on the boy's head and within seconds the Hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!"

Andrew smiled broadly. Andrew's older sister had been in Slytherin, but his mother had been a Hufflepuff. He grinned as he headed over to the Hufflepuff table amidst applause.

A few minutes later dashing Hamish Madley who had broken the hearts of at least six girls on the Hogwarts Express, sauntered up to the Sorting Hat. Hamish was a charming, tall boy with sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was quickly Sorted into Gryffindor.

"Harry James Snape!" called Professor Weasley.

Harry grinned happily and trotted up to the stool and climbed onto it. The Hat was dropped over his head, obscuring his sight.

"Well, well!" intoned the Hat. "I've met you before."

"No you haven't," said Harry stubbornly.

The Hat was quiet a moment, and then spoke again, "Hmmm, perhaps I was mistaken. Although I sense an echo of some familiarity you truly are a different boy."

"What are you talking about?" huffed Harry with some annoyance. "Just Sort me!"

"The temper of your father... your real father," drawled the Hat smugly. Harry glowered in the darkness. The Hat chuckled. "Once I tried to tell you that you'd find greatness in Slytherin. That still holds. Or, do you wish another House?"

"Slytherin's a good House. My dad's Slytherin."

"Indeed he is and..." the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

Harry pushed the Hat off his head and wasted no time in running over to Slytherin's table to the applause of everyone in the Great Hall.

Daniella Spinnet, the little bookworm, went into Ravenclaw, but she ran over to Andrew Bulstrode to give him a quick hug before joining the other Ravenclaw students.

Harry's best friend Mouse was next and it seemed that the Hat stayed on his head forever.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat ground out irritably.

"Yippiee!" Mouse shouted and ran over to the Slytherin table. He slid in beside Harry and they knocked into each other.

"What was going on? The Hat was taking forever!" Harry asked.

"Stupid Hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff so I had to argue with it," laughed Mouse.

"Good for you!" laughed Harry. The two friends had made plans to stay together while on the train. Harry had told Mouse that his big brother, Draco almost wound up in Ravenclaw but he wanted to be Slytherin just like his dad and so he'd argued with the Hat.

The last of the first years to be Sorted were twins Sarah and Jared Weasley, the war orphans adopted by Percy Weasley. Sarah was immediately Sorted into Gryffindor, but her twin went into Slytherin.

Up at the staff table, Headmaster Lucius Malfoy leaned a little closer to his wife, Islabelle. He was smirking at Harry, Mouse, and Jared. "I have a feeling those three are going to be a handful."

* * *

_**Christmas, 2000**_

Severus groaned awake to the sound of three pairs of slippered feet thundering down the stairs. He only smiled when his beloved wife leaned over him and kissed him soundly.

"Merry Christmas," she spoke softly.

He kissed her back, ardently, cherishing this quiet moment. They would be having a full house today, and Severus wasn't looking forward to it. Oh, he knew he'd enjoy it later, but the anticipation wasn't thrilling.

With another kiss from Echo, she took her husband's mind off the day to come.

* * *

Gasps, ooohs and ahhs came from the three Snape children as they came to a concerted halt in the living room. Overnight a beautiful white tree decorated with fairy lights, silver tinsel, and multi-coloured glass ornaments sparkled amongst a Gringott's hoard of glittery wrapped presents. All three were about to run and attack the treasure when a Freezing Spell held them in place.

"No, no, Friends Harry, Tabitha, and Nikolas!" tutted Dobby who had just popped in front of them. "You is knowing breakfast is first." He grinned happily at his three disappointed charges. He let them go from the spell and ushered them into the dining room where they were joined a few minutes later by their parents.

* * *

Breakfast at Fairwinds was finished in record time, but still the tree and its shiny packages could not be invaded. To resigned sighs (none of the siblings dared whine on Christmas morning) Echo ushered her children back upstairs where they began to get dressed.

Almost two hours later, since Nikolas decided to play an impromptu game of hide-and-seek with his father (he had run off in the middle of Severus helping him dress and little Nikolas had been found fifteen minutes later by Tabitha in the parlor), they were down in the living room, neatly dressed, and waiting for their first guest.

"Grandpa!" all three children cried out as Albus Dumbledore stepped through the Floo. Right behind them was, "Granny!"

Minerva and Albus were surrounded by the three delighted children. There were hugs and kisses a-plenty while Albus sent several wrapped gifts to join the others beneath the glittering tree.

After their arrival, the flames in the Floo were a constant whoosh of green. Next to arrive were Draco, his wife Hermione, and their son, Perseus. After a round of greetings Draco picked up Nikolas and listened attentively as Harry related all the interesting things that had gone on at Hogwarts.

Echo, Severus, and Tabitha went over to Hermione to greet shy little Perseus who was almost three years old. He was an unusual looking boy with the fine Malfoy bone structure, his mother's doe brown eyes, and a cap of pale gold curls.

Perseus was a voracious reader and he loved his Uncle Severus' library. He once confided to his mother that he wanted a library just like it and Hermione, silly mother that she was, burst into tears and hugged and kissed him.

Draco was now a Potions Master, having completed his apprenticeship in two years instead of four. Hermione had one more year on her apprenticeship to go and the husband and wife had been discussing plans for their future, which were, as yet, undecided.

The Floo whooshed again to admit Headmaster Lucius, his wife, and six year old Sophie. There were more hugs and kisses, and curious shy looks between Sophie and Harry that were only noticed by Severus.

The last, and most curious 'guests' to join them were Dobby, his wife Tippi, and their two year old son, Gyp. Gyp, more of a family member than any house elf had ever been, enthusiastically greeted everyone, settling finally next to Harry, whom he had missed terribly while the boy had been at school.

* * *

_**August, 2016**_

"Merlin's teeth, Harry!" scolded his father. "Would you stop fidgeting? Anyone would think you're seven, not twenty-seven!"

Severus Snape, with only a touch of gray at his temples was adjusting his tall son's suit cravat. Harry, objecting already to the starched collar of his dress shirt, couldn't stand the cravat and felt like he was choking.

Actually, he felt a bit faint.

Severus caught his son by the shoulders just as he swayed where he stood. He directed his son over to the bench at the end of bed and Harry sat down heavily. Touching Harry's cheek with the back of his hand, it felt cool. He Summoned a Calming Potion and had the young man drink it.

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror. He was slim and almost as tall as his father. He'd never quite bulked up and so he was almost a near mirror image of his father. With the exception of his deep green eyes and perfectly sized nose.

He wore dress robes of black over his white shirt, a deep maroon vest, and the bloody white cravat. He tugged at it and although Severus was tempted to slap the hand away, the older man sat down instead.

"Nervous?"

Harry nodded. "I think I understand why Draco almost threw up before he got married, dad. In a few hours I'll have a wife and we'll be moving to Hogwarts..."

"At least there isn't a baby on the way," smirked Severus. In seconds, though, he turned a forbidding look upon his son. "There isn't, is there?"

Harry blanched, then laughed. "God no, dad! No, no, we've behaved ourselves." To be honest, Harry had been far too conscious of the combined strength of his father and his future father-in-law doing something awful to him had he gotten his sweetheart pregnant.

For a moment Harry leaned against his father, their heads touching lightly. "I'm excited about getting married, so it's not that. We've been waiting like forever, it seems." He chuckled softly. "I think I'm more scared about teaching."

The Deputy Headmaster, Bill Weasley, had left Hogwarts for a more exciting career in Curse Breaking. Hermione Malfoy, the current Charms instructor, had taken over the duties of the Deputy Headmistress. Her husband, Draco, taught Potions and was the Head of Slytherin House. Their son, Perseus, still a bit of a loner, had found his niche in taking care of Magical Creatures. He was apprenticing under Newt Scamander who currently had a large Sanctuary for injured Magical Creatures located on the outskirts of wizarding London. Perseus aspired to work alongside his aged instructor someday.

At Draco's cajoling, Harry had agreed to take over the recently vacated Transfiguration position. Ever since Minerva had retired the fate that had once plagued the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had now fallen to the Transfiguration position. Unfortunately, the instructors that had all been imminently qualified and hired by Lucius were intelligent women that had all left to get married. Draco told Harry in confidence that his father had sworn not to hire another young woman for the position: it would either be an old maid, or a steady and married young man!

"You will be a very attentive teacher, my boy," Severus said with a kiss to his son's forehead. "That, and you know I am only a Floo call away."

Harry embraced his father for a moment, longing, for just an instant, for those days when he'd been small enough to hug his father and disappear in his voluminous robes. Reluctantly, he let go and returned to allowing his father helping him with his dreaded cravat.

* * *

Nikolas Snape had gotten bored with all of his older brother's wedding preparations and had sneaked out of Fairwinds to find something interesting to do. Nikolas was nineteen and seemed not to know what he wanted to do with his life, yet. He was tall, an inch taller than his father, and Severus constantly had to tell the boy to stop slouching. He had the Snape black hair, but he preferred it trimmed short except for an arc of forelock that brushed over one side of his forehead and obscured his left eye.

Nikolas left Fairwinds and made his way over to the modest manor that still belonged to Uncle Lucius, where Draco and Hermione lived. Although they had quarters at Hogwarts, both were stubborn about making it home at least once a week. Malfoy Manor still was under Draco's estate, but he hadn't gone near the place since taking his apprenticeship with Severus. He kept telling Hermione he would visit and clear the place out to sell, but he had yet to do so.

Nikolas' long steps took him to the stables that Uncle Draco had built some years ago for his son, Perseus. Inside he found his slim cousin tending to his familiar, a Thestral. Nikolas, and most others were able to see the skeletal, yet majestic black animal only after they had seen the passing of beloved Hector, Harry's great old dog, several years ago.

"Hey, Perseus," greeted Nikolas as he leaned against the stall door.

Perseus, a very handsome, young man who kept his hair long, smiled at his cousin. "Hello, Nik." He continued to groom his Thestral that he had named Darius when he was a child.

"It's hectic at Fairwinds," Nikolas commented. "I needed some fresh air."

"Bit of a madhouse here, too," nodded Perseus. "Dad and grandad got into an argument. Something ridiculous about something at Hogwarts."

Nikolas shifted, his interest piqued. "Uncle Lucius isn't mad about Harry teaching there, is he?"

Perseus laughed. "No! He's looking forward to Harry breaking the curse on the Transfiguration position. I think it might be something having to do with Hagrid retiring. No one wants to see the old fellow go."

Nikolas sighed, "Yeah. Hagrid's been there, like, forever. Hogwarts won't be the same without him."

"That's what they said about Albus," remarked Perseus. "Now there's a whole generation that only knows my grandad."

The two young men stood in the silence for awhile until Perseus glanced up at his cousin. "You still haven't talked to your dad yet about the Living Portraits Scholarship, have you?"

Nikolas shook his head. "Dad was really hoping one of us would become a Potions Master. I mean, I know Harry got his master's but I think it was just to make dad happy. He likes Transfiguration best."

Perseus laughed, "Only because he's still trying to become an Animagus!"

Nikolas grinned wryly in defense of his brother, "Just give him time, Perseus. I think Harry will do it!" Nikolas scraped the toe of his boot in the dirt and jerked his head so his forelock moved away from his left eye. The heavy, silken hair fell back at once. "So, you think I should tell dad about the scholarship?"

Perseus nodded. "Your dad is going to be happy that you're doing what makes you happy, Nik. You know that. Don't you think he'd be happy knowing that your talent in drawing is valuable enough to the Artist's Guild that they've offered you a full scholarship?"

Nikolas shrugged, and gave his cousin a half-smile. "Yeah. Yeah, he'd rather like that."

"Then talk to him, cousin." Perseus patted Darius and gave him a chunk of preserved meat. He then went to his cousin and slung an arm over the taller man's shoulders, knocking them both off balance. The two laughed as they walked, faux drunkenly, out of the stables and along the greensward that stretched between the two properties.

* * *

The backyard gardens at Fairwinds had been setup with chairs for guests and a beautiful arch decorated with a variety of small, colourful flowers set at the center. Tippi, the once Shop Elf, was overseeing all the decorations, tweaking small things here and there with her magic. Dobby was laying out the sumptuous buffet that looked as though it could feed every student currently attending Hogwarts. Severus would probably have a fit when he saw all the food. Dobby hoped that the beautiful turkey Mistress Madame had cooked for Master Sir would soothe him so he wouldn't fuss over the amount of food. Dobby's son Gyp was running messages back and forth between the two manors and between the two wedding parties.

Dobby spied a hand going for a sticky bun and slapped it away. "Friend Harry is no eating until everyone is eating!" chided the elf of the grown wizard.

Harry grinned at Dobby. "I'm just nervous, Dobby. I almost wish... well, did you and Tippi have all this fuss?"

Dobby shook his head and handed Harry an orange. "House elfs marriages private, small ritual. Dobby is glad he is marrying only once." Dobby grinned as he heard an Apparition pop followed by a happy squeak. Gyp ran over to his father.

"Poppy! Master Lucius is needing advice. He is needing Poppy!" Gyp hugged Dobby before he vanished and Harry grinned. Gyp had always been affectionate, easily hugging those he knew, and that included Severus.

"Hiya Gyp. You look busy," observed Harry as he peeled his orange.

Gyp grinned. "Friend Harry is wanting to know about pretty love," he winked.

Harry snorted. "Yeah. Is Sophie doing all right?"

"Little Miss was crying, then she was laughing, then she was chasing Friend Draco. Little Miss tears dress so Mistress Belle is..." he paused before finishing carefully, "sitting on Sophie so she will stay in place for more than five minutes."

Harry let out a full belly laugh while Gyp joined in with little snickerings. Harry was well acquainted with his beloved Sophie's wildness. When she wished, she could be a demure little thing, a perfect Malfoy, but there was another side to her that adored running barefoot outside and chasing butterflies.

Sophie had become quite a handful for her stepmother, Islabelle, to raise with Lucius, but Belle Malfoy claimed that her darling stepdaughter kept her young. In truth, Belle had hardly aged a year since marrying her childhood sweetheart and although she had yet to confirm it, Harry, Tabitha, and Nikolas were certain that Belle had some High Elf in her ancestry.

A large, blue and gold butterfly flitted over the buffet and towards Harry. He watched as it dipped down then up before alighting upon his shoulders. The delicate wings brushed his cheek and he laughed.

"You show off, Tabby!" Harry chuckled.

The butterfly took flight and then morphed into Tabitha Snape. Almost thirty, she was still a very beautiful young woman, as she hugged her brother and kissed his cheek.

"Who did you bring to the wedding, Tabby?" asked Harry.

Tabitha, much to Severus and Echo's chagrin, had yet to settle down with anyone. She had traveled the globe right after Hogwarts with her best friend Julanna until they parted in Paris. Tabitha had continued to travel until her twentieth birthday which is when she settled, for a few years, under an apprenticeship with Albus Dumbledore. Only Severus, it seemed, had known that the old wizard held masters in Potions, Transfiguration, Runes, Charms, and Herbology. Tabitha concentrated on Runes and Transfiguration, but never quite earned a masters in either. She did learn how to become an Animagus, though.

Tabitha's passion was for writing yet it wasn't until her uncle, Gilderoy Lockhart encouraged her, that she began publishing her stories. Gilderoy, unfortunately, died from a simple accident in his home when he tried to cook for himself and his house elfs hadn't been paying close enough attention to him. He burned down the house, himself succumbing to smoke inhalation. That was two years ago.

Tabitha slipped an arm through Harry's and they walked around the garden. "His name is Walter and he's a Muggle scientist. He's a Squib, though, so he knows all about magic. I think daddy's in the library with him now and they're arguing over the origin of the universe."

"Is he someone you might stay with for awhile?" Harry asked.

Tabitha shrugged. "Walter's a very interesting sort, but I'm not sure, Harry. For now, though, he's the first thing I think of in the morning, and the last smile I have at night."

Harry chuckled. That sounded like love to him, and it was the closest his drifting sister had ever come to it.

"Cousin!"

"Harry!"

The shouts came from Nikolas and Perseus who were running towards him. When they reached Harry, they were breathless.

"Butterbeer!" declared Nikolas.

"Butterbeer!" agreed Perseus.

"Let me guess," Harry drawled, almost like his father did, "you two want butterbeer?"

"Yes!" crowed Nikolas as he threw an arm over his older brother. He stood two inches taller than Harry. The blue butterfly touched Nikolas' hair and he waved it gently away. "Hey, Tabby!"

Perseus added, "The groom must have butterbeer with his best mates." He smiled as Tabitha the butterfly touched his nose before flittering away from the three young men.

"We have time to get to the Leaky Cauldron," informed Nikolas with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"If we go, we need Mouse," Harry said firmly.

"But he's not even here, yet!" complained Perseus.

Harry glowered at his cousin. "He arrived ten minutes ago. Sarah's gone over to your house." Sarah Weasley, still as pushy as ever, was inexplicably dating Harry's best friend, Hieronymous Tonks. Mouse, as he was better known, had always been a quiet sort. The odd pairing of Mouse and Sarah didn't always set well with Harry who had never quite gotten along with the girl.

"Is Jared here?" asked Perseus. Nikolas smirked at Perseus knowing that his shy cousin only ever livened up at the mention of Sarah's twin, Jared.

"If Sarah's arrived, Jared couldn't be too far behind." Harry grinned. "Let's go get them both and go!"

Hours later, long after he should have been married, Harry was singing, off key, at the top of his lungs with his arms draped over Mouse and his brother. Perseus was tapping a vigorous rhythm upon the tabletop with a knife and fork and Jared was offering a counter rhythm as he slapped his hands upon the tabletop. None of the four men were aware of a storm in black robes that strode into the Leaky Cauldron. Behind him, a confection in white lace, satin, and beadwork, was golden haired Sophie. Behind Sophie was her father. Sophie, a petite witch who was several inches shorter than both angered wizards bade them to stay in place with a small hand to their chests.

Sophie picked up her hem and marched over to Harry. "Harry James Potter Snape!" she declared.

Harry spun and nearly knocked himself and Mouse sideways. He grinned lopsidedly at his fiance and greeted her with an exuberant, "Hello, luv!"

Jared and Perseus chuckled softly. Mouse dropped his face into his hands, and Nikolas flopped down into an empty chair and slapped his booted feet onto the table.

Sophie smiled demurely and then slapped the young man's face. The crack of hand against cheek stopped all conversation and speculation over the arrival of the black robed wizard.

Jared and Perseus chorused a spooky 'oooh' together while Mouse distanced himself a bit from Harry. Nikolas stayed put, steepling his slim fingers over his abdomen.

Harry flopped back into his chair and rubbed his inflamed cheek. He blinked a few times as he tried to focus on Sophie.

"Uncle Severus?" asked Sophie with a polite smile. "Would you have a Sobering Potion on you?"

Severus nodded, reached into an inner pocket and took out a small bottle. He walked over and handed it to Sophie. She thanked the wizard and then gave the potion to Harry who drank it down rapidly. After several seconds the potion neutralised the alcohol in Harry's bloodstream and his cheeks coloured.

"Oh no! Oh Sophie I didn't... did I?" Harry stammered. Sophie merely smiled. "Oh Merlin! I missed my own wedding!"

Sophie smirked. "Oh dearest Harry Snape! Do you think I'm going to let you off that easily?" Harry gave his hopefully still fiance' a look of puzzlement. "Everyone is enjoying Dobby's lovely buffet, and they're dancing, too. All of our guests are having the best time ever."

"But, Sophie... I don't... do you still want to marry me? After this?" Harry felt absolutely mortified and thought he might understand if Sophie walked out right now... and let her father hex him to death.

Sophie giggled. "Harry. Tom told your father that you've had four butterbeers and one glass of firewhiskey. On a good night that wouldn't get either my papa or Draco confessing their worst sins." Harry had to frown again. Sophie leaned in, resting a hand on his shoulder as she shook her finger at him. "You cannot hold your liquor, my dear."

Harry shook his head. "I am so very sorry, Sophie. Did you want to go home and leave..." Harry glanced over his shoulder at Lucius who was giving him one of his deadliest glares. "Does your father want to give me what for?" Harry asked softly.

Sophie whispered back, "He might, but don't you think a honeymoon at St. Mungo's would be terribly boring?" Harry nodded. "Good. Then let's go get married." Sophie leaned over and kissed Harry gently then held out her hand to him. He allowed Sophie to lift him and then she let go of his hand and sauntered out of the Leaky Cauldron.

As Harry passed his father, Severus whacked the his son's shoulder. "Idiot boy!" declared Harry's father.

"I'm sorry, dad," muttered Harry.

"Oh, I promise you will be, Harry," smirked Severus. "When you have children of your own!"

"Yes, sir." Harry paused as they met Lucius. Harry looked into his future father-in-law's silvery grey eyes. "I'm very sorry, Uncle Lucius. This will never, ever happen again."

Lucius gave Harry a forgiving smile, but as Harry let out a sigh of relief, he threatened, "If it ever does happen again, you'll be taking the first years Potions class for an entire semester!" For good measure, Lucius smacked the other shoulder.

"Ow!"

* * *

_**A/N: And thus ends the saga of Harry's Second Chance. An odd place to end a story, but I thought it worked. I do hope it answered any questions you might have had. If not, do ask, and I shall answer them individually for you.**_

_**I do not foresee any sequels or drabbles, at this point, as I need to concentrate on my latest story, Nobody Cared.**_

_**My gracious thanks to everyone who read this entire series, and loving thanks to everyone who left feedback and ideas that I tried to incorporate into the story. You are all lovely gems!**_

_**Inspiration for Perseus Malfoy goes to two lovely gentlemen I met at Facebook who adore the HP universe. In their own way, they are special and I couldn't help but think of them as I wrote the wonderful Perseus Malfoy.**_


End file.
